The Complicated Truth
by AvionVadion
Summary: Doctor Who was a show; not a reality. But when a new teacher arrives by the name of Mr. Smith and saves 13 year-old Annabel Johnson, she finds everything complicated. Popping back and forth from one Doctor to another, will anything ever stop being complicated? Why won't they tell her who "Ella" is and what she has to do with the Doctor's future? Why is the truth so complicated?
1. The Queen, her brother, and the Doctor

She sat in the front, she spoke up. She never shut up, but nobody seemed to pay a single mind to her. Nobody cared. Nobody listened. Nobody wanted to hear about the girl in the big, brown house on Twenty-Third Downing Street. The girl with no parents. No family. She used to have friends, but after the accident, they couldn't stand to be near her. All because of a rumor of being near her brings bad luck.

This girl had pale skin and wide, brown eyes. Her fingers tapped rapidly against her desk, her ADHD acting up, her nails coated in dark blue nail polish. A dark purple jacket with an image of Jack Skellington's head on it, quite a few sizes larger than it should be on her with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, covered a black T-Shirt with the words "I'm not Insane, My mother had me Tested". She also wore a pair of blue jeans with pain stains, and sketchers. Her hair was dark and brown, with heavy red, blue, and purple highlights in her hair. It was messy and stopped just below her shoulders.

She was the outcast, she was the girl who was always left out. She was the girl whose family died in a car crash and became orphaned. She was the girl with rumored "Bad luck" to anyone who hung near her. She was also the girl who lived alone in a big house in the middle of nowhere. This girl was Annabel Johnson and she was the girl who never stopped.

The door to the classroom slammed open and she jumped slightly, alarmed at the loud noise. She lifted her head up to gaze at the teacher, only to see someone else completely different. He had sideburns and dark brown hair that spiked up in all directions. He looked rather young, but his chocolate brown eyes seemed to tell another story. Annabel blinked, recognizing the newcomer. Especially in that brown, pin-striped suit. Her eyes went wide and her fingers stopped tapping, confused.

_What the hell is David Tennant doing in our school? _

The man slammed down a book and quickly grabbed a piece of chalk, writing on the board as he spoke in a mix of British and Scottish, "Right then! My name is John Smith, but you are to call me Mr. Smith. Not Smithy, not Smitty, not Johnny or bro, nor sir or Smith! Just Mr. Smith!" He placed the chalk down as he turned to face the class, stuffing his hands into his pockets, a huge grin on his face, "And I am your science teacher for this evening!"

Anna blinked and had to ask, rather loudly, "Why on earth do you look like David Tennant?"

Elizabeth, one of Anna's former friends and also a rather big fan of the BBC show _Doctor Who_, added in, "Yeah, how come?"

"David Tennant?" Mr. Smith's old, brown eyes focused on Anna, his eyes widening in slight shock for a brief moment, before questioning, "Why, Anna, who are you talking about?"

Anna continued, ignoring the look of surprise on his face when he saw her, "You know, David Tennant. The same guy who plays the tenth Doctor in _Doctor Who_?"

"Shut up, Anna, no one cares about your stupid show!" Sarah shouted at her from the back of the classroom, irritated at the brunette. Anna turned her head and gave Sarah a sweet smile, narrowing her eyes as she said,

"Nah, I quite like talking, Your Majesty. So why don't you just leave me alone, I mean, after all, I _am _"Bad luck"."

"Nobody cares about what you have to say! Who'd want to listen to an insane orphan!?"

Anna sent a mad grin her way, shrugging her arms, "I'd rather be insane than boring."

"Now, now," Mr. Smith interrupted, "I enjoy a lovely banter as much as the next bloke, but we really 'ought to get on with this lesson."

Anna and Sarah ceased their arguments, Anna ignoring Sarah's glares. Mr. Smith clapped his hands together excitedly,glad that the fighting was done and over with,

"Alright-y then! Let's get this lesson going! Now, tell me, does anyone know what the quantum physics of-" He went off on a rant, leaving everyone confused. He trailed off, realizing no one understood a single word he said, and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine...A bottle opener is what type of a simple machine?"

Multiple hands went up.

...

Anna had put her books in her locker, ready to get on the bus to go back to her empty house, when a voice spoke,

"So, how early is this for you then?" Anna turned her head to see Mr. Smith look down at her with a raised eyebrow, hands shoved into his pockets. Anna looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, confused, and was about to reply when her hand brushed against something...

A spider web. She made a face and instantly freaked out, "Ew, ew, ew, _gross!" _She complained, wiping her hand frantically against her jeans. Anna _hated _spiders. She would kill 'em if she saw 'em, but only if they were the little ones. It was the big spiders that had her screaming and running.

Mr. Smith caught sight of web and frowned, shoulders tensing slightly at the sight of the web connected on her jacket that led to a door down the long hallway. "Anna...How early is this for you?"

Anna looked at him with a raised eyebrow once she was certain the web was off of her hand, and blinked confused. "What're you talking about?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Um, you're our substitute teacher, enough said. Unless you're either David Tennant or somehow you're the Doctor and crash landed the TARDIS into a parallel Universe or something and is going by the name of "John Smith" to figure out something Timey-Wimey."

"You...really don't know who I am? Well, then," He swallowed, frowning. "That's going to make things a bit difficult. Well, to put it simply, yes, I'm the Doctor and," He was rudely interrupted by a huge crash and the rattling of something clawing against the floor. Anna's eyes went wide with alarm and slight fear.

"What was that?" She was half tempted to head towards the noise to see what it was, but she hesitated. _What if it's a madman with a gun? A murder? A madman with a gun who likes to shoot little children? A madman with a gun who likes to shoot little children and laugh manically with doing so and then rape them or something? _

"Stop that," The "Doctor" ordered, "If anything it's a giant spider that's trying to kill you to get back at me. Now, run."

"Hah?" Anna looked up at him and barely had time to blink before he grasped her wrist and burst out into a run down the hallway. "Wait," She noticed something as they ran, "Where is everyone else?"

"On the buses!" He snapped, "I set the bell back a few minutes early for all the other classes except yours, which wasn't very many people and you happen to be _very _slow, Anna!"

"Hey, what's that-!?" She was cut off this time by a loud screeching noise that sounded like a crow dying. Fear shot through her like an adrenaline rush. "Wh-What the hell is going on!?"

"Don't talk, just run!" They made it to the stairs and The Doctor shot up them like lightning, a firm grip on her wrist as she struggled to keep up.

"I want answers!"

"And you'll get them!" The screeching noise made itself known again and it was almost deafening. Anna looked behind her and almost regretted it with when she caught sight of the most _terrifying _spider in her life. Think of a tarantula and all the little, creepy, freaky hairs on its body. Then enlarge that spider to the size of a car with beady black eyes and nasty, _huge _pincers ready to go and bite you in half..._then _you get the picture. Oh, and also imagine it chasing you. Yeah, that's what was happening.

Anna's voice cracked as she shouted, them going up another round of stairs, "Why the hell is there a giant _spider _chasing us!?"

"Because I may have accidental caused the Emperor of Arachnid some problem and her _brother _wants revenge! I didn't _know _she had a brother! Nor did I know that she would find crushing a small beetle offensive! I was just walking through the place, I didn't mean any trouble, honestly, I didn't! But it happened and now she's angry and now she wants to eat you to get revenge on me since you happen to know me!"

"A _brother_!? Spider's _have brothers!? _And what the hell do you mean I know you!? I just met you-!" Anna screamed when she tripped, her small wrist and hand slipping out of the Doctor's grip.

"Anna-!?" He stopped almost instantly, just a few feet away. Anna made to get up, but a tug on her left foot caused her to shout and tumble back down onto the ground. She screamed as she was tugged backwards, towards the staircase.

"No! Let go of me!" She kicked and screamed, clawing at the ground. "Stop it! No! Lemme go! Doctor, help meee!" She screamed, latching onto the rail as the web that wrapped itself around her foot tugged and tugged, determined on pulling her down.

"Hold on!" She heard him shout. She yelled back, irritated,

"I _am_!" The Doctor quickly rummaged through his pockets, before pulling out a small green vial. He quickly ran forward and grabbed onto Anna's wrist tightly with his free hand. "Don't let go!"

"Don't worry, I'm _not_!" He growled and lifted the vial to his mouth, biting the corkscrew off and throwing the vile onto the _extremely _thick web. The green liquid splattered against it instantly and it bubbled, steam rising to the surface as the web started to disintegrate. "Come on, up you go then!" He pulled her to her feet and broke out in another run.

"Why is it after _me _if its trying to get revenge on you!?"

The Doctor snapped, "Because of _Ella__! _That's _why_!"

"Who the hell is she!?"

"A friend, now run-right!" He slammed a door open and pushed Anna in. Anna shouted as she stumbled, catching her balance and standing up straight, looking around quickly to see where they were at. Room 204, Mr. William's Science Lab. "Ooh, science lab, lovely! Just what I needed-quite literally, might I add."

"Okay, normally I'd be cool with the mystery and stuff, but..._What the hell is going on!?" _Anna snapped. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, thinking, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing at the door, locking it just as the screeching and clawing noises made themselves known again. Anna backed away from the door, looking at it with wide eyes. "Wh-What is going on?" Anna was starting to freak out. This..._This _does _not _happen in real life. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? Y-Yeah, this is all...some messed up dream?"

David Tennant-no, Mr. Smith-No, that wasn't it either...He...He really _was _The Doctor. The Doctor looked at her gravely, "I'm afraid not, Annabel Johnson. Now, I need you to go and stand _allll _the way over there, and don't move." Anna looked to where he was pointing with wide eyes,

"What? Why-Ah, whatever." Anna grumbled and started to mumble to herself, heading over to one of the lab tables and standing next to it, still utterly confused. _Why is this happening to me? What did **I** ever do? I'm just some stupid orphan and there I go again with the downgrading. I really need to stop doing that._

She watched as the Doctor rummaged about the cabinets, grabbing all different types of liquid and viles and fusing them together, quickly creating a green liquid, similar to the one he spilled on the one web earlier.

Anna blinked and questioned curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Making a back-up plan. Deadly to arachnids, just in case, you know, plan goes wrong and still tries to kill you and I'll have to take drastic measures."

"What, you mean kill it?"

"No! Just..knock it out for a bit. _Wellll_, really it depends on how much of _this_," He shook the vile up, putting a corkscrew on it. "I douse it with. Whole thing, yeah, half? Nah, just knock it unconscious."

"Right, kay, well...Have fun with that." Anna didn't really know what else to say in this kind of situation. "I'm just...gonna sit down now..." Anna barely pulled the chair out before she was knocked onto her front again.

"Anna!"

Anna clawed at the ground frantically, frightened and scared and...just, well, you can imagine. "Let go of me!"

"Where's it coming from-The vents!" The Doctor gasped, quickly running over towards said ventilation shaft, the same shaft that Anna was being dragged over to slowly. He knelt down and unscrewed the vile, pouring some of it onto the web. "Let her go, now! Only chance! Let her go or I'll pour the rest!"

The web around Anna only tightened and quickened its pace of dragging her. "Doctor!"

"Right then!" He made to pour the vile, only to have a web shoot up and latch itself on his wrist, knocking the vile out of his hand and down the vent. "No!" There was only the screeching of the spider before all went silent. The web around Anna's foot and the Doctor's wrist loosened and went limp. "No, no, no, no, this is why-_this _is why I said to listen to me! This is why you should've _let her go_!"

Anna sat up, staring wide eyed at the vent. She slowly stood, before walking over to where the Doctor was kneeling. "Is...Is that thing...dead?"

He didn't answer for a moment, "Yeah...Yeah, yeah it is." Anna swallowed. She didn't know how to reply to that. She was startled when the Doctor suddenly stood and clapped his hands together, "Anyway! Come on then! School should be closed for a week or so while they work on repairs!" They started to walk out into the hallway and Anna paused, looking at the ground and walls, and fully realizing _what _repairs would be done. Claw marks decorated the carpeting and the lockers, webs shooting from one spot to the other, never ending.

"That's...Okay." The Doctor looked down at her worriedly, asking,

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just not a big fan of spiders. I-I mean, I can handle almost dying, but when it comes to giant spiders..." He nodded, hands back in his pockets,

"Understandable, I suppose."

"Yeah...Not the first near-death experience, but it _was _the strangest."

He was silent for a moment before commenting slowly, "There's...I mean, if you want to, there's more where that came from."

"By "more" you mean things like Slitheen and Silurians and Sycorax and Cybermen?"

"I still never came to understand how you know all of that stuff."

Anna just about rolled her eyes, "I _told _you before, you're on this show called _Doctor Who _on BBC America."

"Oh, there's a show about me? How lovely, nice to see I'm getting around to it."

"...I would question your sanity, but I don't think you have any left."

"Oi, watch it missy, you're just as mad as I am!"

"I wonder." And for the first time that day, Annabel laughed.

**You lot remember my other DW story The Complicated Truth, right? I know I did a chapter similar to this, Run away Bride, Smith and Jones, something something, Vampires in Venice, something, THEN The Weeping ANgels, but, I lost my paper that had the episodes order I was doing and if you DO remember and you DID read my original DW story The Complicated truth, then would you all be brilliant and say what order they were in the reviews? Thank you!**


	2. Runaway Bride P1

**I apologize, Netflix is being a total stitch and not cooperating. Says I haven't installed Silverlight, when I DID and it's not working on Google Chrome, so I have to use the Browser and I don't even know if Mozilla will work.**

"...This is..." Anna was speechless. She eyed the coral exterior, the console, the walls, the TARDIS wasn't just bigger on the inside, "It's _massive _on the inside! Dude, this is awesome!" She ran around the console room, excited and amazed, and slight disbelieving. She paused and backed up a bit towards the doors, shaking her head, "No, no, no, this isn't possible. Not possible, I'm dreaming. Most definitely dreaming."

"I told you, Anna, this is _not _a dream." The Doctor told her, clearing his throat. "Now, you sure you want to come? You can just turn back and go back home now, if you want..."

"No, no, no, no, no. I-I mean, this is amazing and I-I mean, sure, yeah, I had a face-off with a giant tarantula, but, but I'm good." Anna spoke quickly, looking around the room with wide eyes. "I-I just...I never expected this to happen, you know? And-And besides, there's nothing really-there's nothing really left for me at the house anyway..." She trailed off and the room went silent for a moment before she suddenly stood up straight, clapping her hands together. "Anyway! Where too?"

He smirked as he walked over to the console, grabbing a few levers and saying, "Anywhere. Got anything in mind?"

Anna thought for a moment, trying to come up with a decision, before blurting, "Space! I-I mean, yeah, not the greatest of choices but, but can we go to outer space?"

He quickly pulled a lever and twisted a few knobs, running around the TARDIS console and the whirring noise started, the TARDIS shaking like there was an earthquake. Anna shouted in surprise and quickly latched onto one of the rails, holding on for dear life.

"You could've warned me first!"

"You're the one who's watched my life broadcast on a television! You should know!" The TARDIS continued to shake for a few more moments before it stopped. Once Anna was certain it wouldn't shake again, she stood up straight and rushed towards the doors, eyes wide once she opened them, her breathe hitching.

The only word to describe it would be _beautiful_. She couldn't find any other words to describe it-it was the only that fit, but was still miles off. She couldn't even explain it really, just... beautiful. She stood there for a few more moments, only to turn her head when the Doctor said,

"What?" She turned, closing the doors, to see a ginger with blue eyes, in a wedding dress, staring at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"Wait, what? How-How'd you get there!?" The bride looked back and forth between her and the Doctor, breathing shallow breathes, before inhaling deeply and asking, alarmed,

"Who're you both?"

"What?" The Doctor's voice went up a pitch, while Anna was just staring gob-smacked at the ginger. "But-"

"You're..." _Donna flipping NOBLE! _Anna was speechless-Donna was her number one favorite companion before Martha, Amy, Rory, and River. Oh, and Jenny and Sara Jane.

"Where am I!?" The ginger started to demand, trying to regain control of the situation.

"What!?" The Doctor was in _total _disbelief at the situation. Donna raised her voice, freaking out,

"What the hell is this place!?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the Doctor's high-pitch voice,

"_What!?" _There was a brief silence before the Doctor tried to speak, trying to make sense of the situation, "You-You can't do that! We weren't even-We're in flight! That is-That is physically impossible! How did-?" She cut him off again, angered and distressed,

"Tell me where I am. I demand you, _right _now-_Where am I_!?" Anna moved over to the console quietly, watching the scene with amusement and interest. This was always one of her favorite scenes. The Doctor look at her, slightly breathless as he was in shock,

"Inside the TARIDIS..."

"The what?" She asked, not sure if she was hearing him correctly. However, her accent made it sound like "Wot" rather than "What".

"The TARDIS." The Doctor was starting to grow annoyed. He started to move around the console, pressing buttons and twisting knobs.

"The _what_!?"

"It's called the _TARDIS!_" He snapped.

Donna shouted, angered, "That's not even a proper word! You're just _saying _things!" He stopped messing with the console and looked at Donna, demanding,

"How did you get in here?"

Donna rolled her eyes, before snapping at the Doctor, "Well, obviously, when you _kidnapped _me! Who was it? Was it Nerys? Oh, my god. She's finally got me back! This has gotten _Nerys _written _all _over it!"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, still not understanding what was going on, "Who the hell is Nerys?" Donna scowled at him,

"Your best friend!" Anna had to clamp a hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter.

"Hold on, wait a minute," He finally noticed Donna's attire. He grew even more confused, "what are you dressed like that for?"

"I'm going ten-pin bowling," She replied sarcastically, suddenly calming down. Only to get fired back up and snapped, "Whattya _think__, _dumbo!? I was halfway up the aisle!" Anna almost pitied Donna. Poor girl was about to get married and then suddenly she finds herself in a time machine. Talk about traumatizing.

The Doctor started to mess with console again and his foot accidental brushed against Anna's side, as she was crouched down, and he turned to look down at her confused. The young girl quickly made a "Shush" gesture and he shook his head, going back to what he was doing as Donna ranted.

"I've been waiting my whole _life _for this! I was just seconds away and then you-I don't know! You..._drugged _me or something!"

The Doctor protested, "I haven't done anything!"

"We're having the police on you!" Donna growled, lifting up her dress slightly to she could march around the console towards The Doctor and Anna. "Me and my husband-as soon as he _is _my husband-We're gonna sue the living _backside _off ya!" She then noticed Anna and her face contorted into one of horror, "Oh, my god, you kidnapped a little girl! Come here, sweetie," Anna's eyes went wide and barely had time to protest before Donna reached over and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet and towards her. "I won't let the bad man hurt you!"

"Bad man!?" The Doctor exclaimed, greatly offended. You could see it clearly on his face, "I'll have you know that she came with me willingly!"

"What'd you do, bribe 'er with candy!?" Donna snapped, tightening her grip on the poor, confused girl.

_How the hell did I get dragged into this? _She opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor cut her off,

"_No_!" His voice went up a pitch again, "I saved her and she decided to come along! I'm not a kidnapper!"

"Yeah, well you kidnapped me, mate!" Donna looked around the console and her eyes quickly caught sight of the doors. "Come on, sweetie!" Donna gripped Anna's right wrist and led her to the doors as she ran. The Doctor looked up from the console and caught sight of them running. He stood up and outstretched a hand towards them, shouting with an alarmed face,

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!" He cut himself off when Donna slammed the doors open. Donna's grip on Anna's wrist seemed to loosen as she stared at the space in front of her-er, or should I say _outer _space?

Anna backed up from Donna and stood a little bit behind her. She didn't want to get grabbed again. The Doctor inhaled deeply for a brief moment before he walked towards them, standing next to Donna.

"You're in space," He explained and quickly added, "Outer space. This is my..." He paused, not sure how to phrase it, before just saying, "Space ship." Anna felt sorry for the TARDIS-having to be called something that was so...not her. She wasn't a space ship. She was a TARDIS, she could travel through all of time and space, she was no _ordinary _space ship. "It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathin'?" Donna questioned, breathless, as she continued to stare.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." The Doctor replied, while Anna said,

"Think of a giant bubble surrounding the TARDIS. The giant bubble holds in all the air." That's really the only explanation Anna could come up with. Donna looked at her with wide eyes, then the Doctor. After a few moments she could finally speak.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm the Doctor," He said. "This is my friend, Annabel Johnson. You?" Anna pouted; She could have introduced herself.

"...Donna." The Doctor eyed her for a moment before asking,

"Human?"

"Yeah," She sounded slightly offended, before asking, "Is that optional?"

"It is for him." Anna spoke, cutting the Doctor off. She grinned, "I'm Human though!" Donna was silent for another moment as she looked at the Doctor before back outside.

"...You're an alien." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." The three of them stood there for a good one or two minutes before Donna spoke again.

"It's freezing with these doors open." The Doctor closed them and quickly strode up to the console, rambling,

"I don't understand it, and I understand _everything_! This-This can't happen!" He told her, stopping for a moment to look at her. "There's no way a Human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS, and transport itself inside! It must be impossible," He muttered, pulling an ophthalmoloscope out of a bag and walking up to Donna, getting right up in her face, "Some sort of subatomic condition? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell?" He stood up a little, exclaiming, "Oh, maybe something macromining your DNA with the interior matrix!? Maybe a genetic trans-!" Donna shut him up with a slap to the face.

Anna snorted almost instantly and clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as her grin grew.

The Doctor had a looked of a kicked puppy as he cried out, voice squeaking, "What was _that _for!?"

Donna screamed at him, "Get me to the Church!"

"Right. Fine," The Doctor sounded slightly angered now as he ran to the console, messing with it, "I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding!?"

Donna paced around the console, saying irritably, "Saint Mary's. Hayden Road. Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar system!" She paused, eyes widening when she caught sight of a navy blue shirt that was resting on a piece of equipment. Anna tensed, realizing who that belonged too.

_Right...this is right after he lost Rose and...Oh, my god. _Anna felt her eyes water. She remembered that episode-god did she _cry_.

"I knew it." Donna said, marching over and grabbing onto the shirt, before storming up to the Doctor and Anna. "Acting all innocent!" She then saw a black shirt and grabbed that too. "We're not the first, are we? How many women and children have you abducted!?" He looked at her confused for a moment before looking down at the shirts' she was holding. His eyes filled with pain and sadness, guilt. He answered, swallowing the lump in his throat,

"Those are my friends'."

"Where are they, then," Donna questioned, growing rudely sarcastic, "Popped out for a spacewalk?"

"They're gone."

"Gone where!?" Donna demanded. Anna had tensed, both with confusion and sadness.

"I lost them." He didn't look at her, instead messing with the console controls.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose _me_!" Donna snapped, "And Anna while you're at it!" Donna, finally realizing that this might be a sore subject, lightened her tone a smidge, asking, "How do mean you "Lost"?"

The Doctor looked at her, eyes slightly dark, and stormed over, taking the clothing items out of her arms and placing it on another piece of equipment. He quickly bounded up towards the console, declaring, "Right! Chiswick!"

Anna, as she gripped onto the railing as tight as she could as the TARDIS shook, could only wonder, _Who else did the Doctor lose? _

Once the TARDIS landed, Donna rushed out the doors like her life-er, Wedding, depended on it. The Doctor and Anna followed her soon after. Donna spoke, eyes wide and annoyed, "I said "Saint Mary's". What sort of Martian are you!? Where's this?" She demanded. The Doctor stroke the TARDIS, muttering in worry,

"There's something wrong with her." Anna blinked and looked at the TARDIS in confusion, wondering what could be wrong with her. Wasn't it calibrating or something? "It's almost like she's..._recalibrating_!" Anna blinked as the Doctor ran in.

_Well, I wasn't that far off_. Anna ran in after, watching as he muttered,

"She's digesting. What is it?" He asked, stroking the TARDIS matrix, "What have you eaten? What's wrong?" He quickly pulled out a stethoscope from his jacket. "Donna! You've really got to think! Is there anything that might've caused this!? Anything you've might've done? Any sort of alien contact? 'Cause I can't let you go wandering off. I mean, what if you're dangerous?"

"How the hell would she be dangerous?" Anna questioned, greatly confused. The Doctor sent her a look,

"Oi, language, missy." He told her, pressing the stethoscope against another part of the TARDIS, talking to Donna again, "Have you seen lights in the sky or-Did you touch something!? Something different, something strange, something made out of a funny sort of metal or...Who are you getting married to? Sure he's human?" Anna turned her head to see Donna's face back away from the Police Box. She blinked, eyes wide.

_I remember this part... _The Doctor turned to look at the ginger, asking worriedly, "He's not a bit overweight with a strange zip 'round his forehead, is he?" Anna cast the Doctor a strange look.

"Why on earth would he be a Slitheen?"

"You never know!" He fired back as they watched Donna's reaction. She was _horrified_ as she clamped her hands over her mouth before running away. "Donna!"

"Hey, wait up!" Anna shouted, chasing after them.

Once they caught up, Donna told them quickly, "Leave me alone, I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS," The Doctor told her and once he caught sight of Anna, he ordered, "Anna, go back to the TARDIS."

"What, why?"

"No way! That box is too...weird."

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all!" The Doctor protested. He looked at Anna, "It's safer in there."

"And I don't care, I'm stayin' with."

"Oh, that's all?" Donna's voice was sarcastic. She sighed and glanced at her watch, "Ten past three, I'm gonna miss it."

"Can't you call them?" Anna suggested. _Play the part. _

"Yeah, phone them, tell them where you are?" The Doctor agreed, looking at the ginger.

"How do I do that?" Donna questioned, confused.

"Haven't you got a mobile?" The Doctor questioned. Donna stopped walking, so they stopped. She stared at them incredulously.

"I'm in my _wedding _dress!" Anna blinked dumbly at her.

"Yeah, so?"

"It doesn't have pockets-who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with _pockets_!?" Donna snapped, "When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was "Give me _pockets_!"

The Doctor nodded and Anna looked embarrassed,

"Right, sorry, I knew that..." The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow,

"This man you're marrying;what was his name?"

Donna gained a dreamy look as she said, "Lance." A smile had spread across her face.

"Good luck, Lance." Anna snorted at that and covered her mouth with her hands. _Not funny, not funny-pfft! _

"Oi!" Donna snapped, glaring at him. She pointed at him, angered, "No stupid martian-_or _his kid, is gonna stop me from getting married! To hell with you!" She declared, storming away from them.

"I'm-I'm not...I'm not-I'm from Mars." He protested lamely before chasing after her. Anna followed, shouting in protest,

"Hey, what happened to me being a hostage!? And I'm not-I'm not his _kid_! We don't even look alike!"

"Taxi!" They heard Donna shout as they caught up. The Taxi drove past and Donna cried out in disbelief, "Why's his light on!?"

"Hey! Look!" Anna cried out, pointing at another Taxi. The Doctor caught sight of it and shouted,

"There's another one!" They ran towards it, shouting.

"Taxi! _Oiiii_!" It drove right past.

"There's one!"

"Hey, over here! This way!" It drove past. "What the hell!?"

"Language, Anna!"

"I don't care!"

"OI!"

The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, questioning in his rapid-pace talking, "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping!?"

Donna said the first explanation that came to mind, "They think I'm in fancy dress?"

One of the taxi drivers passed by, honking their horn. "Stay off the Scotch, Darlin'!"

Donna waved her hands around, annoyed, "They think I'm drunk!"

A regular care drove by, and to add to the insult it was a blue car, and two of the occupants shouted, **"You're foolin' no one, mate!" **

Donna gasped, highly offended. "They think I'm in _drag_!"

Anna patted Donna on the arm, saying, "There, there, Donna, you look lovely."

Donna nodded at her, "Thank you, even if you are martian."

"I'm-I'm not a Martian..." Anna mumbled, shaking her head. "I'm Human." The Doctor looked at them for a moment before saying,

"Hold on, hold on." He placed two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. In response, Donna and Anna had to cover their ears, many taxis stopped at once. Anna gave him an irritated look, looking up at him.

"Couldn't you have done that _before _all that running?" He said nothing, merely ushering the girl into the Taxi, Donna up in front of them.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, South Hayden road!" Donna informed as she sat down. "It's an emergency, I'm gettin' married! Just...hurry up!"

The taxi driver looked up through the rear-view mirror, saying, "That'll cost you, sweet heart. Double rates today." Donna gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh, my god." She looked at the Doctor and Anna, "Have you got any money?"

"Um, no." The Doctor replied, while Anna shook her head.

"I'm broke. Don't have a job." The Doctor looked at Donna and asked confused,

"Haven't you?" Anna face-palmed while Donna growled, gesturing to her dress,

"Pockets!" Needless to say that the driver pulled over and kicked them out. The Doctor slammed the door shut, being the last one out. Donna screamed at the driver, "-and that goes _double _for ya mother!" She looked at the Doctor and Donna, "I'll have him! I've got his number-I'll have him!" She spat out angrily, "Talk about the Christmas spirit!"

"Is it Christmas?" The Doctor sounded surprised. Anna seemed to tense at that, her face paling considerably.

"Christmas?" Her mouth tasted something sour. "Of course it's _Christmas_, why wouldn't it be _Christmas_? It's _always_ _**Christmas**_." Easy enough to say she was bitter about it.

"Well, _duuuuh_." Donna was clearly making fun of them, "Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas eve!" There was a short silence before Donna announced, "Phone box!" And took off running again.

Anna rolled her eyes, shouting, "Damn it, Donna, wait up!" And took off after, the Doctor catching up quickly with his long legs.

"Language, Anna, Language!"

"I don't care!"

"We can reverse the charges!" Donna was saying as they ran. The Doctor looked at her, asking,

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve!?"

"Can't bear it; I hate Christmas." A sarcastic smile formed on Anna's face,

"Oh, look, we have something in common!"

"-Honeymoon in Morocco-Sunshine, lovely." They arrived and the Doctor popped the door open, Donna rushing in and grabbing the telephone. "What's the operator, I've not done this in years!"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, only to close it, not really knowing herself. _Don't you stick a quarter in or something? _

"What do you dial, 100?" Donna continued to question, confused and frantic. The Doctor soniced the phone box and said,

"Just-Just call direct." Donna looked at him with wide eyes, watching as he put the screw driver in his jacket.

"What'd you just do?"

"Something...martian. Now phone, I'll get money! Anna, come on!" Anna didn't have much choice but to follow as he gripped her wrist, leading her towards an ATM. Unfortunately, there was someone else already there. As they waited, Anna spoke up with a grin,

"I can't believe you actually called yourself a martian."

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't feel like explaining!" She watched as he started to hop from one foot to the next, extremely impatient. Anna tried not to laugh, and then asked one of the questions that were on her mind,

"Who was the other girl?" He stopped hopping and stared at her,

"What?"

"The-The other girl, the one who owned the black jacket..." Anna trailed off, watching as his eyes darkened. She swallowed hesitantly, "I...I know who the one who owned the shirt is, but I don't know the girl with the jacket-"

"She was a friend, that's all. Nothing you need to know." He replied sharply, causing her to stop talking and looked down at her feet, silent. It was good three, four minutes before the guy in front of them was done getting money. The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the ATM, causing money to come out of it. The Doctor grabbed it and paused, turning his head to look at the people who dressed as Santa, playing the trumpet. Anna followed his gaze and tensed, recognizing those Santas' and hatred flew through her.

"Them." She narrowed her eyes-They were on the news when it happened. On Christmas. They were _there_. She saw it. She saw it happen with her own eyes. It was all because of them. Her fists clenched and unclenched-she froze when a small memory of an episode ran through her head. _Wait a minute, no, hold on, wait. Christmas Invasion? Yeah-Oh, my god, they're from here and yet they got to-Why? Why, why, why, why, why? _

She snapped out of her thoughts when Donna shouted, "Taxi!" They watched with wide eyes as she opened a door to the Taxi, look at them, and cry out, "Thanks for nothing, you space freaks! I'll see you in court!" She climbed in and when Anna caught sight of the driver, her blood ran cold.

"Donna-DONNA!" Anna screamed, running out into the street and causing several cars to stop and beep at her. "Donna, no! Stop it! Don't!"

"Anna! Donna!" The Doctor shouted, running after her, who was running towards the car Donna got in. Anna continued to run, even after the car took off and the tired squealed, "Anna! Donna!"

"_DONNA!" _Anna felt like her lungs were gonna burst, both from the screaming and the running. She slowed down, starting to walk, before just standing in the middle of the road, tears streaming down her face, _"DOOONNNNAAAAA!" _

She could remember their limp, pale bodies. How cold they were. She remembered looking into the eyes of one of those robots, barely conscious. She also remembered seeing two people-but all she could remember was black and blonde hair and kind, green eyes. And two words that even _started _her obsession with _Doctor Who_ in the first place. Sure, she searched it up as a quote, possibly hoping that it would tell her who it was.

She caught sight of the Santas' pointing their instruments at her, and for a moment she was confused-_Why are they pointing at me and not The Doctor? _She thought in the back of her mind, but barely registered it. Then she remembered, "Doctor? Doctor-!" She made to run back to the ATM where he was standing, only to watch money fly out of the ATM. "Doctor, where are you?" She looked around, only to feel a hand grip her hand tightly and lead her away, running. She looked up through red, puffy eyes to see the Doctor, running. "Doctor-You-Donna! You have to-You have to _save _Donna-!" Her voice cracked, "Don't let them kill her..." She trailed off, the dark memory rushing through her head and pushing away the memory of how this was all going to end.

"Trust me, Anna," They arrived at the spot where the TARDIS was and the Doctor released her hand, pushing the doors open. He looked at her briefly, saying with a dark look in his eyes, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her." And ran in, running over to the console. Anna followed suite, her eyes still stinging from the tears.

_"Spoilers, Sweetie." _


	3. Runaway Bride P2

**Happy Fifth of July! And, if I do not update after Thurday for a whole Seven days, blame my laptop, For some reason, Netflix isn't working on it so I have to use my mother's and I got to my Dad's house every other week. **

"Behave!" The Doctor ordered the TARDIS, causing Anna to cry out, holding onto the railings for dear life,

"How can she behave when you keep _hitting _her with a mallet!?" She felt the floor beneath her vibrate, along with the railing underneath her hands, as if in agreement. "See! Sexy even agrees with me!"

"Se-_Sexy_!?" The Doctor asked incredulously, looking at Anna as if she were mad. "Why on earth would you call her that?"

"Because it's her name-!" She shouted, nearly loosing her grip as the TARDIS whirled and bounced off the road. "The poor girl is being beat!"

"I said I'd get Donna back safely and I will!" Anna turned her head to look out one of the windows, eyes still stinging. "Anna?"

"Car at twelve o' clock!" The Doctor pulled another lever and pressed multiple buttons, quickly pulling out the mallet and hitting it against a draw board, causing a "Ding" to ring about. He then pulled out some string from his pocket- _How the hell does he fit all that in there?_- and tied it around some levers. "Donna at nine o' clock!" He quickly ran over and pulled the doors open, leaning against it to make sure he wouldn't fall, and demanded, screaming, _  
_

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Do what!?" Donna shouted from inside the car, unable to hear him that well. He repeated himself, screaming even louder,

"OPEN THE DOOOOR!" She banged against the window, crying out,

"I can't! It's locked!" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, trying not to fall out, and pointed it at the door, causing it to unlock. Donna pushed the window down, speaking,

"Santa's a robot!" Anna snapped from her spot in the TARDIS,

"We _know _that already, Donna!" Her voice threatened to crack again, "Just open the door already!"

"WHAT FOR!?" Donna questioned, screaming.

"YOU'VE GOT TO JUMP!" The Doctor informed, yelling. She cried out in protest, looking at them wide eyes,

"I'm not bleedin' _flip _jumpin'! I'm supposed to be getting _MARRIED!" _Anna screamed at her, not in a good mood,

"_DONNA! _Just _JUMP! _I don't want you to die the same way!"

"Whatyya mean!? Who died!?" Donna's face went slightly pale. Donna was confused, but Anna didn't have a chance to open it as the Santa robot sped the car up and away from the flying TARDIS.

"_DONNA!" _Anna screamed and the Doctor pulled on the string he was holding, the same one that was tied to the levers.

The console sparked and crackled loudly, causing Anna to scream in fear. She freaked out a little when the TARDIS bounced off of a car before floating towards the taxi and bumping into the ground again. The Doctor almost fell out of the TARDIS, but managed to regain control.

"We're going to freaking _crash_!" Anna screeched, her grip on the railing loosening. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the robot, rendering said "Santa" immobile. "Donna, you've got to _jump_! _PLEASE!_"

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Donna protested, hesitating again.

"Whatever that thing is," The Doctor began, "it needs you. And whatever it needs you _for_, it is _not _good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my _wedding _dress!"

"Yes, You look lovely," The Doctor replied sarcastically, just trying to get her to jump already. "COME_ OOOOON_!" Donna quickly opened the door, it slamming into the side of the Taxi car. She gasped, recoiling backwards.

Nobody noticed the kids in the car behind the taxi cheering for Donna to jump.

Donna looked down at the blacktop road that seemed to rush by beneath her. If she jumped and missed, Donna would most likely end up either dead, or badly injured. Needless to say, she was scared. "I can't do it!"

The Doctor look at her, extending an arm out, "Trust me."

"Is that what you said to them!?" Donna questioned, fear showing on her face and eyes. "Your friends', the ones that you lost!? Did they _trust _you!?"

Pain and guilt flickered across his face for a moment before he said, "Yes, they did. And they are _not _dead, they are _so _alive! Now jump!" Donna screamed as she jumped, pushing herself out of the car and into the TARDIS, landing on the Doctor, who grunted and groaned. Anna felt relief flood through her like a river, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"You did it...She-She's safe, Donna's safe..." Anna felt her grip loosen on the railing. She was just _so _relieved.

The brother and sister in the car behind the Taxi cheered loudly, still unknown to them.

The TARDIS doors slammed shut and she quickly flew off.

...

The Doctor coughed loudly, spraying the inside of the TARDIS with a fire extinguisher. Anna commented dryly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands,

"Maybe," She coughed a bit, unable to stand smoke, "maybe you should try some Febreze or something when you're done!"

The door hinges creaked slightly as they closed. The Doctor walked up to Donna and Anna, saying, "Funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't do that much... flying. We'd better give her a couple hours, you alright?"

Donna shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Did we miss it?" The Doctor questioned, frowning. Donna nodded,

"Yeah..."

"...Sorry." Anna muttered softly, unable to say anything else-to _think _of anything else to say. Donna looked at her for a brief moment, silent for a moment, before saying,

"It's not your fault-It's that stupid robot's fault." Anna tried to crack a grin, but failed miserably. All she could recall was that dreadful memory. Sure, Donna was saved, but how many people would die by the hands of the robot Santas'?

The Doctor suggested, "Well, you can...book another date?"

Donna nodded, "'Course we can."

"Still got the Honeymoon."

"It's just a Holiday now." As Anna listened to their conversation, she sat down, her legs dangling off the edge of the building rooftop.

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry."

"It's not your fault." She told him the same thing she told Anna. The Doctor tried to crack a grin.

"Oh, that's a change." He chuckled.

"Wish you had a time machine," She said, causing his head to snap over to look at her. "Then we could go back and get it right." Anna felt a real grin form its way onto her face.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, wouldn't it?" _Oh, the irony. We have one right behind us, Donna. _

The Doctor nodded slowly, trying to play along, "Yeah, yeah...But, even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal Timeline-" He quickly added, "Apparently." Donna looked at him weirdly for a moment before sitting down next to Anna. The Doctor unbuttoned his jacket, pulled it off, and draped it over Donna's shoulders before sitting down next to her.

"God, you're skinny-this wouldn't fit a rat!" Donna told him. The Doctor looked slightly disgruntled at that statement as he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He then gasped in remembrance and pulled out a ring from his pants pocket,

"Oh, and you'd better put this on." He sounded slightly awkward saying it, causing Anna to crack a grin. Donna grumbled, clearly unhappy,

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you," He explained, serious. "This is a bio-damper."

Anna deadpanned, "Yes, 'cause we all speak gibberish." The Doctor threw her a look, saying,

"It should keep her hidden, Anna." He told her, before returning his gaze to Donna, placing the ring on her finger as he said, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp." He popped the "p" at the end. Donna gave a mock grin, playing along,

"For better or for worse." The Doctor grinned at her briefly while Anna smiled widely. She stood up and walked over until she was between them, kneeling down and placing a hand on each of their shoulders,

"I know pronounce you Doctor and Donna!" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood-_all _of their moods.

There was pause before Donna spoke up again, "So, come on then-Robot Santas'. What're they for?"

He started to explain, speaking his super-fast pace, "Oh, you're basic roboscavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise, they're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

Anna spoke up, slightly bitter, "I met them two years ago on Christmas."

Donna looked at them confused and curious, "Why? What happened then?"

"Great big spaceship?" The Doctor asked, referencing his Christmas. "Hovering over London?" She looked at him blankly, "You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hang-over." She explained, and then looked at Anna for an explanation. "What happened with you?"

Anna didn't care if anyone knew anymore. Everyone she knew, knew. Even the people she didn't know knew. The entire school knew, the neighborhood, the street next to it, even the god damn _hospital _knew. Anna was just wasting away for two whole years, not that she showed it in public. But alone, she wept and wept, not eating, barely sleeping, and not really caring. She just stopped. She didn't care what people thought of her, why should she? Reality was cruel and eventually, everyone was going to leave her. Her family left her, her friends-well, people she _thought _were her friends left, all because of a rumor of her being "Cursed" with bad luck, her grandparents couldn't stand to even _look _at her because she looked like her parents, and her cousins just didn't want anything to do with her. So, with not a care in the world, she explained.

"Me and my parents," She started, feeling slight numb, "we were going out to visit Grandpa Joe and Grandma Annalise-They named me after her, hence why people call me "Anna", we were going to visit them for Christmas. I loved Christmas, it was one of the few times the whole family got together. You'd think it was 'cause of the ice and all the snow, but it wasn't. There were multiple robot Santas' standin' out in the middle of the road, playing their trumpets. Dad was about to hit the breaks, when fire sprouted out from the trumpets and towards the car. We couldn't see a thing, and, well, we crashed." Her eyes stung, but she held back the tears. She cried enough for today. She was grateful that Donna and the Doctor were both silent, though she wouldn't mind if they interrupted, "I was eleven, I understood enough about death to know that they weren't coming back. I remember unbuckling my seatbelt and calling their names. I remember feeling their cold, dead bodies and realizing that I would never hear their voices again. I remember _staring _into the eyes of a robot before blacking out and a pair of women. Basically, it's 'cause of those robots that my parents are dead."

Donna looked ill by this point, unable to believe that child, a little girl, went through something like that. "Oh, my god..." She remembered her earlier words of how she didn't want her to die the same way. "What about your cousins? Your grandparents? You've had to lived with someone."

She gave a nonchalant shrug, completely indifferent, "Cousins hated me, Grandparents couldn't even look at me. Stayed by myself, I lived." She gave out a huge yawn and fell backwards, laying down on her back and she crossed her arms behind her head. "Everyone dies at some point in time, not much I could do about it."

"I'm so sorry..." Donna didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what she _ could _say.

"Not your fault, you didn't kill them." Anna closed her eyes, the feeling of remorse filling her. It should've been _her_ that died. Not them, not her parents. They could had another kid to replace Anna, they still had a good twenty, thirty-odd years left to live. Why wasn't it _her_?

She felt a hand on her calf, squeezing it lightly in what appeared to be a comforting gesture. She opened her eyes and caught the gaze of the Doctor, who looked at her with understanding eyes. She felt her heart squeeze at that look, increasing the pain she felt at her parents' death that she hid so well. She quickly turned her head, unable to look at those eyes for much longer.

She trusted him, sure, but it was only a matter of time before he would ditch her like everyone else. He would leave her. She heard the Doctor change the subject, "I spent Christmas Day just over there," he gestured with his head, "The Powell estate. Ella... and I, we spent it with this...family-our friend, she had this family." He swallowed, the guilty and sad look returning to his eyes. He too, felt remorse, but it was also for a different reason than what Anna was thinking.

_Wait, Ella? Who the hell is Ella? _She was completely distracted for the time being, trying to find all the pieces and clue them together to figure out who this woman was. _Though, "Ella", nice name. _

"They were..." The Doctor trailed off and they were left in another tense silence. "Though, still...gone, now."

"Your friends'..."Ella" and your friend, who was she?" Donna questioned curiously, her voice soft. Clearly both the Doctor and Anna suffered loss.

The Doctor quickly changed the subject again, not wanting to answer, "Question _is_, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?" He looked at her like a puzzle he just could not solve, confused to no end, "And how did you get inside the _TARDIS_? I don't know." He bit his bottom lip as he stared at her, trying to figure it all out.

Donna sighed, slightly irritated. Anna blinked, silently watching.

"What's your job?" The Doctor questioned, frowning, hoping that it would give him some insight into what was going on. Donna answered, watching as he grabbed the lapel of his jacket that was placed over her shoulders and pull out his sonic screwdriver,

"I'm a secretary." The sonic pulsed as he pointed it at her, making its whirring, sonic noises.

"I mean, it's weird." He said, already insulting her unintentionally, "You're not special, you're not powerful. You're not connected. You're not clever. You're not important."

Donna looked at him, ticked, "Those friends of yours, before they left, did either of them punch you in the _face_? Stop _bleeping _me!" She shouted, pushing his hand away from her face.

Anna spoke up, tired of being quiet, "Secretary of what?" The Doctor look at her, his face almost saying "Good Question".

"I'm at H.C. Clements." She explained. She smiled at Anna, a dreamy look on her face, "It's where I met Lance. I was temping." Anna smiled softly at her, happy for the woman-even if she knew what would happen with Lance in the future. Love was beautiful thing...Even if Anna was never really in love herself-sure, she liked a few guys before, once or twice, but that all went out the window the second her parents died. "I mean, it was all a bit posh, really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought, I'm never gonna fit in here. And then he made me a cup of coffee," Donna's smile seemed to widen at the happy memory. "I mean, that just _doesn't _happen. _Nobody _gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance-He's the head of the H.R. He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was _funny_!"

Anna nodded her head in agreement, "Funny, nice guys are awesome." She smiled at both Anna and the Doctor.

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty, too! So that's how it started-me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

The Doctor look at her, asking, "When was this?"

She didn't even need to think about it, answering almost instantly, "Six months ago."

Anna's eyes widened, "And you got married just like that-er almost?" She corrected herself, surprised. Sure, she watched _Doctor Who_, but she didn't have every single bit of it memorized. The Doctor appeared to agree, raising an eyebrow,

"Bit quick, don't you think?"

"Well," Donna began, casting them an almost guilty look, "He insisted." Anna _knew _that Donna was the one who insisted, _not _Lance. The Doctor could tell just by the look on Donna's face it was the other way around. "And he nagged, and he _nagged _me. And he just wore me down! And then, finally, I just gave in."

Anna found this story completely amusing. She was almost, _almost _disappointed when the Doctor asked Donna,

"What does H.C. Clements do?"

"Oh, Security Systems, you know, entry codes, I.D. cards, that sort of thing." She answered, hardly thinking about it. "If you ask me, it's a posh name for _Locksmith's_."

_Doesn't "posh" mean "Fancy"? _Anna wondered, before nodding her head. _Yeah... _

"Keys..." The Doctor trailed, the wheels in his mind turning. Still couldn't figure out the connection though.

"Anyway, enough of my C.V's." Donna placed a hand on her forehead, before brushing the bangs out of her face, "Come on you two, time to face the consequences." She looked at them with this "I don't want to" face, "Oh, this is gonna be so shaming."

Anna giggled, grinning slightly, "Ah, come on! It won't be _that _bad!" Donna gave her a small grin, still not looking forward to it,

"Yeah...You and your martian friend can do the explaining, sweetie." That seems to be her new nickname from Donna.

The Doctor gave Donna a look, "Yeah...I'm not from Mars."

"I'm from Earth! He isn't, though. And he's definitely not martian." Anna explained, raising a hand, "Martians aren't pretty." Seriously, before she even heard of the Weeping Angels, the episode _Water of Mars _freaked her out a bit. They all gave each other mocking grins as the Doctor helped Donna up, taking his jacket from her.

"Oh, I had this great big reception _all _planned!" Donna exclaimed, shaking her head as she watched Anna dust herself off. "Everyone's gonna be _heartbroken_."

Anna nodded, "Well, this is gonna be lovely."

...

"...Yeah, I can feel the heartbreak radiating off of them in waves," Anna commented dryly, her sarcasm never failing her as she, Donna, and The Doctor all watched everyone at the reception dancing and drinking, music blaring out from the speakers. Donna, very much angry and hurt, crossed her arms intimidatingly. After Anna's loud, sarcastic comment, people turned their heads to see who it was, and at the sight of a crossed Donna, stopped dancing, silent. Even the music stopped.

Donna stared at them, cross, "You had the reception without me?" The Doctor ran a hand down his chin awkwardly, while Anna just glared at the rude people.

An African American, Lance, took a few steps forward, asking, "Donna? What happened to ya?"

Donna didn't answer, merely asking even louder, "You had the reception _without _me." It was more of a statement then a question this time.

"Hello," The Doctor spoke up, giving everyone an awkward smile, as if introducing himself would solve everything, "I'm the Doctor and this is my, um, sister, Anna." he gestured to the brunette, who cracked an awkward grin, waving,

"Hi."

Donna looked at the two brunettes, voice to the point of yelling, "They had the reception _without _me!"

"Um, yeah, I noticed." Anna said, unsure of how to respond. The Doctor's response was very similar to Anna's.

"Yes, I gathered."

A blonde wearing a blue dress- _How dare she disgrace the color!_- said obnoxiously, "Well, it was all paid for! Why not?"

Donna growled at her, "Thank you, Nerys!"

Anna, deciding to be rude, looked at the blonde and said, "You know, I think you should lay off on the plastic a bit. You look a little fat in the dress."

Nerys looked insulted at that and glared darkly at Anna, "A little brat like you wouldn't know plastic from diet even if you're life depended on it!"

Anna shrugged, "At least I'm not fake."

"Anna," The Doctor, despite being amused, scolded, placing a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Quit being rude."

"She's the one who insulted Donna," She replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Another blonde-going gray-woman walked up, her heels clacking against the ground. She demanded,

"Well, what else were we supposed to do?" Anna figured that was Donna's mother. She never did like her character much, "I got your _silly _little message in the end. "I'm on Earth"? Very funny." Everyone in the reception walked towards her, "But what the hell happened!? You vanished!?" Anna could barely make out what she was saying because of all the voices speaking at once, "How did you do it? What's the trick? Because I would love to know!"

"Where have you been?" Nerys demanded.

"What's the trick?" An older man questioned.

"Where were you the whole time!?" That was Lance. That was all Anna could decipher before it became one great, big, jumbling mess of words and letters. Anna was about to snap at them to shut up and talk one-at-a-time when Donna burst out crying, tears streaming down her face. Everyone shut up, instantly softening up. Lance moved towards Donna and embraced her, the audience-minus The Doctor and Anna- clapping at the couple's display.

Anna _really _didn't like Lance, but she tried to act indifferent. Donna continued to cry and Anna and the Doctor watched as she turned her head away from the crowd and winked at them, imitating sobbing. Anna smirked, leaning towards the Doctor slightly and said,

"She's good." The Doctor said nothing, merely smiling in reply.

...In no time, up-tempo music started to play and everyone burst out dancing. Anna and The Doctor chilled out by the bar, Anna sitting on a stool with her legs dangling off of it, her feet not touching the ground by a long-shot. The Doctor merely leaned against the counter, arms crossed as he watched everyone dance. She watched as he borrowed a man's phone and grinned when he put on the completely dorky glasses. Anna leaned over to look at what he got after using the screwdriver, and blinked when it read "Torchwood". He quickly gave the phone back to the man and leaned back against the counter, watching people dance. After a few moments, Anna caught sight of his reminiscent gaze as he watched a pair of brunettes dance. Anna blinked, following his gaze.

_So, he's not remembering Rose but...Ella? Who **is **Ella, anyway?_ She remembered a lot of his companions, but "Ella" was not one of them. Then again, neither was "Anna". Anna decided to snap him out of it, knowing his reminisce would only cause him to feel more pain, and so she poked his arm, causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Camera man," She said, pointing at the cameraman. He nodded at her and they both made their way over. It wasn't long before the man said,

"Well, I've taped the whole thing. They've all had a look." The man sounded Welsh. "They said "Sell it to _You've Been Framed_" I said "More like the News." He pressed a button, "Here we are." The three brunettes watched as Donna vanished in a flash of gold light, screaming.

"Can't be," The Doctor muttered, be saying, "Play it again."

"Clever mind, good trick, I'll give her that," The man said, "I was clappin'."

"But that looks like..." The Doctor began, watching with furrowed eyebrows as Donna vanished, "Huon particles!"

"English please?" Anna spoke up. The Cameraman questioned,

"What's that then?"

"That's impossible, that's...ancient." The Doctor exclaimed, pulling off his glasses as he rambled. "Huon Energy doesn't exist anymore-it hasn't for billions of years! So old that..." Realization and horror dawned on his face as he turned his head to look at Donna, who was happily dancing with Lance. "It can't be hidden by a bio-damper!" He shouted and Anna cursed loudly, chasing after him when he suddenly took off. They ran around the entire building, and no matter where they checked, there were robot Santas' waiting outside.

"Damn them..." Anna growled, narrowing her eyes. She took off before the Doctor even had chance, "Donna! Donna!"

"Anna," The Doctor started, chasing after the girl, before catching sight of Donna, who looked down confused at Anna. He ran towards her, saying quickly, "Donna, they've found you!"

"But you said I was safe!" Donna protested, confused, if not slightly worried.

"The ring doesn't work," Anna explained, once again beating the Doctor to the explanation, "Everyone is in danger!"

"We need to get everyone out," The Doctor told her quickly. Donna was horrified as she looked at all the people around her,

"Oh, my god, it's all my family!"

"Out the back door!" The Doctor said and gripped both Anna and Donna's wrist, running to said door. They stopped on the porch, and not far away from them you could see two Robot Santas' holding trumpets, "Maybe not!"

"And, again!" Anna said, grabbing their wrists and dragging them towards the main hall, releasing them to look out a window. She paled considerably, "Give me a break, you damn robots! We're freaking surrounded!"

"We're trapped," Donna gasped, breathing heavily as she stared out the window. The Doctor frowned deeply, not liking how things were turning out. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the remotes they were holding. Anna saw them too and tensed.

"The trees..." Anna said as she and the Doctor looked behind them. Donna frowned at them confused,

"Trees?"

"Christmas trees," The Doctor replied, leaving Donna even more confused.

"What about them?"

**"They _kill_."** They answered in unison, both shouting, **"Get away from the trees!" **

"Don't touch the trees!"

"Back off! Get away from them!"

"Get away from the Christmas Trees, don't touch them!"

"Everyone get away!"

"Out, Lance, tell 'em!" They were all leading the children away from the trees.

"Listen to me!" The Doctor shouted, "Stay away from the trees!"

"Stay away!" Anna screamed.

Sylvia, Donna's mother, declared, "Oh, for goodness sake's, the man and his sister are idiots! What harm's a Christmas tree gonna...Oh." She looked surprised and awed as she watched the ornament float slowly off of the tree. Now she understood, or so she thought.

Screams quickly echoed throughout the building as ornament bulbs crashed and exploded, Christmas music playing in the background. Anna screeched, unable to stop herself, "UNDER COVER!"

The room grew in tatters quickly as the bulbs flew around, blowing up and destroying everything and anything in its path. Tables crashed to the ground, food flew everywhere, people hid under tables-the screams never ending. A table's legs gave out and the wedding gifts fell to the ground, crumbling together as the table fell. A man screamed as he flew in the air, barely missing an exploding bulb, and tackled the cake, breaking the table it was on as it crashed into the ground.

Anna screeched as a woman ran into her and knocked her to the ground, nearly sending her into an exploding bulb. She quickly rolled out of the way and stood, almost getting stepped on by multiple people-She screamed, trying to find a place to hide as the bulbs flew and exploded everywhere. The Christmas music that was playing was almost as bad as "Jingle Bells" in _Christmas Invasion__. "Doctor! Donna!" _Anna screamed, trying to find either of them. She was being pushed all over the place by people who were trying to find cover.

It was just her luck when she tripped and her shoe ended up flying off. Then again, they didn't really even fit her in the first place. She screamed as she landed on the ground, people stampeding around her. She looked up and caught sight of a broken down table that was quite a bit away from the Christmas tree and it appeared that it would provide suitable cover from the exploding bulbs. Anna almost stopped to turn back and grab her forgotten shoe when she stood back up and ran towards the table, but decided not too and that safety was more important.

Unfortunately, it was near the Santa Robots' who were holding up the controller and trumpets. Her blood ran cold as she stared at them, fear pricking at the back of her mind. She felt numb as she stared at them, whispering with wide eyes, "You..."

One of the robots' seemed to look at her and she swore that her heart stopped. It turned and positioned the trumpet towards her, ready to light her aflame. Anna couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even more her gaze from the robot.

The music seemed to stop in her mind-but she came back into focus when she heard the Doctor voice, "_OI! SANTA! _Word of advice," He shouted, causing the robot to redirect his attention to him, "If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver-_don't _let him near the sound system."

And the sonic's noise echoed throughout the room, _loudly _and nearly blasting out everyone's eardrums. The robots seemed to malfunction and fall apart, before collapsing onto the ground. The noise stopped and Anna barely had time to remove her hands from her ears before she saw the Doctor slid on the ground towards one of of the robots-specifically the one with the controller.

"Look at that," The Doctor lifted up the controller and looked at Anna, "Remote control for the decorations," He lifted up a robot's head and Anna had to admit that she felt slightly pleased at the sight of the thing destroyed, "but they have a second remote control for the robots." Anna crawled over until she was sitting next to him, watching as he messed with it. "I don't think they're Scavengers anymore, I think someone's taken possession. And _this _one," He pointed at the that aimed his trumpet at Anna, "seemed to be controlled by something other than the one who controlled them, if not having a different order."

"Nevermind that, you're a Doctor." Donna said, speaking up from behind them. Anna jumped, startled. "People have been hurt!" The Doctor look down at Anna and questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"You're full name is Annabel Sierra-Elizabeth Johnson, correct?" Anna nodded, not sure what that has to do with anything. He nodded slowly, "Right...That's what I thought it was when I saw you at your school." Anna was still confused, but this time when he spoke, he was speaking to Donna, "Nah, they wanted you alive, Donna, look!" He grabbed a bulb from one of the suits and tossed it to her. She caught it, looking at it confused. "They're not active now."

Donna looked at the Doctor, insisting, "All the same, you could help."

"My-My mother was a Nurse," Anna spoke up, slightly hesitant and uncertain, "I know a little bit of first-aid, so I could help." Donna looked at her grateful, and the Doctor spoke, pressing his ear against one of the robot's heads,

"Got to think of the bigger picture, you two...There's still a signal!" He took off running, following the beeping noise that the helmet was giving off. Anna groaned and stood taking off after him.

Donna was about to take off, but was stopped by her mother to questioned, "Donna...Who are they? Who are those people?"

Donna could only stare at her mother, unable to come up with a response-for she didn't know herself. All she knew was that she could trust them and that they could help. Donna didn't respond as she ran off.

She caught sight of the Doctor sonicing the helmet with his screwdriver, Anna watching curiously.

He spoke, "There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why's it me?" Donna questioned, confused and worried, "What have I done?"

"And why was the one robot-thing about to blast me to smithereens?" Anna added in, confused just as much as the next person.

"We find the controller, we'll find that out." The Doctor replied, his sonic still buzzing. He took a few steps forward, gasping with surprise, "Oh. It's up there," He lifted his screwdriver to the sky. "Something in the sky."

Anna deadpanned, "You mean outer-space? I swear to god, if it's another giant spider, I'm swatting it with a fly swatter."

There was a few more moments of...nothing, before the Doctor rushed towards Donna, declaring, "I've lost the signal! Donna, we need to get to your Office, H.C. Clements! I think that's where it all started-Lance!" Donna couldn't even reply before he went off to her fiance, "Is it Lance?" He looked at Donna for confirmation, but didn't wait for a reply before he turned back to the man, "Lance, can you give me a lift?"


	4. Runaway Bride P3

**The thing I like about Anna is, that despite how sarcastic she is, she's really a nice person. She just doesn't know how to show it that well. Not that she would much, anyway, due to everyone leaving her. **

"To you lot, this might just be a Locksmith's. H.C. Clements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood institute," The Doctor explained, rushing over to a computer and turning it on. Donna and Lance were both confused, and Donna voiced their thoughts,

"Who are they?" He looked at her with a grim look, saying,

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf." Donna was more confused. Anna, from her spot beside the Doctor, commented,

"The Cybermen Invasion," Of course, she knew Donna wouldn't know about it, but hey, she had to play along. Donna looked at them for a better explanation, still not getting it. The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows,

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" Her eyes filled with realization and she replied, nodding her head,

"I was in Spain." Both Anna and the Doctor look at her- even Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba Divin'." Donna replied, as if that answer solved everything. Anna face-palmed, while the Doctor look at the ginger in disbelief.

"That big picture, Donna-you keep missing it." He stood up and pushed Lance out of his way, running over to another computer, explaining, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C. Clements stayed in business-I think someone else came in and took control of the operation." He pressed a few keys and angrily banged a fist on the top of the desktop.

"Don't beat it!" Anna cried out, staring at the Doctor like he was insane, "It's not gonna work if you _hit _it!"

"Yes it will!" He replied, typing quickly. Donna leaned over and questioned, looking over the Doctor's shoulder and at the computer screen,

"But what do they want with me?"

"And why did the one robot try to kill me-_specifically_?" The Doctor inhaled deeply as he stood, placing his hands in his pockets as he told Donna,

"Somehow, you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times," He explained, serious. "and the only place where you'd find a Huon particle now is inside the Heart of the TARDIS. See?" He motioned with his head, "That's what happened." Donna still looked slightly confused and the Doctor grabbed a white mug that he saw out of the corner of his eye. "Say, that's the TARDIS and..." He reached over and grabbed a pencil, "that's you. The particles inside you activated. The sets of particles magnetized and-_whap_," He dropped the blue pencil roughly into the mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

Anna blinked and grinned, despite the small headache that was forming in her head slowly, as Donna looked at the pencil 'n mug, not sure if she should be offended or not, "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are, 4H, sums you up." He set the mug down, the pencil still inside and he looked down at Anna,

"As for you, Anna..." His face grew apologetic, "I'm sorry, I really am, but your story has to be lived, not told. You can ask me questions pertaining to that, and-do you get headaches often?" He changed the subject, a calculating look on his face. Anna nodded slowly,

"Yeah, sometimes they turn into migraines-one time, I had a headache so bad, I ended up crying-Wait, what does headaches have to do with anything?" She questioned in confusion, not understanding.

"Um, no reason," The Doctor lied, a strange look on his face, "Anyway, as I was saying-You can ask me questions pertaining to _why _something like that is happening to you, but I can't give you the answers."

Anna looked hurt as she cried out in protest, "Why not!?" He gave her a rueful smile, eyes gaining that sad look of remorse again,

"Because that would be a spoiler, Annabel. And a good friend of mine once told me not to give any. Your story is one to be lived, not told." And, clearly wanting to change the subject, clapped his hands together-not giving Anna a chance to reply- and asked Lance, "Lance! Lance, what was H.C. Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not Enter?" He sat down at a desk and pointed his sonic at a computer, allowing him to hack into it.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of Personnel. I wasn't project manager!" Lance then cried out, throwing his hands in the air, defeated and confused, "Why am I even explainin' myself, what the hell 're we talkin' about!?"

The Doctor read the screen and murmured, "They make keys, that's the point..." His eyebrows rose up as he looked at the floor plans, "Look at this, we're on the third floor! Underneath the reception, there's a basement, yes?" He got up and they all followed him to the elevator, watching as he pointed at the buttons, "Then how come, when you look at the lift, there's a button marked "Lower basement"? There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the Official plans." He looked at the three people, "Then what's down there, then?"

"Hang on, wait a minute," Donna said in realization, pointing at the buttons, "That's exactly what Ella said on our first day!"

The Doctor seemed to have tensed and Anna looked at Donna confused, **"Ella?" **

Donna nodded, smiling, "Yeah, she's my flatmate. I met her a week before I started workin' here and she just popped up, showin' me a piece of paper with her I.D. on it and sayin' she was my new flatmate. Barely even knew the woman, but I felt like I knew 'er. Anyway, on our first day here, she commented on it, saying the exact same thing you did."

The Doctor seemed tense, and he questioned uncertainly, "This friend of yours, Ella, what was her full name?"

"Ella Suzzane White." The Doctor's whole body relaxed at that,

"Different Ella then, good, good, that's good-Wait, how come we didn't see her at the reception?" Donna, Anna, and Lance were confused at all the needless questions, but Donna answered anyway,

"Oh, she just disappears randomly...Then she pops back up again-I can never keep track of her. Always so busy..."

"Right then," The Doctor nodded, done with his "Twenty Questions". "Any idea you three?"

Lance realized what he was asking and looked at him incredulously, "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Anna ran into the elevator, all of a sudden giddy and excited,

"Nope!" She popped the "p" at the end, grinning, "He's showing you there's a secret floor!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Donna protested, informing them,

"It needs a key."

"I don't," And pointed the sonic at "LB" button. He put the sonic back in his jacket, turning to look at the couple, "Right, thanks you two, see you later, Anna and I can handle this ourselves."

"No _chance_, Martian!" Donna exclaimed, marching forward into the elevator, "You two are the ones who keep savin' my life. I ain't lettin' you out of my sight."

The Doctor was prepared to press the button, saying, "Going down..." Donna looked at her fiance and ordered,

"Lance."

Lance was clearly nervous, pointing at the door, "Maybe I should go to the police?"

"Inside." Donna ordered, not putting up with him. Anna snickered, but stayed as far away from Lance as she could, while still staying next to the Doctor. Sorry, but she didn't care for people who hurt others just so they could be with a bug.

"To honor and obey," The Doctor said, talking to Lance.

"Tell me about it, mate."

Anna snickered, "Oh, you'll live."

"Oi!" Donna said loudly, just as the elevators started to go down. When they arrived at their destination, the elevators dinged to show it arrived. The four "Heroes" walked out and Donna questioned curiously, "Where are we?"

"The basement, I think." Anna said, _slightly _sarcastic.

Donna ignored it and looked around, asking, "Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out," The Doctor said, also looking around.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna wondered. Anna shrugged,

"Who knows?"

"The mysterious H.C. Clements?" The Doctor inquired, turning his head, "Well, I think he's part of it. Oh look-transport," He tried not grin as he bounded towards the scooters.

...

The four of them all stood on their own separate Stand-Up Scooters. Anna couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face, saying, "We're totally going to save the world by riding scooters in slow-motion."

Donna couldn't hold it in-she bust out laughing out how ridiculous the situation was. Anna followed, and the Doctor came soon after-Lance staring at the trio like they were nutcases.

Anna was still laughing by the time they got there and parked the scooters. The Doctor turned the vault-wheel on the door and opened it, revealing ladder in a small, brick room. He looked in, lifting his up to see what was above. He walked in, only to turn around and say, "Wait here, I just need to get my bearings." He turned away, only to whirl back around, raising an index finger and saying, _"Don't _do anything!"

Donna looked at him as he started to climb the ladder, "You better come back."

"Couldn't get rid of you if I tried," He told her, grinning. "Besides, I still have to come back for Anna, don't I? Can't exactly leave her here." Donna felt a smile form on her face at that.

"Don't get yourself hurt!" Anna called up after him, her hands around her mouth to magnify the sound of her voice.

"Same to you!" And they watched as he climbed up the rest of the way. There was a brief silence before Lance looked at Donna, acting freaked,

"Donna...Have you thought about this? Properly?" Donna didn't seem to be listening, so he gripped her arm and emphasized, "This is _serious_. What the hell are we gonna do?" Anna felt like groaning at his poor acting. Oh, wait, she already did-and face-palmed.

Donna blinked, looked at Lance, and smiled at him, saying, "Oh, I thought July." They stood there for a few moments in awkward and tense silence, before the Doctor jumped back down, causing Anna to squeal and move backwards to avoid getting squashed, and dusted his hands off, declaring,

"Thames Flood Barrier!" He walked out, "Right on top of us-Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

Donna looked at him in shock, "What? There's like a secret base hidden underneath and major London landmark?"

"Yup." Anna supplied, while the Doctor nodded in agreement, surprised.

"I know, unheard of."

They followed the Doctor, as he had taken off again, into a lab that-excuse the pun- looked like something out of a sci-fi show.

"-Stunning!" Anna heard the Doctor exclaimed as they walked in.

"What are those things?' Anna questioned, just as Donna asked,

"What does it do?"

"Particle Extrusion-Hold on!" He ran over to one of the tubes that was filled with blue, bubbling liquid and knocked on the glass. "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles!"

"That blue stuff _is _Huon Particles?" Anna questioned confused. The Doctor nodded,

"In case my people got rid of Huon Particles, they unraveled the atomic structure." He explained, observing the tubes-or, more specifically, what was inside them.

"Your people?" Lance questioned in confusion. "Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Banana Factories," Anna said randomly, it being the first thing to come to mind. "That's what." Lance looked at her oddly,

"Where the hell're your parents, anyway? What are you doing with him?" Anna grinned at him, not giving him the luxury of knowing her past-and said instead,

"Oh, he's my guardian. And my brother-I thought he said I was his sister at the reception? Were you not listening?"

"Oh, Anna and I, we're freelancers." He stood up and walked towards the group, saying, "But this lot is rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base 'till they've got the end result," He pulled a small vial tube out of a much larger tube, "Huon particles in liquid form." he explained to Donna and Anna, showing it to them.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna questioned, and Anna watched as the Doctor started to pull the cap off of the vial tube, causing it, and Donna, to glow gold. She gasped, looking ill. "Oh, my god!" From the angle that Anna was standing at, she could've sworn that Donna looked transparent.

"That's...not cool." Was all Anna could say, swallowing at how disturbing that must be for Donna.

"Genius." The Doctor said quietly, shaking his head slightly as he stared at the vial. He started to explain in a fast pace, "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside, and that's you. Saturate the body and then..." He trailed off, eyes filling with realization. He exclaimed loudly, causing both Donna and Anna to jump, backing up, "Ha! The Wedding! _Yes_, you're getting _married-_that's it!" he started to move his hands around frantically as he explained, "Best day of your life, walking down the aisle-OH! You're body's a _battleground_! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine- "_WHAM" _Go the endorphins!" He grinned widely, seeming to enjoy himself while he figured it all out, "Oh, you're _cooking! _Yeah, you're like a walking over, a pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away! The particles reach the boiling point- _SHAZAM-!" _The Doctor was shut up with a nice smack to the face by everyone's favorite female ginger.

The Doctor stumbled back a few feet, stopped, and looked at Donna with a look of a kicked puppy, voice squeaking as he demanded, "_What did I do this time?" _

Anna would've laughed at the look on his face and the way his voice squeaked, but didn't, because she could only imagine how Donna must be feeling at the moment. What, with all those particles inside her, not being able to get married on her wedding day, almost got kidnapped by a robot, had to risk her life, and was being called a pressure cooker all on the same day. Actually, all in a few hours.

"Are you enjoyin' this!?" Donna demanded, giving him a look. The Doctor seemed to calm down, diverting his guilty gaze. Donna sighed, before inhaling deeply and saying, "Right, just tell me. These particles-are they dangerous? Am I safe?" Anna wanted nothing more than to hug the poor woman, knowing how scared she must be.

The Doctor nodded quickly, "Yes..." It was a very unconvincing lie, and he knew it. Donna tried again, needing to know the truth-despite how frightened it would make her,

"Doctor," He looked her in the eyes, knowing he would have no choice but to answer truthfully this time. "If your lot got rid of the Huon Particles, why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly," He told, never moving his gaze from her. Donna looked like she was going to puke,

"Oh, my god..."

"Donna," Anna spoke, moving towards her, and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Donna, come on, look at me, please? The Doctor can help-He knows what he's doing."

"Anna's right, Donna," The Doctor said, Donna looked back and forth from the two. "Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse. I'm not about to lose anyone else."

They were interrupted by a Hissing noise and a voice spoke up, almost sounding like it had a lisp, _"Oh, she is long since lost! Both her, **and **the Time Child."_

Anna could say only one thing, and that was in confusion, "Uh, what?" They watched as the wall in front of them started to raise up, and Anna took some time to read the dark, bold print, that said _LAB 003_._  
_

_"I have waited so long." _The voice continued. Once the wall was completely above them, you could see a _huge _whole in the ground. _"Hibernating at the edge of the universe!" _Anna commented, drawing out a hiss from the voice,

"Oh, that's lovely. What'd you do in your spare time, hang out with squirrels?" The voice hissed and cackled loudly, commenting,

_"The Time Child is funny! Can't wait to eat you up, all snicker snacker!" _The voice cackled loudly again and Anna paled slightly at the comment, The Doctor gripping Anna's wrist and pulling her closer to him. He wasn't about to let whatever it was get what it wants by eating Anna, especially since she was just a child. _"Until the secret heart was uncovered, and called out to waken." _The voice hissed again and the trio, Lance had long since vanished, finally noticed the robots with the guns. Anna slowly reached up and gripped part of the Doctor's sleeve, fear running through her. The Doctor placed a hand over Anna's as if to say "It'll be okay" and gently pried her hand off, Anna reluctantly releasing him and moving over to Donna.

The Doctor moved over to the giant whole in the ground and commented, "Someone's been digging." He looked down it and said, "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

Anna, already missing one shoe, knelt down and started to untie her other, pulling it off, and walking over to the whole, the ground cold against her feet. "Well, let's find out." She gripped the Doctor's sleeve, not to keen on falling down, and dropped the shoe, watching as it fell into the abyss.

...

...

..."Well, then, that's obviously a hint that we should be worried," Anna spoke, swallowing. The voice spoke, hissing,

_"Down, and Down. All the way down the center of the Earth." _Anna commented dryly,

"What is this, a movie? Are you trying to get some dinosaurs?" The Doctor turned to look at Anna oddly, raising an eyebrow,

"What?" Donna moved over to them and backed Anna up,

"Dinosaurs." The Doctor shook his head at them, looking at them strangely,

"What are you two on about, Dinosaurs?"

"That flim, "Under the Earth" with dinosaurs," Donna tried to explain. Anna commented, giving Donna a weird look,

"Never heard of that one. I was referencing the movie "Journey to the Center of the Earth." Donna looked at her and said,

"Tryin' to help." The Doctor interrupted them both, giving them strange looks,

"That's not helping."

_"Such a sweet** family**."_ Anna tensed at the word.

"Only a madman talks to thin air," The Doctor called out, speaking loudly, "And trust me, you _don't _want to make me mad. Where are you?"

_"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas Night." _

"Then come down here, you big oaf!" Anna interrupted, irritated. The Doctor shouted, annoyed,

"I didn't come here all this way to talk on the _intercom!" _He shouted, trying to get the owner of the voice to show itself, "COME OOON! Let's have a look at yooouuu!"

_"Who are you with such demand?" _The Racnoss demanded. For a split second, Anna could've sworn it sounded amused.

"I'm The Doctor!" He replied, with just as much authority.

_"Prepare your best medicines, Doctor Man! For you will be sick at heart!" _

Anna deadpanned, eyelids dropping in annoyance, "Really? You _seriously _just went there? How many more bad puns are gonna make?" Anna paused in her comments when the Racnoss, A.K.A a giant ass spider who was about the size of a car, appeared in her red and black colored glory. "Yeah," She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I definitely like blue better."

"Racnoss." The Doctor gasped, shocked. Disbelief formed on his face as he exclaimed, "But that's impossible-you're one of the _Racnoss_!"

_"Empress _of the Racnoss," She corrected, hissing and baring her fangs. Her hands were _literally _spider legs, only much more pointy and sharper.

"Yes, yes, we get it your Majesty, now shove off before I decide to crawl down that hole and grab my shoe and _squash _you with it!" Of course, it was weak threat, as her voice shook a little at the giant spider. Anna _hated _spiders. First two adventures with the Doctor-Giant spiders. Lovely.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss!?" The Doctor demanded, raising his voice as he pushed Anna behind him. His face grew with realization, "Or...Are you the only one?"

The Racnoss hissed again, baring her teeth in what seemed to be a grin, "Such a sharp mind!"

"That's it-The last of your kind." The Doctor said, looking at her with realization. He leaned over, explaining to Donna and Anna, "The Racnoss come from the dark times, _billions _of years ago. _Billions_. They were carnivores-omnivores, they devoured whole _planets_."

"Oh, that's a nice thought." Anna spoke, paling ever-so slightly. The Racnoss hissed, angered,

"The Racnoss are _born _starving! Is that _our _fault!?" Donna seemed to pale a little too, realizing,

"They eat _people_!?" Anna looked at Donna, simplifying it,

"Think of it this way. Our spiders, tiny spiders, eats flies and bugs and all that crap. Racnoss, giant spiders-spiders the size of _cars_, they need something a little bit bigger, so...yeah." Anna swallowed again, "Lovely thought, isn't it."

The Doctor look up at the ceiling and back at Donna, "H.C. Clements, did he were those-um, those black-and-white shoes?" Anna paled, while Donna seemed to miss _how _he worded his sentence, saying with a smile,

"He did! We laughed. We used to call him the "Fat cat in spats"." The Doctor pointed at the ceiling and Donna and Anna followed it, seeing a pair of black and white shoes. Donna gasped, both her and Anna turning pale and almost a little green.

"_Mmmm..._" The Racnoss said, smiling and baring her fangs at them, "My Christmas dinner! And you, Time Child, shall be my _dessert_!" Anna looked horrified at the thought of being eaten by a giant spider, and she looked as thought she was about to throw up. The Doctor, however, looked livid.

"_You will not touch her!" _He growled, glaring at the Racnoss. He kept a firm grip on Anna's wrist, making sure that the girl wasn't going anywhere and that she couldn't be taken. "You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledglings went into war with the Racnoss." The Doctor explained to her and Donna, angered, but calm. He looked back at the Empress, "They were wiped out!"

"Except for me." The Racnoss replied. Donna caught sight of Lance near the Racnoss giving her a gesture to not say anything. She nodded and spoke up, talking to the Racnoss,

"But that's what I got inside me! That...Huon energy thing!" The Racnoss started to turn her head, but returned her...gaze...back to Donna, who shouted, "Oi! Look at me lady, I'm talking! Where do I fit in!? How come I get stacked with all these Huon particles!? Look at me, you!" The Racnoss hissed, glaring at Donna. "Look at me in the eye and tell me!"

"The bride is feisty, much like her Time Child friend." The Racnoss cackled and that was when Anna spoke up, keeping a grip on the Doctor's sleeve,

"Yeah, speaking of that, what the hell is a Time Child!? And why do you keep on callin' me that!?" The American was confused and wanted answers, and the Doctor already told her that _he _wasn't going to give any.

The Racnoss hissed, her teeth seeming to form up into a grin, "The Time Child doesn't know? The most important child in all of _time _doesn't _know_." She seemed to be mocking Anna. The Racnoss laughed and Anna seemed to deflate slightly, her confidence fading slightly.

"Yeah? So what if I don't know? Tell me, you great, big, ugly..._spider_!"

"You will make a _ delectable _course." The Racnoss hissed, seeming to grin widely. "I will have feasted upon the Time Child's flesh, and become even more powerful!"

"Power, it always comes down to that, doesn't it?" Anna questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the Racnoss. "What's so special about my that could make you so tough?"

Donna had enough and cried out, "DO IT LANCE!" Anna looked up with wide eyes as the Racnoss whirled around, hissing and snarling, glaring at Lance who lunged at her with an ax, only to pause, look at Donna, and burst out laughing. The Racnoss looked at Lance a..smile spread across her lips as she joined in, laughing and cackling like a...thing.

Anna swallowed, feeling her heart go out to Donna, who was no witnessing the worst moment of her life. Lance continued to laugh, and pointed at the Racnoss,

"That was a good one! Your face!" The Racnoss turned to the three musketeers and said,

"Lance is funny."

"What!?" Donna gasped, confused to no end. Anna looked up at Donna, tears in her eyes as she told her,

"I'm sorry, Donna, please don't be too upset." Donna looked down at her with wide eyes, listening as The Doctor told her softly,

"I'm sorry." She looked at the two of them confused,

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid, get her!" Donna shouted, encouraging her fiance. Lance looked at her with a sickening expression, saying coldly,

"God, she's _thick_." Donna looked hurt as she stared at him, unable to believe what he just said-what he _is _saying, "Months I've had to put up with her! _Months_! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a _map_!"

There was a cruel silence before Donna glance between Lance, The Doctor, Anna, and back to Lance and the Racnoss. "I-I don't understand..." Donna's eyes stung with tears, but she didn't let them fall.

"How'd you meet him?" Anna questioned Donna, looking at her with sad eyes. She looked down at the girl confused,

"In the Office." What did this have to do with anything?

The Doctor told Donna softly, "He made you coffee."

"For six whole months, Donna." Anna added, wishing she could comfort the woman-but she didn't know how too. Comforting people was not in her strong suits.

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance spoke up, speaking slowly as if talking to a small child. Anna didn't know if the Racnoss snorted or giggled-it was just _that_.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles for over six months," The Doctor explained, while Anna snapped at Lance,

"She's not an idiot, dumbass!"

Lance laughed at her, "I beg to differ! She's probably more idiotic than you are! I don't understand how someone as insane as _you _could be the famous _Time Child _I've been hearin' all about!"

Donna spoke, blinking as the realization and the betrayal hit her, "He was poisonin' me...?"

"_I'm _insane!? At least I didn't cheat on someone as awesome as Donna with a freaking _spider_! Who the hell goes and does that anyway!?"

"It was all there in the job title," The Doctor interrupted, raising his voice. "The Head of Human Resources."

Lance grinned at them and said, "This time, it's _personnel_."

Anna snapped, "Oh, _oh_, you just did _not _go there and use one of the oldest and most used puns in history! Dude, you're a sick bastard, you know that!? First you cheat on a spider, then you go and use terrible puns-If you're gonna be a god damned villain, _do it correctly_!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Doctor looking down with her, "A-Anna, don't-Don't go giving the enemy advice and watch your language!"

"I don't _care_! No one goes and does that to someone!" Donna's eyes stung as she looked at Lance, unable to believe what was happening.

"But...We were gettin' married..."

Lance shrugged, "Well, I-I couldn't risk you runnin' off!" He explained, still rather cold. "I _had _to say "yes". And _then _I was stuck with a woman who though the height of excitement is a new flavor pringle! Oh, I had to sit there, and listen to all that yap, yap, yap! "Oooh, Brad and Angeline! Is Posh Pregnant"? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split end, "Text me, Text me, Text me"! Dear, god! The never-ending fountain of _fat_, _stupid_, trivia! I deserve a medal. Now, I wouldn't have minded spending six months with your friend-what was her name? Ella White? _She _didn't nag, nag, nag me- if it weren't for the fact that she doesn't drink coffee and hated my guts, I wouldn't have minded marrying _her_! I deserve a medal!"

Donna looked like she about to break down crying.

The Doctor questioned, "Oh, is that what she offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? Her _consort_!?"

"It's better than a night with her!" Lance defended, pointing at Donna.

"But...I love you." Donna was about to break down then and there; it was taking all she had to hold it back. Lance gave her a mock sympathetic look as he said,

"That's what made it easy.

Anna seemed to pale, and cried out in shock, "You _didn't_! You did _not _sleep with a fucking _Spider_!? How sick are you-You sleep with a spider and you're complaining about _Donna_!? Donna's better than a spider could ever be! How the hell could you compare her with _it!? _Donna is amazing! Much better than some _spider _is gonna be! Bossy, demanding, sure, but she's pretty and kind! Unlike you, you son of a bitch-" The Doctor cut her off, putting a hand over her mouth,

"Anna, calm down. This is not the time to be picking a fight." He told her quietly, not bothering to scold her about her language-even if he was slightly annoyed by it.

Lance spoke to him this time,

"It's like you said, Doctor. The Big picture. What's the point of it all if the Human race is nothin'? That's what the Empress can give me! A chance to...go out there and-and to see it! The size of it all! I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor? Even you, Anna."

The Racnoss hissed as she asked Lance, "Who is this Little Physician?" He nodded his head at Donna, saying,

"She said Martian."

"Oh, I'm sort of... Homeless." The Doctor replied, walking around Donna and Anna. He moved over to the hole, pointing at it, "But the point is; What's down here?"

"My shoe?" Anna replied, sarcasm leaking out again. She then face-palmed, "I really need to shut up sometimes..." The Doctor looked at Anna for a brief moment before down the hole again.

"The Racnoss are extinct! What's gonna help you, four thousand miles down?" He looked up at the Racnoss, curious, "That's just the molten core of the earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance said, giving a fake smile. The Racnoss hissed,

"I think so, too!" Lance shouted,

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna and the Time Child!"

"Kill this chattering, little Doctor man!" Anna's eyes widened- _Not again!_- and she put herself in front of the Doctor, tense. She wasn't going to let him die-or, at least, regenerate into Eleven _way _too early. And then into twelve three seasons ahead of time. Though, er-technically it was the thirteenth Doctor in the Eleventh body? Anna didn't really understand it.

"I won't let you touch him!"

"Don't you hurt him!" Donna shouted at the same time as Anna, so it sounded slightly jumbled. The Doctor placed his hands on Donna's arm, and Anna's shoulder, saying,

"No, no, It's alright,"

Anna glared at him, unable to believe what he was saying. "Don't you _dare _say that! It's not alright if they try and-" He looked down at her said,

"Anna, Anna, listen to me. Calm down. Remember-think. Remember what is supposed to happen next." She stared at him confused for a moment before her memory of the episode reappeared. "It's going to be alright. Promise." Anna bit her lip, staring up at him for a few more moments-trusting him more than a person should, seeing how she only knew him for about a day and a half.

"At arms!" The Racnoss shouted, causing the robots' to lift their guns.

The Doctor raised his hands, saying, "Ah, now-!" The robots pointed their guns' at him. "Except-!"

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-" The Doctor started to say, but was cut off by the Racnoss, who bared her teeth in a smile.

"They won't hit the bride, or the Time Child. They're such very good shots."

"Just, just, just, just-Just, hold on, hold on just a tick- Just a tiny, little-uh, ah, a-tick." He started to speak in an even more rapid pace, "If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship." He slowed down his space ship, pulling out the vial from earlier, "So, reverse it..." He pulled on the cap, causing it, and Donna, to glow gold. "And the spaceship comes to her."

"FIRE!" Gunshots echoed around the room, just as the TARDIS formed around the trio, protecting them just in time.

"Off we go!" The Doctor declared, running to the console.

**This MAY seem similar to some other DW fanfics, but I have a little twist that's gonna show itself at THE ELEVENTH HOUR. Read and observe my dear readers, for you might just figure it out. XD Read and Review! **

**What's a Time Child?**

**Who is Ella?**

**What's the plot twist?**

**What do ya think of the new cover?**

**I REALLY hate spiders...One crawled on my arm a while ago. My arm feels so violated. DX**


	5. Runaway Bride and a Bachelor's Party

"Oh, do you know what you said before, about having a time machine?" The Doctor questioned Donna, looking at her as he flipped levers and pushed buttons.

Anna blurted, trying not to grin, "Well, we lied."

"And now we're going to use it." Donna could barely speak, still heartbroken, "We need to figure out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something was buried at the planet's core, then it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. _Molto Bene! _I've always wanted to see this-Donna, Anna, we're going back farther than I've ever been before." He looked at Donna, finally noticing her chocked back sobs and the tears streaming down her face.

Anna walked over hesitantly, uncertain of what to do to comfort the woman. She outstretched a hand and-at a moment of time remembering what she saw on TV when someone broke up with someone- hugged her awkwardly. "Donna...Donna," _What do I say? Damn it, okay, go with the truth. Yes, the truth. _"Donna, It-That idiot doesn't know what he left. He's a complete idiot. Don't listen to him."

"How-"

"Donna, _Donna_, listen to me." Anna spoke up, trying to make herself sound strong and confident, when in fact she didn't know what she was doing. "Listen and look at me," Donna lifted her head and look at Anna, who pulled away from Donna and rested her hands on her shoulders, standing in front of the ginger. "Lance left you for a _spider_," Donna seemed like she was going to scream in frustration and heartbreak then, "so, if you ask me, he has _terrible _taste in women. I mean, seriously, who leaves someone as awesome and brilliant and pretty and kind as you? No one, that's what. You deserve better than that jerk-he was lucky that someone even _wanted _to marry him. You could do _so _much better than him."

"I _can't_, I'm too-" Anna cut her off, glaring at the woman.

"No! No more feeling sorry for yourself, damn it! If you continue to do that, it'll eat you up in the inside and rip you to pieces!" Donna stared at her with wide, red eyes, the tears still streaming silently down her cheeks. "Not a very lovely thought, is it? No, now stop feeling sorry for yourself. The right guy is _out _there Donna-Lance is just one of many people out there, and most definitely the _wrong _one. Besides, men are stupid-"

"Oi!" The Doctor interrupted, a slightly irritated look on his face.

"You're an alien; You don't count!" He still found that offensive, but said nothing on the matter. "Men are stupid, right?" Donna gave a slow, uncertain nod.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Yeah! Now, you want to know when you've found the right guy?" Donna blinked at her, "When that guy loves you more than anything, when he'd risk his life for you, when he loves you for your stubbornness and kindness, and he'll love you, despite how bossy you can be. You have a beautiful heart Donna," Anna was just winging it by now, "Lance doesn't deserve that. Now, smile and show me you're pretty."

Donna let a small smile form on her face at that. Anna grinned, removing her hands from Donna's shoulders,

"See? You're pretty. And we all get our heart's broken sometime Donna, some just get it worse than most..." Anna frowned slightly, remembering how all of her "friends" left her for dead after her parents' funeral. True friends would have stuck with you through thick and thin, they would've encouraged you to keep going after something traumatic like that. Did they? No, they left her to rot in self-pity and loneliness. "My situation is much different than yours, but it still hurt a lot. All my friends' left me because of some rumor about having bad luck 'cause my parents died. You shouldn't let something as stupid as a broken heart by a selfish jerk get to you. 'Specially 'cause he was selfish."

"Right..." Donna tried to pull herself back together, nodding. She wiped the tears off her face with her fingers, careful not to smudge her make up.

"We've arrived," The Doctor interrupted softly, "Want to see?" Donna gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"I suppose..." The Doctor pulled out the scanner and looked at it, only to say,

"The Scanner is a bit small; Maybe your way is best," He commented, looking at Donna for a moment before running towards the doors. He stooped and leaned against the railing, looking at Donna and Anna expectantly, "Come on."

"Stand woman, get those legs movin' while you got 'em!" Anna encouraged, grinning. The Doctor tried to get her more enthused,

"No Human has ever seen this. You two will be the first." Donna fired back, slightly irritable,

"All I want to see is my bed." They drew closer and the Doctor started to open the doors, looking back at them with a grin.

"Donna Noble, Annabel Jonson, welcome...to the creation of the Earth." He opened them and they were instantly greeted by beautiful dust clouds and stars, even rocks, floating beautifully among space. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years," He explained. "There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust, and rocks, and gas. That's the sun," He pointed to a brightly burning gold gas-It hurt Anna's eyes from look at it; it was so bright. "brand new, just beginning to burn!"

"It's..._amazing_." That word couldn't even begin to describe it, Anna knew. Donna was silent, taking it all in, before shaking her head and asking in confusion,

"Where's the Earth?"

The Doctor looked down at her, explaining, "All around us...in the dust." Donna looked up at him and then back at the sight before them.

"Puts the Wedding in perspective." Donna commented. She hated to admit it, but... "Lance was right. We're just..._tiny_."

"We're the ants and the planet is the boot." Anna added, slightly stealing Fury and Loki's lines.

"No, but that's what you do!" The Doctor told them, nudging them both slight. "The Human race! Making sense out of chaos!" Anna felt that headache from earlier start to come back, if not slight stronger than before. She ignored it though and listened to the Doctor instead, "Marking it out with..._weddings_, and Christmas, and Calendars!" He looked back at the dust clouds and rocks, "The whole process is beautiful. But only if it's being observed."

"So, I came out of all this?" Donna questioned, not sure if she was ready to believe or not.

"Isn't that brilliant?"

"Makes me feel shorter than I already am," Anna joked, trying to lighten Donna's mood. "But, yeah, kinda cool." Donna's lips curled up into a small smile and commented, just as a really huge rock floated nearby,

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." She joked, 'causing them and herself to laugh. The Isle of Wight is an island, for those of you who don't know.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold," The Doctor started to explain again. "Say, on big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust, and gas, and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling up until you get..."

**"The Earth." **Donna and Anna spoke in unison, Anna grinning at the fact. She then had to ask,

"Wait, what the first rock then?" The Doctor grinned at her,

"That's the question, Anna." Anna couldn't remember exactly, but wasn't it the Racnoss or something? As if to answer her, a giant, spiky, star-shaped thing appeared, floating. "Look. The Racnoss..." There was a brief moment before the Doctor shot back towards the console, saying quickly, "Hold on! The Racnoss are hiding from the war-What's it doing!?" He spun a lever of some sort.

"Exactly as you said!" Donna replied as she and Anna watched the rocks fly towards the Racnoss.

"It's-It-It's, uh, _pulling _the rocks to it?" Anna didn't know how to phrase it. The Doctor ran back over quickly, stopped right behind the girls', watching with wide eyes.

"Oh...They didn't just _bury _something at the center of the Earth, they _became _the center of the earth! The first rock."

"No dinosaurs then, got it." Anna commented, nodding her head as if that solved everything. The TARDIS shook harshly, sending the Doctor and Anna tumbling to the ground. Crashing noises echoed around the room as Anna screamed out, holding onto the railing for dear life so she wouldn't fall out of the TARDIS and to her doom, "What was that!? What's going on!?"

"Trouble!" The Doctor answered, pulling himself up and slamming the doors shut. They barely made it back to the console before the TARDIS shook again, sending the Doctor the ground and Anna to stumble backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet. Donna shouted, demanding as she gripped tightly onto the TARDIS railing,

"What the 'ells it doing!?"

"That little trick of mine!" The Doctor started to explain, standing up and rushing back over to the console , holding on to it tightly and raised a foot up, kicking a lever and turning it. "Particles pulling particles!?"

"Yeah, what of it!?" Anna demanded, stumbling as she tried to get back to the TARDIS railing.

"Well, it works in reverse!" He shouted, twisting a knob, "And they're pulling us back!" Anna's headache grew even more, to the point where she had to choice but to acknowledge it and hope that it would disappear.

"Can't you stop it!?" Anna cried out, while Donna questioned loudly,

"Hasn't it got a hand brake!? Can't you reverse, or warp, or beam, or something!?"

"Backseat driver." Was the Doctor's reply before crying out in realization, "OH! Wait a minute!" He moved over to grab some science-y board of some sort. (The only way to describe it) "The Extrapolator!" He slammed it onto the console, saying, "It won't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

"And by bump you mean a different landing sight!?" He pulled a mallet out, "NOW!" and slammed it roughly onto the poor Extrapolator. They landed and the TARDIS stopped shaking. They ran to the doors, exiting the TARDIS, with the Doctor explaining, "We're about 200 yards to the right! Come on!"

They followed him down the hallway, running, and stopped when they arrived at a door with a vault-wheel on it.

"Well, what do we do?" Donna questioned, while Anna asked-slightly out of breathe from running,

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know, I make it up as I go along." The Doctor replied, pulling out a stethoscope and putting it on, pressing it against the door. He looked back at them, "But trust me, I've got History."

Anna nodded, "Very "Jack Sparrow"."

"You think?"

"Yeah, though the new movie was a bit violent for a Disney movie. Poor Blackbeard." The Doctor moved his head in agreement.

"I still don't understand!" Donna exclaimed, interrupting them. "I'm full of particles, but what for?" Anna was about to question what a "Time Child" was for the umpteenth time, but the Doctor cut her off.

"There's a Racnoss web at the Center of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source." He looked back at them as he said the last part and then turned to the door. "But the particles ceased to exist and the Racnoss were stuck."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, only to find a leather hand clamp itself over it. Anna tried to scream, but was unable to as she and Donna were taken away by the robots. "They just stayed in hibernation for a billion of years-Frozen, dead, kaput! So you're the new key- brand-new particles-living particles and they need you to open it and neither of you have ever been so quiet," he looked behind him with a worried look on his face. His eyes grew wide and took a few steps forward, looking down both ways of the hallway and cried out, irritated, "Oh!"

_So, either they were both captured, or Donna was and Anna noticed and they grabbed her too-Brilliant, just brilliant. _He thought, greatly irritated as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. He turned the wheel and opened the door, instantly being greeted with a gun-to-the-face and it's owner, the Robot.

...

"It's official, I'm traumatized now." Anna commented dryly from her spot next to Donna, who was next to Lance, wrapped up in a spider web.

Donna glared at Lance, growling, "I hate you!"

He gave her a scathing look, "Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."

"Okay, I'm not racist or anything, but you're a complete and utter _bastard_, you know that!?" Lance glared at Anna, saying coldly,

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mother's dead!" He gave her a mock sympathy look,

"Oh, you poor thing. What about your daddy?" Anna withdrew slightly, the subject of her parents sour when people were insulting them.

"He's...dead, too."

"An orphan then? What, did your Martian brother kill them?"

"Lance, stop it!" Donna growled, glaring at her ex-fiance. "Anna didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh, you'll find that she did everythin', sweet heart. Bein' the Time Child and all. If she wanted too, she could've stopped this situation from happening at all."

"How was I supposed to do that!?" Anna snapped, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm thirteen- _thirteen_! I'm a freaking _kid_! I ain't got no control over what happens!" He gave _her _the scathing look this time, and snapped,

"Actually, you do! Your the one who knows the past and future!"

"Barely! I only know 'cause I'm from a different dimension or something!"

"It only seems that way!" He fired back, "In all honesty, that "show" you watched doesn't even exist!"

"How the hell do you know about _Doctor_ _Who!?" _Anna demanded, glaring at him as best as she could from her position. She was trying her best not to look down. He gave her a harsh smile,

"The Empress told me-she was one of the people with control over the robots that tried to kill you. Unfortunately, your parents just got in the way." Anna's eyes went wide as that bomb was dropped on her.

"_LANCE!" _Donna screamed at him, angered. "Leave her alone!"

"Wh-What...?" Her parents died...because of _her_? The robots were after _her_?

"My Golden Couple, together at last!" The Racnoss hissed, a sick grin on her face. "Your awful, wedded life!" She laughed, and it grew slightly more maniacal as she cried out in triumph, "The Time Child in my grasp! The Racnoss will thrive like never before when I have devoured your _flesh_."

"How freaked up are you?" Anna said, trying her best not use the f-bomb as she looked down to glare at the Racnoss, only to regret it instantly and let out a small scream. She tried her best not to struggle, despite all her instincts telling her to try and break free.

"Tell me," She hissed, looking up at the three, "Do you want to be released?"

**"Yes!" **The three of them snapped in unison. The Racnoss ignored Anna though, instead saying with scolding look,

"You're supposed to say, "I do"."

Lance snorted, "Ha, no chance."

"SAY IT!" The Racnoss snapped, glaring. Lance flinched, and not wanting to get eaten, agreed. He rolled his eyes as he looked at Donna and said,

"I do." Donna turned her head and glared at nothing, shouting out in frustration,

"I do!"

"I don't!" The Racnoss hissed, cackling. "Activate the particles! Purge every last one!" Anna almost shouted in shock when Donna and Lance started to glow gold.

"What the hell did you do to him!? Forcefeed him the Huon particles!?" That's _disgusting_!

"And release!" The Racnoss ordered, ignoring Anna, causing the particles to remove themselves from Donna and Lance and fly down into the giant hole in the ground. "The Sacred heart unlocks, and they waken from their sleep of ages!" Anna couldn't help but call down,

"Hey, four-eyes, you should become a poet! My heart almost skipped a beat there!"

"The Time Child is anxious to get eaten." The Racnoss called, her lips baring back in a grin. Anna felt fear pierce through her.

"U-Um, no, not-not really, no, I mean-"

"My children, the long-lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh!"

"That's what's down there!?' Donna cried out, horrified. Lance glared at the ginger,

"How thick are you!?"

"The web-star, shall come to me!" The Racnoss declared. It was official, no matter what happened on Christmas, Anna _still _hated it. Her parents died on that day, Anna and Donna were about to die on that day, and now _people _will die on that day. What's wrong with Christmas? "My babies will be hungry. They need _sustenance_." Anna caught the Racnoss's look and started to freak,

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wai-Wait a minute-One minute-Just a minute! You need me and Donna-Yeah, yeah, we're your dessert right!? I'm the Time Child, you can't let your children eat me-otherwise who's gonna get all this power I have inside me!?" Anna was frantic and clearly freaking out by this point.

"Take them!" Lance shouted.

"Perish the web."

"No, not me! Use them!" Lance was frantic and Anna tried to save all their lives again by stalling.

"Hey-Hey, hey, hey, wait! Spiderlady, stop just one moment, I'm talking to you! He's all gross and crispy, do you really want your children to eat that!? You-You have a whole planet to work with right? Y-yeah, we can be your dessert! After all, She's Donna Noble and I'm very obviously the Time Child so-"

"Your useless chatter does not work." The Racnoss hissed and Anna deflated, giving up. "Oh, but my funny, little Lance! You were quite impolite to your lady friend! The Empress Does not approve."

"_NOO!_" Anna screamed as she and Donna watched Lance fall down into the hole, screaming. "He-He was-That was _murder_, you bitch! Why did you kill him!?"

_"LAAAAAAAAANNNCE!" _Donna cried out, watching the man she "loved" fall down to his death.

"Harvest the Humans!" The Racnoss ordered, "Reduce them to meat! My children are climbing towards me, and none shall stop them!"

"We're all gonna die..." Anna whispered, tears pricking her eyes. She was cut off by the Racnoss who said,

"So you might as well unmask, my clever, little Doctor man!" Anna's hopes were restored quickly at that and she turned her head, gasping and crying out,

"Doctor!"

"Oh, well, nice try." He said, pulling out the robot mask and the cloak. Anna then shouted at him,

"She could see your shoes from underneath the cloak! You're not exactly the same height as all the robots!"

"Oh, it was worth a try, Anna!" The Doctor replied, grinning at her-only to frown at the look in her eyes. He quickly pulled out his sonic and said, "I've got you Anna! Donna, you're next!" The web around Anna started to vanish and she screamed,

"I-I'm going to fall-!" The tears started to become more prominent. Anna didn't want to get eaten, nor did she want to fall to her death.

"Your going to swing!" He corrected and Anna screamed for dear life as the web perished and she was left holding onto a thick strand of web, swinging towards the Doctor.

"I WANT DOWN FROM THIS _THIIIIIING!_" Anna screeched, and roughly collided with the Doctor. He wrapped an arm around her back and pointed the sonic at Donna, her screaming as she started to swing as well.

"I got you!" He held his arms out, moving Anna behind him so she wouldn't get crushed, only to misjudge the distance and wince when Donna crashed into a wall underneath the platform they were standing on. Anna flinched at the sounds of metal crashing and clattering onto the ground. "Ooh...Sorry."

"That...had to hurt." Anna mumbled, flinching. They leaned over the railing to look down at Donna, who was laying on her back on the ground, sprawled out.

"Thanks, for _nothing_." She grouched, giving him a look. She sat up and brushed off her wedding dress, slowly standing.

The Racnoss commented, laughing, "The Doctor-man amuses me!"

The Doctor spoke in a loud, clear voice, as he looked at the Racnoss, "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance! I can find you a planet! I can find you _and _your children and place in the universe to coexist, take that offer and end. This. Now."

The Racnoss hissed, teeth bared back in a grin, "These men are so _funny_."

The Doctor was serious, his voice never faltering, "What's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline!" She laughed and The Doctor spoke, grim,

"Then what happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show _you _what happens _next_!" The Racnoss hissed, glaring at him through her eight eyes. "At arms!" At this, Anna reached forward and gripped the Doctor's sleeve, frightened. She watched as the robots raised their guns. "Take Aim!" They pointed them at them. "And-"

Anna felt her stop.

"Relax." At the Doctor's calm command, the robots slouched over, limp. Anna felt her heart start to beat again and she relaxed, letting out a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding.

"What did you do!?" Donna questioned, looking up at him.

"What happened?" Anna asked, confused, if not relieved. He grinned at her and held up the remote, showing it to her, before leaning over the railing and saying to Donna,

"Guess what I got, Donna?" He waved the remote control at her, grinning. "_Pockets!_"

Donna looked at him confused, if not slightly impressed and surprised, "How did that fit in there?"

Anna grinned at this next line.

"They're bigger on the inside." She snorted, clamping a hand over her mouth. He said it so seriously!

"Roboforms, are not necessary!" The Racnoss hissed, causing Anna to grow angered.

"If they're not necessary, then why the hell did you send them to kill me two years ago!?"

"Time lines," She got the answer from the Doctor, rather than the person she was asking. She looked at him confused, and he refused to look down at her. "She can't interfere directly, so she had to send the roboforms, artificial creatures, to do the job."

Anna was about to reply in confusion, when the Racnoss shouted, "My children may feast on Martian flesh!"

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." The Doctor replied, standing there, his eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"Then where!?" The Racnoss hissed, infuriated.

"My Home planet is far away and long since gone..." Anna swallowed, her heart clenching at the reminder. But that wasn't all the way true-he just hasn't lived through the fiftieth anniversary special yet. But still... _How painful that must be... _"But, its name lives on. Gallifrey."

The Racnoss hissed, snarling, seeming to throw a fit. "They _murdered _the Racnoss!"

"I warned you," He told her, not removing his gaze from her. "You did this." He pulled out red bulbs from his jacket and the Racnoss hissed again.

"No! Don't!" She pleaded. He threw them in the air, causing the Racnoss to scream and cry out in protest. The balls exploded and the room lit on fire, water suddenly flooding in. The Racnoss was right in the middle of it all, screaming and protesting as she watched the water flood into the hole that led to her children, drowning them. Anna flinched at the cries that echoed throughout the room, the cries of the defenseless. "_Nooooo! My **Childreeen! **My childreeen!" _She wailed in despair.

Anna looked up at the Doctor, wanting him to stop, but with that look he was wearing, standing emotionless in the flood and flames as the room started to tear apart...He almost looked like a stranger. Tall, dark, and cruel. She didn't like it one bit. She could hear the Racnoss wailing in the background, Anna could feel her headache start to increase, and she could hear the sounds of the Racnoss children screeching as they died. Anna couldn't take it. "Doctor-Doctor!" She slapped his arm, getting him to look at her-the dark look vanishing quickly. "Stop it, you can stop it now!" Anna could feel the tears in her eyes. This wasn't right. Not at all. The Doctor glanced at the Racnoss, sopping wet, and listened and watched as she wailed, grieving over her lost children.

Anna felt his hand grip her wrist and looked up, watching as he shouted at Donna, "Come on! Time I got you two out!" They ran over to a flight of stairs and they, Donna caught up quickly, removed the debris that blocked the way before running up the stairs.

"Transport me!" The Doctor heard and turn his head to look at the Racnoss, before hurrying back up the stairs, Donna and Anna hot on his heels.

They quickly made their way back to the door with the vault-wheel, and opened it, climbing up the ladder.

"But, what about the Empress!?" Donna shouted, climbing the ladder before the Doctor. He was up next, Anna right behind him.

"She's used up all her Huon Energy, she's defenseless!" He explained, shouting. Anna almost slipped-being barefoot and sopping wet, but kept a grip on the ladder. They got the lid open, but closed it during the loud explosions. Once it was over, they climbed out and stood, the cold air hitting them like knives. Once they were out and standing, they laughed.

Donna looked around them, breathless, as he victorious, relieved laughter died down. "There's-There's just one problem!"

Anna huffed, kneeling over and resting her hands on her knees, exhausted. "And that is?"

"What is it?" The Doctor questioned, catching his breathe.

"We've drained the Thames." She replied and the two brunettes looked at the River-er, the _nonexistent _River. Air horns blew and the noise echoed around them. The three of them burst out laughing again.

...

Donna, Anna, and The Doctor all walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor saying, "There you go. Told you she'd be alright-Survives anything."

"More than I've done," Donne commented, deflated as the events of the day came back to her. It was dark out now, Night time.

"Don't say that!" Anna chided, not liking Donna's new attitude. Donna gave her a small smile in response and the Doctor pulled out his sonic, pointing it at Donna.

"No, all Huon particles are gone." He told her, pocketing the sonic again. "No damage, you're fine." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, but apart from that..." Donna began, sighing and inhaling deeply, "I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow on the same day." She shook her head, "Sort of."

"I couldn't save him..." Anna looked guilty as the tears pricked her eyes, "I-I tried to stall, but-but it didn't work...I-I'm so-I'm so sorry, Donna, I tried-I didn't mean too-I tried-"

"It's fine, Anna." Donna interrupted, holding up a hand to silence her. "He deserved it." She swallowed at the looks _both _the Doctor and Anna gave. Donna sighed and shook her head, "No...he didn't. Better get inside; They'll be worried." She told them, talking about her parents. The Doctor gave a grin,

"Best Christmas present they could have." He told her, before saying, "Oh, no, I forgot, you and Anna hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." Donna replied, while Anna nodded.

"With all my being-well, not all of it. Some of it." The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS, pressing a button underneath the "Police Public Call Box" sign, saying,

"Even...if it snows?" A white beam blasted out from the "Light" of the TARDIS and exploded into snow. Anna and Donna gasped, grinning.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna gasped, hands out as she watched the "snow" land on her hands. He grinned, looking up at the "snow".

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation."

Anna grinned at the Doctor, watching the "snow" as it fell, "Snow, Doctor. Even with snow," He grinned cheekily at her,

"Sure you do." It was true. Anna hated _Christmas_. Not snow itself. It wasn't the snow that caused their deaths, but it was on Christmas that it happened. She paused, remembering something she was told and flinched at the migraine that started to form.

_What did he mean by "to do the job"? And why couldn't they interfere with the time lines? It wasn't some fixed point, was it? _

"Merry Christmas," Anna was cut out of her thoughts by Donna, who smiled at both her and the Doctor.

"And you," The Doctor said, smiling at her, before turning to Anna, "Same goes to you, Annabel."

She grumbled, turning her head away-slight embarrassed as she tried to fight down a smile, "Yeah, yeah...Merry-" She swallowed, the term hard to say for her. "Merry Christmas, Donna, Doctor." She then burst out singing-very badly might she had, "Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away! Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold-" 

"I think we got the message," Donna said, trying not to laugh. The Doctor and Anna grinned, and there was a silence before the Doctor asked Donna,

"So...what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not gettin' married, for starters." She replied, sighing. She looked back up and said, "And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I don't know. Travel-See a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust." They all grinned at that. "Just...Go out there and _do _somethin'."

"Well, you could always..." Anna stayed quiet for this part, watching as the Doctor started to ask Donna. She looked up at him curiously,

"What?"

"Come with us." The Doctor said, looking at her. She smiled at him and shook her head,

"No." It grew awkward for him instantly,

"Okay."

"I can't," She tried to explain and the Doctor cut her off, shaking his head as he shifted from foot to foot,

"No, it's fine!"

"No, I mean, but really..." Donna started, "I mean, everything we did out there today...Do you live your life like that?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Not all the time."

"I think you do." She told him, giving him a small smile, "And I couldn't."

He tried to convince, "But you've seen it out there-It's _beautiful_." He said. She told him, shaking her head, images of the day replaying in her mind,

"And it's _terrible_. That place was floodin' and burnin' and they were dyin' and you were standin' there like-I don't know," She shook her head, trying to explain it. "A stranger." She settled with. She continued, "And then you made it _snow_-I mean, you scare me to death!"

The Doctor nodded, frowning, "Well, then."

"Tell you what I will do, though." Donna said, speaking to the both of them this time. Anna looked up, surprised that she was being addressed. "Christmas dinner." Anna tensed at that-but had to admit that the idea was a _little _tempting. Anna hadn't had a dinner with a family in years. Two whole years in fact. She rarely ate as it was, anyway. She ate enough to keep her going, though. Anna figured that she'd never have a dinner with a family-_her _family, she'd most likely never will have a family of her own- ever again.

At the looks on the Doctor and Anna's face, Donna tried to encourage, "Oh, come on!"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year," Donna reminded him, fully intent on getting them to join. "You said so." Anna laughed,

"She got you!"

"And you both might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." Anna's heart clenched at the memory. A full table, set with _way _too much food than a family of three needed, even if they were big eaters. The explanation as to _why _there was so much lingered in her head and Anna felt a heart broken smile form its way onto her face.

_"That way, we can go out to the streets, and give the left over food-which we all know will be a lot- to the starving children out there." _Anna felt her eyes sting, but she blinked them away.

The Doctor looked conflicted and sighed, defeated, "Oh, alright then...But you go first. Better warn them-and, _don't _say I'm a Martian." Donna chuckled at that and the Doctor continued to explain, reaching over and grabbing Anna's wrist, dragging her over to the TARDIS, "I just have to park her properly-she might drift off to the Middle Ages. We'll see you in a minute, Anna, come on."

"Bye Donna!" Anna called cheerfully at the doorway, waving at her, only to have the Doctor pull her inside, a confused Donna standing out in the cold. Anna was _not _prepared for the blast of heat that hit her when they entered the TARDIS and she shivered, running her hands up and down her arms, which had goosebumps. The TARDIS started to make the wheezing sound that it does when it took off and they heard Donna shout their names- _loudly__. _

The Doctor parked the TARDIS for a second time and strolled to the doors, opening them and complaining, "Blimey you can shout!"

Anna laughed at that, "Be nice, alien boy!"

"Offensive!" He told her, making a face. "At least I don't have strange highlights in my hair."

"And what's wrong with them!?"

"Am I ever gonna see the two of you again?" He grinned at Donna's question, while Anna broke out into a wide smile.

"If I'm lucky." The Doctor told her, while Anna exclaimed,

"Oh, yes! Yes, you will, Donna Noble! No doubt about it!" Anna's migraine started to grow even more and she held back a wince.

Donna smiled at their words and she said, "Just...promise me one thing, Anna," Anna blinked, and looked at the ginger, her mood starting to grow slightly bitter because of the pain in her head. "Stay with him. Or, at least make sure he finds someone. He might not think he does, but he needs someone there with him. Because sometimes, I-I think he needs someone there to stop him. Just, promise you'll do that? Find him, or at the very least, stay with him. If it wasn't for you smacking his arm making him get out of it, who knows what would have happened."

Anna nodded, hesitantly-realizing how _deep _this promise really is. "I-I promise, and you should know, Donna, that I _always _keep my promises."

Donna smiled at her and the Doctor said, placing a hand on Anna's head and ruffling her hair, "Trust me, Donna, Anna isn't ever going to leave. I know that for a fact."

"And what if I decide to walk out of the TARDIS right now?" Anna questioned, giving him an annoyed look-her mood was greatly affected by the intense pain in her head, and the Doctor noticed.

"Anna...Do you have a headache?"

"Migraine, to be precise." He nodded slowly, before turning back to Donna, saying,

"Thanks then, Donna, good luck!" Donna smiled at them, watching as Anna waved. The Doctor started to head back into the TARDIS, pulling Anna with him, but paused, saying, "Oh, and Donna...Just be _magnificent_." She chuckled at that, still smiling.

"I think I will, yeah." She said. Anna told her with a small grin,

"Don't beat up anyone too badly, now." Donna laughed,

"I won't, promise." They went back inside, but Donna called, "Doctor?"

He sounded slightly annoyed as he opened the door for the umpteenth time and asked, "Oh, what is it now!?"

"That friend of yours, not Ella, the other one-what was her name?" Donna questioned, and the Doctor tensed. Remorse hitting him as he swallowed the lump in his throat, saying,

"Her name was Rose."

The door closed and for the last time that night, the TARDIS dematerialized, shooting straight up towards the sky.

Donna smiled as she looked up, and jumped at the sound of a voice asking in surprise,

"Donna?" The voice was female and American, and Donna recognized it straight away. She turned and smiled at the new comer. The woman was wearing a grey, fly girl turtleneck, a black, "Nashty" beanie, and a black, short flounced skirt, over a pair of Roni black 10 check leggings. On her feet was a pair of brown, madden girl gamers. The woman had a hourglass figure, and fair skin. Her piercing green yes were accented by black and ice blue eyeshadow, her sharp lips a dark red. Her hair was black and layered, falling onto her shoulders. All in all, the girl was very pretty.

Donna turned and was instantly embraced by the newcomer. She laughed, "Ella! Good to see you!"

"Now just where have you been?" The dark haired girl questioned, pulling back and raising an eyebrow, eyeing the bride. "Guess what I was found out when I got back from my date with John? Sylvia bombarded me and demanded to tell me what I did with you! Your mother was mad! Not that I'm not mad of course, I'm a madwoman with a clock!"

"A broken clock," Donna reminded, smiling slightly. In a way, Ella reminded her of Anna. It was odd- they looked nothing alike, nor where they the same age. "On a wristwatch that doesn't even work."

Ella grinned at her, giving her the tongue-between-teeth smile. Ella Suzette White, Donna's bestfriend and roommate. Donna looked at the girl as they headed to the house, ready to greet Donna's parents, and said with a breathless smile,

"You would _not _believe what happened to me."

The girl grinned at her and said, "Try me." With her piercing green eyes, which seemed so much more older than the rest of her. She held a lot of knowledge in those eyes, and Donna couldn't help ask the question she never stopped asking her best friend,

"How old were you again?"

Ella grinned at her, "Twenty-seven, as I said multiple times before."

"You remind me of a little girl I just met, you know that?"

"Oh, really? Details, Donna "Dearest"." Ella's eyes flashed with something Donna couldn't describe-but was it...amusement?

...

Anna sat down in the same chair Donna sat in earlier, pressing a hand to her head.

"Anna?" The Doctor questioned, looking at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine...Just a migraine. I get those a lot." The Doctor frowned, knowing what was happening.

"Anna..."

"Doctor, what did you mean when you said that the Racnoss couldn't directly interfere with the timelines and had to send roboforms?" Anna asked, her golden-brown eyes staring at him intently, observing his facial features for any hint of a response. Of an answer.

"I can't tell you that, Anna. I'm not the one who tells you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, standing up. Her eyes were watering again-whether it was from the killer migraine, or from fear of something, she didn't know. "What do you mean that you _can't _tell me!? You got a mouth, you got a voice box, you can talk-!" She was cut off when a spike of pain went through her whole body, causing her to gasp and make her body rack with pain.

"Anna? Anna-I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry!" The Doctor exclaimed, running over and catching the poor girl before she fell. "I know it hurts, really, I does, but it'll get better over time. I promise."

"Wh-What's wrong with me?" Anna whimpered, tears pricking her eyes from the pain. "What's happening-Doctor, Doctor I'm scared..."

"I know, Anna, I know." Her vision was starting to go black as a bright light started to form around her. "It'll be alright, I promise. When you arrive, I'll be there. Don't ask me which one, I just will."

"You make no sense-!" Anna was cut off as she blacked off, her vision filled with a golden light.

When Anna awoke, she found it extremely hard to breathe and found something that smelled like chocolate go up her nose and prevent her from breathing. She opened her mouth and gasped, something that tasted _very _similar to cake enter her mouth, and she found herself suffocating. She attempted to stand, apparently in a crouching position, and found it rather easy to break out of what she was in, light filling her vision as she hacked up what chocolate cake she was chocking on.

"Annabell! Rory _and _Annabel-that's a relief!" Anna recognized the voice almost instantly, her headache gone, and turned her head, looking with wide eyes at the form of Matt Smith in a fake cake- _No_, _**Eleven** _in a fake cake. The Doctor. "I thought I burst out of the wrong cake, again... By the way, that reminds me, there's a girl sitting outside in a bikini. Can someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely girl. _Diabetic_." He whispered the last part. THere was a brief and awkward silence, in which Anna could only mimic a fish.

"Now then," The Doctor continued, clapping his hands with a smile on his face, "Rory, we need to talk about your fiancee."

Rory, one of Anna's most _favorite _companions, pointed at the picture of Amy on his shirt with a love-struck smile on his face.

He nodded, still smiling, "She tried to kiss me."

Anna face-palmed, only to realize she was covered in cake. She squealed, "Okay, gross! And dude, you-you do _not _tell a guy who is getting married that their girlfriend tried to make out with you!" The Doctor look at Anna with wide eyes, seeming to realize his mistake and the silence in the room was broke by the Doctor, who tried to fix it,

"Tell you what, though, you're a lucky man-she's a great kisser." A glass was dropped and crashed into the ground, smashing into pieces and Rory looked like he was about to cry. Literally, his eyes were watering. The Doctor frowned, realizing _again _that he just made the situation worse, "Funny how you can say something in your head and it _sounds _fine. Anyway, Anna, come over here-wait, how early is this for you?" He questioned her-asking the very same question "Mr. Smith" asked her when Ten posed as her teacher. "Wait a minute-Your a _child _and that outfit...This is _way _early for you...Donna, wasn't it? With the Racnoss?"

All Anna could do was nod, unable to make sense of the situation. She then gathered up her thoughts as they stood in silence-all of which, Anna was expecting one of Rory's friends to tackle the Doctor and beat him up for kissing Amy- and said, "What is this, some fucked up bad excuse of a fanfic? I read about those-very few good ones."

The Doctor rubbed his chin for a few seconds before crossing his arms, muttering, "Still with the dry, sarcasm, I suppose..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

She was cut off by him running a finger across her cheek, gathering up some icing and sticking his finger in his mouth. "Mm, Chocolate."

"Okay, that's it. I'm mad. I'm going insane-I'm crazy. Good bye-Where's the nearest shower-and possibly a change of clothes?" She asked the strangers, looking around and realizing, "Oh, Oh! Is this a Bachelor's party?"

All Rory could do was nod. She walked up to him and said with a grin, "Congrats dude! If it makes you feel any better, you and Amy are _adorable _together!" She grinned and all Rory could do was manage a small smile, looking at the small kid with a strange look, trying to figure out why the small girl in front of him looked so familiar.


	6. Vampires in Venice

**If ya wanna see what the outfits Anna, and the other "Notmentioned" OCS in here are wearing, go to my profile. I have links that'll send you to Polyvore to the specified outfit. Have funf! R and R my readers! Random flash back to the Holocaust Museum trip, as I was in the middle of writing this-as you'll figure out where I was writing this when I remembered, was when we were on way back to the school from the museum, and Emily commented on how I looked like "Anne Frank". It was a weird day...But I couldn't blame her. We had similar facial structure, after all. Anna also seems a little more defensive around people now-then again, she doesn't really like to get close to people anymore, anyway. She'll still try to be nice though.**

**"People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." - Johnny Depp**

**Fun fact: Anna was born on August 17. She's a Leo, which means her positive traits are that she's noble, generous, self confident, artistic, and has expanded thinking. The Negative traits she has is that she's vain, egoistical, and intolerant. She tends to think outside the box at times. **

Anna, after a nice shower to get all the cake out of her hair, now wore a blue H&M top with a pair of black Baxter jeans. Her shoes were a dark blue, Hi-Top converse and over her outfit, she wore a black, BURBERRY LONDON "Balmoral" trenchcoat. _Thank you, TARDIS, for being epic and having an awesome fashion sense. _She felt the TARDIS floor hum beneath her feet and she grinned, shoving her hands into her pockets. She, once she was ready, ran back to the console room-it didn't matter which direction she ran, the TARDIS modified the hallways to get her there- in time to here the Doctor comment,

"-It's basically another dimension...What?" Anna grinned, walking up from behind the the Doctor, and poked him in the side. The Doctor jumped, startled, and whirled around to look at Anna. "Anna!" He scolded, pointing at her, "Do _not _do that!"

"Sure, 'course I will." The Doctor nodded, satisfied, before realizing what she said. "You should've been payin' attention, Doc'."

"Don't call me that either-What is up with you Americans and calling me "Doc'"?" He questioned, looking at the small girl oddly before shaking his head, looking at Rory. The brunette, seeing the Doctor's look, explained,

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been looking up all the latest scientific theories, FTL travel, parallel universes-" The Doctor walked down the steps, seeming to be intimidating.

"I like the bit when someone says, "It's bigger on the inside"." he got right up in Rory's face, his whole demeanor calm and intimidating, "I always look forward to that."

"Rory!" Anna called, running down the steps. She stopped right in front of him with a grin, standing beside the intimidating Doctor. She gave him a peace sign, grinning, "What's up?" Okay, Rory and Amy were her _most _favorite companions-specifically Rory. Poor guy-kept on dying and coming back. He, River, Martha, and Donna. Rose was okay. Now, what to say-

"Wait a minute," Rory stared down at Anna, face disbelieving. "Anna? Annabel Johnson? Annabel Sierra-Elizabeth Johnson?"

Okay, it was official- _How the hell does Rory know who I am?_-the world was going nuts.

"Wait a minute, _Annie?_" Anna looked at Amy strangely, confused at the nickname.

"That's a new one, but-uh, yeah, I'm Anna."

Rory placed a hand over his mouth, unable to believe what was happening. The Doctor look confused at them for a moment, before realization filled his eyes. He looked at Rory and Amy alarmed, saying, "Amy, Rory, don't say anything-"

"You're her!" Rory blurted, eyes wide as he stared at Anna. "But that's not possible-You can't be a _kid, _that's not possible! How are you a child!? Did The Doctor do something to you to make you younger or-"

"What the hell are you talkin' about and how do you know me?" Anna was getting slightly freaked out and backed up, right into the Doctor who quickly covered Anna's ears with his hands.

"Spoilers, Rory, _Spoilers!_"

Amy tried to change the subject, getting over her initial shock, "So, this date." She started, walking around the TARDIS console, "I'm kinda done with runnin' down corridors. What'd ya think, Rory?"

The Doctor, deeming it was safe for Anna's ears, removed his hands and-remembering what happened earlier, light slapped the side of her head and said, "And watch your language, Anna!"

"Your not my guardian," She deadpanned, "Nor a foster parent."

"Technically, since I'm an adult and your a child and I'm the one looking after you-Yes, I am your guardian." He didn't give her a chance to reply as he walked over to the console, flipping a switch, said, "How about somewhere _romantic_?"

As the TARDIS started to shake, Rory tumbled to the ground and Amy and Anna grabbed onto the railing, Anna declaring loudly, talking to the Doctor, "Sorry, but last time I checked-You didn't sign no adoption papers!"

"Okay, _ladies_, we get it 'ready!" Amy shouted, interrupting their little banter. The TARDIS stopped shaking and The Doctor, Amy, and Anna rushed out, Rory hot on their heels.

The Doctor raised his hands above his head as he declared loudly, "Venice! _Venezia! La Serenissima! _Impossible City-Preposterous City!" He exclaimed, his hands back at his sides now. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun."

Anna commented, grinning slightly even 'though she didn't understand how she went from Ten to Eleven, and said, "What is this; Mulan? I call dibs on keeping Mushu!" She received multiple headshakes at that.

"Anna, that was a movie, not history."

"Based off of History though," She replied easily, grinning. He shook his head at her and said,

"Venice was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but," He said, raising an index finger, "became one of the most _powerful_ cities in the _world_. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly... just beautiful!" He declared as they walked around. Anna raised an eyebrow at a goat that walked by, but said nothing. "Ah, You've gotta love Venice." He looked at a woman that passed by before continuing on his way, "And so many people did, Byron, Napoleon, Casanova." He listed off and gasped, lifting a hand up to glance at his watch. "That reminds me!" He looked relieved, "Fifteen eighty. That's alright, Casanova doesn't get born for another 145 years. _Don't _want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

Anna looked at him strangely, and Rory questioned, "You owe Casanova a _chicken_?" He seemed a bit overwhelmed by all this info.

"How the hell did you manage that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He replied, not really answering,

"Long story. We had a bet." They continued walking and man walked up, stopping them as he cried out,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers if you please!" he said, holding onto a book. The Doctor said nothing as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the psychic paper. Anna grinned; She had yet to see it in action. "Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor held out the Psychic paper to the man, saying, "Here you go, fella." The man took it and read it, observing it closely, before gasping. He looked alarmed, "All to your satisfaction, I hope you'll find."

The man bowed to the Doctor, "I'm so sorry, Your holiness!" He tried to apologize, not wanting to get into trouble, "I-I didn't realize!"

The Doctor waved him off, taking the psychic paper from him. "No worried, you were just doing your job-Sorry, what exactly _is _your job?" He inquired.

"Checking for aliens," The man started to list, and Anna tried _really _hard not to snort at that. "visitors from foreign lands," Anna bit her her lip, a laugh bubbling its way up into her throat. Amy was having a hard time keeping a smile down as well. "What might bring the plague with them."

The first reactions were, of course, from our two favorite sarcastic companions, Amy and Anna.

"Oh, that's lovely. Know where the nearest hospital is; I think I need a check up."

"Oh, that's _nice_." Amy growled, giving the Doctor a look, "See where you bring me? The _plague_!"

The man bowed to her and Anna, saying, "Don't worry Viscountess, Your Highness," Anna raised an eyebrow at that, but figured the guy must've thought she was some kind of Princess or something. "We're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our _Signora _Rosanna Calvierri." He gestured to the book he was holding.

"How...interesting," The Doctor said, curious now. "I heard the plague died out years ago."

The man gestured with his hand towards the "outside" as he said with wide eyes, "Not out there! No, _Signora _Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. "Streets are piled high with bodies", she said."

"Seriously? She said that?" Anna questioned with raised eyebrows, while the Doctor asked him,

"Did she now?" Rory took the Psychic paper from the Doctor, noticing that the man bowed to everyone except him, and read in with wide eyes. He was very irritated,

"Uh, according to this, it says I am your "eunuch"!" He told the Doctor, who was already walking off with Anna and Amy hot on his heels. Amy paused and looked at her fiancee, saying,

"Uh, yeah, I-I'll explain later." And took off again. Anna couldn't help but question in confusion as she jogged to keep up with the Doctor's long strides,

"What's a "eunuch"?" The Doctor paused, certainly not expecting that question and looked at her, hesitating, before saying,

"I-I'll tell you when you're twenty-seven?" Anna was surprised; normally people would say "Forty".

...

"It's the Calvierri girls'." Anna heard a woman whisper. They looked across the canal to see woman in white walk in two lines. Amy and Rory walked up and found a spot next to them-Anna having to stand on her toes to get a good view. They watched in confusion and surprise when an older black man came up and started to take the veils off of the girls', asking repeatedly,

"Where's my Isabella? Isabella!" They watched as he was pushed roughly to the ground by one of the white-covered girls and watched said girls' walk away. A man dressed in fancy Venice-wear walked up to the man and said something to him, before walking away. The man, despite being on the ground and being forced onto his feet by two guards, continued to shout, calling after the girls, "Isabella! It's me!"

Anna, out of the corner of her eyes, saw the Doctor take off and quickly followed after him, gripping his jacket sleeve once she caught to make sure she wouldn't be left behind.

The Doctor and Anna caught up with the black man-Anna couldn't remember his name- and The Doctor asked,

"Who were those girls'?"

"And why were you chasing after them like that?" Anna added curiously.

The man stopped and looked at them with slight surprise, commenting, "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." Anna shrugged,

"We're new to town." The Doctor nodded,

"It's our first day here, It's okay." He hopped off of the stairs, saying, "Parents do all sorts of things do get their children into good schools. They move house, they _change _religion." The Doctor went silent as a man passed by. Anna had to ask, knowing just as well how much parents' work to get their kids into good schools.

"Why are you trying to get out?"

The man looked down at her for a moment, then at the Doctor, before explaining, "Something happens in there. Something magical, something _evil_." You could see the pain and hurt on his face clear as day, "My own _daughter _didn't even _recognize _me. And the girl who pushed me away," He continued, realizing that the Doctor and Anna weren't going to criticize him. "Her face, like an _animal_."

The Doctor wrapped and arm around the man's shoulders, and placed a hand on Anna's (Considering the major height difference between them) and led them off, saying, "I think it's time I met this _Signora _Calvierri."

...

"You have my daughter," Guido, that was the man's name, accused, charging up to the gates of the school and creating a fuss. Anna figured it wasn't so much as acting, considering he really _did _want his daughter back. "Isabella!" The Doctor and Anna quietly snuck over to the side gate, trying to stay inconspicuous. The Doctor quickly unlocked the gate with the sonic and opened it, sneaking in with Anna right behind him.

They entered the building and walked down a staircase, the walls built with rock and stone. There were even candles along the corridor to make it seem more medieval. They had entered a room with three, intricately decided, dark brown, wooden doors.

"Well, this isn't creepy at all." Anna commented dryly, looking around the room with a dull face. In all honesty, with what happened in the last 48 hours, Anna was hoping for something a little more exciting. And with her lack of sleep, Anna's brain was recalling the episode very well, so she just was going with the flow.

"Hello, Handsome." She heard the Doctor say and turned around, giving him a strange look as he fixed his bowtie in a mirror.

"Did you seriously just call yourself "Handsome"? You look like a butler or something like that with the bowtie." Okay, Anna wouldn't admit, but she actually likes bowties and ties. While he was in the middle of checking his teeth, he muttered softly enough that Anna _almost _didn't hear him.

Her eyes widened, "What? I-I get stuck in _there _with-with the Angels..." He tensed, and looked at her with wide eyes,

"Pretend you didn't hear that. Forget it."

"I get stuck in the _Maze of the Dead_?" Anna repeated, eyes wide. Of all the villains, the Weeping Angels scared her the most. "How can-How can I forget _that_?"

"Because I told you too, that's why!" He spoke, only to get cut off by a group of girls' saying in unison,

**"Who're you?" **There were five girls in total.

Both the Doctor and Anna turned to look at the mirror with wide eyes, only to _not _see five slightly scary girls in white dresses. They looked back at the girls and sure enough, they were there-in the flesh. They turned back around and nothing. They looked back and they were there.

Anna grew a grin and the Doctor looked like he was about to jump up and down from excitement. "How..are...you _doing _that!? I am _loving _it!"

"This is _epic_!" Anna said, teeth showing as she gave an excited tongue-between-teeth smile.

"You're like Houdini!" The Doctor exclaimed, whirling around to look at them, talking with his hands, "Only five slight scary girls and he was shorter, _will _be shorter." He clapped his hands together, grinning, "I'm rambling."

**"I'll ask you again, _Senior, Senorita, _who are you?" **The girls questioned. The Doctor took out something out of his pocket and said,

"Why don't you check _this _out." Anna looked at it and snorted.

"First regeneration, Doc'!" She informed, causing him to pause and look at it, deflating.

"Library card, of course...It's with," He made miming actions with his hands to his nose, "He's-I need the spare." He placed the library card back into his coat. He looked at them and narrowed his eyes, saying, "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight," He started to grin, "and can't be seen in..." He looked at the mirror and Anna cried out, excited that she was the one who got to say it first.

"Vampires!" The Doctor whirled around with a huge smile, asking,

"Did you say what I think you just said?"

"What did you think I said?"

"Just tell me-Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?" He turned back to the girls, confused, "But the city-Why shut down the city-"

**"Leave now, or we shall call for the steward." **They smiled at them and Anna almost felt chills go down her spine at the next few words, **"If you're lucky." **

"Ooh..." The Doctor said, still smiling.

"Was that a threat?" Anna asked, just as the girls' bared fangs. She paled and gripped the Doctor's hand, pulling him back to the stairs, "Okay, let's go!"

He stopped once they reached the staircase, crying out, "Wait, wait!" He whirled around and snapped his fingers, pointing at the girls', demanding, "Tell us the whole plan!"

Anna face-palmed at his stupidity.

"One day that'll work," She heard him say. She refused to look up, knowing that he was only digging himself into an even deeper hole with the Vampire girls. "Listen, I would love to stay, I really would. This whole thing...I'm thrilled. Oh, this is _Christmas_!"

Anna almost wanted to laugh at that, considering she just _came _from Christmas, but didn't get the chance too for the Doctor grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her up the stairs with her trying to keep up with his fast pace. "If you remember to say that next time and holy crap we just saw _Vampires!_"

He grinned along with her and exclaimed, "_I know!" _

"Doctor! Annie!" They heard Amy screamed and were both tackled by here. With everyone speaking at the same time, it was hard to make sense out of it all, but over all, Amy and Rory had also met some Vampires.

"Creepy girls and everything!" The Doctor exclaimed, slamming his hands on his thighs. Anna backed up, realizing that she wouldn't have anything else to say, feeling abandoned.

"Vampires!" Amy gasped, and the two of them hugged, just as Rory ran up, stopping next to Anna as he gasped for breathe.

"We think we just saw a Vampire!" He informed, out of breathe. Anna nodded,

"We know."

"Yeah, we know." The Doctor replied, if not slightly rude. "Amy was just telling us."

"Yeah, yeah." Amy nodded. She slung an arm around the Doctor's shoulder as she said, "The Doctor and Annie actually went to their house."

"Oh, right, well..." Rory trailed off, not sure where to go to from there.

"First, we need to get back in there somehow," The Doctor started, pacing back and forth.

"What!?" Rory exclaimed, voice going up a pitch, disbelieving.

"How do we do that?" Amy questioned, ready for action.

"Back in where!?" Rory continued, eyes wide. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off-again.

"Come and meet our new friend?" The Doctor suggested, talking about Guido.

...

"As you saw, there's no clear way in," Guido said, taking out a map. He gestured to it, "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. _But_, there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in myself once, but I hit a trap door."

Amy stood, her eyes glinting with mischief, as she said, "You need someone on the inside."

"No." The Doctor said instantly, and both Amy and Anna looked at his confused. Anna spoke up, raising her eyebrows,

"You didn't even know what she was going to say." She pointed out, resting her chin on the palm of her hands, sitting down on a barrel. The Doctor cast her and Amy a quick glance before looking back down at the map as he said,

"Uh, that we pretend that you're an applicant for the school to get you inside," He looked at Amy completely now. "and tonight you come down and open the trap door to let us in."

Amy looked away, saying with wide eyes, "Oh, so you did know what I was going to say."

Rory questioned, looking at his fiancee disbelievingly, "Are you _insane_?" Anna looked over at Rory with a raised eyebrow, not impressed.

"We're all mad here, Rory. Besides," She grinned and looked at Amy, who smirked at her, "We don't really have much of a choice."

"Annie's right, we don't have any other option." Amy tried to persuade. Rory refused to back down,

"He's said, "No", Amy." He said, "_Listen _to him. The same goes to you, Anna, don't go gettin' any ideas." Anna huffed, sitting up straight and crossing her arms,

"I already have plenty."

Guido interrupted the conversation, suggesting, "There _is _another option." He pointed at the the barrels behind Rory and Anna, who happened to both be sitting on barrels. Rory pointed at himself confused. Everyone listened as Guido explained, "I work at the Arsenale, we build the warships for the Navy."

The Doctor moved over to the barrels, leaving over Rory and Anna-making them _very _uncomfortable, as he sniffed the barrels behind them. "Gunpowder," He stated. Guido nodded, smiling. The Doctor moved over to stand between Rory and Anna, placing his hands on their shoulders. "Most people just nick stationary from where they work," He said as he started to move back over to Guido talking with his hands. Rory moved from the barrels and towards the fireplace, his back bumping into the dead animals that hung over it; He looked at them spooked. "Look, I have a thing about _guns _and a huge quantity of explosives."

Guido slapped his hands onto his thighs angrily, demanding as he paced, shooting the Doctor a look, "What do you suggest, then!?" He started to mess with the fire place, poking at the flaming wood with the fire-poker, "We wait until they turn her into an _animal_?"

Amy suggested, trying to be subtle and failing miserably, "I'll be there three, four hours tops." Anna suggested, walking over to Amy and slinging an arm around her shoulders with a grin,

"I'll even go with to make sure she doesn't get into trouble!"

Rory lifted his head up to the ceiling, probably asking himself "Why" this was happening. The Doctor looked at the girls for a moment, almost considering it, before saying quickly, pacing,

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" He then gave Anna a look, pointing at her, "Definitely _not_! It can't be happening like this; _This _is how they go!" He sat down on Guido's bed, rubbing forehead with his hand, trying to come up with an idea, but failing. He gave up and sat up, placing his hands on the bed behind him, "But I have to know. We go together. Say...You're my daughters?" He suggested, leaning back against the wall.

"What!?" Rory gasped, and marched over to Amy, saying, "Don't listen to him!"

"You're daughter?" Amy raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, "You look about nine."

Anna blinked at Amy and said in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows, "He looks mid-twenties to me."

The Doctor tried again, "Brother, then."

"Too weird," Amy replied and said, "Fiance. Anna can be our "Daughter"."

Anna deadpanned, looking at Amy with a dry look, "Don't expect me to go around calling you "Mother"."

Rory walked up, agreeing with Anna, "Uh, I'm not having you run around telling people that he's your fiance, and that you already bore his children!"

"Besides, you don't even look like a mother," Anna stated, looking at Amy. Amy stared at her for a moment, then at Rory, and shook her head.

"No, no, you're right. You're both right." She looked Rory who nodded his head, '

"Thank you." Amy stood and walked over to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

She said, "I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it." Rory didn't know if he should be frightened or pleased.

"Me?" Amy nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah!" She reached up and ruffled his hair, grinning as she said, "You can be my brother!" The Doctor tried not to laugh at that, while Anna just outright snorted.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" Rory questioned, pointing at himself. He felt slightly insulted. Guido decided to speak up, pointing at The Doctor,

"Actually, I thought _you _were _her _fiance," He pointed at Amy and moved his finger to Anna as he finished, "and that _she _was _your _child_." _

"Yeah, that's not helping." The Doctor spoke quickly, "Besides, I already have a girlfriend." Anna looked at him confused and asked, not remembering this part,

"Wait, what? Who?" Rory was confused as well and questioned, looking at the Doctor skeptically,

"Do you mean Ella?" Anna looked back and forth between him and the Doctor, deeply confused, "Ella Night? Why one earth would she date you?"

"Oi! Offensive!" The Doctor called back, offended. Anna wanted answers, and she wanted them _now_.

"Who the hell is Ella? Ella what?" Rory looked at Anna surprised, then realization dawned on his face, then he ran his hands through his hair, crying out,

"This whole thing is _mental_! They're _Vampires _for god's sake!"

Anna couldn't help but lean forward and mock, "Don't use the Lord's name is vain, Rory." He sent her an irritated look, demanding,

"Since when were you religious!? Last time I checked, you were the closest thing to an atheist!" Anna fired back, standing up straight and shoving her hands into the pockets of her trench coat,

"And just how would you know that!? Last time I checked, I never met you before today, so therefore, I could have never told you what I religion I was!"

"Enough!" The Doctor shouted, interrupting the argument. "Anna, sit down and stop creating arguments, Rory, stop antagonizing Anna! Now, we all are hoping that they're Vampires!" Amy looked up with realization, eyes going wide,

"So if they're not Vampires..." The Doctor nodded, looking at her grimly,

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad that it doesn't actually mind you thinking it's a Vampire." He showed everyone his teeth, mimicking a Vampire hissing motion.

...

Anna spoke, knowing how bad an actor Rory was, and said with tears in her eyes, clutching Amy's hand tightly, "Our parents both got the plague and...and they..." She swallowed and let Rory finish her sentence. She and Amy were wearing Isabella's old clothes, while Rory wore some of Guido's. Anna was lucky that Guido kept Isabella's old clothes from when she was a child.

"They died." He said in such a non-caring voice that it made her wince. "I'm a gondola driver," He said it with such hesitation that Anna almost wanted to bang her head against a wall, "so...money's a bit tight...so having my _sister _go to your school for special people would be brilliant." Rory was sweating badly and finished off lamely, "Cheers."

The man- Francis?- tilted his head as he looked at Rory and Amy, questioning, "Have we met?"

"I've just got one of those faces-" Rory tried to say, cutting Amy off before she could speak, but the man cut him off, walking towards Amy,

"I wasn't talking to _you_."

"She's got the same face-which is because she's my _sister_!" Rory laughed nervously. The man walked around the three stooges and Queen Calvierri demanded,

"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

_"__Signora_," Carlo began, "they have references from His Majesty, the King of Sweden himself."

Anna resisted the urge to hide behind Amy when the strange man looked at her in a very "Pedo-rapist" way. He did the same to Amy, and she was certain that Amy almost had chills go down her spine. Anna felt the same.

Calvierri gasped, surprised, and exclaimed, "What?" She held out her hand towards Rory, saying, "Let me see." Rory walked up hesitantly the woman, showing her the psychic paper. She smiled at Rory pleasantly, "Now I see what got my steward so excited. What do you say, Francesca, do you like her?"

Anna's eyes widened and she almost clapped her hands in realization-but caught herself in time, so her hand just jerked. _THAT'S his name! Okay, That makes sense now! _

"I do, mother, I do."

"What about the younger one?" Anna looked up at the woman alarmed and exclaimed,

"M-Me?" She quickly added, "_Signora_, surely you jest. Someone such as myself would not be fitted for such a prestigious and wonderful school." _Thank you for anime. Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel, you probably just saved my life. Oh, and Shakespeare. Definitely Shakespeare. _

"Nonsense, darling," The woman-_Oh, I remember her first name now!- _Rosanna, said. "How old are you?"

"Th-Thirteen, _Signora_."

"Old enough to bare children, yes? Have you bled yet?" Anna felt slightly uncomfortable at this subject and was instantly reminded of the one episode of _Game of Thrones _when Cercie asked Sansa the same questioned. Anna didn't speak, only nod her head, embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Then you are eligible. Francesca, do you like her?"

Anna tried not to flinch at the gaze the man had on her, instead merely looking him straight in the eyes, not willing to give into fear. She would _not _give these people satisfaction of her pain.

It seemed to be a good, few minutes before Francesca said with the same "Pedo-Rape" look on his face, "I do, mother, very much so." Anna almost gagged at the thoughts that popped in her head at the way he said-like he was gonna rape someone. _Okay, very disturbing mental images. Brain, stop it. _She tried to clear her thoughts.

Rosanna Calvierri smiled at them all, saying, "Then we would be _delighted _to accept them. Say goodbye to your sisters." Rory barely had time to look at Amy before Carlo was already leading him away.

"Rory! Tell-Tell my Doctor," _Let's pretend that he's a real Doctor, _"that I'll see him soon."

"Okay, Rory?" Amy added. Rory nodded at them, worried, and Amy quickly added, giving him a quick smile, "We'll be fine!"

Anna heard hissing and _knew _that Francesca was baring his fangs at them from behind them. Rory caught sight of this and shouted, "Amy!" Before the door closed.

...

Amy and Anna were led down a passageway and brought into the school building, in which the girls' were stared at and observed by the Vampires. Anna ignored the small twinge of fear that swam through her body, and tried to walk with her head held high. Anna was a _proud _person. She was never going to show people her weakness. Which is why she was more than surprised when she felt Amy reach down and grab hold of her hand.

Amy looked down and caught sight of Anna's confused look, saying quickly and quietly so that only Anna could hear, "We're sisters, yeah? Well, sisters' comfort each other when they're scared." Anna opened her mouth to protest and say that she _wasn't _scared, but Amy cut her off, "I know you Annie, you may hide it well, but I can tell you're scared. You may be younger than I've ever seen you before, but I know you. I know how you are at this age-You told me. And-And so I'm going to comfort you."

Anna was only able to mimic a fish, unable to speak. They arrived in a room and Carlo said, "There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here."

He and a few other Vampire girls' left the room, leaving Amy and Anna with a dark skinned woman that seemed to resemble Guido. Amy look up at the ceiling, while Anna just looked around the room, slightly impressed by how luxurious this school seemed compared to others. Amy seemed to share the same thoughts.

"Blimey, this is private education then?"

"Rather luxurious if you ask me," Anna replied, trying to tone down on the sarcasm. She caught sight of the dark skinned woman and greeted, trying to be nice, "Hey, what's up? I'm Annabel, but you can call me Anna."

"I'm Amy." Amelia told the dark skinned woman, and asked cautiously, "What's your name?"

The woman seemed slightly out of it as she answered, "Isabella." Anna looked around quickly for any of the other Vampires girls to see if they were listening and saw none, so she headed over to the girl and knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eyes,

"Hey, listen to me, Isabella." Anna found the name strange, yet so familiar to her tongue. Isabella...That was her mother's name. "Isabella, I promise you that I'm gonna get you out of here." Amy sat down next to the woman and asked,

"But first, we're gong to need you to tell us what is going on. What is this place? What're they doing?" Anna almost cast Amy an irritated look. _Can't she see that the woman was traumatized? She's frightened-don't use that tone of voice with her! _

"T-They, um..." Isabella's lips trembled as she tried to fight back tears, the memory coming back and haunting her, "They come at night." She got out, her hands clenching at her dress. Anna noticed and frowned and, remembering something she read, gently placed her hands over the woman's shaking ones and said,

"Hey, easy now...It's okay, it's okay." The woman nodded and swallowed, trying again,

"They gather around my bed and they-they take me into a room with this..._green _light," She closed her eyes, recalling the horrific memory. "and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon." She looked at Amy and Anna with wide, terrified eyes. Amy, finally taking a softer tone, asked,

"What happens in there?" The woman shook her head, unable to answer.

"I-I wake up here..." She continued, gaining a far-away look, "and the sun burns my skin like candle wax..." The clock tower chimed and Amy and Anna quickly changed into the white dresses.

...

It was nighttime now, so Anna and Amy grabbed oil lamps and lit them, heading down a stairway that led to the trap door that the Doctor and Rory would be coming through. It was dark, and slightly damp, and the wind breezed by and whispered in their ears, dark thoughts forming in the back of their minds and teasing them with fears of the night. Anna looked around and at the sight of a rotted _arm _poking out of a chest, she quickened her pace, disgusted and scared.

But, it was safe to say that they finally made it to the trap door. Anna let Amy unlock the hatch, considering that she was stronger than her. Amy looked up at Anna and nodded, telling her that they could go now. They headed back to the staircase, only to jump back and scream in shock at the sight of Carlo staring at them. They dropped their lanterns, causing the lights to go out.

Carlo reached out and gripped their arms, dragging them down hallways and down flights of stairs. Amy and Anna both struggled, not willing to go with the man. Carlo growled, "Control yourselves!"

"Let go!" Anna demanded, while Amy shouted, indignant,

"Get your hands _off _me!" Her Scottish accent leaked through. They were in a room that was lit by a small, greenish light and at the voice that spoke, Anna grimaced.

"Psychic paper." Rosanna Calvierri was _not _someone Anna was in the mood to see. The room was now completely lit by a much larger green light, "Did you really think that would work on me?"

Anna gave her a cheeky grin, trying to be strong and not appear afraid, "Aw, and here I was hoping it fooled you." She mock sighed, "Oh, well...Maybe next time."

Amy gave Anna a wide eyed look, almost as if she couldn't believe that she was making fun of a _vampire _that was going to _kill _them. "Anna," She whispered fiercely, unimpressed, "stop antagonizing the _vampire_!"

"Where are you from?" The _Signora _Calvierri went straight to the point, circling Amy and Anna, who were being held by Carlo. "Did you fall through the chasm?"

"Last time I checked, I was from America." Anna fired at her, her prideful nature showing. Anna was a Leo, and that meant she was lioness. She would _not _back down. She would _not _be intimidated.

Francesca walked up, sending Rosanna and Anna both looks. "Mother, this is pointless, let's just start the process."

Rosanna glared at the the man, before ordering, "Take the older girl to a different room, the brunette is special." Rosanna eyed Anna in a way that sent shivers down her spine. Amy struggled as she was taken by another man, one who refused to release her.

"Let me go-Anna! Anna!" Amy screamed as she was dragged away. Anna looked at Amy's retreating form with wide eyes. _Shit_.

"Amy!" Anna called after, "I'll be fine!"

"_Anna!" _Amy's screams grew quieter and quieter, until you could hear nothing but the sound of the light burning to stay lit.

"Can we start the process, already?" Francesca was impatient. Rosanna glared at him and snapped,

"Cease your tongue, Francesca! I need to know what this child and her friend are doing in the world of savages with psychic paper!"

"Who ever said it was mine?" Anna cried out, not liking where this was going. "Let me go, now!" She shouted and gasped when she forced down into a chair, with the Vampire girls' entering the room and strapping her down.

"Who are you with?" Rosanna demanded, interrogating her. "Because I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in _my _school?"

"I thought I was supposed to be learning," Anna fired back, trying to calm herself. She forced herself to give them a smirk, "Isn't that what school's are for?" Anna looked up with wide eyes at the I.V that was hooked up to a hook on the ceiling, dangling next to her and filled with a green liquid. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Rosanna Calvierri, always staring people in the eyes, and said, "Well, that was what I signed up for, anyway. I came from America, in case you hadn't noticed."

Rosanna laughed, saying, "Oh, you think you're so funny. Make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog?" She felt the one man, Francesca, mess with her and caress her neck. Anna struggled in the seat and the man gripped her chin, standing behind the chair she was strapped too, holding her head in place. "Well, this dog has a bite, girl!"

The man, Francesca, leaned over and traced his lips over Anna's neck, before pulling back with a confused expression. "Mummy, this girl smells different."

Rosanna, who had just revealed her fangs, paused and looked at him in confusion. "Different? How so?"

"See for yourself." He allowed Rosanna to move over and smell Anna herself, causing the girl to stiffen and hold her breathe, frightened at what was going to happen next. "I don't think she's Human, Mother."

"What are you, child?" Rosanna demanded, pulling back and glaring at Anna. "What species are you; What planet are you from?"

Anna answered in a tone as if she was talking to a small child, "Human. Earth. American. Lots of Indian blood though." She felt Rosanna move and grip her face in her right hand, putting pressure on her jaw.

"You think you're funny, do you? Answer me, _what are you?_"

Anna, in a brief moment of panic and fear, remembered the Racnoss' words. She blurted, "Time Child!" Everyone, that was a Vampire, in the room froze. "I'm the Time Child!" _Not that I really know what that means, but if it'll save my life I'll pretend I do! _"I'm the Time Child, born of Earth, and I have much power inside of me! If you kill me, you'll never get it!" Anna hoped that would at least prevent them from killing her. The Racnoss said that once she ate her flesh, she and the Racnoss would be more powerful than ever. So, Anna hoped that meant that she would be able to live. _  
_

Rosanna and Francesca seemed _very _interested now. Rosanna grinned, her fangs still showing, "The Time Child...The child of time itself. How...lucky we must be."

"Can I, Mother?" Francesca asked, running his index and middle finger down the hollow of Anna's throat, causing her hold her breathe. "Can I drink from her? I hear she's very powerful. She might even survive the process."

Anna looked with wide, frightened eyes as Rosanna neared her, a sick and twisted smile forming on the woman's lips as she walked towards her. Anna screamed as loud as she could, for the one person who would be able to save her...

...and then the pain of two inch-long needles piercing her neck was all she knew. The feeling of the blood leaving her body left her weak and light-headed, the pain of the needles sinking deeper into her neck ached and racked through her whole body. Anna was going to die of bloodloss before the Doctor gets there. Anna faded in and out of consciousness, awake enough to know that the Vampires were talking about her. It was safe to say that whatever fantasies Anna had of Vampires were thrown out the window.

_Goodbye, Vampire Knight. Goodbye, Lestat. _Anna though weakly, feeling like she might pass out, then and there.

She could feel Francesca's fingers trace the bite marks on her neck, before he too bit down. The pain was almost unbearable; it just hurt _that _much.

It seemed like ages before he removed his fangs, licking his teeth to remove what blood was left.

"Much more desirable than that of the regular humans," He commented, and all Rosanna could do was nod in agreement.

"Hook her up to the I.V." Rosanna ordered and Anna would've paled if she weren't so pale already. Anna heard her whisper in her ear, though it was more like wind to her, barely able to process anything with all her blood gone, "This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then, we fill you with our blood."

And at that precise moment, they stuck needles into her arms, the green liquid flowing into her body, _burning _her. Rosanna continued, "It _rages _through you like a fire," Anna had opened her mouth in a silent scream, her body _burning_. "Changing you, until one morning you wake, and your humanity is but a dream."

"Or you die," Francesca spoke, pushing Anna's hair away from her neck, observing the view. "but with you being the Time Child, I highly doubt that will be happening."

"But if you do survive, there will be 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water." Anna rolled her eyes up to look at Rosanna, the light in her eyes fading in and out. Her mouth moved and the words she spoke was said with raspy, pained voice.

"Sorry, but I plan on dying alone." And with all the strength she could muster, wheeled her leg up and kicked the woman in the hip. Within moments, Francesca had Anna in a headlock, looking at his "mother" worriedly.

Rosanna moved part of her dress back, revealing some kind of device that was attached to her hip and was clearly malfunctioning. Anna looked up with wide, disgusted eyes at the..._fish _with claws. The fish quickly reverted back into Rosanna.

Just then, there was the sound of glass shattering and a _very_, happily familiar voice crying out in pain. The Doctor's voice, echoing around the hallways, cried out, "Rory, Amy, come on!"

"She's this way!" That one was Amy. Francesca released Anna and left with the rest of the fish people, leaving Anna to slump back into the chair as her body raged, fire boiling inside her skin. The tears were already forming and Anna tried her best to hold them back, but failed. She dimly registered Isabella running into the room and unlatching the straps around her wrists.

"I'm...tired..." Anna whispered hoarsly, causing Isabella to look at her worriedly and say,

"Whatever you do, do not go to sleep. Come on, now, I got you." She felt Isabella lift her up onto her feet and wrapped one of Anna's arms around her shoulders, Isabella's left arm around Anna's back. "This way." She led her up the stairs quickly and screamed at the sight of the "Vampire" army.

"Anna!" She heard Amy exclaim in relief and Anna almost collapsed. She felt someone grab her and lift her up quickly, just before she fell to the ground.

"Don't give up, now, Anna, you still have a future to live." She heard the Doctor's voice, and figured that he was the one who grabbed her. Anna protested weakly, her head against his shoulder,

"It hurts..."

"This way!" Isabella shouted and the Doctor started to move, running down stairs. Along the way, Anna felt the Doctor stop and hand her over to someone, ordering,

"Do _not _drop her."

"I-I won't." Rory. Anna heard the noise of the sonic and spoke, dizzy,

"They're not...Vampires."

"What?" The Doctor asked confused, turning his head to look at the nearly unconscious Anna. Rory filled in, trying to be helpful,

"She said-She said that they're not Vampires."

"Aliens..."

"She said they're aliens!"

The Doctor could only grin, "Classic." And took off after Isabella and Amy. Rory was left standing, Anna in his arms, flabbergasted.

"That's _good _new? What is wrong with you people!?" He demanded, before chasing after them down the stairs.

"Come on, Rory, move!" The Doctor shouted.

"I have a girl in my arms; I can't move very fast, exactly!" Rory snapped, trying to keep up. They neared the doors and the Doctor flashed the blue light back at the Vampires, shouting,

"Come on, keep running, come on!" The clock tower bell chimed loudly as Isabella opened the door and ushered them out. Isabella made to follow after the Doctor, as he went last, but screamed and shrunk back, the sun burning her skin.

Anna hissed at the sunlight, trying to curl up into a ball. She felt Rory place her down on the ground and Anna crawled the best she could the shade, giving up once she got most of her torso in the dark. It hurt. It hurt _so _much.

"Come on, run!" The Doctor cried out, reaching out for Isabella as he ran back up the steps towards the door. The aliens pulled her back inside, the door shutting. The Doctor pounded on the door, screaming to let her out, only to get electrocuted and fall to the ground, limp and unconscious.

Anna said nothing, merely squeezing her eyes shut and hiding the shade as best as she could, before blacking out.

...

Anna found herself awoken in darkness, lying on something soft and rather comfortable. Her breathing was calm, unlike how it was before, and her brain slowly started to work again. She felt something covering her face, and quite liked the familiar smell. It reminded her of the body wash and shampoo she generally used... It was a cherry blossom smell. Anna groaned, her throbbing and her throat terribly dry.

_I don't want to get up... _She thought, before lazily lifting an arm up and grabbing the object that covered her fact and torso. She sat up and opened her eyes, everything blurry for a few moments before her vision came into focus and she realized what the black glob in front of her was. _My trench coat... _Anna looked around and flinched at the brightness of the light. She almost cried out when she felt hands grab her head.

"Anna, Annabel, it's me. It's alright; How are you feeling?" The Doctor questioned, observing her intently. She answered, voice hoarse and throat sore,

"Thirsty. My throat hurts, and the light makes my eyes sting." She was surprised when she found the Doctor muttering, a sad and guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I never should've let you go. Now look at you..."

"I'm fine," She told him, not liking the look on his face. "Look on the bright side, Amy and I are out and safe." He frowned deeply and stared at her for a moment, before saying,

"You're only a child, Anna, you shouldn't have had to go through with that." At that, Anna's gaze hardened as she gave the Doctor a look.

"A _child _wouldn't have witnessed their own parents death, Doctor. Whatever childhood I had two years ago is gone." It hurt to speak, but Anna needed to get her point across. "I am _not _a child."

She was no prepared for the soft look on the Doctor's face, a sad smile forming as he said, "You'll always be a child at heart to me, Annabel. Now, open." He showed her a piece of strange looking candy. Anna raised an eyebrow at it but opened her mouth as ordered. He placed the candy in her mouth and she closed it, him patting the side of her face, saying, "There, you'll be fine."

Anna sucked on the candy and, after swallowing the sweetness of the candy, found her headache dissipating. She ate the candy more eagerly then, wanting the rest of her migraine to Doctor then stood and started to pace around the room, shouting,

"Grah! Come on brain, think! I need to think! Think, think, think!" Anna moved over to the table and sat down across from Amy, next to Rory, and next to the Doctor who just sat down. "Think!" Anna put on her trenchcoat, over the clothes she was wearing earlier. Amy must've dressed her while she was unconscious.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun," Amy spoke, talking around the candy in her mouth. The Doctor reached a hand up and covered her mouth with his hand, saying,

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush!"

"What's up with the school, though?" Anna wondered curiously, unknowingly taking Rory's line. "I don't get it-"

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." He shut her up by clamping his other hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either," Rory tried, but Anna covered his mouth with her hand.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush!" The Doctor repeated for the third time.

"I say we take the fight _to _them." Guido spoke, only to get interrupted by the Doctor.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Guido look confused.

"What?" The Doctor look at him, his stormy green eyes wide.

"Ah!" Rory looked at the Doctor, who looked at him and gestured with his head to Guido. Rory raised a hand and clamped it awkwardly over Guido's mouth. "Her planet dies, so they flee through crack in space and time and end up here," The Doctor started. "then she closes off the city, and one by one starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it, but then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she gonna do?" He gained a worried look, "Unless she's going to do something to city to make it habitable...She said, "I shall bend the heavens to save my race". Bend the heavens." He placed his hands on the backs of Anna and Amy's head, bending them, "Bend the heavens...She's going to sink Venice!"

Guido seemed to not be able to comprehend that, as he asked, "She-Sh-She's going to _sink _Venice?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And repopulate it with the girls she transformed." The Doctor finished, realization growing on his.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women," Rory finished, and then cast a uncertain look at Anna, realizing that there was a child in the room. "You need..." He couldn't take it, "Can you cover your ears, please?"

Anna deadpanned, saying, "I'm well aware of how reproducing works, Rory. We had Sex-ed in health last year-And no, I'm not in Elementary. I skipped sixth grade and went up to seventh, so I'm currently heading to Ninth grade-" She gained a confused look and started to ramble, "Er, well, I was, supposed to anyway, but then the robots happened and...I'll shut up now. But yes, you need guys. The Fish Queen and her brother, the Fish Prince, said that there was ten thousand husbands waiting in the water." She added, a bit awkwardly, "After they drank me dry. She said that. And her brother was acting all child molester-like. It was weird." Amy reached over and patted her arm as if to say "There, there".

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here!" The Doctor exclaimed, everything dawning on him. "She's got ten thousand _children _swimming around in the canals, waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends!" He then gained a disturbed look, "Ugh...I mean, I've been around a bit, but that's-that's..._ugh_."

"That's demented?" Anna suggested, trying to be helpful. Everyone in the room had disturbed faces on. Suddenly, there was a ruckus coming from upstairs. "Did you hear that?" Wait, was there even anyone else in the building? Specifically upstairs?

"The people upstairs are very noisy," The Doctor told Guido, clasping his hands together as he leaned forwards. Guido looked up at the ceiling, a worried look on his face.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Anna blurted, at the same time the Doctor spoke, so they exclaimed in unison,

**"I knew you were going to say that!" **They looked at each other and grinned, excitement growing at a _very _bad time.

"Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor questioned, still grinning. Everyone, minus the Doctor and Anna, looked up at the ceiling worry. There was creaking and rattling noises from upstairs as Rory leaned over Anna and asked the Doctor, whispering,

"Is it the Vampires?"

"Like I said, they're not Vampires." The Doctor said, holding up the big, blue light saber-thing. He grinned, turning it on, "Fish from Space." Anna laughed and jumped, screaming in alarm when the doors burst open. Everyone screamed when the white-clad girls broke a window, glass flying everywhere.

Rory said slowly as he stood, "Aren't we on the second floor?"

"Yes, yes we are-!" Anna started, but ended up screaming along with everyone as the girls' started to claw their way in through the windows, more glass flying. The Doctor stood, holding up his light saber and running over to the girls', holding it out at them and causing them to hiss, recoiling.

"Okay!" He had exclaimed as he did so. He then took out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the girls' and revealing their "Fish" forms.

"What's happened to them?" Guido questioned, alarmed and frightened.

"There's nothing left of them, they've been fully converted." The Doctor answered, saddened. There was nothing he could do to help them. "Blimey, fish from space have never been so...buxom."

"Yes, they're fat, now run, damn it!" Anna growled, giving the Doctor a look.

"Okay, move!" He shouted, pulling the sonic away from the Fish and stuffing it into his pocket. He started to usher them out and down the steps. Guido, who was not far behind the Doctor, ordered,

"Give me the lamp!" The Doctor complied, handing the lamp to Guido, who waved the light at the girls' causing them to recoil and hiss. Amy was the first to reach the door, opening it and running out of it, followed by Rory, then Anna.

"Keep on running guys! Go, go, go!" He was next and left the building, only to be attacked by chickens. Anna helped wave them off and turned her head to see if Guido was following. She watched with horrified eyes as he closed the door, locking himself inside. "Anna-" She ignored the Doctor, who ran after her as she charged back to the house. He then seemed to notice that Guido didn't follow them out, "Guido!"

"Stay away from the door, Doctor, Anna!" Guido ordered, causing them to pound on the door.

"Open the damn door, right now, Guido!" Anna demanded, pounding angrily, frantically on it. "Stop it! Get back!

"What are you doing, Guido! No, I'm not leaving you-What are you doing!?" The Doctor demanded, taking out his sonic and trying to use it on the door, only to growl in frustration when he realized the door was wood and shoved the sonic back in his pocket. "Bolted!" He growled.

"Damn you, Guido, open up!" Anna cried, slamming her fists as hard as she could against the door. She ignored the fact that her hands were now scraped and bleeding. The Doctor looked up at the building and screamed,

"_Guidoooo!" _

"_Guido! _Open the damn _door_ and get your ass out of there, _now_, before I beat you myself!" Anna was frantic now, the tears already stinging her eyes, "_Don't you dare die on us! GUIDOOO!" _

_"GUIDOOOO!" _

"Open-"

"Gunpowder." The Doctor realized, stating outloud. Anna looked at him confusion for a moment before realization dawned on her face. "Run!" And they did so, but didn't get very far before the building _exploded _and sent them flying. All Anna heard was a ringing in her ears before all went silent, her vision going black as she landed on the ground, something heavy on top of her.

It was for only a few seconds that Anna was unconscious, but her ears were still ringing. Her mind was not focusing very well. "-na! _Anna! Anna! _Open your eyes!" A...voice? Anna recognized that voice. Whose voice was it, though? _"Anna! Don't die on me!_" She couldn't place it...Male. Yes, the voice was male. "You have a future you still need to live through, _my _future, _wake up!" _Wait a minute...

"Doctor?" Anna almost didn't recognize her own voice. She then remembered, her hearing finally going back to normal, "Guido!" She bolted right up and the Doctor moved away in time to avoid getting his head hit by her own. "Guido-" She turned her head to look at the burnt down building, realizing that he, nor the fish, made it out. Amy and Rory walked up, looking at the run-down building. The Doctor helped Anna to her feet and she stared, defeated, at the building.

She knew what was supposed to happen, yet didn't save anyone. She wasn't even _conscious _to save Isabella, and couldn't even save Guido... She practically killed a family, without trying. _I-I'm a monster-I let them die...I-I should've tried harder... _"I should've tried harder..."

"What?" The Doctor turned his gaze sharply onto the girl. "What did you say?"

"It's all my fault...I knew what was going to happen and yet I-I didn't..." Her walls were starting to break. "I didn't save them...I killed an entire family-" She was cut off my the rough grip on her shoulders, looking up in alarm and locking her golden-brown eyes with the Doctor's stormy green.

"Don't- _Don't _you _dare _say that this was your fault. You couldn't save them. _Either _of them, so stop it." She looked at him with red eyes, tears pricking her eyes,

"But, I-"

"Annabel Sierra-Elizabeth Johnson, _stop it." _He looked up at the sky, suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing, "Rosanna's initiating the final phase."

"We need to stop her," Amy spoke, "Come on." She was ready for action-She was _ready _to take on some aliens.

"No," The Doctor said immediately, "No, get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own," Amy started to protest, but the Doctor cut her off. He gave her a dark look, walking up and shouting at her,

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it!" Amy opened her mouth to try and say something, but he cut her off again, daring her to say something, "Huh?" Amy whirled around, running off. Rory looked at the Doctor and said,

"Thank you."

"Anna,"

"No." She finished, swallowing the lump in her throat. The Doctor look at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm. Staying."

"No, you're not. You're going back to the TARDIS with Rory and Amy."

"And the longer we stay here arguing, the closer Rosanna gets to sinking Venice. Let's go, shall we?" She fired back, smirking when she saw that she had won. She still felt guilty though; Their deaths _were _her fault. And so was her parents. With her being the...Time Child, or whatever, the Racnoss send the roboforms after _her_, killing her parents in the process. Anna didn't understand the whole "Time Child" thing or what it was, exactly, but she had a feeling it was something big.

The people of Venice screamed, their screams echoing throughout all of Venice.

...

The Doctor walked up and instantly began examining the throne. _Straight to the point, huh? But, it makes sense. _Anna watched as he opened the back of the throne, revealing alien-tech circuitry. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and started to exam the circuitry with it, but was stopped by Rosanna, saying,

"You're too late." Anna glared at the woman who bit her, and her glare only increased when she saw that Rosanna ignored her completely, instead, focusing on the Doctor. "Such determination, Just to save _one _city. It's hard to believe it's the same man who let an entire race turn to cinders and ash." The walked up to her, and her to him, so they were now staring each dead in the eyes. "Now you can watch as my people take their new Kingdom."

"The girls' have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor told her, looking at her. Anna, tired of being quiet, spoke up,

"They're dead."

"You're lying." She said, taking a few steps back as she looked at him with wide eyes. Her gaze was brought back to Anna, who said,

"No, he's not. Aren't we supposed to be dead?" Rosanna looked like she was going to cry, but held back. She whirled around and stared to walk away, the Doctor calling after her,

"Rosanna, please, help me. There are 200,000 people in this city!"

"So save them," She replied coldly. She walked out and not long after, the circuitry in the throne started to make whirring noises.

"Doctor, that's not good, is it?'' Anna questioned, watching as he ran over to it. He examined the throne closely for a few moments before running out of the room, Anna hot on his heels. They arrived at a balcony, and while the Doctor looked up at the sky, Anna looked down at the city below, fear twinging in her at the sight of being so high up, but, also for the people running amok. She then looked up at the sky, only to barely miss the Doctor running back inside after the bell rang. She gave an aggravated sigh and ran after him, again. Anna was already out of breathe from all the running, but...

_We need to stop this storm. _So many people were going to die if they failed. The Doctor and Anna entered the main doors, just as Amy and Rory burst into the room.

"Get out!" The Doctor ordered, "And that includes you, Anna! I need to stabilize the storm!" Anna glared at he man,

"What? No way in hell!"

"We're not leaving you!" Rory shouted, talking to the Doctor. The Doctor stopped walking and spoke, bitter and angry, turning around and glaring at Rory,

"Right, so _one _minute it's all, "You make people a danger to themselves", and the next it's "We're not leaving you". But if one of you gets blown, squashed, or eaten, who gets-" He was cut off by an earthquake, rubble from the ceiling falling down as the four of them fell to the floor, rolling back and forth and being thrown across it.

Rory could only ask, not understanding what was going on, "What was that?" as he stood.

"An earthquake, I think." Anna was never going to make fun of earthquake drills ever again. She stumbled, tripping over her feet as she tried to stand.

The Doctor stood, "Nothing! Like Anna said, a bit of an earthquake."

"An Earthquake?" Amy asked incredulously, standing. The Doctor started to explain, rambling,

"Manipulate the elements and it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?" Rory asked confused.

"No." The Doctor agreed and looked at them seriously as he said, "Worry about the tidal waves _caused _by the earthquakes." He told them and faced the throne. Anna said, sarcasm leaking off her tongue,

"Oh, 'cause that makes it _all _better!"

"Anna, not now! Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program. So," He whirled around and looked at three, "tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy." He looked at Anna and added, "Vent out all that pent up anger."

"Hey, what anger!?" Anna demanded, glaring at him. He didn't answer, merely continuing,

"Hit it with a stick, anything." He ran back to the throne, his companions following, "We need to it to shut down and re-route the control system to the secondary hub, which, I'm guessing, will be the generator." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, grinning. He then ran out of the room, leaving Amy, Rory, and Anna to do the dirty work.

"Okay, then, lady, gentleman," Anna spoke, grinning like a madman as she popped her fingers and cracked her knuckles, "Let's get this party started." And reached into the wires, wrapping her fingers around as many as she could, and pulled, ripping them out. They sparked in protest, but eventually let themselves get torn out. Rory and Amy quickly followed her lead, ripping out as many wired as they could. There were multiple sparks as they pulled the wires and damaged the circuitry, and once they were done, they ran back outside to check on the Doctor.

They looked up and spotted him, climbing up the tower. Anna pointed, glad she was wearing contacts, and shouted, "He's up there!" He was climbing up the tower, using the giant cable to keep him from falling, and reached the sphere at the top.

"Come on!" Rory cheered him on, placing a hand over his eyes. The three of them watched the Doctor opened the giant sphere and mess with it and they all started to cheer, trying to encourage him.

"You can do it, you big dolt!" Anna shouted as loud as she could, cheering and insulting at the same time-though not really insulting in the first place. They watched him for a few more minutes, watching as he fiddled with the inside of the sphere, when the rain stopped and the sky cleared, birds chirping.

Amy and Rory looked around in relief and disbelief before laughing and hugging each other. Anna, however, merely grinned to herself, clapping slowly.

Other than that, she did nothing, merely watching as the Doctor closed the sphere. _Nicely done, Doc', Nicely done. You've saved us all, again. _

And then that was when Anna realized, grabbing at her "Black" hair and looking at. She cried out, "Why is it that no matter what Doctor I'm with, I always get soaked!?" Her brown hair was wet, so it looked black.

The Doctor looked down at the town with a small wave, the town cheering. Rory cried out, "You did it!"

...

"Now then, what about you two, eh?" The Doctor asked Rory and Amy as the group of four headed back to the TARDIS. Around them, the townsfolk were cleaning up the city. "Next stop, Leadworth, registry office?" He grinned, "Maybe I can give you away!"

Anna grinned, throwing a hand up in air, "Oh, oh! I call dibs on wearing a tuxedo and bowtie!" The Doctor grinned widely at that and straightened his own bowtie, saying proudly,

"Bowties are cool..." There was silence before Rory said,

"It's fine! Just drop me off where you found me. I'll just say you've..." He tried to come up with a good excuse. Amy, however, was not impressed and walked towards him, saying,

"Stay." She grabbed his hands, right as they arrived at the TARDIS, "With us, please? Just for a bit." She smiled at him, "I _want _you to stay." Rory smiled at her and looked at the Doctor hopefully, who threw his hands up, saying,

"Fine by me!" With a grin.

"Yeah?" Rory looked at Amy, smiling widely, "Yes, I would like that" Amy leaned up and kissed him, saying,

"Nice on. I will pop the kettle on!" Anna grinned, but frowned instantly at the familiar feel of a headache forming. "Hey, Annie! Look at this!" Anna looked up at the ginger confused, and watched as she said, "We've got out space ship, we've got our boys, our work here is done." She unlocked the TARDIS and entered. Anna followed, trying not to grin at the conversation she heard behind her as she shook her head, and also trying to ignore the headache that was forming.

"Uh, we are _not _their boys."

"Yeah, we are."

"Yeah, we are."

"Annie?" They stopped at the sight of Anna's crumpled form on the ground, Amy staring alarmed at the young girl. "Annie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Another wave hit Anna and she gasped, curling into a ball as she clutched her head. Amy knelt down next to her, worried even though she knew what was happening. "I just don't get-" She gasped, "Why it hurts so much!"

"Anna..." She heard footsteps and knew the Doctor and Rory were walking over. The Doctor knelt in front of her, helping her sit up, "Annabel, listen to me. You are about to see me, the last me, in the TARDIS. Martha, Martha is there. She won't know you. I'm sorry, again."

"What for-" Light filled Anna's vision before all went black.

She awoke and found herself sliding across the TARDIS floor, towards the console.

"How do you fly this thing; What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything; Martha, you don't want to know, it just does. Hold on tight!" There was sudden jump and Anna screamed as she almost slammed straight into the Tenth Doctor's feet. "Anna?"

"Anna? But I thought she went to the wardrobe?" The TARDIS stopped jerking and Martha took a proper look at this "Anna". This "Anna" was a child, probably nine at the most, with golden-brown eyes and pale skin. Her was a dark brown and dyed with multiple highlights, wet and clinging to her face. She also wore a black "BURBERRY" London trenchcoat that stopped at mid-thigh and a pair of black Baxter jeans. She was sopping wet. "Anna-_Annabel_, Oh my god, what happened to you!? You're so young!" This Anna looked exactly like the older Anna that went to the wardrobe not moments ago to change clothes, only younger. "And-_Blimey_! Doctor, do you have to pass a test to drive this thing!?"

"Yes, and I failed it. Anna, how early is this for you?" Anna stood, slightly weighed down by her clothes, exhaustion finally hitting her. The only time she really slept was _after _she was rescued after she got her blood drained.

"Well," She started, trying not to yawn. "It was with Donna, then I went to a future you, and then I came back here-" A yawn cut her off. "Is there a place I can sleep and change clothes...? I'm exhausted. I've been awake for the past 72 hours with barely any sleep, I'm starving, and I soaked to the bone."

"Uh, yeah, actually, you have your own room-" He flinched. "Well, not yet, anyways. There should be one made for you by the TARDIS. She seems to like you, so she should lead you there. You should have a closet in your room stacked with clothes that should fit you. And a bathroom. Just go up those stairs and take a right and keep walking that direction until the TARDIS leads you to a door." Anna nodded.

"Right, well, Night, Doctor. Night, Martha."

"Night..." Martha was deeply confused. Anna ignored them as she walked up the stairs and towards the direction the Doctor told her, many doors passing by her. She felt as though the hallway curved as she walked, though she knew that wasn't it. She continued walking for a few minutes before she stopped at a door with fancy writing. It was a white door, like-_snow _white, with black, intricate designs drawn on it. It reminded her flowers, in a way. But, in the middle of the door, the lines formed a Crescent moon, so Anna could only guess that the "Flowers" were actually stars and clouds.

"Night..." That was the only word Anna could read that was written. The first word was written in four letters, like "Anna", but Anna had a feeling it spelled something different. Anna shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened the door, yawning loudly.

It was a black-and-blue themed room. It had bookshelves and a computer desk, complete with a laptop and lamp. A black carpet, which when walked on, seemed like you were walking on fluff. Anna reveled in the fluffiness of the carpet for a few moments, before continuing her examination. The walls were a royal blue, which went well with the black curtains that hung over a _huge _window that, when you looked outside, seemed to show a town covered in snow.

Anna loved snow. It was Christmas that she hated.

She smiled at that and looked up, surprised at the view of space she got. Not _space_, but _outer space_. You could see the constellations in the sky, even a few planets. _I found Saturn_. She thought, grinning. The closer was made with a pair of black french-styled doors, designed in a similar way as the door behind Anna was, what with the crescent moon above it. All that was left was the black, white, and deep blue bed-that held a whole lot of pillows and a black-and-blue quilt for a blanket. The sheets were white.

Anna placed a hand against the wall, smiling with closed eyes, and whispered, "Thank you..."

The room was simple, but stylish, and had a sense of "home" to it. Her room back home was colored in a similar scheme, but look much different. The only similarities were the color theme, the quilt, and the bookshelves. She felt the wall vibrate, as if humming, as if trying to say "You're welcome". Anna headed over to the closet to change into dry clothes-specifically, pajamas.

She'd skip out on Shakespeare; She'll hang out with them on Gridlock.


	7. Gridlock

**If you have not watched the Doctor Who, Fiftieth Anniversary special, then there MAY be spoilers. Oh, and spoilers for some of season seven and episodes you have not seen. Oh, and the disclaimer!**

**I do NOT own _Doctor Who_, but if I did, then I'm sure the Doctor and I would've have been best friends. XD And I'd have Anna in the show as well. What's the point with disclaimers anyway? Everyone should know that we fanfiction writers down own the original thing...**

**"People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." - Johnny Depp.**

Anna was currently decked out in a blue, plaid, sleeveless top with two pockets on the chest. She wore a patchwork, jeans skirt and underneath it, was a pair of black, ripped leggings. On her feet were a pair of black high tops and on her right wrist, was a black wristwatch she found on her computer desk when she awoke. Anna's hair was done in a similar style as Elsa's braid from the movie _Frozen_, only stopping just below her shoulders rather than mid-back.

They were currently in the console room, as the Doctor had rudely awakened her after his and Martha's trip with Shakespeare.

"One trip. That's what I said," The Doctor told Martha, messing with the console, "One trip in the TARDIS and the home, although... I suppose, we _could _stretch the definition... Say, one trip to the past, then one trip to the future- How do you fancy that?"

Martha let out a small laugh, smiling widely, "No complaints from me!" The Doctor smiled at her, and asked,

"How about...a different _planet_?" Anna sat on the staircase, watching the Doctor and Martha amused. "Whattya think Anna? Martha?"

"Sounds good," Was Anna's reply. Her grin and the Doctor's smile were both instantly knocked off their faces when Martha asked, leaning forward anticipating,

"Can we go to yours?" The Doctor quickly stood up straight, turning his gaze from the dark skinned woman, and started to mess with the controls again.

"Nah! There's plenty of other places!" Anna piped up, standing up and walking over to the railing that surrounded the TARDIS console, and leaning on it, arms crossed,

"Yeah! Like Barcelona! Did you know they have dogs with no noses? How do they smell?" She tried to change the subject, for the Doctor's sake. She could only imagine how he feels, thinking that he was the one who caused the destruction of his race-how he _was _the one who caused the destruction of his race. But not really. It was all timey-wimey, but he doesn't know, and he won't know, at least, not for a long, long time. He was burdened with pain and guilt, the last Time Lord in existence.

Martha, clearly not giving up, stood and walked over to him, saying excitedly, "Come on, though! Planet of the Time Lords-That's gotta be worth a look." Anna almost pitied Marta. She didn't know. Anna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, listening as Martha asked, "What's it like?" Martha and Anna could only imagine how beautiful Gallifrey was...

The Doctor looked up as he turned a knob on the console, saying distractedly, "It's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer-space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha continued, excited. She wanted to hear more.

"Suppose it is." Anna frowned as she opened her eyes, silent as she watched the scene happen in front of her.

"Great big temples and cathedrals?" Martha continued, smiling widely.

"Yeah," Anna started to grow annoyed at Martha. Can't she see that it hurt him to talk about it?

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Anna sighed, giving up all hope in Martha, and stood up straight, looking at the Doctor as she asked quietly,

"What were the stars like? Could you see Saturn?" There was a silence, Martha excited to hear his reply, as the Doctor messed with the controls and looked at Anna for a brief moment, hearing how quiet she asked the question. They locked eyes for a moment, before the Doctor turned away.

"The skies were burnt orange," The Doctor started, looking at them with sad, reminiscent eyes. "With a citadel enclosed in a might glass dome, shining under the twin suns." Anna closed her eyes, listening intently as he described it, trying to picture Gallifrey inside her mind. Anna didn't know if it was sympathy or empathy that made her want to hug the Doctor, to try and comfort him, but she held back. "Beyond that, the mountains go on forever-slopes of _deep _red grass, capped with snow." Gallifrey must have been _beautiful_. Just the way he described it...Anna wanted to cry, she wanted to comfort the Doctor, but said and did nothing. The Doctor looked back down, silent again, as he fiddled with the controls.

"Can we go there?" Martha asked, just the explanation of Gallifrey making her entranced. _If anything, Gallifrey was probably more than beautiful. Enchanting even. _She frowned and felt her chest tighten, a lump forming in her throat. _Doctor, I'm sorry...I would tell you, but I can't. _

_".._Nah!" The Doctor look her, looking at her and giving a fake smile, "Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home! Instead," He quickly messed with the console, pressing buttons and pulling lever, "This is much better! Year five billion and fifty-three. Planet New Earth, second home of mankind! Fifty-thousand light years from your old world. And we're slap bang in the middle of New, New York!" He explained, pulling on his trench coat.

Anna and Martha headed over to the Doctor, Anna saying, "Though, technically, it's really called New," She had to use her fingers for this. "New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York. Fiftieth from the Original, right?" She looked up at the Doctor expectantly, who grinned at her.

"Brilliant, Anna," He told her, grin wide. He then ran over to the doors and opened it, gently pushing her and Martha out as he said, "Brilliant. One of the most dazzling cities in New York."

They were soaked to the bone the second they walked out. "Oh, Oh, that's nice!" Martha gasped, wincing as water got in her eyes. She pulled on her jacket, trying to cover as much as she could of her shirt. Anna shrugged, but still said in slightly annoyance,

"Again. It happened, _again_. Everywhere I go, no matter _where _I get transported," She gave the Doctor an irritated look, still wanting an explanation for her time-hopping, "I get _soaked_."

"Time Lord version of _dazzling_!" Martha spoke, sarcastic as she started to zip up her leather jacket. The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors behind them, saying,

"Nah, a little bit of rain never hurt anyone. C'mon, let's get under cover!" All three of them broke out into runs down the alleyway, trying to find shelter. Anna shouted as they ran,

"If rain never hurt anyone, then why are we looking for cover!?"

"Not now, Anna!"

"You said it, not me!" Eventually they slowed to down to just walking.

"It looks like regular old Earth to me!" Martha said, arms crossed. She then added as a second thought, "On a Wednesday afternoon." Anna winced.

"Oh, Wednesday, I hate Wednesdays..."

"Hold on, Hold on," The Doctor spoke, heading over to this green door with a small screen on it, "Let's have a look." He pulled out the sonic, sonicing the screen and causing a blonde woman with the statue of liberty behind to appear.

"-and the driving should be clear and easy. With Fifteen extra lanes open for the New, New Jersey open express way." The scene on the screen changed to show a bunch of flying cars.

The Doctor commented as he tapped the screen a few times with his fist, "Oh, that's more like it! That's the view we had last time." He moved and looked around, "This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

Martha looked irritated as she questioned, "You've brought me to the _slums_?" The Doctor tried to defend himself, exclaiming,

"Much more interesting!" He gestured to the screen, which had cars flying, "It's all coctails and glitter up there!"

"Not to mention drunk people." Anna added, who was so quiet that Martha and the Doctor forgot that she was there. They both looked at her surprised. "What? Did you seriously forget I was here-Oh, gee, thanks. I feel appreciated. You know what? I'll just go back to the TARDIS; _She _at least _pays _attention! Much nicer then you all!" She growled, her mood ruined. She started to march back to the TARDIS, only to get pulled back by the Doctor's huge hand around her left wrist.

"Oi, get back here! I didn't forget you; I was just surprised that you decided to speak! You were as quiet as a mouse!"

She didn't believe that one bit and the Doctor continued,

"You're always talking and never shutting up, so when you stopped talking and were quiet I figured you had something on your mind! That's all!"

"Are you saying that I should stop talking in general?" Anna's mood was only growing more foul. The Doctor looked flabbergasted at Anna's accusation.

"Wh-_No! _Never! I would never say that!"

"So you were thinking it then?" Anna should've known. She was foolish to even come _close _of considering the Doctor a friend for even a _second_. He was just like everyone else. Even he didn't want her there. Anna felt the pain in her chest again and ignored it, wishing those headaches would come back and pop her off somewhere else-specifically away from _Ten_. No, the Doctor in general. No-Anything Doctor other than Eleven. At least Eleven seemed to enjoy her company; Even if she was cynical at times. She huffed, "'Course you would, everyone does." She tried to yank her wrist away from the Doctor's grip, but it only seemed to increase. "Let me go! Let. _Go! _You're just like everyone else! I never should have even considered you a friend in the first place!"

"_Annabel." _She froze at the deep, commanding voice the Doctor used. "Do _not_-not even for a _second_, think of me like them." She shouted and cried out in protest when he pulled her to him, embracing her in a comforting, friendly hug. The side of her head was pressed against his chest-as Anna stood at a height of 4'9- with his hand against her head and his other arm wrapped around her back. "I did not, am not, and _will not_ abandon you like they did."

Anna growled out, struggling and tried to push herself away from the adult, "_Liar! Your lying!" _

"Anna!" She felt him move his hands to her shoulders, crouching down to look her in the eyes. She bit her lip, glaring defiantly at him. "I am _not _lying."

"Yes you are," She protested, her walls weakening again, "You always lie...Rule one; The Doctor _always _lies."

"Anna," She flinched when his hands cupped the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes, refusing to listen, "Anna, _look at me_. I am not lying." Why hasn't he just pushed her away already? Why is he being so patient with her? Normally people would just throw a fit and push her away, leaving her. They wouldn't deal with her tantrums-so why was _he _even _trying_? "Anna, _please_." _  
_

Anna gave in and opened her eyes, which started to sting from un-shed tears. Her eyes widened at the amount of complete and utter _sincerity_ she saw.

"I am not lying, Anna. I would never lie about something like this."

They stayed in that position for a few moments, completely silent. Martha didn't dare say anything, but she was surprised at how well the Doctor was handling Anna. It seemed that he knew how to deal with kids, teenagers even. That made Martha question, _Does the Doctor have kids? _

"...Why should I trust you?" To Anna, it seemed like a legit question. She knew why she should, why she _did_, but she didn't want to have to admit it aloud.

"Why else would you agree to run off with a strange adult you just met and walk into a police box?"

Her small smile flickered across her face at the memory, "You're hardly a stranger; I know all about you. You were a character in a TV show."

"And I know all about you; Makes us even, then, doesn't it? Though, there are some things I have yet to figure out." His eyes glinted mischievously and he questioned, "Now, you're not gonna go hop off to the TARDIS once I release you, are you? We have a whole new area of New, New, York to explore!" He grinned at her and Anna couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't, I won't-Promise." His grin seemed to grow and he quickly clapped his hands, rubbing them together,

"Right then, let's go! Whole new city to explore!"

Martha grinned, finally commenting, "You'd enjoy anything." He flashed his teeth at her, saying,

"That's me! Oh, the rain stopped!" He commented, finally realizing it. Martha and Anna noticed too, realizing that it stopped while the Doctor was trying to calm Anna down. "Better and better!"

"When you say, "Last time"," Martha began as they walked down the alleyway, causing them to stop once she finished, "was that you, Rose, and a different Anna?"

The Doctor paused for a moment before nodding, looking at her as he said absently, "Um, yeah, yeah, it was, yeah."

Martha was confused, and slight hurt. "You're takin' me to the same planets you took them?"

Anna was merely look back and forth between them, slightly confused, but smart enough to know that the Doctor made the wrong move when he said "Yeah". And, wait... She sighed and face-palmed, _Spoilers, woman, spoilers! _The Doctor looked at Martha confused,

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" She defended, before muttering as she walked away, arms crossed, "Just, ever heard of the word "Rebound"?" The Doctor was still confused and looked down at Anna for an explanation, and she merely shrugged in response.

"Women. Most complicated human beings in existence." She offered as an explanation. Suddenly a man spoke up from behind them, opening a stall and crying out,

"Customers! Well, why didn't you say so? How long you've been there?" The young man questioned, extremely happy for some reason. "Happy? You want Happy? Happy, Happy!"

"We've got customers!" A black woman shouted, opening her stall, "We've got _customers!_" Apparently customers are rare, for the woman's shouts caused people to open up their stalls,.

"We're in business!" It was a red-haired woman with a Scottish accent. "Mother, open up the mellow!"

"We're in business!"

"Happy, Happy!" The first man decreed, waving out some tabs towards the three, "Lovely Happy, Happy!"

"Anger!" The black haired woman shouted, holding out tabs and waving them in the air, "Buy some Anger!"

The Scottish woman sent them a smile, saying, "Just some mellow! Makes you feel bendy and soft all day long!"

The first man, Welsh-We'll call him Welsh, said as he tried to get the three to buy from him, "Don't listen to them; They'll rip you off! Do you want some happy?"

"Uh, how 'bout not?" Anna deadpanned, taking a step back and moving behind the Doctor. "What are you, a drug dealer?"

"I think so..." Martha trailed off, while the Doctor told Welsh,

"No thanks." He then turned to Martha and Anna, saying slowly, "I think they're selling _moods_."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha questioned and Anna shook her head slowly.

"To be honest...I think this is _much _worse. I mean, seriously, artificial moods? Who does that?"

As if to answer her question, a young woman with pale blonde hair, wearing a gray shawl, walked over to the Scottish woman, ignoring all the other mood dealers.

"And what can I get you, my love?" The woman questioned softly. Anna frowned at the look on the girl's face, as she standing at just the right angle so she could see her eyes, and tensed. Anna recognized that look. It was a look she herself, wore many, _many _times. It was the look Anna gained after the accident, when the roboforms killed her parents.

"I want to buy "forget." The woman told the dealer, and Anna felt her breathing hitch and felt her heart jump in her throat. _That's as bad as buy pain killers...She can't be... _

"I've got forget, my darlin'." The Scot told her and frowned worriedly, "What strength? How much you want forgettin'?"

"It's my mother and father," Anna paled and felt the tears come to her eyes, and, not full aware of her actions, reached over and grabbed Ten's hand. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, silently mouthing "Don't" and "No" as she watched the woman. As painful as losing one's parents is, you shouldn't drug yourself over it. The pain is part of what makes you who you are, and over time, the pain will turn into a numbness that only you can feel. No amount of pain killers will be able to get rid of it. You can only hope that you'll get better over time. What this woman was doing was wrong. "They went on the motorway."

Anna knew that the motorway is where everyone goes at the "end". They drive for years on end, foolishly hoping that they will reach there destination, when in fact, they only drive in circles. Anna jumped when she felt the Doctor squeeze her hand comfortingly, realizing what she was feeling at this moment in time. Anna just about yanked her hand out of the Doctor's, before deciding not too-even though she knew it was foolish to get attached and think of him as a friend. _He's going to ditch me, _Anna thought, pushing away the memory of the Doctor's completely sincere gaze, _He'll be like everyone else and leave me. There's no such thing as true friends; There's only the harsh reality of how cruel the world really is. _

"Oh, that's a swain..." The Scot dealer said, frowning at the girl, and reached over, grabbing a tab and handing it to the girl. "Try this, Forget 43. That's two credits."

The woman took it and the Doctor walked forward, his hand dragging Anna along with him. Martha trailed beside them.

"Sorry, but hold on a minute," The Doctor interrupted, causing the blonde to look at him. He looked at her confused, "What happened to your parents?"

The woman answered, sadness and pain clear in her blue eyes, "They drove off." Anna's heart clenched once she got a better look at the woman's face.

"Yeah, but...They might drive back?" The Doctor tried to suggest, telling her that it wasn't completely hopeless.

The blonde's eyes watered and sounded like she was close to crying, "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far; You can find them." He felt Anna squeeze his hand tightly and looked down at her in confusion, watching as she shook her head. He turned his head to look at the blonde, and reached a hand out as she raised the tab to her neck, "No, no, no-don't!"

There was a silence as the Doctor lowered his arm, and the woman looked at them, all pain and sadness gone. She smiled, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your parents," Anna spoke, trying her best not to cry. It hurt her, just watching someone do something like this. "they-they went on the motorway."

"Did they?" The woman asked, smiling. "That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." And she swiftly walked away, leaving them be.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future?" Martha asked, sarcasm starting to grow. "Off their heads in chemicals."

Anna turned her head to snap at Martha, only to have her eyes widen at the sight of a man running up behind her and putting her in a headlock, a gun to her head. Martha screamed and The Doctor turned around, eyes wide and watched as a woman with curly hair point a gun at them. (No, not River)

"Let her go!" The Doctor demanded and the man apologized, dragging Martha away,

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

"We just need three!' The woman tried to explain as she backed up, the man and Martha behind her.

"I'm warning you, _let her go!_" The Doctor raised his voice, the "Oncoming Storm" threatening to show.

"Give her back, damn it!" Anna screeched, glaring at them. The people continued to apologize and the Doctor tried a different route, pushing Anna behind him,

"Whatever you want; I can help! We can help! But first," He shouted again, "You've got to let her go!" He was _angered_ and Anna was a little scared of him, but she tried to get the green door open anyway. The Doctor quickly soniced the door and opened it, him and Anna running after the kidnappers. They ran through a hall which seemed to be filled with trash and abandoned junk. The Doctor slammed the exit open, running over and grabbing onto the stair railing, and he and Anna both screamed for Martha.

They watched in despair as the vehicle Martha was in flew away.

...

The Doctor banged angrily on one of the stalls, the Scottish saleswoman opening it. She smiled at them and said, "Though you'd come back! Want some Happy, Happy?"

The Doctor went straight to the point, "Those people, who were they, where did they take her?" You could hear the anger in his voice.

Welsh opened his stall and said, "They've taken her to the motorway." The Doctor and Anna looked at him, then at the Scottish woman when she said,

"Looked like carjackers to me." The black woman opened up her stall, saying,

"I'd give up now, darlin's. You won't see 'er again."

Welsh started again, "Used to be thrivin'; this place. You couldn't _move._ But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying "three". "We need three", what did he mean "three"?"

"It's the car sharin' policy," Scot answered. "to save fuel. You get special access if you're carryin' three adults."

"How do we get to the motorway?" Anna questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Down the alley, straight to the end." Scot replied, "You cannae miss it." The Doctor grabbed Anna's hand, not keen on getting her kidnapped as well, and stormed off, Anna following closely behind. "Tell you what; How 'bout some Happy, Happy? Then you'll be smilin', my loves!"

"Okay, that's it, you _stupid _woman," Anna snapped, whirling around and glaring at her, and then at the rest of the dealers. "Nobody wants to buy your _stupid _moods! So shove off, pack up, and leave town! I'm sick of you yappin' and yappin' about Happy, Happy and Anger! Nobody gives a damn!" She was cut off by the Doctor, who placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him giving her a look to show that he would handle this. Needless to say, she wasn't happy, but let him get his turn at yelling anyway.

"Word of advice-All of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that then, love?" The Scot questioned, confused.

"Because as soon as we find her alive and well-And we _will _find her alive and well-we're coming back. And this street is _closing_!" He finished, shouting, "_Tonight!" _

...

The Doctor soniced the door to the motorway, opening it. Neither Anna, nor the Doctor, were prepared for the strong amount of fumes that hit them when they walked in. Nor did they expect to see rows, upon rows, upon rows of flying cars, gas fumes pouring out of them at every angle. The Doctor coughed a few times, while Anna just went into a full-blown coughing fit. Anna couldn't handle smoke very well, as she had asthma when she was younger, and when her cousins smoked, she couldn't even be in the same room as them. She had to isolate herself in her bedroom until they were done, and even then, she had to open a window.

Anna clamped her hands over her mouth and barely reacted when the Doctor grabbed her and buried her face into his chest, trying to help prevent her from breathing in the fumes. He had on hand against her head, and used his free arm to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve. His coughs grew more violent and Anna started to feel like she was suffocating. She gripped the Doctor's coat tightly, almost digging her fingers into it, as she tried to get oxygen in her lungs, only to inhale the gas fumes instead. Anna's vision was started to go black and she barely registered a man yelling at them.

Anna could barely even _think _as the Doctor moved her towards the car the man came from, crawling in after her. The door closed behind them and, despite finding themselves in a place filled with clean air, they still continued to cough.

"Just standin' there, breathin' it in!" The man said, pushing up his goggles and resting them on his head. A woman with curly brown hair, possibly in her late twenties, early thirties, moved over and helped place oxygen masks on the Doctor and Anna, saying gently in a very motherly tone,

"Here you go." Anna gasped, clawing at the fabric beneath her as she tried to get as much oxygen in her lungs as possible, practically suffocating. It felt like there was something preventing air getting into her airways in her lungs. After a few moments, her tense form relaxed and she placed a hand over the mask, making sure it wouldn't fall. Her chest heaved up and down from lack of air.

The man who saved them turned out to be a giant, walking, talking _cat_. He started, Anna and the Doctor staring at him, "There's this story, back in he old days. Junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid _twenty minutes, _by the time they found her, her head had swollen to a solid fifty feet!"

The woman smiled at him, disbelieving as she said, "Oh, you're makin' it up!"

"A fifty-foot head!" The man said as he moved over to the driver's seat, "Just think of it! Imagine pickin' that nose!"

Anna made a grossed out face, as did the woman who cried out, "Oh, stop it, that's disgustin'!"

"What, did you never pick your nose?" The cat asked her, giving her a look. She looked forward and placed a hand on his arm, saying,

"Bran, we're moving."

"Right, I'm there, I'm on it." Anna watched, slightly breathless, as the man pulled a lever and moved forwards. After a few moments, he parked the car again. Bran smiled at the woman, Anna couldn't remember her name, and said, "Twenty yards! We're havin' a good day." Bran looked at the Doctor and Anna, and taking in the small similarities between them- brown hair and eyes, seem to be traveling together- asked, "And who might you and your daughter be, sir?" The Doctor pulled off his mask, "Pretty well dressed for hitchhikers." Anna let herself breathe in the mask for a few more seconds before doing the same. She spoke, gasping slightly,

"I-I'm Anna..." She completely missed the "Daughter" comment.

"Thanks," The Doctor told, catching his breathe as he smiled at them, "Sorry, I'm the Doctor and this here is Anna."

"Thanks..." She gave them a small grin. Bran smiled, laughing.

"Medical Man! My name is Thomas Kincade Brannigan," He then gestured to the woman next to him, "and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

Valerie smiled at them and said politely, "Nice to meet you." Brannigan then pointed at something behind them,

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." The Doctor turned, and reaching an arm up, pushed a curtain out of the way, revealing a group of kittens surrounding a basket, mewing. Anna completely _melted _at the sight of them; She had a thing for animals.

"_Awwww!" _Anna cooed, slowly reaching a hand out to a black cat with light stripes, a pink bow tied around it's neck. She let it sniff her hand for a few moments before picking it up, petting it gently and holding it out for the Doctor to pet. He smiled down at it, also unable to resist it's cuteness.

"Aw, that's nice." He took the cat from Anna, smiling, "Hello." Anna then reached over and grabbed a gray one with dark stripes, a blue ribbon around it's neck. She pet it gently, smiling.

"Aren't you the cutest?" She asked, brown eyes shining. She then looked at Valerie and Brannigan, having to ask, "How old are they?"

Valerie smiled and reached over, petting the cat the Doctor was holding, "Just two months."

Anna beamed at the kitten, leaning down and kissing it's forehead as she said, "They're so _precious! Aww..._" Anna _loved _cats, especially. She always wanted to get one, but her mother was allergic, so she had to make due with stuffed animals. Anna felt her heart squeeze at the memory, but let it remain in her mind, nonetheless. It was neutral memory, neither good, nor bad. She had nothing against it. It's best to remember than to forget, after all. Despite how much you might want too, at times.

"Poor little souls," Brannigan spoke, eyeing his children with sympathy, "Never known the ground underneath their paws." At the Doctor's and Anna's confused looks, he explained, "Children of the motorway."

Anna was dismissing most of her knowledge of the show; seeing how her being here would change some things. But, she kept the big things memorized. She then realized, "Wait, what?"

"They were born in _here_?" The Doctor tried to verify, alarmed. Anna gasped,

"But that's dangerous! All by yourselves? No surgeon or anything?" Valerie shook her head,

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs goin', out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What, you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked, eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're jokin', right?" Anna questioned, eyebrows raising.

Brannigan smiled at them, scoffing, "Do I _look _like a teenager? We've been drivin' for twelve years now!"

At that, Anna froze. Why, she wasn't sure, but her mind started to try and piece together puzzles that probably weren't even there. **_Twelve _**_years? That's how long Eleven left Amy-and what was it earlier? Lane Fifteen? No, Fifteen extra lanes; Wait, why am I focusing on fifteen, what's so important about fifteen? And why am I trying to make connections that aren't even there? _

Anna shook her head, trying to clear it. She froze, however, when she heard something speak in her head, _"The Time Child...Annabel Johnson..." _The voice sounded exhausted and slight out-of-breathe, _"You know what is to come. You shall be there in the darkest of times, never leaving." _Um, Okay, creepy much? Anna barely knew _anything_ of what was to happen now since she was there, but other than the basics of what happens in the episodes and who dies, she's pretty much stumped and she's rambling to a voice in her head. Right, then. Shut up. _"As rude as ever." _The voice seemed to laugh at her and she ignored it, listening to a conversation she missed most of.

"You traveled five _miles_ in twelve _years_?" The Doctor asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was impossible!

"I think he's a bit slow," Brannigan said and Anna almost snorted at the way he said that.

"Where are you from?" Valarie asked the travelers curiously.

"Nevermind that, we've got to get out." The Doctor told them. "Our friend's in one of these cars; She's been taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS." Anna moved over and let the Doctor opened the door, only to get bombarded by exhaust fumes. He looked around, trying to find the exit.

"Too late for that; We've passed the lay-by." Brannigan informed, watching the Doctor lean back and close the doors. He looked at him, saying, "You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim."

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor questioned, urgent. Anna moved to the back of the vehicle and gently placed the cat down, looking down at it with soft, apologetic eyes. She then stood, back to her regular self, and moved over to stand next to the Doctor just as Brannigan replied,

"Oh...Six months?" Brannigan looked sheepish, and Anna couldn't blame him.

Within moments, the Doctor was sonicing the screen and called for the police, "I need to talk to the police."

_"Thank you for your call." _The machine replied as a police symbol flashed on the screen, _"You have been placed on hold." _The Doctor held the radio up to his mouth, saying in disbelief,

"But you're the police!"

Anna spoke, saying in irritation, "Did you know that a pizza delivery can get to your house faster than the police?"

_"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." _

"Well, isn't that just dandy?" Anna spoke sarcastically. The Doctor moved back over to Valarie and Brannigan, asking,

"Is there anyone else? I once met the duke of Manhattan; Is there anyway of getting through to him?"

"Oh, now, ain't you Lordly?" Brannigan said, raising his eyebrows.

"We need to find Martha!" Anna told them, placing her hands on the back of Valarie's seat.

"You can't make outside calls," Valarie informed her gently, acting like the mother she was. "The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?" The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We've got contact with them, yeah-Well, some of them, anyway." Brannigan replied and explained, "They've got to be on your friend's list. Now, let's see-Who's near by?" He looked at the screen that showed the numbers of all the cars surrounding them. He pressed a button and an image of two old women appeared on the screen. "Ah! The Cassini sisters!" He grabbed the radio and said, holding it to his mouth, "Still your hearts, my handsome girls! It's Brannigan here!"

_"Get off the line, Brannigan, you're a pest and a menace." _An elderly woman voice came through, clearly making fun of him, but not being hurtful. Similar to how Anna shows affection. Valarie was clearly amused as she crossed her arms, watching her husband talk.

"Ah, come now girls, is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

_"You know full well that we're not sisters. We're **married**."_ The same voice said, stern, but knowing that he was teasing. Anna grinned at that; She was totally for same-sex marriages. If a person liked someone of the same sex, that was fine by her. You can't help who you love. Same with skin-tone. She didn't care if you were black, white, tan-hell, even blue! She only cared if you were a jerk or not.

"Oh, stop that modern talk!" Brannigan whistled slightly as he grinned, "I'm an old-fashioned cat! Now, I've got some hitchhikers here; Calls themselves the Doctor and Anna." He handed the radio to the Doctor, who took it.

"Hello, sorry, I'm looking for some called "Martha Jones"." He explained, getting to the point quickly. "She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

A different elderly woman spoke up this time, _"Wait a minute...Could I ask, what entrance did they use?" _

"Where were we?" Anna questioned curiously.

"Pharmacy Town." Brannigan replied.

"Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago." The Doctor spoke.

_"Let me look..." _

_"Just my luck to marry a car spotter." _

_"In the last half-hour, fifty-three new cars joined in from the Pharmacy Town junction." _

"Anything more specific?" The Doctor was clearly impatient, Anna noticed. Anna was relaxed; She knew they would get Martha out safely. If Anna didn't change too much.

_"All in good time," _The second woman scolded him, then asked, _"Was she car-jacked by two people?" _

"Yeah, yeah, she was." The Doctor nodded. They were getting somewhere.

_"There we are! Just one of those cars was destined for the Fast lane. That means they had three on board. And the car number is 4-6-5-Diamond-6."_

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed, ready for action. "So how do we find them?"

_"Ah, now there, I'm afraid, I can't help." _

The Doctor look at Brannigan and Valarie, "Can we call them on this thing? We got their number, Diamond-Six."

"Not if they're the designated Fast Lane," Brannigan told him and explained, "It's a different class."

_"You can try the police," _The Car-spotter lady told them. The Doctor replied,

"They put me on hold." The first lady spoke next,

_"You have to keep trying. There's no one else." _

"Thank you." The Doctor told them and handed the receiver back to Brannigan. "Take me down to the Fast Lane."

"Not a chance," Brannigan didn't hesitate to decline.

"We've got three passengers, now!" The Doctor told him, impatient and anger rising.

Brannigan merely stared at him, looking him dead in the eyes, "I'm still not going."

"She's alone, and she's lost, and she doesn't even belong on this planet and it's all _my_ fault." The Doctor tried to change his mind, "I'm asking you Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no," Valarie spoke up, causing the Doctor to turn his head to look at her, surprised, "and that's final. I'm not riskin' the children down there."

"Why, what happens down there?" Anna asked, speaking up after being quiet for so long. They looked at her in surprise, realizing that she was still there. Anna grew irritated again, "Okay, look, I know I'm not exactly likable, but can you all _stop _forgetting me!?"

"It's not forgetting so much as it is you not talking!" The Doctor told her, his voice going up a pitch. He then looked at Valarie, realizing what questioned Anna asked, "Why not? What's the risk? What happened down there?"

_Isn't it giant crabs...? _Anna wasn't sure.

"We're not discussin' it," Valarie said, threatening to raise her voice, "the conversation is closed!"

"So we keep on driving?" The Doctor was annoyed, to say the least. Brannigan nodded,

"Yes, we do."

"For how _long_!?" The Doctor snapped, raising his voice again.

"Till the Journey's End." Brannigan said and Anna froze- the puzzle pieces trying to finish a non-existent puzzle. _That's the episode with...Rose. Where the Doctor almost-no, **does **__regenerate into Eleven, but keeping the same face-no, wait, wouldn't that be twelve, considering the War Doctor, the Doctor that the Doctor disowned is like, eight? No, wait, he's nine, right? Eleven is thirteen in his Eleventh body, so...Gah! Time lines... _

Anna was giving herself a migraine just trying to figure it all out. The Doctor, angry, reached over and grabbed the radio, speaking, "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

_"Oh, we were amongst the first." _The First woman said. _"It's been **Twenty-Seven **years now."_ Anna's head snapped over to the radio in the Doctor's hand, remembering Eleven's words to her.

_"I-I'll tell you when you're_ _twenty-seven?"_

"And in all that time, have you ever _seen_ a police car?" The Doctor questioned, his tone demanding. Brannigan and Valerie looked up at him, fear of the truth showing in their eyes.

It was the second woman that answered, uncertain and hesitant, _"I'm...not sure." _

"Look at your notes." The Doctor suggested, looking at Brannigan. He looked away from the Doctor, unable to meet his gaze. Anna frowned, not liking the way the Doctor was acting, but was able to understand _why _he was acting like this. "Any police?"

_"Uh, not as such."_

"An Ambulance? Any rescue service? Anything official, _ever_?"

The radio crackled as she replied, _"I can't keep a note of everything!" _

"What if there's no one out there?" The Doctor was cut off by Brannigan shouting at him, ripping the radio out of his hands.

"Stop it! The Cassinis' were doing you a favor."

"Someone's got to ask," The Doctor told him, leaning over slightly to look him in the eyes. "'Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there, in your eyes." And he was right. They were afraid of the truth.

"What if the traffic never stops and you just drive and drive and drive," Anna spoke up, holding and petting another kitten. Everyone looked at her, "never stopping and you just waste your lives, driving somewhere that you'll never reach?"

"There's a whole _city _above us!" Brannigan protested, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "The mighty state of New, New York! They wouldn't just leave us!"

"In that case, where are they, hmm?" The Doctor inquired, raising his eyebrows. "What if Anna's right and there's no help coming? Not ever. What if there's _nothing_? Just a motorway, with the cars going 'round, and 'round, and 'round, and 'round, never stopping, _forever_!?"

"Shut up!" Valarie burst out, shouting. She gave the Doctor a frightened look, "Just shut up! Both of you!"

Suddenly the screen in the front made crackling noises until Sally Calypso from appeared. "_-and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic-the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."_

"You think you know us so well, Doctor, but we're not abandoned." Brannigan informed him, frowning, "Not while we have each other." Valerie's lips twitched upwards at her husband's sweet words.

_"This for all you out on the roads." _Sally continued, _"We so, so sorry. Drive safe." _Music started to play and Brannigan and Valarie started to sing, _"On a hill, far away, stood an old rugged cross. The emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old, rugged cross! Where the dearest and best for the world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross. Till my trophies at last, I lay down! I will cling to the old, rugged cross and exchange it someday for a crown!" _

Anna was surprised to find herself in tears by the end of the song. It was touching and sad and it hurt, in a way, to think that all these people were pretty much driving their own graves. The hope and sadness in the song made her cry, unable to stop the tears that streamed silently down her face. Anna sniffled and wiped furiously at her eyes and face, trying to wipe away the tears.

There was a silence before the Doctor said, "If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." At that, Anna set the kitten back down with it's siblings and growled,

"_Not _without me, Alien boy!" Anna almost flinched at the nickname she gave him. _Oops, sorry, Donna. _She looked up and bit back a wince at the look the Doctor gave her.

"You are staying _here_. I'm not risking your life."

"Who said it's your risk to take?" Anna fired back, raising an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that it's _me _taking risk on my life, not _you_."

"No matter whose risk it is to take, I'm not going to have you put yourself in danger! We already lost Martha, I'm not losing you as well." Anna glared at him; which was quite comical, as she was 4'9 and he was 6'1.

"Okay, dude, you seriously have something wrong with you're brain if you think car hopping is gonna kill me." She began, giving him a dark look. He seemed unaffected, though; He merely sent a look back. "For your information, I survived a car crash with roboforms, nearly getting eaten by a Racnoss, _almost _becoming a fish," She almost wanted to laugh at the look of confusion that formed on his face at that one, "and drowning. So a little car hop is _not _going to kill me."

He stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Fine. You can come along-_but_," He pointed a finger at her, raising his voice, "you have to do _exactly _what I tell you, no questions. Understood?" Anna nodded and gave a two-fingered salute, grinning,

"Sir, yes, sir!" He grimaced at her salute.

"Don't-Don't do that-and don't call me "Sir'!" The Doctor knelt down, pulling out his sonic, and sonicing the car hatch on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan demanded, looking at the Doctor as if he were mad-which he was.

"Finding our own way." He replied. "We usually do." Anna shrugged,

"I just tag along for the ride." She grinned, all traces of tears and anger gone.

_"Capsule Open." _A machine in the car said. Anna and The Doctor looked down, a car stopping just below them. Anna ignored the nervousness forming inside her at the sight of how far down it was and moved back as she watched to Doctor stand, pulling off his trenchcoat.

"Here we go." He tossed it at Valarie and Brannigan. "Look after this!" He looked up at his coat with adoring eyes, "I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat." He crouched down next to the hatch, ready to jump. He placed his sonic back in his jacket pocket.

"But you can't jump!" Valarie protested. Anna grinned at her as the Doctor said,

"If it's any consolation, Valarie, right now, I'm having kittens."

"This Martha," Brannigan spoke, eyes understanding, "she must mean an awful lot to you."

"Anna means more. I hardly know Martha." Anna gained a look of surprise at that, staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. _What does he mean by that? _"I was too busy showing off-and I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Oh, and Anna?" She blinked at him, confused and curious. He sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I lied." And jumped down, closing the hatch as he fell, all before she could even speak.

She shouted in alarmed and lurched forward, clawing at the edges of the capsule to try and open it again, "No, Doctor! _Doctor_, damn it, I'll kill you! How dare you!"

"He's completely insane!" Valarie gasped, while Brannigan grinned, looking at the closed capsule.

"That, and a bit magnificent."

"He's a dead man next time I see him!" Anna growled, causing them both to look at her. "I don't care if he a nine hundred year-old Time Lord or not, I'll kill 'em!"

Brannigan looked at her with raised eyebrows, surprised. "He's only tryin' to protect you. You're just a lass, after all."

"I can protect myself!" Anna defended, looking at them for a moment before glaring at the hatch, "Besides, what he said was a lie! He doesn't care! The Doctor _always _lies!"

"I don't know about that," Valarie said, looking at the girl with soft eyes. Clearly this child went through many hardships in life. "He looked like he really meant what he said; I doubt he lied 'cause he doesn't care, but because he wanted to keep you safe. You're his daughter, aren't you?"

"No," Anna gave them strange looks, wondering how they came up with that conclusion. "We're not even remotely related in the slightest."

They both looked surprised and looked at each other, then back at Anna. **"Really?" **

"But you look a lot alike!" Valarie exclaimed. Anna nodded,

"Trust me, I'm sure."

Brannigan tried to suggest, "Surely he thinks you as one, though? A daughter, I mean."

"Nope," Anna popped the "p" in that. Too personal. "Highly doubt it."

"Sister, then?"

"Negative."

"...Friend?" Brannigan was running out of ideas. Anna tensed at that and Brannigan noticed, "What the matter?" They were cut off by a drilling noise from above them. "Just what we need-pirates!"

"I'm calling the police!" Valarie shouted and Anna exclaimed, standing,

"No, don't! Friendly cat person!" Novice Hame stuck her head out from the ceiling, pointing a gun at everyone,

"The Doctor, where is he!?"

"Novice Hame!" Anna cheered, grinning as she stared at the cat woman. Hame turned to look at her and demanded, pointing the gun at her,

"How do you know me?"

Anna grinned at her, "Okay, I haven't really met you yet, but I'm travelling with the Doctor-well, yeah, but I kinda pop in and out of his life at random times. I don't really understand it since he hasn't bothered to explain it to me, but I'm Anna!"

"Annabel Johnson? The Time Child?" Novice Hame asked and Anna almost wanted to face-palm. Does _everyone _call her that nowadays?

Nonetheless, Anna nodded her head, "Yup, so I'm told." Novice Hame looked at Anna in surprise and shock, jumping down into the vehicle.

She stared at Anna in complete bewilderment and said in shock, "The stories do not lie; You look even younger than when we met. Much younger."

"How old was I? And what stories?" Novice Hame shook her head,

"That is not important, child-Why is the Doctor not with you?"

Anger filled Anna at the reminder and she growled, clenching her fists, "The bastard _ditched _me! He left me here while he went to go save Martha; Can you freaking _believe _him!? Who does he think he is, The King of Thieves!?" Anna paused and gained a sheepish look, "Sorry, that was _Aladdin_, but, point still stands. I think his next regeneration is rubbing off on me." She shook her head at Novice Hame's confused look, and said, "Nevermind, we need to catch up to the idiot. He went down there." She pointed at the Hatch-er, capsule.

Novice Hame nodded and quickly lasered the capsule off with her gun. They got ready to jump and Valerie said quickly,

"Don't! The Doctor left you here so you could be safe-"

"Valerie, you tend to find that safest you'll ever be is if you're with the Doctor _and _on his good side. Quite frankly, I don't think I'm either of those things, despite how much he lies. Hame, let's go." She jumped first, screaming on the way down.

Did Anna mention that she _really _hated heights?

Brannigan could only comment, "Child or not, just as magnificent."

"Still as insane; I swear, they have to be related somehow."

It didn't take them that long to reach the Doctor.

"It's like New Time's Square in here!" Anna heard a man exclaim as she fell out of the Hatch. She screamed as she fell and landed on all fours, groaning.

"I've invented a sport!" That was the Doctor.

"Ow...Ah!" Anna gasped and quickly stood and stumbled out of the way, letting Novice Hame in. The Doctor glared at Anna, saying,

"I told you to stay in the car!"

"And I told you I was coming with!" She growled back, "I said I'd follow you, didn't I!? Besides, choose a better sport, that one was terrible-" Anna coughed a bit into her hand, flinching. The Doctor's gaze softened slight, but it was still hard.

"See, now look, you're coughing."

"I'll be fine!" Anna waved him off. "Anyway, look who's here." She jabbed a thumb towards Novice Hame, who stepped towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find!" She told him, smiling. The man that no one knew, Bob-let's go with that. Bob, yes, Bob look at Novice Hame's gun with wide eyes, pointing at it,

"Guns! No guns-I'm not having guns!"

"I only brought this because of pirates!" Hame explained, still smiling at the Doctor. "Doctor, you and Anna have got to come with me."

The Doctor look at her confused, "Do I know you?"

"You haven't aged at all," She said, observing him. "Time has been less kind to me." She looked down at the ground for a moment before the Doctor gripped her shoulders, causing her to look at him.

He exclaimed, "Novice Hame!" He hugged her, only to back off quickly, "No, wait, hold on! Last time we met you were breeding humans for experimentation!"

Bob's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stared at the newcomer. Anna just stood silently in the side lines, arms crossed.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor. For so _many _years, under _his _guidance." She explained, "And if you and Anna come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm-_We're_," He reached over and grabbed Anna by the wrist, pulling her behind him, not releasing her, "not going _anywhere_!" He pointed angrily at the ground, "You've got _Macra_ living under this city- _Macra! _And if our friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!"

"You've got to come with me, _right now_." Novice Hame started to raise her voice.

"Oh, no, no, You're comin' with me." The Doctor said, "We've got three passengers now." Anna looked at Bob as said,

"Bye, Bob."

"My name isn't Bob-" He started but was cut off as they vanished in a blue light, the Doctor shouting, hand still around Anna's wrist, his own wrist grabbed by Hame's hand,

"Don't you dare- _DON'T YOU DARE!" _

Anna felt like her insides were ripped out and squished together, put back inside her, her limbs pulled, body _crushed _and stretched like laffy taffy, then torn into itty bitty molecules of nothingness before being put back together again.

She groaned when she found herself on solid ground, grunting as her whole body ached.

"Rough teleport," She heard the Doctor say, then heard footsteps. Anna refused to get up, her body hurting way to much. "Anna? Anna, are you alright?"

"Fine, my body just hurts a lot."

"Let's get you up," He said and Anna felt him pull her to her feet and Anna groaned as her joints popped. It hurt, but it felt a little bit better. Anna grumbled and fixed her outfit, pulling her skirt down some as it was hiked up a little. "There," He then turned to Novice Hame, furious. "Rough teleport, but you can go back down and start teleporting people out, _starting _with _Martha_!"

"I only had the power for _one _trip," Hame explained, only causing the Doctor to growl,

"Then get some _more_. Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"High above, in the over-city." Hame explained.

"Good," The Doctor continued, still furious, "Then you can tell the Senate of New, New York, I'd like a word. They have got a thousand people trapped on the motorway-_millions_!"

"But you're inside the Senate," Hame spoke, drawing out a confused look from both Anna and the Doctor, "Right now. May the Goddess Santori bless them." She pressed a button on the watch she was wearing and lights came on. The Doctor and Anna looked up and Anna felt bile try and bubble it's way up her throat.

She saw dead bodies once-_touched _them even, out of worry and confusion. But... _"Oh, my god!" _Anna clamped her hands over her mouth, taking a few steps back and brush her leg against something. She whirled around to look at it and saw the arm of a skeleton against her shoe. A silent scream ripped it's way through Anna's throat, memories she'd rather have forgotten reminding her. All those people... _All-All those people...Those poor people-Oh, my god, they're all dead. They're **skeletons**._

"They died. The city _died_." Hame told them, looking at the remains with sadness and remorse.

"How long has it been like this?" The Doctor questioned, slowly walking over to the remains Anna was standing next to.

"Twenty-Seven years, Doctor." Anna felt her breathe hitch again. There it was. The one Cassini girl was supposed to say twenty four, but she said twenty-seven. Novice Hame was supposed to Twenty-Four, but she said Twenty-Seven. What was with that number!?

The Doctor knelt down next to the remains, while Anna could only stair, horrified and mourning for people she didn't even know.

"_All _of them; Everyone, what happened?" The Doctor questioned, confused and disturbed.

"A new chemical; A new mood," She replied. "They called it "Bliss"." Hame said as she knelt down and plucked the tab from the remain's neck. "Everyone tried it; They couldn't stop. A virus mutated withing the compound and became airborne." Stood back up, "Everything perished. Even the virus in the end."

Anna dropped her hands, eyes glazing over with sadness, "Those poor people..." She clasped her hands in front of her, lacing her fingers together. In a way, her position resembled that of praying; It was a new habit she had gained after her parents' funeral. She remembered her Mother standing in this pose often, though she couldn't remember the reason why.

It only got worse though, Anna found, when Hame said, "It killed the world in seven minutes flat."

_Amy was seven, _Part of her mind thought, the uncontrolled part of her mind, _And so was Madam de Pompadour. They were both seven when they met the Doctor, and they both thought he was imaginary until he turned out real. _Anna cursed in her mind; now was _not _the time to be thinking about such things.

"There was just enough time to close off the walkways, and the flyovers, sealing off the Under-City." The Doctor stood, "Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor, they were _saved_."

The Doctor understood, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

Anna realized something and questioned, getting over her horror, "Who's "We"?" _It was...Jack? No, well, yes, but no... Boe? _

"How did you survive?" The Doctor asked.

"He has protected me," Hame said, smiling. "And he has waited for you, both of you, these long years." Anna's eyes widened. So that voice talking earlier...

_"Doctor...Anna..." _She was right.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor exclaimed, running over to the head that was currently in a container.

_"I knew you would come. You and little Bell." _Anna raised an eyebrow at the name, but wisely decided not to comment, instead, walking over and kneeling down next to the Doctor, who pressed his hands gently against the glass.

"Back in the old days," Novice Hame started to explain, "I was made his nurse, as penance for my sin."

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked worriedly, his emotion showing clear on his face. Anna felt sorry for Jack, but there wasn't much she could say; She never met him before.

_"Failing..." _

"He protected me from the virus," Hame said, "by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the city's power died. The Under-City would have fallen into the sea."

At that, Alex couldn't help but grin. She didn't know what quite to say, but felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could stop them, "You're always tryin' to play hero, huh, Captain?" She didn't even realize she had placed a hand against the glass until it happened.

"So he saved them," The Doctor said, realization filling his eyes.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life-force just to keep things running."

"Well, aren't you a brave face?" Anna grinned, not trying to be insulting at all. For some reason, tears were coming to her eyes. "Saving everyone at the cost of your life-" Anna's voice cracked slight and she swallowed, blinking the tears away. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much.

"Boe...?" Anna whirled her head around at the new voice, alarmed. This didn't happen in the show! Who was that girl?

"Anna?" Anna looked at the Doctor in surprise, only to find him staring at the woman.

She appeared to be in her early twenties, with a round head and sharp lips. Her eyes were wide with long eyelashes, her eyes close to that of an amber color, a mix between brown and gold, little flecks of green hidden and surfacing only around the pupil. Her hair was long and wavy, a very dark brown and stopped at mid-back. She wore a midnight blue Sarina Jersey Tanktop with a pair of denim jean shorts that stopped a little above mid-thigh. They were ripped slightly, but underneath her shorts were the same type of leggings Anna was wearing, along with the watch on her left wrist. She also had on a skin graft garter belt with a gun and bright red lipstick, green eyeshadow surrounding her eyes along with some eyeliner. She had a nice figure.

But the thing that shocked Anna the most, was her face. It was her _mother's _face. Well, close enough, anyway. The resemblance was between the woman and her mother was huge. But underneath the woman's left eye was a small mole. And underneath her right eye, were the more small moles, placed in spots so close it looked like a triangle was formed on her face. _Anna's _face.

The woman looked at Anna in shock and had to exclaim, her eyes-Anna's eyes- wide, "Is that really what I looked like!? Dear god, I looked like a mini-Mom!"

The Doctor looked back and forth between Anna and the woman, who happened to be Anna from the future-_way _into the future, "Things just got a little complicated."

"Annabel." Hame spoke and Future Anna looked-Okay, let's call her Annabel, and younger Anna, Anna. Annabel looked at Hame and broke out into a hug grin, exclaimed,

"Novice Hame! It's been a while!" She laughed, grinning at her as she placed a hand on her hip. "Wait, hold on, Boe. Boe's dying-Oh, _shit_, Boe!" Annabel rushed forward and stood between Anna and the Doctor, hands pressed against the glass as tears formed in her eyes. "Boe..."

_And I think I now know the reason why it was affected me so much, _Anna thought, still slightly in shock at the sight of her future self. Anna was surprised; She turned out rather pretty.

"There are planets out there, Hame, you could have called for help!" The Doctor spoke, getting back on track. He would greet future Anna properly in a few.

"The Last Act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe," She told him. "The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

The Doctor looked at Hame for a moment, silent, then at the Annas', then at Boe, whose breathing has become labored. "So the two of you stayed here," He said, standing. "On your own, for all these years?"

"We had no choice." Hame replied.

Annabel spoke up, saying softly as she stared into the eyes of Boe, her eyes watering at the sight of her friend, "You always have a choice."

Anna sighed, running a hand through her hair and making her bangs stick up, "Hate to say it, but I'm right." She then gave herself a once-over, disturbed slightly, "Okay, but seriously, what is with that make up? And the tanktop?"

"Oi, watch it missy," Annabel spoke, narrowing her eyes at herself, "This is what you like to dress like later on, besides, it's eco-friendly."

"Is that why you have a gun-Why _I _have gun- _will _have a gun, okay, shut up." Anna smacked herself in the forehead, "I'm confusing myself. "

Annabel smirked at her, "You're confusing me and I _am _you, so..."

They were cut off by Boe, who said, _"Save them, Doctor, Anna..." _Well, thought-psychically. _"Save them." _

Annabel frowned and placed a hand gently against the glass, showing blue nails, and whispered as she watched Boe close his eyes, weary, "We will, Captain, we will..."

Anna ruined the moment by asking, "How come you're-er, I'm still wearing that watch I will have on when I come here in the future?" Anna tried to speak correctly, but only succeeded in confusing herself more. Luckily, Annabel understood what her past self was saying. Annabel grinned at her and showed her the watch, lifting her arm up,

"This is a little gadget the TARDIS cooked up so that in case we meet, the Universe doesn't explode."

"How come he doesn't wear one?"

Annabel was able to explain that, actually, "We're the Time- Okay, _I'm _the Time Child, so I'm bound to meet myself one way or another, so it's safe for me to see myself, but if I touch myself, it's more dangerous, which is why we have the watch. It looks broken, as it doesn't tick-tok or anything of the sort, but it makes sure that if I _do _meet myself and I touch myself, the universe doesn't implode. Capiche?"

Anna tried to wrap her head around, understanding it actually, and nodded, "Okay, that makes sense. Now, why do I hop around the Doctor's time stream?"

"That is a question for another time. We need to save Martha." Anna's eyes widened at the reminder; She completely forgot about Martha. Anna stood,

"Right! Okay, Doctor, idea?" She looked at Ten, who was thinking.

..."Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, it still registers!" The Doctor exclaimed after looking at the screen. "That's Martha! I knew she was good."

"Great," Anna said, holding back the sarcasm as he told them _nothing _of the plan so far, "So what do we do?"

"Novice Hame!" The Doctor started to give out orders, pulling a lever and holding it, "Hold that in place!" Novice Hame moved over and grabbed the lever, while the Doctor let go and grabbed onto the thick cables, "Think, think, think. Take the residual energy, feed it through the electricity beds." He pressed a button on a device, making it light up.

"But there isn't enough power," Anna spoke confused. Annabel grinned and crossed her arms, looking at the cat lady,

"Oh, you've got power, Hame. You got the Doctor and me!"

The Doctor looked at the girl and grinned, "We're brilliant with computers! Just you watch-Anna! Hit every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" He ordered, pointing at the bank next to where Hame was standing. The younger Anna nodded and ran over, flipping every switch she could find. He then moved over to the device that was in the middle of the room on the floor. He got down on the ground and started to turn a knob, "We can't give the city power, but all the city needs is people!" He banged a fist against the machine. "Annabel, when I say pull that lever, pull that lever!"

"Got it, Doc'."

"Don't call me that!"

"So what're you going to do?" Hame questioned, alarmed. Annabel grinned, and looked at the Doctor. He nodded and Annabel smirked,

"This, sweet-cheeks." And pulled it. However, it only caused what power they had to go out. "No, no, no-you can't do this now!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor growled, looking around the room. He ran back over to the transformer that was in the middle of the room and sat down, pulling it into his lap and sonicing it, messing with the wires. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

_"Doctor..." _

"Yeah, hold on, not now." The Doctor was clearly impatient and wanted to get Martha back safe, as fast as possible.

_"I give you my last..." _The face of Boe continued anyway, exhaling. Annabel cried out in alarm when she realized what had happened, watching as the computers around them turned on.

"No! Boe!" She shouted, running over to the glass dome and pressing her hands against it, "Boe, come on you big face, don't give out on me!"

"Anna, Hame, look after him! Annabel, with me!" Annabel hesitated as she left Boe's side, Anna heading over to him with Hame. "Don't you go dying on me you big, ol' face! You gotta see this!" He pulled the lever, "The open road!" He laughed.

Annabel quickly got open the transmitter and grabbed the radio, grinning madly, working on her best "Announcer" voice, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, people of all races, first off, we'd like to apologize about Sally Calypso. She was just a stupid hologram. Who likes holograms, anyway? My name is Annabel Johnson," The Doctor took the radio from her, so he stood next to her in the transmitter,

"And I'm the Doctor. And this is an order-everyone drive up. Right now." Annabel, who stood at a height of 5'3, leaned over and said in the radio,

"That's an order, peoples'! One, two, one, two! Get those gears in action!"

"I've opened the roof of the motorway," The Doctor continued, trying to hide the grin on his face, but failed miserably. He smiled at Annabel, "Come on. Throttle those engines, drive up. All of you-The whole Under-City, drive up!"

"Drive up, already! You're burnin' sunlight! We need to clear that motorway!"

"Drive up and get out of the way! That Fast Lane needs to be cleared." Anna walked over, shouting,

"Martha, get that damn car over here _now_, less me and my future self will kick your ass!"

Annabel grinned, "We'll do it, you know we will."

"Car four-six-five-Diamond-Six-Martha, drive up!"

"You've got access above, now drive!" Annabel spoke. She then added as an afterthought, "Oh, and Brannigan, it's me, Anna-future Anna, same Anna you met only older, we kinda need the Doc's coat back."

"Main line, Anna," The Doctor told her, then scowled, "And I told you not to call me that!" She smirked and apologized,

"Sorry, sweetie. Was that out of line?"

_"Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, you're no bad at all!" _

"You keep on driving Brannigan," The Doctor said, walking around with radio. Anna and Annabel looked at each other and smirked, high-fiving.

"Bit hyper for my tastes, Anna, but I guess I could've turned out worse."

"Oh, don't worry Anna, I only turn out more mad as I get older. I'm still quite young in my time line, though..."

"-and like Anna said, I want my coat back."

_"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." _

"And car four-six-five-Diamond-six, I've sent you a flight path, come to the Senate."

_"On my way!" _Martha answered cheerfully. Annabel cheered, running over,

"Martha! Only feels like yesterday since I last met you!"

_"It only **has **been yesterday for me; I went to see Shakespeare."_ Annabel's eyes brightened,

"Oh! I remember that one! He creeped me out a bit with his flirting though." She could hear Martha's laughter on the other end.

"It's been quite a while since we last saw you, Martha Jones." The Doctor told the girl, grinning.

"Doctor!" Hame cried out, just as the sounds of glass cracking filled the room. The Doctor, Anna, and Annabel all whirled around alarmed to look at the Face of Boe, who was dying. The glass shattered completely and Annabel's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

...

Martha entered the Senate and looked around the desolate place, confused. Then she saw the skeleton on the ground and felt horror strike through her. And to make matters worse, there was a smaller skeleton near by. She gasped, "Doctor? Anna?"

"Over here." The Doctor's voice drew her over to where they were all sitting, kneeling besides the Face of Boe who was lying on the ground, the tank shattered all around him.

"Doctor! What happened out there-" She cut herself off, first at the sight of two Annas', then at the sight of Boe and the solemn looks on everyone's faces. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe," The Doctor replied softly, "it's alright. Come say hello." He then said, "Oh, and this is Hame. She's cat. Don't worry. And don't freak out about the fact why there are two Anna's. It happens sometimes. Wibbly-Wobbly Time-Whimey stuff."

"Captain is the one who saved you," Future Anna spoke, eyes wet with tears. She refused to shed them, though. "Not the Doctor, not me, not anyone else. Him. He did it all."

"My Lord gave his life to save the city and now he is dying," Novice Hame said, her eyes red with tears. Martha moved over and sat down next to her.

"No, don't say that," The Doctor told her, "Not old Boe, plenty of life left."

_"It's good to breathe he air once more..." _

"Who is he?" Martha questioned, "And why are there two Anna's?"

The Doctor glanced up, sorrow clear in his eyes, as he said, "I don't even know."

"He's an old friend, Martha," Annabel spoke, biting her lips. "That's all you really need to know."

"Legends said that the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years," The Doctor started, looking at Boe. "Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

_"Everything has it's time..." _The Face of Boe said, causing both Annas' to frown. "_You know that, old friend, better than most. Even you know, Anna." _

**"Yeah, your point? It doesn't mean you have to die." **The two girls' looked at each other in surprise, then frowned, looking back at Boe.

"The Legend says more," Hame began, but the Doctor cut her off,

"Don't, there's no need for that."

Hame continued, ignoring the Doctor, "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler," She looked at the Doctor, _showing _that he was the traveler.

"Yeah, but not yet, who needs secrets, eh?" He tried to stop the conversation from going.

_"I have seen so much," _Face of Boe, Jack, started again. _"Perhaps, too much. I am the Last of my Kind," _Martha glanced at him confused, not understanding what he meant. Anna and Annabel did, however, and that struck them hard. In a way, "Anna" could relate. Her parents died and she was pretty much disowned by her entire family; Her grandparents, her cousins, even those she thought were her friends. Home is where the heart is-Home is where there are _people _waiting for your return. What home did Anna have left? What home did the _Doctor _have left to go to? Gallifrey was "Destroyed" and everyone on that planet is "Dead". _"As you are the last of yours, Doctor."_

"That's why we have to survive," The Doctor spoke, looking at him with sad, brown eyes of his. "Both of us. Don't go."

_"I must. But know this, Time Lord." _When the Face of Boe spoke, his lips actually moved, so he was really speaking, _"You are not alone." _

And as the Face of Boe drew in one last raggedy breathe, he looked at the younger Anna-locking eyes. Anna froze, her breathe hitching, at the message he placed in her mind, before he exhaled and closed his eyes-dead.

_"Take care of him." _Anna was certain that only she could hear it. Anna bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling them water, and tried to regulate her breathing. Hame broke down sobbing and Annabel just inhaled sharply, looking at the still-form of her good friend. Martha stood, then the Doctor. Anna stood, thinking they were leaving, but was taken by surprise when the Doctor just walked over and took both her and Martha in a hug.

"Anna..." Annabel spoke, standing and looking at her younger self, "Trust him." Her eyes were red as she tried to hold the tears back, "Just trust him." And flinched before being taken over in a gold light and vanishing. Anna stared at where her Future self stood, before swallowing and biting her lip. Not saying anything, nor struggling, she just laid her head on the Doctor's chest, his and Martha's arms wrapped around her.

_Twenty-Seven, Fifteen, and seven. Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers, _Anna tried to distract herself from the death that just took place; Still not understanding why Jack's death was hitting her so hard. Was it because that her Future self was here and Anna ended up becoming friend with Jack-_No. No friends. I'm not going to have friend; I get friends and they'll just ditch me. I don't care what I said. _

_"Trust him."_

Anna swallowed and closed her eyes, reaching her arms up and gripping the Doctor's suit tightly, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall.

...

"All closed down," The Doctor commented as they walked back into the alley that they started in.

"Happy?" Martha questioned as the Doctor looked into one of the stalls that the mood dealers worked in.

"Happy, Happy." He replied. He grinned, standing straight with his hands in his pockets, "New, New York can start again. And they got Novice Hame."

Anna added, calmed down and heading into her "Defense" mode, "Just what every city needs, cats in charge." She stole his line and smirked. The Doctor sent her a look, showing her he knew full-well what she did, and said to her and Martha,

"Come on, time we're off."

Martha didn't follow, instead asking curiously, "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? "You're not alone?"

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head, and if you looked closely- you could still see the pain in his eyes, 'I don't know."

"You've got me-and Anna," Martha added, reaching over and placing a hand on Anna's shoulder, "Is that what he meant?" Martha smiled at him, while Anna said nothing, instead looking down and allowing her bangs to fall and cover her eyes.

The Doctor tried to hide a smile, shaking his head, "I don't think so." Martha frowned, "Sorry."

"Then what?" Martha asked, slightly hurt.

"Doesn't matter," He told her, trying to act flippant and nonchalant. He was so obvious, "Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

"Doctor," Anna spoke, blinking a few times to stop the tears that tried to form. _All I seem to do is cry; It's getting rather irritating_. "You need to tell her. I don't think she's leaving otherwise." The Doctor paused and turned his head to look at her and Martha-Martha sitting down on a fold-out chair. Her arms and legs were crossed, defiant and demanding.

"All right, you staying?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. Anna sighed and rubbed her temple with her hands, a headache forming-whether it was from the time-hop thing or just the day in general, she didn't know.

"Till you talk to me properly, yes." Martha replied. "He said "Last of you your kind", what does that mean?"

"It _really _doesn't matter," The Doctor said, not wanting to talk about it. Anna sighed and walked over to the Doctor, raising her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Doctor," She started again, frowning. The Doctor looked at her, slightly taken aback by what he saw in her eyes, "I know you don't want to talk about; Really, I do. There are things I don't want to talk about either-And to be honest, I don't want to make you talk about it either, since it hurts you so much, but Martha _needs _to know. And I will tell her, if you don't, and trust me Doctor, she doesn't _want _that. She wants it to come from you; Show her you trust her, at least a little bit." Anna knew she was being hypocritical with the whole "trust" thing, but she needed to get the point across. "You talk-you never _stop _talking, but you never speak."

There was a silence, before the city started to sing.

"It's the city," Martha spoke, eyes wide as she leaned forward in her seat, looking around them, "They're singing."

The silence was even longer, as the Doctor hesitated, uncertain and reluctant. He finally got his act together as he looked at her, and said, "I lied to you...'cause I liked it. I could pretend, just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, under-neath a burnt orange sky." His eyes watered slightly as he explained, Anna feeling tears come to her own eyes. It was one thing seeing it on television, but it was another knowing that it was all real. "I'm just a Time Lord, I'm the _last _of the Time Lords."

Martha looked at Doctor with wide eyes, unable to believe what was just said. The Doctor...was the _last_?

"The Face of Boe was wrong," He told her, "there is no one else."

"What happened?" Martha got out, asking quietly. The Doctor was silent for a moment, before reaching over and grabbing his own chair and sitting down next to Martha. Anna leaned against the alley wall, arms crossed as she listened, trying her best to hold back the tears that wanted to form.

Despite how strong she tried to be, despite how much she tried to hide it, despite how _much _she tried to _push _people away; She felt for them. Anna had a kind heart, a kind heart with walls surrounding it, trying to block anything that got in. But that wall had holes, holes that let the intruders get in. Intruders that tried to get Anna to trust them.

"There was a war," The Doctor started. _A horrible, horrible war, _Anna thought, biting her lip and digging her nails into her arms. "A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. We lost, everyone lost." There was another silence, "They're all gone now. My family...my friends...even that sky." His tone became reminiscent, sad, and longing, "Oh, you should've seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the South and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light in the morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the Autumn came, the the breeze would blow through the branches-sounded like a song."

Anna could only imagine how truly beautiful the planet was, knowing that she would never see it for herself. Probably the most beautiful, _enchanting_, amazing planet in all of space and time, and they couldn't go and see it. The _Doctor _couldn't go and see it. He would never be able to return to that beautiful planet, his home...Frozen in Time, in a painting, the time war frozen. All his lives, he was saving it, but never remembered; the only option he remembered and using was destroying it, and that hurt him more than one could imagine. He doesn't even _know _he saved it. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and flinched, feeling the headache increasing rapidly.

There was a flash of gold light and all Anna could remember before she blacked out.

Anna reappeared in the TARDIS console appearing, _Eleven's _TARDIS Console room, though no one appeared to be there. Anna let a sad, small smile cross her face as she said, "Hello, Sexy, I'm back. Know where the Library is?"

She felt a hum of the TARDIS floor beneath her, vibrating. Anna smiled lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Anna, after changing, was wearing a pair of black denim, ripped skinny jeans, a black T-shit with Loki's face on it, the watch, "Year of the Dragon" converse, and black, nemesis fingerless gloves. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs in her face, some loose strands dangling out of the bun. She was all ready for the next adventure. She just hoped it wasn't full of death, or rain, or sadness-_Okay! _

Anna was in the middle of reading _"Hunger Games" _by Suzanne Collins when Eleven burst into the room, running over to her, excited.

"Anna!" Eleven shouted and Anna's book fell out of her hands when she cried out in alarm and shock, the Doctor swooping her up into his arms and spinning her happily, "How have you been!?" He questioned, setting her back on her feet, but not releasing the hold he had on her shoulders. He was excited, but their was this sad, guilty look in his eyes as he stared at her. "Where did you just come from?" He would have known the outfit she was wearing, but he still needed to make sure.

"New, New York..." Anna started slowly, staring at the Doctor strangely and pushed herself away from him, "With Martha and-" She blinked a few times, feeling the tears well back up in her eyes. "and Boe. And my future self."

The Doctor's face formed into one of sadness and understanding, "Anna..." In all honesty, it's only been about ten minutes since Anna got there. The death of Boe, and the story of the Time War, was still very fresh for her.

"I'm fine," She told him, looking away and crossing her arms. She looked back at him and grew uncomfortable, "Don't...Stop looking at me like that; I'm fine." She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes, "I'm fine. I told you, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Now she was just trying to convince herself. She was fine ten minutes ago, why was she breaking down now? She saw the Doctor reach out towards her and she recoiled, crying out in protest, "I'm fine! I'm not going to cry just because of-of something like that!"

A lie. A complete and utter _lie_. Anna zoned out long enough for Eleven to reach out and grab her, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Annabel, don't lie to yourself." He whispered, calmly rubbing her back with his hand, the other stroking her hair. "You are not alright. It's okay to cry."

"I'm not crying, damn it!" She cursed, trying to fight back. "I'm _fine_-I'm not so weak as to-"

"People don't cry because they're weak, Anna," She heard him whisper and froze. She heard that saying before, but always refused to believe it. "It's because they've been strong for far too long. No one will judge you if you cry, Anna; We all need to have a good sob-fest some time."

Before Anna could stop herself, her shoulders started to shake, the tears welling up in her eyes and streaming down her face, her lip trembling. Her arms wrapped around the Doctor and clenched his tweed jacket tightly, burying her face into his chest as she cried, trying to be quiet about it.

Because, despite how hard she tried not, how much she _hated _herself for doing so, she couldn't help but trust the man in front of her-both him and his past regenerations. Even though in the back of her mind she knew how he would leave her one day; She still trusted him and thought of him as a friend.

She couldn't stop herself from apologizing why she was crying, and the Doctor merely continued to rub her back and tell her it was alright, that it was okay. That he understood.

It was a good four, five minutes that she cried, in which her walls all fell down temporarily, just for a moment.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice rang in the halls and Anna quickly pulled herself away from the Doctor, feeling like a child and hating herself for it, and wiped furiously at her face, trying to wipe the tears away. The Doctor turned his head towards the doorway, hearing Amy shouting and running around the hall, "Where are you!?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but cut herself off when she stared at the Doctor in surprise. He placed his hands on either side of face, kneeling down and looking at her.

"Anna, you don't need to bottle your emotions up; It's not good for you." He ran a thumb across her cheek to wipe away some remaining tears, "I'm here if you need a good sob-fest, alright?"

Anna hesitated, uncertain, before nodding slowly, her lips twitching upwards in a smile. Eleven grinned brightly at her and kissed her on the forehead quickly, saying,

"Brilliant! Now-" he paused, looking at the door to the hallway confused, "Do you hear a phone ringing?"

"Doctor-!" Amy pushed the door open, entering the room with wide eyes as she looked around. "There's...a phone ringing." The library was _huge_. "Says he's the Prime Minister."

"Which Prime Minister?'

"I don't _know_! I put him on hold so I could get to you and tell you!"

"Fine, fine, Anna, come on!" The three of them quickly found their way back to the console room and Anna picked up the phone, beating Amy to it, especially since she knew who was on the other end.

"Hello? Yeah, different person this time. Who is this?" She felt a grin form, "Which one?" Amy and the Doctor listened, the Doctor fiddling with a few controls, "He says the British one."

The Doctor looked exasperated, "Which British one?" Anna grinned and asked the same question. Her grin turned out into a full-blown smirk near the end.

"Winston Churchill at your service, Doc'." She said, handing the phone to him. Amy gasped, eyes wide,

"First the Queen, now the Prime Minister? You get about, don't ya?" He grinned and took the phone, saying,

"Oh, Hello dear! What's up?" He waited for the reply and said with a grin, "Don't worry Prime Minister, we're on our way!"

Anna grinned, and just before they took off, had to quote, "In bed above, we're deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world must know, We all depend on the Beast Below."

Anna and Amy shouted, reaching out and grabbing onto the railing, just as the TARDIS started to rumble.


	8. Victory of the Daleks

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, only to be instantly greeted by guns. He gestured to the man with the cigar hanging out of his mouth, "Amy, Anna...Winston Churchill." He grinned widely, excited to see his old friend. Winston looked at the Doctor, eyeing the Doctor skeptically as he asked, pulling the cigar out of his mouth,

"Doctor, is it you?" The Doctor's grin seemed to widen.

The Doctor reached forward as if to shake hands with the man, Winston reaching forwards to do the same, "Oh, Winston, my old friend!" He then paused when Winston held his palm out, make a "Give it" gesture with his hand. The Doctor pointed at him, grinning, "Ah, every time!"

Amy was confused as she asked, "What's he after?"

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor replied, still grinning at Winston. Anna snorted, but still asked with a raised eyebrow,

"And you're _sure _they're not trying to kill us?"

"Nah, 'course they're not." The Doctor replied easily, waving it off. "Why would they?"

"Think of what I could achieve with that _remarkable _machine, Doctor!" Winston tried to persuade, and Anna felt a grin form on her lips at the compliment towards the TARDIS. Anna stepped back next to the TARDIS, and in a very Doctor-like moment, stroked it with a small smile. "The lives that could be saved!"

"The most remarkable and amazing TARDIS out there," Anna spoke softly, smiling at the gorgeous blue box, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" She felt her fingers tingle slightly, the box vibrating. Anna's smile widened.

"Ah, it doesn't work like that," The Doctor told Winston, moving over to the TARDIS and closing the door. Winston eyed the Doctor as his lips formed into a thin line, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Must I take it by force?" The Doctor walked up to Winston, a cheeky grin clear on his face, hands in his pockets, as he said-clearly confident,

"I'd like to see you try." Anna watched the scene with a slowly growing grin, trying not to laugh as Winston diverted his gaze-clearly smart enough to know not to challenge the Doctor.

"At ease," He spoke to the men with guns. The Doctor looked at him, smiling still.

"You rang?"

Within moments they were leaving the room, Winston commenting as he put the cigar back in his mouth a lighting it, "So, I see you've changed your face again."

"Yeah, well," The Doctor patted his face for a moment before continuing, "Had a bit of work done." Anna tried not to smirk at that,

"Well, at least you're not plastic. That would be tragic; All those girls' would be heartbroken." Amy let out an un-ladylike snort at that and threw a hand up to her mouth. Anna's smirk widened at that, and especially at the look on the Doctor's face. It. Was. _Priceless_.

Amy grinned widely and suddenly exclaimed, "Got it, got it, got it!" She looked at the Doctor expectantly, trying not to grin at the look he still had on his face. The Doctor quickly cleared his throat, regaining his original expression, "Cabinet War rooms, right?"

"Yep," The Doctor spoke, talking with his hands again, "Top-secret heart of the war, Office, _right _under London."

"You're late, by the way." Winston told the Doctor, taking a clipboard and pin from a young woman that said,

"Military requisitions, sir." The Doctor, at Winston's words, seemed to flinch.

"Excellent," Winston told the woman, writing stuff down with the pin.

"Late?" The Doctor repeated and pushed his sleeve up, looking at the watch on his left wrist.

"I rang you a month ago!" Anna looked at the woman and frowned, seeing her slightly red eyes and how much she was blinking, looking around the room. Clearly something happened; Something like a loss...

"Sorry, sorry, it's a type 40 TARDIS. It's-I'm just reeling her in." Anna reacted almost instantly, her hand reaching out and whacking the Doctor on the arm. His hand shot up instantly to grab the place where she smacked him, and looked at him surprise and hurt, "What did I do?"

"Don't go blaming everything on her! You're the one who threw the instructions in a supernova!"

"I disagreed with them!"

"Not to mention you leave the brakes on."

"They're boring! They're boringers!" Anna nodded her head slowly, showing she wasn't convinced.

"Sure...That's what you always say." In the distance a phone rang. Winston looked up at the woman as he handed her the clipboard.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." The woman plastered a smile onto her face, shaking her head.

"No, sir. Fine, sir." Anna frowned at that. She was clearly lying.

"Action this day, Breen, action this day!" Winston told her, encouraging.

Breen smiled at him and took the pen, "Yes, sir." The phone continued to ring.

And walked up to Winston, saying, "Excuse me sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas by the look of 'em."

"We shall go up, group-top, then Captain!" Winston told him and Anna was already starting to like this historical figure. He seemed cool, "We'll give 'em what for!" He then turned to the Doctor, "Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?" He questioned as Winston grabbed his cane from him. Winston smirked at him and said as he started to walk away,

"I have something to show you." As Winston walked away, the Doctor look at Amy and Anna, eyes wide as he mouthed "Ooh" to them. Amy smiled and laughed why Anna smirked.

"Should we be worried?" Anna asked Winston, grinning widely, as the three of them followed him into an old-fashioned elevator. The doors closed behind them slowly.

"With the war going on, child," Winston began, looking at her, "you would be considered crazy not to be." He put the cigar back in his mouth, lighting it again, as the elevator started to move downwards. Anna covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, coughing, as the smoke blew over to her and the Doctor. The Doctor merely tried to wave it away, uncomfortable with the smoke. Winston took out the cigar and breathed out some smoke, before saying, "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us the advantage over the Nazi menace." At the mention of the Holocaust, Anna flinched. Over six million Jews murdered...Innocent people. _Innocent_. Men, women, and children...babies, toddlers, _families_. People who've done nothing wrong.

"Such as?" The Doctor questioned. The elevator stopped and Winston lifted his cane as the doors opened, saying,

"Follow me." And took off walking.

"Wow," Amy commented when they arrived on the roof of the building, sandbags everywhere. Anna's eyebrows rose.

"Is this really how the war looked like?"

"Doctor," Winston raised his voice as he gestured to a man wearing a helmet and holding a pair of binoculars, looking out to the sky. He was decked out in a laboratory coat, "this is Professor Edwin Bracewell!" The Doctor gave him a peace sign and Anna grinned, having done the same thing herself a few times. "Head of our Ironsides project!" Anna's grin faltered slightly, knowing that whatever "Ironsides" was, it wasn't good. She just couldn't_ remember _it though...Wait, Bracewell? Winston...Iron... Her heart felt like it stopped.

_Daleks. _She thought, eyes widening a fraction. Bracewell waved at them, greeting,

"How do you do!?" Anna tried to calm herself as she watched Amy and the Doctor step closer to the edge, watching all the planes in the sky.

There was the explosion of a bomb dropping. Anna flinched and she and the Doctor and Amy all recoiled, backing up. She felt something grab onto her hand and looked up in surprise to see the Doctor. Anna blinked, confused at his actions. Sure, she's thirteen but a bomb isn't the-okay, it _is _kind of scary. Anna ignored the childish thought of hiding behind the Doctor; She wasn't going to be _weak_. Not again. Not so soon. But, despite her antics, she squeezed the Doctor's hand eve so slightly for comfort.

Amy could barely form a sentence at the sight before her, "It's...It's..."

Anna swallowed, blinking a few times, "The Holocaust."

"History." The Doctor told them, nodding.

"Those poor people..." Anna mumbled to herself, watching the blimps fly over the city with all the other aircrafts. All those people were dying.

"Ready, Bracewell!?" Winston called up to the scientist. Bracewell gave him a thumbs up, not looking at him.

"Aye-Aye, sir! On my order...Fire!" At the lasers that was shot out into the sky, hitting aircrafts with complete precision and aim, Anna tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand considerably. However, realizing what she'd done, she recoiled and pulled her hand away from him, shoving them into her pockets. The Doctor cast her a brief glance out of the corner of his eye, confused, before quickly focusing his attention onto what shot said lasers.

"What was that!?" Amy exclaimed, smart enough to realize that, that _wasn't _supposed to be in this time.

"Not-Not Human, Amy," Anna told the woman, crossing her arms to hide the fact that she was clenching her fists in slight fear. Daleks...Sure, when she watched the "Show" she could never really take them seriously, considering they looked like giant pepper pots with a plunger and whisk, but they're _real_. Real and deadly and can kill her on the spot without a single care in the world. "Not human."

"That was never Human technology," The Doctor began, eyes darkening in disbelief and horror. It couldn't be true, "That sounded like...Show me. Show me! Show me what that was!" The Doctor shouted, demanding as he ran over to climb the ladder to see what shot those lasers.

"Doctor-!" Anna shouted, cutting herself off as she realized that shouting was going to be useless. She ran over to the ladder and climbed it, getting up onto the higher level and running over to stand next to the Doctor-only to freeze, unable to move, as she stared into the eye-stalk of a Dalek.

"Our new secret weapon!" She heard Winston say, though not really listening. She felt some grab her arm and pull her behind them, and it only took a minute or two to realize it was the Doctor. "Whattya think? Quite something, eh?"

"Anna, do not move and stay behind me." The Doctor ordered quietly, speaking under his breathe, but loud enough for the child to hear. Anna nodded, looking at the Dalek with wide eyes. He advanced on the Dalek, looking into it's eyestalk like Anna had been. "What are you doing here?" He asked, eyes darkening slightly.

"I am your soldier." It spoke, voice robotic.

"What?" Unlike most Daleks, this Dalek was green with the British Flag printed on it.

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop it _now_." He demanded, narrowing his eyes at the Dalek. "Oh, you know who I am. You _always _know."

The Dalek, as if to prove him wrong, spoke, "Your identity is unknown."

Bracewell walked up, clearly oblivious to the tension and dangerous aura crackling in the air, "Perhaps I can clarify; This-This is one my Ironsides." Anna and the Doctor both looked at him like he was insane. And coming from them, that _wasn't _a compliment.

"Your _what_?" The Doctor demanded, eyeing the man strangely.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" The two watched Bracewell interrogate the Dalek.

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been _utterly _smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!" All Anna and the Doctor could do was eye the Daleks with horror.

* * *

"They're Daleks, _Daleks_," Anna stressed as the Doctor slammed the blueprints down onto Winston's desk. "They're called _Daleks_."

"They're Bracewell's _Ironsides_, Anna!" Winston fired back, angered at the Doctor's and Anna's accusations. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs! He _invented_ them."

The Doctor laughed, "Invented them? Oh-ho-ho-ho, no, no, _no_."

"Yes!" Winston argued. "He approached one of our Brass Hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

Amy decided to add in her two cents, grinning, "A _Scottish _genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-"

"Amy, _shut up_." Anna glared at the ginger, causing her to step back and look at the small girl in shock. "Now is _not _the time. Winston," Anna turned her head back to look at the man, "the Daleks are _alien_. The Ironsides are _Daleks_. Aliens."

"Alien?" Winston didn't believe her one bit. Anna tensed and the Doctor went silent as a Dalek strolled by the doorway out in the hall. They waited until it left before the Doctor continued,

"And totally hostile."

"Precisely." Winston said, nodding. "They will win me the war." Anna felt like punching the man- was he a complete _idiot_!? Why wasn't he _listening _ to them!?

...

"Why won't you listen to me?" The Doctor demanded, giving Winston a look. "To _us_. Why did you call us in, if you won't _listen _to us?"

Anna was confused, and questioned, "Wait, call "us" in? He only asked for you." The Doctor sighed exasperatedly,

"It's common knowledge that wherever I am, you appear. So Winston knew you'd be with me; So, he called _us _in."

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts." Winston admitted as they walked. "The Ironsides seemed to good to be true."

"Yes, right! So destroy them; _exterminate _them."

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred!" Anna's eyes narrowed, a grim look forming her face as she scowled. She knew what the Daleks of capable of-even if she didn't witness it first-hand. She had a feeling she was going to, soon, though. "A _thousand_!" Even worse.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" She asked bitterly, while the Doctor solemn, eyes darkening.

"I am imagining." Anna tensed as a Dalek past them, unconsciously moving closer to the Doctor. Winston entered a room and the Doctor stopped walking, Amy and Anna doing the same, "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Amy questioned confused.

"About the Daleks." The Doctor clarified. Amy eyed him _and _Anna confused and surprised.

"What would _I _know about the Daleks?" Anna frowned at her-wait, didn't the Daleks get erased from the universe or something by the crack that was in Amy's wall? Time was unwritten and since Amy wasn't a time traveler then, nor was it personal history as she wasn't in the "Eye of the Storm" she didn't remember? Anna's brain started to hurt as she tried to piece everything together. This was all too confusing.

"Everything." The Doctor replied, "They invaded your world, remember?" He then looked at her worriedly, confused, "Planets in the sky; You don't forget that."

Amy made a sound of disbelief, unable to understand why he was looking at her like that. Anna tried this time, "Amy, the Daleks...The Earth moved and there were planets in the sky. Daleks abducting Humans...Come on, think!" Amy merely shook her head, looking at them in confusion. "Remember! Do you remember the Daleks?" Anna was trying to remember all the events in "Stolen Earth" and "Journey's End", but the only one she could really remember was "Last of the Time Lords".

"Nope, sorry."

"That's not possible." The Doctor spoke, eyeing her worriedly. After a few moments of staring, he walked into the room with Anna by his side, Amy following not long after.

"-2-3-5-7 Over," Anna could barely focus with all the overlapping chatter that went on in the room. She furrowed her brows in concentration, realizing, that this is what is was like to be in a war. Back home-no, not home, just back in her world, dimension, whatever- when wars went on, it just didn't feel real. Like, that the war wasn't happening. You wouldn't even know about it unless you were watching TV. But here, Anna could see how it really was.

"So, they're up to something, but what is it?" The Doctor asked the two girls', watching the Daleks stroll around the room. "What are they after?"

"Let's just ask, shall we?" Amy suggested, grinning. Anna reached out a hand, eyes wide with alarm.

"Amy, don't-!" She groaned and face-palmed, dragging her hand down her face as Amy just _skipped _over to the _Dalek_.

"Amelia!" Amy ignored him to, patting the Dalek on the...head. She looked slightly surprised as the eyestalk moved to look at her.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh! Yes, yes! See, my friends over there," She pointed at the Doctor and Anna, "they, um, reckon your dangerous. That you're an _alien_. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier." Anna frowned deeply at that and muttered aloud thoughtfully, causing the Doctor look down at her, but keeping one eye on the Dalek,

"I don't get it...What are they doing; what are they planning? What's going on?" Anna grumbled and rubbed her temples, a headache coming on because of all the thinking she was doing. Thinking takes away quite a lot of calories-maybe that was how the Doctor stayed so skinny and _way _off track! "Why are they acting like this? Normally they'd be all "exterminate, exterminate" especially since he's here but they're not doing that and I'm getting a headache from all this thinking!" Anna groaned and banged the back of her head against the wall, crying out in protest as she slapped her hands against her face. "I don't get it and I don't _remember_!" Then again, "Victory of the Daleks" never really _was _one of her most favorite episodes...She remembered the last half of it, but not the first.

"Yeah, got that bit; Love a squaddie." Amy told the Dalek and crossed her arms, "What else though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." Anna blurted out, looking at the Dalek with wide eyes,

"_And _it uses manners! What the hell is going on!?" Amy looked at Anna with wide eyes, surprised.

"What, you mean you don't know?"

"I only remember the last half of what happens," Anna replied, running a hand through her hair. Anna paused, now realizing something. When with Ten, she's all quiet, but with Eleven, she's more outspoken...Wow, he really _does _give his companions whiplash. Anna would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious." They missed the Doctor walk over and talk to Winston.

"You don't?" Amy was greatly confused, "I thought, you being the Time Child and all, you knew everything. Every little detail of what was going to happen-what is _supposed _to happen if you weren't involved. You told me-You told me you knew. How can you _forget_?"

"I don't know!" She blurted, unable to stop herself. She was trying to _not _freak out, "I knew it but now I forgot it. I'm human, I do that, screw all that Time Child business and I don't remember telling you that...?" Anna trailed off, looking at Amy strangely.

"-if Hitler invaded Hell, I would give a favorable reference to the _Devil_." Anna heard Winston say and her head shot over to look at him, eyes wide. "These machines are our salvation!" A siren echoed throughout the building and Anna look around confused. Anna heard Winston sigh on her way over, "The All-Clear."

"What's the All-Clear?" Anna asked curiously, figuring it had something to do with the bombs. _Does that mean that there are no more bombs firing? _

The Doctor looked down at her, a thoughtful look on his face, before replying, "It means that the Germans are done launching bombs at us." Anna nodded slowly,

"That's what I thought..."

Winston looked down at her, then the Doctor, and said with a deep frown, "We are safe. For now." Winston moved away and the Doctor and Anna watched as the Dalek close to them strolled away.

"Doctor, Anna, It's the all-clear!" Amy informed them. She walked over and they walked over to her, Amy asking worriedly at the sight of their faces, "You two okay?"

"What does "Hate" look like, Amy?" The Doctor questioned, holding onto an Officer's hat.

"Hate?" She repeated, confused. Anna stood quietly, watching the scene take place.

"It looks like a Dalek," He told her. He threw the cap in the air and caught it, "And I'm going to prove it." He slammed the cap down on a table, and Anna quickly grabbed it and put it on her head, running after Amy and the Doctor as they left the room.

...

"Alright, Prof." The Doctor said as he entered the lab, Anna and Amy right behind him, "Now, the PM's been filling me in." As he passed a table, he grab a steel rod and picked up some blueprints on a desk, "Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing, you must be very proud of them."

Bracewell smiled at them, "Just doing my bit."

"Very...Scientific-y," Anna spoke, standing on her toes to look at the blueprints the Doctor was holding. Amy held up a wrench, complimenting,

"Hmm, not bad for a paisley boy." The Doctor sat down, rummaging through the files. Bracewell laughed at Amy's comment,

"Yes, Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." He told her, placing his hands in the lab coat's pockets.

"How did you do it, come up with the idea?" The Doctor questioned, looking at him. Anna took the moment to snatch the files away and scan through them, eyebrows raising at the genius of these ideas, only to have it snatched back by the Doctor, him sending her a slight scolding look. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Well, how does the muse of invention come to anyway?" Bracewell countered smartly. The Doctor took the files and threw the back on the desk he found them, and clasped his hands on his lap.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Ideas just seem to _teem _from my head!" Bracewell tried to explain, making hand movement to go with his explanation. "Wonderful things like-uh, let me show you." He headed over to a table and grabbed some prototype blueprints, "You see, some musing on the potential of hypersonic flight." Anna raised an eyebrow at that. Should he even _know _about these things? "gravity bubbles that can contain life _outside _of the terrestrial atmosphere-came to me in the bath." As he explained this, the Doctor took the blueprints and looked at them quickly, before throwing them back on the table.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor questioned, looking at the Dalek in question as he placed a hand in his pocket.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no-These robots are entirely under my _control, _Doctor." Bracewell told him, and took the cup a cup of tea the Dalek was holding out after it strolled over. "They are-thank you- the perfect servant."

"Yeah, until they back stab and kill you," Anna muttered under her breathe. No one but the Doctor seemed to pay her notice as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"And the perfect warrior." Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that.

"Oh, ain't that the truth?" Bracewell paused in his tea drinking, and looked down at Anna curiously.

"Are you American, child?" Anna nodded,

"Yup, Peace." She gave him a peace sign, grinning cheekily.

"Where-" He looked around the room in confusion, before looking at the Doctor, "if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents? You're not the Doctor's daughter, are you?"

Anna's eyes widened at that and spluttered, "What-No! Dude, that'd be like, messed up in so many ways! I get mistaking me with Ten since we both have the same hair color and what-not, but I look nothing like him!" She pointed rudely at Eleven, unable to believe what she was hearing. Eleven almost flinched at the reminder of his Ten regeneration.

"Then where are they? What's a small child like you doing here in the middle of a war?" Anna sniffed indignantly, Ten clearly rubbing off on her a little,

"British people. Typical-we're surrounded by Daleks and you're asking personal questions and I really have got to stop hanging out with you." Anna said suddenly, horrified at the realization. She looked at Eleven with wide eyes, "I mean, yeah, sure, I only hung out with you, what; Four, five times? You're clearly rubbing off on me."

The Doctor decided to ignore that comment and instead lean towards Bracewell, saying, "I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised you, you can't trust them."

Anna nodded, getting back on track, "He's right. They'll kill you when they get the chance."

"Call them what you like," He poked him in the chest for emphasis, "The Daleks are death."

"Yes, Doctor," Winston's voice appeared and they turned to see him walking into the laboratory, a Dalek trailing close behind. "Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, yes," Anna started, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, "and death to entire population of Humans, or did we forget to mention that?"

"Would you care for some tea?" A Dalek asked, coming up from right behind Anna. She shouted in and jumped, lurching forward, just as the Doctor whirled around and knocked the tea tray out of the Dalek's whisk.

"Stop this!" He shouted, glaring at the Dalek, "What do you want!?"

The Dalek, if possible with only an eyestalk for a face, looked hurt as it spoke, "We seek only to help you."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "To do what?"

"To win the war." It replied.

"Really? Which was?" The Doctor questioned, not impressed. The Dalek lifted it's eyestalk to gaze at the Doctor, almost as if it were confused.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis," The Doctor informed, wanting an explanation, an answer, "or your war, the war against the rest of the universe, the war against _all _life-forms that are not _Dalek_?"

"I do not understand; I am your soldier."

"Stop _saying _that!" Anna snapped at it, still hiding behind the Doctor. The Doctor grew angry and pointed at it, shouting,

"Oh, yeah, Okay. Okay!" Reaching over and grabbing a giant wrench that was on the ground, he looked at the Dalek angrily and said, "Okay, _solider_, defend yourself!" He banged it against the Dalek.

"What-What the _devil_!?" Bracewell exclaimed, eyes wide as he watched the Doctor attack a Dalek.

"You do not require tea?" The Dalek questioned as the Doctor continued to bang the wrench against it.

"Stop him, Prime Minister, please!" Bracewell begged. Winston looked at the Doctor, eyes narrowed, and demanded,

"Doctor, what the _devil_!? These machines are precious!" Anna gave Winston a look,

"Dalek" and "Precious" should never be in the same sentence."

"They're _Ironsides_, for god's sake!" Winston exclaimed, throwing his hands out to his sides.

"Oh, come _oooon_!" The Doctor shouted at the Dalek, hitting it again, before taking a few steps back as he ordered, "Fight back!" He grabbed it's eyestalk and made it look at him, "You know you want too, don't you?" He reeled back and hit the Dalek again.

"I must protest!" Bracewell exclaimed. Amy and Anna both flinched at another loud _clanging _noise. The doctor slapped himself on the chest multiple times, trying to provoke the Dalek.

"Look at me. You hate me. You want to _kill _me. Well, go on, Kill me." Anna almost raised her eyebrows in surprise. Normally he'd be trying to _not _get the Daleks to kill him. But, she did understand why he was doing this. The Daleks weren't acting like _Daleks _and the Doctor wanted to know why. They didn't kill him on the spot and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know what their plan was, what they are planning. He slammed the wrench onto the Dalek on last time before screaming at it, _"Kill meeee!" _

Amy latched onto the Doctor, pulling him back by his coat, "Doctor, be careful!"

"Please, desist from striking me," The Dalek said, it's eyestalk focusing on the Doctor. "I am your soldier."

The Doctor banged the Dalek with the over-sized wrench furiously, screaming, "I...Am...Your..._Enemy!" _One more time, "And I am yours!" The Doctor seemed to calm down some, but inside, he was still raging as he looked at the Dalek, "You are everything I despise..." At this, he sounded sad, the pain and loss were clear in his eyes. Everything the Daleks had down, what they had took...It was all there. "The worst thing is _all _creation. I've defeated you-I've defeated you time and _time _again, I've defeated you. I've sent you back into the void, I've _saved _the whole of _reality _from you. _I _am the _Doctor_ and _you_ are the _Daleks_!" He jumped up and kicked the Dalek, sending it reeling back a few feet.

Anna swallowed, tensing as she watched the Dalek stop and slowly turn it's eyestalk onto them. "Doctor...I really don't think you should've said that." It was the worst possible time, really, her memory could've chosen a better time to start working again, but it came back. The first part of the episode came back to her mind. She remembered the last half and dear god, if Anna had changed anything she really hoped it wasn't life-threatening.

There was a silence and the Dalek broke it, saying with the regular threatening tone of a Dalek, "Correct." Anna flinched, fear passing through her again. Anna made herself stand up straight, head up, as she looked at the Dalek, trying not to show fear. "Review testimony." The Dalek turned to look at another Dalek.

_"**I **am the_** _Doctor_**_ and _**_you_**_ are the_ **_Daleks_!" **His voice rang out in the room and the Doctor spoke quickly, alarmed.

"Testimony, what are you talking about- testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek said.

"Transmit, what? Where?" The Doctor's voice deepened, taking a slight threatening undertone.

"There's-There's a Dalek ship," Anna spoke, causing the Doctor's eyes to flicker to her for a moment, "if-if my memory is serving correctly, there should be one up..." _Okay, scary thought. Dalek ship, up in sky, two Daleks in the room-even scarier. Calm down, deep breathe, be strong. No weakness; Weakness is what they want. They'll destroy you with it. _"There's a Dalek ship in the sky; I couldn't remember until you started to beat the Dalek," She tried not to flinch, but she ended up flinching anyway, "Sorry."

"Anna-" The Daleks cut the Doctor off, the second one saying,

"Testimony accepted." The Doctor quickly held his arms out, saying,

"Get back, all of you."

"Marines, Marines, get in here!" Winston ordered, causing two people to run in. Two people, too many people. Anna shouted, eyes wide with fear and alarm,

"No, don't-!" She was cut off by a Dalek shooting them with their lasers, killing them. Anna swallowed, suddenly feeling _very_, _very _sick. "Oh, _shit_..." Amy gasped sharply at the sight of the murder. Bracewell walked up to the Daleks, crying out,

"Stop it, please! What are you _doing_? You are my _Ironsides_!"

"We are the Daleks." Dalek one responded, it's eye stalk focusing on Bracewell.

"But I created you!" He protested, hands in the air.

"No," The Dalek said and shot his hand clean off, revealing wires and machinery, "_We _created _you_." Everyone looked at Bracewell in shock, watching as sparks flew out of the wires. They watched in horror as the Daleks started to shout "Victory" before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

"Doctor, Anna, what's just happened?" Amy asked, unsure if what happened had really happened.

"I wanted to know what they wanted," He replied, guilt and horror in his eyes, on his face-along with that sadness and pain that was usually so-well hidden, "What their plan was. _I _was their plan." He looked at Amy and down at Anna for a brief moment before taking off towards the TARDIS. Anna bolted right after, not intent on being left behind as he went and faced the Daleks alone. After a few moments, Amy caught up.

"Testimony accepted, that's what they said," The Doctor rambled after Amy caught up, heading to the TARDIS, "Testimony accepted-_my _testimony." He unlocked the door and opened it, just as Amy said,

"Don't beat yourself up, you were right." The Doctor look at her and Amy quickly asked, "So, what do we do now, is this what we do-chase after them?"

"This is what I do, yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here." Anna, taking the advantage of the distraction, snuck around the Doctor quietly and squeezed through the TARDIS doors, careful not to open the doors any wider then they already were, and looked around quickly for a place to hide.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here, in the middle of the London _Blitz_?" Amy deadpanned, stressing out the last part.

"Safe as it gets around me," At that, Anna bolted towards the console-stupid decision, but it was that or sit on the stairs, and hid behind it. She felt the ground hum beneath her and she placed a hand on it, whispering quickly,

_"Shh_, don't tell him." She tensed up and held her breathe as the doors closed, footsteps running over, close to her position. She heard the flipping of switches and the pressing of buttons as when she saw feet at the corner of her eyes, she tried to move as quietly as she could away from him.

"No, wait hold on...Missing something-I'm missing something, what am I missing?" She heard him ramble and moved faster as he started to pace around the console. Anna cursed in her mind at his bad habits, and cried out in alarm when the TARDIS started to shake. "Anna!?" She heard him exclaim and she quickly latched onto a lever, holding on for dear life as the TARDIS rumbled. "What are you _doing _here!?" He sounded angry. "I told you to stay with Amy!"

"No you didn't," She fired back, stating a fact. "You told _Amy _to stay-I was already in the TARDIS."

"It's not _safe _here!" Anna snorted at that,

"Please, if anywhere's safe, it either one, in the TARDIS, or two, next to you. And generally I try and stick with number two."

"Anna," He began, narrowing his eyes at her as the TARDIS stopped, "Annabel, I'm telling you it _isn't _safe. Especially near me and _especially _with what I'm about to do."

"I'm not about to let you face them alone, Doc'." He growled and shook his head, moving over to his scanner instead and hitting it with his hand lightly,

"Come on..." He muttered. "Come on, come on, come on." A view of the solar system came on and he grinned, "Bingo." He quickly moved back over to the console and flipped a few more switches and levers. The thrashing started again and stopped after a few moments, the Doctor looking at Anna with a serious look and said, "Stay. Here. I mean it, _don't _leave the TARDIS."

Anna held her hands up in surrender, raising her eyebrows and closing her eyes, the corner of her lips twitching upwards into a slight smirk, "Fine, fine, I surrender. Go on, then, sweetie," She had too, it was too hard to resist, "and don't forget that the "jammie dodger" is a self-destruct button." He gave her a look and made his way towards the door, Anna following.

"Oi, I said stay!" Anna looked up at him with an innocent look,

"You told me to stay in the TARDIS, you never said I couldn't follow you to the doors." She grinned cheekily at him then and he huffed, opening the doors and walking out as he clapped his hands together.

"How about that cuppa now, then?"

"It is the Doctor and the Time Child," Anna froze, one of the Daleks must have seen her when she was waiting for the Doctor to close the doors. "Exterminate!"

"Wait, wait!" He pulled out the cookie with a red spot in the middle, "Wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you. TARDIS self-destruct and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"You would not use such a device with the Time Child inside." One of the Daleks spoke. Anna could see the Doctor hesitate on the scanners, tensing.

"Try me." He told them and watched as a Dalek strolled forward, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, No scans. One move and I'll destroy us all. You got that?"

"The Time Child will exit the TARDIS" Anna froze at that, "or The Doctor will be exterminated."

"No, no, no, I don't have the Time Child, there's no one inside the TARDIS."

"The Time Child is inside the TARDIS. The Doctor will be exterminated-" Anna burst through the doors, eyes wide and panicked, shouting,

"No! Stop it! E-Exterminate the Doctor and I'll exterminate you all with my," Wait, wait! Got it, "Time Child power!" And that sound _so _freaking cheesy. Anna froze at the sight of all the Daleks, and cautiously started to inch her way towards the Doctor, "Yeah, so, um, no exterminating. Be-Besides, you heard the Doctor. Exterminate him and the TARDIS goes "boom". Don't want that, do you? Right, yup, last Daleks in existence. Would suck if you all died." She was next to the Doctor now and ignored his irritated, angered, worried gaze. "Right, true bomb she is. Feisty, very feisty TARDIS. Survives a lot of things, but not even she could survive the self-destruct bomb. Type 40, you know. But, still, don't want her to go bang-bang and you to go 'Boom", would you? Nope."

"Anna, I told you to stay in the TARDIS," He whispered harshly at her, pushing her behind him with his arm.

"They were going to kill you!" She fired back. "If I didn't come out, you'd be dead."

"No, I wouldn't, Anna, they're afraid." He raised his voice, walking over to a device, "This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"One ship survived." The Middle Dalek spoke. They were in a line of three.

"And you fell back through time, yes." The Doctor replied, hands in his pockets. "Crippled, dying."

"We picked up a trace," Dalek One spoke. "One of the progenitor devices."

"Progenitor, what's that when it's at home?" The Doctor questioned.

Dalek Three said, "It is our past. And it is our future."

"Oh, that's deep." The Doctor sounded slightly impressed as he clapped his hands together, "That is deep for a Dalek- Anna, what do you think?" He looked at the girl in question, causing her to shrug.

"All I think is that he Daleks are going to be going big-bang Boom in a minute."

"Big-Bang Boom?" He questioned, then grinned, "Try saying that five-times fast. Big-Bang Boom, Big-Bang Boom, Big-Bang Boom, Bibbay Boom-" He stuck his tongue out, "Tongue twister. What does that mean though, the progenitor?" He asked the Daleks.

Dalek Two answered, "It contains Pure Dalek DNA. Thousands have been created. All were lost, save one."

Anna furrowed her brows in confusion, "What, so you're not pure Dalek? Seem "Dalek" enough to me, what with the exterminating and the plunger and the whisk and the fashion of an old pepper pot."

The Doctor glanced at her for a moment, something in his mind clicking and asked, "Why build Bracewell, then, if you've got the Progenitor?"

The Dalek that answered, Dalek Three, seemed almost ashamed and hesitant as it replied, "It was...necessary."

"Why?" Anna questioned and the Doctor exclaimed, grinning,

"I get it, oh, I get it, I get it. I get it! Oh-ho!" he clapped, smiling widely, highly amused, "This is _rich_! The progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as _impure_. Your DNA is unrecognizable as a Dalek-Anna, you. Are. _Brilliant_!" He grinned, backtracking to what she said earlier about the Daleks not being "Dalek enough". The girl merely shrugged, but couldn't help but feel a _little _bit proud-okay, yes, she just got her ego stroked, shove off. It's not everyday the Doctor give you a compliment.

"I try."

"A solution was devised." Dalek One spoke.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me." The Doctor replied, "My testimony, so you set a trap." He started to pace around the room, walking back and forth with his hands behind his back, "You knew the progenitor would recognize me; The Daleks greatest enemy, it would accept my word, _my _recognize of you." Anna's eyes widened and she tensed at the sight of the Dalek sticking it's plunger onto a button. The Doctor noticed and held out the biscuit, saying, "No, no, no, what are you doing?"

Dalek two, the only copper Dalek, said, "Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames!"

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a _wreck_," He told them, unimpressed. He didn't believe them, "You don't have the power to destroy London."

"Watch as the Humans destroy themselves," It replied. Anna was confused for a moment, only to remember the giant generator beam that gets shot towards the earth. She froze, horror striking her. With all the lights on in the city, the Germans would be able to destroy London easier.

"Turn them off!" Anna demanded, glaring and almost flinching back in fear when a Dalek moved it's eyestalk to look at her, "Turn of those lights!"

"Turn them off now, or I_ swear_ I will _use _the TARDIS self-destruct!"

"Stalemate, Doctor," Dalek Three answered. "Leave us and return to Earth." Anna then grew confused at something. _Wait, why did the Daleks make me get out of the TARDIS if they're not going to kill me or anything-No, wait, hold on...Did they think the Doctor was planning me on doing something to them using the TARDIS and made me get out to make sure nothing would happen? _Anna felt her lips twitch upwards in a smirk, _Why, those clever little bastards. _

"Oh, that's it? That's your _great _victory?" The Doctor taunted them, mocking them. "You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option." Dalek Three spoke. "We shall return to our own time and will begin again!" At that, Anna found herself pushed behind the Doctor again.

"No, no, no, I won't let you get away this time, I won't!" There was a whooshing noise and then the beeping of buttons. Anna and the Doctor grew confused.

"We have succeeded! DNA reconstruction is complete!" Anna and the Doctor watched in confusion as the doors to a machine opened, sparks flying everywhere. "Observe, Doctor, Time Child, a new Dalek Paradigm!" At the sight of colored, slight bigger of more threatening looking Daleks, Anna found herself gripping the Doctor's jacket, only to feel him move and grab her hand instead.

Dalek one spoke, "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny! Behold, the restoration of the Daleks!"

"In rainbow colors," Anna added weakly, staring frightfully at the colored Daleks. White, blue, orange, yellow, and red.

"The resurrection of the Master Race!" They started to chant "All Hail the New Daleks" repeatedly.

"Yes," The White Dalek spoke, causing Anna to squeeze the Doctor's hand tightly, obviously scared at the new turn of events, "You are inferior."

_Okay, coming with Doctor, bad idea. But, hopefully, we, nor the Earth, gets exterminated. _She thought, staring at the Daleks while trying to keep a calm facade.

"Yes." Dalek three spoke.

"Then prepare." White Dalek said.

Daleks One, Two, and Three all said, **"We are ready." **

"Cleanse the Unclean; Total Obliteration." Dalek White ordered. "Disintegrate."

Anna jumped and flinched, recoiling and stepping back into the Doctor when Dalek Blue shot Dalek Three-making him disintegrate into nothing. Dalek Blue did the same to Dalek Two, while Dalek Red shot Dalek One.

"Blimey," The Doctor spoke, looking at the Daleks with wide eyes and squeezed Anna's hand comfortingly, "what do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"Honestly," Anna spoke, voice shaking a little, despite how hard she tried to hide it, "I don't think I want to know."

Dalek White strolled forward, saying, "You are the Doctor and you are the Time Child," Anna froze and her eyes widened even more, "You must both be exterminated!"

The Doctor held up the jelly-filled biscuit-Ahem, I mean TARDIS self-destruct button, and said with a threatening look, "Don't mess with me, sweetheart."

"I would say sweetie, but that's your nickname." Anna told him bluntly, stating a face.. It was true. That _was _River's nickname for him.

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race," Dalek White spoke, unaffected. "Strategist, scientist, drone, eternal, and the supreme!"

"Which, I'm guessing, is supposed to be you?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, nice paint job," The Doctor complimented, talking with his hands again, "I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty _Supreeeme_. Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine, or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"He'll do it," Anna added, trying to be helpful, "He's violent when he's angry!"

"Along with yourself and the Time Child." Dalek Supreme stated.

"Occupational Hazard," The Doctor replied, face hard and voice dark. Anna shrugged,

"I've been waiting for my turn for two years now, might as well go out with a "bang"."

The Blue Dalek, Dalek...Scientist, strolled up and said, "Scans reveal nothing. TARDIS Self-destruct, non-existent."

The Doctor grinned and bit the jelly-filled biscuit in half, arms spread out, "Alright, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!"

Anna slapped her hands to her face, eyes wide with realization, "No wonder I can't act so well today! I haven't had my daily dose of tea!" Despite being American, she _loved _tea and absolutely _despised _coffee. An alert sounded just after the Doctor held out another biscuit to Anna,

"Jammy Dodger?" Anna shrugged and took it, only now realizing just how _hungry _she was. She hasn't eaten in...what-three, four days? Dear god, she's starving. Anna didn't realize just _how _hungry she was when she bit into it, starving. "Hungry much?"

"Once this is all over, and we're back in the TARDIS, I'm eating- a _lot_." He grinned at that, but was brought back to attention when Dalek Scientist said,

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching." The Doctor and Anna moved over to the Scanner behind them, looking at it. "Correction, Multiple projectiles."

"What have the Humans done?" Dalek Supreme demanded, turning his eye-stalk towards Anna and the Doctor.

"I don't know." The Doctor sounded baffled and slight impressed, " He smiled widely while Anna smirked.

"Explain. Explain. Explain. Explain!" Dalek Supreme ordered.

_"Danny-Boy to the Doctor, Danny-Boy to the Doctor, are you receiving me? Over." _

Anna's grin grew so much it was almost ear-to-ear, "Winston, you are _beautiful! _You are officially my favorite Prime Minister, _ever_!"

"Winston, you _beauty_!" The Doctor shouted, grinning.

_"Danny-Boy to the Doctor, come in, over."_

"Loud and clear, Danny-Boy, big dish!" The Doctor replied as he and Anna were surrounded by Dalek Scientist and Dalek Orange. "Side of the ship, blow it up-over!" The Doctor grabbed Anna's hand and ran, just as they were shot at, as ordered by Dalek Supreme,

"Exterminate the Doctor and the Time Child!" Anna shouted, barley missing getting her head shot off and was glad that she was only a kid-meaning, _short_. They ran into the TARDIS and the Doctor was looking at the scanner.

_"Danny-Boy to the Doctor, only me left now, over. Anything you can do, sir?" _Anna frowned at that, realizing that multiple people died. The Doctor was silent for a moment, a grim look on his face, before reaching over and grabbing a radio, holding it up to his mouth and said,

"The Doctor to Danny-Boy. The Doctor to Danny-Boy, I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

_"Good-show, Doctor." _Danny-Boy replied, _"Go to it, over." _The Doctor placed the radio back down and started to mess with the controls, pressing buttons and flipping levers. _"Going in, sir. Over." _It was a few minutes before they got another reply, _"Danny-Boy to the Doctor, going in for another attack." _

"The Doctor to Danny-Boy, the Doctor to Danny-Boy, destroy the ship, over." The Doctor said, grabbing the radio and speaking into it.

_"What about you and the child, Doctor?" _

"We'll be okay," He replied, grinning. They tensed when the Daleks appeared on the Scanner.

"Doctor, call of your attack." Dalek Supreme ordered. The Doctor laughed,

"Ha-Ha, what? And let you scuttle off back to the Future? No fear, this is the _end _for you. The _final _end."

"Call of the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." Dalek Supreme threatened. Anna glared at them, and asked sarcastically,

"And just how do you plan to do that? Say exterminate and the earth goes "Boom"?" And her memory was failing her again. Joy. She just couldn't _wait _until next episode with the Weeping Angels-If she was able to stay around that long.

"I'm not stupid, mate, you just played your last card." The Doctor told them, smirking. He was not going to lose this time, he would _not _let them get away.

"Bracewell is a bomb." The Dalek replied. Anna froze, remembering again.

"You're bluffing." The Doctor spoke, not wanting to believe them. He _couldn't _believe them, not when he was this close. "Deception's a second nature to you,-There isn't a sincere bone in your body-There isn't a bone in your body..." He slowed down, making a confused face. Anna bit back a snort.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off the attack or we will detonate the android."

"Er-No, this is my best chance." The Doctor spoke, running over to the console, "The last of the Daleks. I can rid the universe of you, once and for all!" He gripped the Scanner, glaring at them. Anna hesitated, uncertain if she should or not, before placing a hand on his arm.

"Doctor, I know how much you hate the Daleks, I _know _what they did, but Bracewell _is _a bomb..." The Doctor turned his gaze onto her and Anna forced herself to remain strong, trying to not waver in her attempt to save the people on the Earth below, "Doctor, it's either destroy the Daleks, or let the earth perish and quite frankly, I'll be honest with you, I don't like either of those choices and the outcome of the one we don't choose, but...Daleks or the earth?"

"The Time Child is wise, Doctor. Destroy us and we will shatter the Earth below." The Supreme Dalek said, "The Earth will die screaming."

"And if I let you go, you will become stronger then ever." The Doctor replied, solemn. "A new race of Daleks..."

"Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks, or save the Earth." When the Doctor gave no reply, Dalek Supreme said, "Begin countdown of Dalek Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose!"

There was a silence and Anna could almost _feel _the tension in the air. After a moment, the Doctor picked up the radio and said, "The Doctor to Danny-Boy, The Doctor to Danny-Boy. Withdraw."

_"Say again, sir, over." _The Doctor cleared his throat, making his voice clear and less pained,

"The Doctor to Danny-Boy. Withdraw, go back to earth. Over and out"

_"But, sir..." _

"There's not time. We have to return to Earth _now_, over!" He hung up the radio and Anna leaned against the railing, a frown adorning her face as she watched the Doctor angrily pulled some levers and put in the coordinates for Earth.

...The second the TARDIS landed in the room, The Doctor rushed out of it with Anna close behind. The Doctor instantly ran up to Bracewell and socked him in the face, knocking the man over.

"Doctor!" Amy cried out in protest, while Anna shouted with a grin,

"And _strike_!" The Doctor cried out and shook his hand, pain flaring through it.

"Ow-!" He quickly cut himself off at Bracewell, dismissing the pain in his hand, and apologized, explaining, "Sorry, Professor, but, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb!"

"What!?" Bracewell lifted his head to glance at the Doctor alarmed. Anna nodded, kneeling down beside him,

"It's true. I was there. Nearly got exterminated; Not very fun. I don't recommend it."

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you," The Doctor started to explain, speaking at a rapid pace, "A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that and the Earth will bleed through another Dimension." He pulled out the sonic and knelt down next to Anna, beside Bracewell, and ripped his shirt open, pointing the sonic at that. "Now, keep down," He told him when he heard Bracewell whimper. His chest, er, plates moved and divided, revealing a metallic body underneath with a circular pad in the middle with five sections dividing it. The sections were glowing blue. The first section turned yellow.

"Okay, quickly, quickly, think, think, think," Anna spoke quickly and after a few moments of getting nothing, slapped herself in the face, eyes wide as her memory came back. "Right! Okay, Bracewell, quickly, quickly, tell us about your life. We can't open you up, you would blow instantly if my memory is serving correctly and the only way to stop he bomb is for you to tell us about your life, you _human _life and please, hurry up because I don't want you, the Doctor, Amy, or just the Earth in general to be destroyed, so, hop to it! Story telling time!" She clapped her hands.

"Wait, what?" Amy was confused, "They wired him up to detonate? What do we do?"

"I dunno, I never seen one up close before-" The Doctor started but Anna cut him off,

"Like I said! Have him tell us about his life! His very _human-y _life! He's gonna blow up if that blue light-stuff thing-y flashes red!" She gestured at it frantically, she didn't want to be blown up, she didn't want innocent people blown, she didn't want the _Earth _to be blown up. "And no, Amy, he isn't wired up, he is a bomb! The bomb, and Doctor I know I'm stealing your lines but I _really _don't give a damn at the moment. Bracewell, tell us about your parents, about your family, what you did as a kid, all that lovely stuff! Quickly!"

"I-I really don't think this is the time-" Bracewell protested, but the Doctor cut him off, seeing where Anna was going with it.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted into a positronic brain," He explained and snapped his fingers, kneeling down next to Anna again, "Anna's right! Tell us about your life, Bracewell, tell us about your life!"

"Doctor," Bracewell was crying, "I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell was frightened, he just found out he was a machine, his whole life was a lie, and now he's a bomb and about to blow up.

"Tell us, Bracewell. Tell us and prove your Human. Tell us _everything_."

"My-My family ran the Post Office..." Bracewell began, trying to calm himself down, but failing, "It was a little place...Just-Just near the abbey. Just by the Ash Trees. There used to be eight of them, but there was storm."

"And your parents?" The Doctor tried to usher the story along, "And your parents? Come on, tell me. Tell us."

"Good people, kind people. They...They died." Anna felt the tears form in her eyes before she could stop them, "Scarlet fever."

"Bracewell, did it hurt?" Anna asked softly, "Did it hurt really bad? This pain in your chest you could explain, that lonely feeling you get whenever you saw something of theirs, or you do something that you usually did with them, only to realize that they were gone?"

Bracewell nodded, the tears forming in his eyes, "Yes...Yes, it hurt, it hurt so much..."

"That desperate feeling to just forget it all? To get rid of the pain someway? Sometimes it got so bad..."

"That-That I just wanted to end it all-please, stop it...It hurts, It _hurts_!" Anna placed a hand on his upper arm, swallowing the lump in her throat,

"Tell me how it felt, Bracewell, how much it hurt, how much you wanted it to end...We need to know, Bracewell..." At the memory of her own parents, the deaths that were her own fault, the tears started to stream down her cheeks silently, "Tell us."

"Come on, Bracewell, how did it feel?" The Doctor didn't want to usher them along, but he had too. He looked at Anna and frowned, realizing what she was being reminded of. He knew how she felt, that unbearable pain in your chest, that constant feeling of loneliness and how you wish it would all just _end_. But he also knew how the pain would numb over time. "How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell us, Tell us now."

"It hurt, oh it hurt...It hurt so _badly_." He told them, closing his eyes as he let the tears stream down his face. "It was like a wound-It was worse than a wound. It was like I was emptied out...There was nothing." The first two sections were red, and the third was yellow.

"Good, remember it, Edwin, remember it all!" The Doctor told him, encouraging him, "The Post Office and the Ash trees, and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're _human_. You're not like them; You're not like the _Daleks_."

"You'll never be like the Daleks, Edwin," Anna spoke, saying his first name since the Doctor said it, "You are one hundred percent Human!"

"It hurts, it hurts so much!"

"Good, good," The Doctor told him, nodding his head. "Brilliant, embrace it!" The first three were red, the fourth yellow. It wasn't working. "It means you're alive! They can not explode that bomb, because you're a _Human _being! You are flesh and blood!" Anna and the Doctor glanced over to see Amy kneel down next to them, "They can not explode that bomb, believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell. And you, my friend, _are a Human being!" _

The fourth was now red, and the fifth and final turned yellow. Anna swallowed, holding back the wave of tears that tried to fall.

"It's not working, why isn't it working? It's supposed to _working_!" She started to freak out, "Human, Human! You're Human, Doctor, why isn't it working!?" She looked at him desperately, eyes wide and red.

"I don't know, Anna, it isn't working...We can't stop it." Amy glanced at the two for a moment before looking down at Bracewell and asking softly,

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't it?"

He glanced at her, surprised, "What?" He didn't deny it though.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The orange on the pad turned yellow. Amy, the Doctor, and Anna all looked at each other. Amy looked back down at Bracewell, continued, "But kind of a good hurt."

"I..I really shouldn't talk about her." Anna grinned,

"So it's a "her" then, eh?" The fifth yellow turned blue.

"What was her name?" The Doctor suggested, seeing that it was working. Bracewell didn't answer for a few moments.

"...Dorabella." Anna grinned,

"Dorabella?" The Doctor tried not to laugh at that, as he asked amused,

"Dorabella?" At Amy and Anna's looked, he quickly corrected himself, smiling at Bracewell, "Dorabella, it's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked him softly. He gained a slight dreamy look as he said,

"Such a smile." He told them, smiling gently, "And her eyes...Her eyes were so blue, almost violet." The fourth turned yellow. "Like the last touch of sunset...on the edge of the world."

Anna smiled at him, "She's sounds beautiful, Edwin."

"She was...So very beautiful." He whispered, closing his eyes as he imagined her face. "Dorabella..." The rest of the sections turned yellow, then blue, until it was blue completely.

The Doctor grinned as Edwin opened his eyes, "Welcome to the Human race." The Doctor, Amy, and Anna all looked up at each other, smiling. The Doctor sat up straight and snapped his fingers, pointing at Winston, "You're Brilliant," Edwin Bracewell, "You're Brilliant," At Anna, "Your Brilliant!" Anna barely had time to react before he reached over, grabbed her head, and kissed her forehead. He then pointed at Amy, "And you-I-" He reached over and kissed her forehead as well. He stood, "Now! Gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" He started to run back to the TARDIS, but stopped when Edwin spoke,

"Wait, Doctor! Wait, wait!" He sat up, a hand on his metallic chest. "It's too late. Gone. They've gone." Amy and Anna stood, watching the Doctor walk over.

"No. _Noooo!" _He shouted in frustration, "They can't! They can't have gotten away from me _again_!"

"No, no, I can feel it." Bracewell said, fixing his glasses. "My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor grabbed onto a pole, a defeated look on his features. Anna decided she didn't like that look on his face, on any of his faces.

She walked over, "Hey, relax, Doc', we stopped the Bomb. Smile, cheer, shout "Geronimo" or something." No response, so she poked him in the rib, causing him to look at her. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, "If you don't _cheer up_ in the next five minutes, and _mean _it, I'm going to kick your ass, got that, "sweetie?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I had a choice, and they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won...They've beat me, they've won."

"But you saved the _Earth_," Amy emphasized, making gestures with her hands, "Not to shabby, is it?"

"Come on, dude, it was pretty good, admit it." Anna told him, grinning. He looked at the two girls for a moment, then at Winston who raised an eyebrow. THe Doctor smiled slightly, clapping his hands together as he admitted, 

"No. It's not _too _shabby. It was pretty good." Multiple people in the room laughed.

"It's a brilliant achievement my dear friend," Winston told him and took a cigar, holding it out for him to take, "Here, have a cigar." The Doctor waved him off,

"No." Anna smiled at that and crossed her arms, nodding,

"Good, because if you _had _taken the cigar, I would've had to beat some sense into you for giving yourself lung cancer." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that and Anna shrugged, still smiling innocently.

...

Anna stared sympathetically at Breen, who burst out crying.

"Is she okay?" Amy questioned, looking at the woman. Winston looked up confused,

"What?"

"She's crying," Anna stated, deadpanning. "She lost someone she loved, didn't she?" Winston eyed her with surprise, slightly impressed.

"Observant, aren't you? Miss Breen...Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word, shot down over the channel."

Anna swallowed, "That's horrible."

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy questioned, just as said man walked in and answered loudly,

"Tying up loose ends! I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor?" Winston pleaded as the Doctor grabbed a cup of tea, sipping it, "Those spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly."

"But why can't we put an end to all this misery!?" Winston demanded.

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough." The Doctor said and placed the cup down. Anna grabbed the cup, looked at it and smelled it for a moment to make sure it was tea, and despite the Doctor's protest, chugged it down and gasped once she was done. She wiped at her mouth with her glove, sighing happily.

"Tea, my sweet, sweet, darling, how I've missed you so..." Her stomach rumbled then and she grinned sheepishly, "Yes, food I miss you too."

"Get your own tea, Anna-" He scolded, before returning to Winston and saying, "There are terrible days to come. The darkest days, but you can do it. You know you can."

"But stay with us and help us win through!" Winston tried to convince. "The world needs you!"

"No, the world doesn't need me." The Doctor shook his head with a small smile. Winston grew confused.

"No?"

"The World's got Winston Spencer Churchill!" The Doctor told him with a huge smile, and gave him a peace sign at Winston's growing smile. Winston chuckled.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor!" He placed the papers down, "As always."

"Too right." He and the Doctor laughed. They hugged.

"Goodbye, Doctor!"

"Oh, how to say _Adieu_." The Doctor replied. Winston nodded,

"Indeed." Winston turned to Amy after they released each other, "Goodbye, Miss Pond." Amy laughed and said, smiling,

"It's-It's been amazing, meetin' you." Winston smiled at her, and said,

"I'm sure it has." Amy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Winston then turned to Anna, looking down at the girl.

"And goodbye to you, Annabel. You are a _bright _child, as I'm sure the Doctor knows." He smiled at her and Anna cracked a small grin at that, but still felt a small pang of sadness and pain in her chest at the memory of her parents. She hadn't forgotten what transpired not ten minutes ago, "I look forward to meeting you again."

Anna grinned at that, "I'll be waitin', Winston Churchill. I'll make sure the Doctor, don't know which verions-mind you, has us drop in. Maybe after the war is over and all is peaceful. Can all have a nice cup of tea."

He laughed, "For an American, you are _very _British." Anna shrugged, grinning,

"Well, gotta fit in with the company, don't I? Bye, see ya? Peace out, Winston!" She gave him a peace sign, grinning widely. He nodded and smiled, walking away. He stopped however, when Amy called out to him and held out a hand,

"Oi! Churchill, TARDIS key." The Doctor made to take a drink of tea, only to pause and look inside it, realizing that Anna had drank it all. He pouted and gave the girl a scolding look, but she merely laughed at the old Time Lord. "The one you just took from the Doctor?" The Doctor quickly set the cup down and patted his jacket, alarmed. Winston laughed.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. They're both good. As sharp as a pin! Almost as sharp.." He placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it, "as me." Winston lifted a fist, while the Doctor gave another peace sign, "KBO." Keep Buggering On. Once he was out of sight, The Doctor held out his hand to Amy pointedly, a smirk on his face. Amy looked at him, slightly offended, and gave him the key.

...

"I've been expecting you, Doctor." Bracewell, er-Edwin, it's shorter, said. "I knew this moment had to come."

"What moment," Anna started to ask, only to slap herself in the forehead, "Oh, that moment. Der!"

"Moment?" The Doctor asked confused. Edwin spoke,

"It's time to deactivate me."

"Is it? Oh, uh..." He seemed a loss for words and glanced at Amy and Anna for help. "Yeah."

"You have no choice," Edwin told him, nodding. "I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering along down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor," The Doctor told him, nodding his head, "One hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what...ten minutes?"

"More like fifteen," Amy added in. Anna stood their quietly, waiting for her Que.

"Fifteen minutes," The Doctor corrected himself. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Your going to be so de-activated, it will be like you've never been...activated."

"Yeah," Amy nodded.

"Fifteen minutes?" Edwin asked confused. The Doctor nodded his head,

"More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Pond, Anna, and I have seen to the urgent thing," Amy pointed at him, saying, 

"Yes."

"We've got to see to...the-the-see?" He asked Edwin, seeing if he got what they were trying to say. Anna snorted in the background,

"Be realistic already, we're going to take an hour or more at the most."

"Very well, then, I shall wait here and...prepare myself." Anna face-palmed. He didn't get it.

"Yeah, Dalek tech, a little bit slow on the update." Amy whispered to her and the Doctor.

"No running off, Edwin, that's what I'm saying." The Doctor told him, "Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the Ash trees or...or the girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella?" Edwin said, confused.

"Dorabella," He said, hands in his pockets, "on no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in an hour." He stared at Bracewell with a smile, and he finally seemed to get it, breaking out into laughter.

"Thank you! Thank you, Doctor!" The Doctor grinned and rubbed his hands together, before whirling around and saying,

"Come along, Anna, Pond." They followed after him, Amy asking as they made their way to the TARDIS,

"So, you have enemies then?"

"Everyone's got enemies," The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Butchen's with the mental Jack Russel." She explained as he started to unlock the TARDIS door, "You've got, you know, like, arch enemies." She put emphasis on it as she made movements with her hands, leaning against the TARDIS. Anna stood their quietly in the background, like always.

"Suppose so," He said, thinking about all the enemies he has gained over his life time.

"And here was me thinking that we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

"Yup," The Doctor said bluntly, messing with the TARDIS key. "Very." After a moment, he looked at Amy and asked, "Is that a problem?" Amy looked at him and leaned closer slightly, asking,

"I'm still here, aren't I?" They grinned at each other, laughing slightly. Anna sighed quietly to herself, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. Always the quiet one, yet so outspoken, but always forgotten, and always seen. "You're worried about the Daleks."

"I'm always worried about the Daleks."

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." The Doctor whirled around and unlocked the door, saying,

"It's not that. It's something else. Something we've forgotten," He told her, looking her dead in the eye. "or, rather you have."

"Me?" Amy questioned confused.

"You didn't know them, Amy," Anna spoke up, causing her to jump and looked at her with wide eyes. "You didn't know the Daleks."

"You should've remembered them, Amy, you should've seen them before. You should have done. You should've." He entered the TARDIS, Anna following not far behind. Amy followed next, after thinking for a few moments.

**Won't be updating as often as I used too, considering since I'm at my Dad's, I can't stay up till Five in the morning to do so. Now, quickly question, should I have Ella appear in "The Time of Angels" with Anna? Read and review, please!**


	9. The Time of Angels

**To be honest, I think Anna gets along with Eleven better than Ten, is because he acts childish as well. But, despite being a complete child, still went through many hardship and so much pain, and sorrow, and loss, and grief...But he still tries to be happy. And in a way, I think that the kind of person Anna needs to break her out of her shell. The best friend a shell-covered child could have, is another child, but one who can relate. I think. 17,368**

_"Hey, mom, what are we gonna do once we get to Grandma's?" Anna asked excitedly. She was young, eleven years old, and naive. Completely naive to the harsh reality of the world. All that consisted of the world to her, was her and her family. She sat in the back of the car, on their way to her Grandparents' house for Christmas. "We're going to be buildin' snowmen, right? Can't have Christmas without a snowman." She laughed. _

_"Of course, sweetie," Her mother replied, smiling. She sat in the passenger seat in the front, her husband, Anna's father, driving. Her mother had curly, soft blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her father, she took after him, had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Nobody in the family had eyes like Anna. Her eyes were a brown, a soft brown that glimmered as if fused with gold. Amber. "and we're going to be eating dinner, and after that, we'll head out to the streets-" Anna cut her off, smiling widely and happily. Her amber eyes shined. _

_"-and give the left overs to the homeless?" She heard her father laughed, _

_"Of course, when do we not?" Anna shrugged and replied back, being just as sarcastic as her father, _

_"Oh, I don't know, there was that one time when you were in the hospital-" _

_"Okay, okay, we got it firecracker-Hey, what's that?" Her father squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the figure standing in the middle of the icy road, snow falling around them. As they drew closer, they could see it had the shape of a person. He honked the horn as if to warn the person, but they seemed to not hear it. He let out a cry as he tried to slam on the brakes, only to have something slam into the windshield and explode. There were screams as the car spun, 'round, and 'round, and 'round, til finally hitting a tree. Anna remembered it all going black, but then waking up a few moments later. _

_Her vision was blurry and she felt something warm dribbling down her face. Her head was killing her. She could barely think, half-deaf and half-blind. She could feel the seat-belt digging into her throat and she groaned, pain flaring through her entire body. She fumbled, trying to unbuckle the seat-belt. She could almost feel it cut into her skin as it retracted. Annabel flinched. She mumbled to herself unintelligibly before realizing, "Mom...? Dad?" She sat up straight and yelped, reaching up and placing a hand against her head. Something warm and wet and obviously a liquid made itself known on her hand. Annabel winced in disgust and looked at what was on her hand, eyes widening at the crimson liquid. _

_Not good. Wait-! Anna tried to stand, her legs close to jelly, and gripped the back of her father's seat, leaning forward. "Mom? Dad? Daddy? Dad, Mom, wake up. Come on, wake up." She poked her mother's cheek and when she didn't get a response, she down on the stowage that was between the front seats. She then placed her left hand against her mother's cheek, rubbing her thumb against it as if trying to get a response, to make her wake up. "Come on, now, stop playing games." She could feel the tears forming, "Mom? Mommy, wake up. Come on! Wake up!" She turned her father frantically, who's head was leaning against the headseat. His eyes were rolled back into his head, blood trailing down his face. Her lips trembled as her eyes widened. She was smart for an eleven year-old, but started to grow frantic. _

This can't be happening, it can't! _She thought, reaching over and slapping her father lightly in the face. She was careful not to knock the cracked glasses off, though. "Daddy, come on! Wake up! Don't play possum on me now!" She whimpered, realizing that they **weren't **coming back. They were **dead**. The tears started to stream down her cheeks. "No..No, no, no, no, no, no, no-don't **do **this to me!" She shouted, leaning forward and grabbing the lapels of her father's jacket, burying her face into his shirt as she sobbed. They can't be dead...No. No, it's not possible. It's a trick-It's all a trick. But the limp, cold feeling of her parents unresponsive bodies was all she needed to be proved wrong. _

_She started to feel light-headed, "rocks pounding" furiously on her head. There was the sound of a gun shot and another explosion, and Annabel, in a moment of fear and panic, forced the door open and climbed over her father, screaming as she face-planted into the cement. She groaned and rolled away, her entire boding aching. _

_She felt like she was about to black-out again. She hardly registered it when a blonde with wild, curly hair and kind, blue eyes, accompanied by someone, a woman, with black hair and soft, green eyes ran over, both carrying guns. Their figures were blurry, but she could make out the eyes and hair. And the smile. _

_"Hang on, don't give up yet," She heard a voice a speak. It came from the black haired woman, "Sweetie, listen, this wasn't your fault." _

_"What-What wasn't-?" Annabel could hardly speak, sobs trying to rip their way out of her throat. She felt a hand place itself against her head gently, with a watch around her wrist. Her left wrist. The crazy-curled blonde answered, smiling gently, _

_"Spoilers, Sweetie." _

Anna sat up in her bead, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face beaded in sweat. She was breathing heavily, her chest tightening in pain. She could barely breathe-Anna felt like she just relived a nightmare. She quickly raised a hand to her head, as if feeling for a wound that wasn't there. Her wide, red eyes fluttered closed, a small sigh of relief escaping her mouth. "A nightmare...Just a nightmare." But she knew better. It wasn't a nightmare-it was a _memory_. The episode with Daleks must of made her dream about it. She raised a hand to her mouth, cursing softly, "Damn..." She felt her eyes water again.

She looked around the room, eyes observing every single little detail of the room. She relaxed, but still didn't know if she changed Doctors or not while she was sleeping. She sighed, muttering to herself, "I'll find out in a bit...," and yawned loudly. She kicked the covers off, not bothering to make the bed, and strolled lazily to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, she dressed herself in a navy shirt with a picture of Captain America's shield on it. She wore a blue, patchwork jacket, and a pair of ripped pockets denim pants. She wore a pair of red hi-top converse and the regular "Paradox" watch on her left wrist.

She then left the room, not having anything else to do, and tried to find the kitchen, starving. She never _did _go and eat after the episode with the Daleks-she just headed straight to her room and collapsed on the bed, passing out. She wandered and wandered, until finally finding the kitchen. She walked in, yawning loudly, and paused in surprise to see the Doctor _cooking _omelettes. She blinked once, twice, then slapped herself in the face.

She cried out in pain after that and the Doctor whipped his head over and caught sight of the red mark on her face.

"What did you slap yourself for?" He sounded bemused. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, messing with her jaw to get it back in motion, and said,

"I was trying to check to see if I was dreaming or not." He looked truly confused at that.

"Why on earth would you be dreaming?" She looked at him with raised eyebrow and slumped shoulders, her eyes shooting over to the frying pan with the cooking omelette, which, Anna will admit-smelt _delicious_. She hadn't had a home-cooked meal in ages-not that she was going to ask him to make her anything, of course. She wasn't that selfish little child anymore. Okay, so she had a little "I trust you" moment with the Doctor, that didn't make him her friend. She wasn't going to _trust _him...as a friend. She'll trust him as...uh, constant. Yeah, because wherever she hops off to, he's always there. He's her constant. She'll trust him as a constant.

"Um, hello, since when do you cook?" She paused, as if remembering something, and then slapped herself in the forehead, "Okay, stupid question, of course you cook-you cooked for Craig." He looked at her confused,

"Craig?"

"Spoilers!" She blurted, clamping her hands over her mouth once she realized her mistake. She flinched, "Sorry." He pointed at her, flipping the omelette,

"It's fine, just be more careful next time! No giving me details about my future!" He waved his finger at her as if saying "tsk, tsk" and grabbed a plate, sliding the omelette from the pan onto the plate. Anna walked over to the fridge and opened it, and when she saw what she was looking for, she grinned. She grabbed the tea jug-Which, Anna was surprised the kitchen wasn't all that "Futuristic" or anything, and looked around for cabinet, only to see a glass cup already placed on the table. She blinked and the Doctor clarified, "That would be the TARDIS. She's taken quite a liking to you." She nodded, taking that as a "The TARDIS likes you so she already got you a cup" and poured some tea in the cup. Once she was done, she put the lid back on and placed it in the fridge.

"Thank you, Sexy." Anna told the TARDIS, patting the table with her hand, and lifted the cup up, downing half of it. She gasped and sighed, the sweetness of the tea wakening her. "Oh, that tastes delicious...Best cup of tea, _ever_." She felt the TARDIS hum beneath her feet and she grinned, resisting the urge to giggle at the TARDIS's way of replying. "Aren't you a sweetie, TARDIS? Yes, you are. Shame the Doctor found you first, I at least wouldn't hit you with a mallet."

"Oi! Watch it, Anna, or no omelette for you!" He threatened, pointing at her. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Since when did I ask for an omelette?" He looked indignant and slightly offended as he responded,

"You love my omelettes!"

"Nope, sorry, never tasted your cooking before. How do I know you aren't trying to poison me?" He pouted and then asked, his face completely serious,

"Do you trust me?" She stared at him with raised eyebrows, sitting down at the table,

"Do I have too?" He faltered, hurt. "I'm kidding, but...I don't know." She replied, uncertain. His gaze grew confused and observant, and Anna shifted in her seat, "It's...I don't want to trust you, but...I don't know, okay? I don't know. You're there. You're just...there. Got it? It's not-It's not that we're friends or anything, it's just that you're _there_." He frowned, but said nothing. It was some progress at least. He sighed and placed the omelette in front of her on the table, "I still think you're trying to poison me."

"Why would I do that?" He sounded appalled at the very thought of poisoning someone. Anna grinned at that and shrugged,

"I dunno. To get rid of me?" Though...Anna remembered the way her future-self and Ten acted. They seemed to be close, good friends even. Anna frowned. If that was her one day...Is she really going to be with the Doctor that long? She's not even a companion; Not really. She just pops in and out of his lives. Not a friend, not a companion, just someone...there. Everywhere. Nowhere. All at the same time. "I'm not exactly a friend, in case you haven't noticed."

"Of course you're a friend, you're my friend! Why else would I let you travel with me?"

"Technically, I just pop in and out of your lives uninvited." Okay, Anna could smell the omelette now...Her mouth watered slightly. It smelt _wonderful_-she could only imagine how it tastes-_No! I will not give in! He could've poisoned it. _Though, another part of her mind argued, _This is the **Doctor** we're talking about. He doesn't __**kill.**_ "..." Don't give in! Do _not _give in. "...Did I really say I love your cooking?"

The Doctor laughed and handed her a fork, which Anna sheepishly took. She couldn't help it; She was hungry and it just smelt _so _good. She swallowed, staring at the omelette, battling with herself, "Dig in. Learned how to cook in Paris in the eighteenth century." She felt a grin start to grow; He said that in the episode with Craig and Sophie too. Or something similar at least. Anna cautiously cut off a piece of the omelette and stuck it with the fork, putting it in her mouth and chewing.

It exploded with flavor and Anna felt her eyes go wide, her taste buds dying in happiness. "Dude, this is amazing!" She spoke, placing a hand over her mouth as she spoke with her mouth full. She chewed and swallowed. She looked up at the Doctor with wide eyes, exclaiming, "You can _cook_-" She quickly caught herself and cleared her throat, trying to act indifferent, "I mean, you're not bad." He grinned at that.

"Come on then, eat up! Can't keep Pond waiting, can we?" Anna sighed,

"I _suppose _not..." A grin worked its way onto her face. "It's official, you, my friend, are one Hell of an Alien."

"Well, to me, you're the alien, but yeah, yeah, I suppose I am." He smiled proudly, lifting his head up a little higher. Anna laughed- a real, straight up _laugh_. One she hadn't laughed since the accident.

"You're ridiculous!" She exclaimed and took another bite of the _heavenly _omelette.

...

"Wrong, wrong, bit right, _mostly _wrong." The Doctor said as he pointed at each museum piece they passed by. Anna rolled her eyes-talk about a _child_. "I _love _museums!"

"Why, 'cause they're as old as you?" Anna questioned, causing Amy to snort. The Doctor promptly ignored her as Amy said sarcastically,

"Yeah, great, can we go to a planet now?" She grabbed onto the museum piece the Doctor was looking at, leaning against the glass, "A big spaceship, Churchill's Bunker, you promised me a planet next!"

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid." The Doctor told her, walking over to check out another piece, "This is the Delirium archive, the final resting place for the Headless monks, the _biggest _museum _ever_."

"Right, very, very interesting," Anna replied sarcastically, trying hard to not roll her eyes.

"You've got a time machine," Amy told him, "What do you need museums for?"

"He uses them to keep track," Anna told her, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, before stuffing both of her hands in her jacket pockets. She should've grabbed the Ironman jacket...This one was kinda boring.

"Wrong!" The Doctor shouted, pointing at a piece inside another glass case, "Very wrong!" His eyes caught sight of something else and he grew excited, "Ooh, one of mine! Also one of mine," He looked at another one, leaning over slightly.

"Oh, so I see. It's how you keep score. Anna was right." Anna scoffed,

"Please, when am I wrong?"

"A lot of the time," Amy told her bluntly, causing her ego to deflate slightly. She looked down at one of the Doctor's artifacts. Anna blinked at the Home Box the Doctor was looking at, and blinked. _So that's what Gallifreyan looks like in reality...Cool. _She grinned and blinked in confusion when she though it said something...else, other than a bunch of circles overlapping each other. _Okay, kind of creepy. Not saying anything, though. _

"Oh, great, an old box." Amy complained, walking over and looking down at it.

"It's from one of the old starliners," The Doctor explained, looking at her. He put a finger against the glass, pointing at it, "A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?" Amy questioned, wanting an explanation. Anna let him explain, looking intently at the writing on the Box. She swore she saw it written... She shook her head, _Nope. Just getting facts confused with reality. _

"Like a Black Box on a plane, except it Homes." He told her, trying to simplify it for their "Human" minds. "Anything happen to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?" Amy was bored. Anna gave her a slight irritated look. Doesn't she know the saying "Patience is a virtue"? If anything, Anna was the teenager and Amy was the child.

"The writing, the graffiti-Old High Gallifreyan." He continued. "The Lost Language of the Time Lords. There were days-there were _many _days, where these words could burn stars and raise up empires and topple _gods_." He grinned, explaining.

"What does it say?" Amy asked, causing his good mood to be ruined as he said sarcastically,

"Hello, Sweetie." Anna snorted at the look on his face. It was conflicted between feeling happy, or feeling irritated. Cause he knew, oh, he _knew_, that you always got one or the other. "Anna, jacket."

"What, why?" He said nothing, merely holding his hand out for the jacket. She rolled her eyes and sighed, not getting what he wanted her jacket for. She pulled it off and handed it to him, watching as he wrapped it around his hand and then _smashed _the glass, brushing the glass of with her jacket, and took it off his arm, throwing it to the ground, and grabbed the Home Box, tucking it underneath is arm while an alarm went off. "What the hell!?"

"Run!" He merely replied as he made a break for it to the TARDIS. Anna growled in frustration and ran to catch up with him and Amy, a security guard hot on their trail. They quickly got into the TARDIS, the Doctor running over to the console and grabbing the Scanner after setting the Home Box down.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy questioned.

"'Cause someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention." He hooked the Home Box up to the scanner, "Let's see if we can get the security playback working." He pulled a lever, and they all looked up to the Scanner, watching as River and a woman with black hair and light eyes appeared on the screen. River winked at the Camera, while the black-haired woman smirked. The Doctor, Amy, and Anna all looked at each other, The Doctor and Amy smiling, while Anna just looked confused at the sight of dark haired woman. The scanner was in black-and-white so Anna couldn't tell what color her eyes were, just that they were a light color.

The dark haired woman looked at River, grinning, and said, _"Sorry, River, gotta go."_ And moved out of the camera's view, just as the screen turned white, supposedly blocked by a light.

The Doctor fiddled with the controls, fast-forwarding it.

It now showed River by an airlock.

_"The party's over Doctor Song, yet still you're on board."_ A man spoke, causing River to turn to them with a smirk.

_"Sorry Alistair,"_ River apologized, though not sounding very sincere. _"I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach it's destination_."

_"Wait until she runs,"_ Alistair told the men that were holding up guns,_ "Don't make it look like an execution."_ River sighed and lifted her arm up, looking at her wristwatch. She took a deep breathe and said,

_"Triple-Seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten,"_ The three of them glanced at each other confused for a moment as she continued to list off, _"Zero, twelve, slash, acorn."_ She pushed some of her hair up, poofing it slightly. She smirked, _"Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." _The Doctor quickly headed over to the controls, pushing in several buttons.

"What was that?" Amy questioned as she grabbed the scanner, "What did she say?"

"A location," Anna replied, grinning as she held onto the console. The Doctor laughed, shouting as he pulled a lever,

"Co-ordinates!"

_"Like Ella once said on the dance floor; You might want to find something to hang on too." _River told the men, smirking. Anna looked up with alarm at that, eyes wide. There it was again-Ella. Ella, Ella, Ella, Ella! Ella! _Ella! _Who the hell is _Ella_!? Ten mentioned her, Eleven mentioned her, River _is _mentioning her, Rory mentioned her! Ella Night. Who is "Ella Night"? River blew Alistair and the men a kiss as the airlock opened and she flew out into space, just as the TARDIS materialized with an air corridor.

"Whoo!" The Doctor shouted, grinning, and ran over to the doors, opening them and extending a hand to River. He caught her, only to be knocked on his back in the process, both him and River gasping. Anna however froze, looking at River with wide eyes, her nightmare from this morning coming back into her mind.

_Blonde, wild and crazy-curly hair...Blue eyes. _Anna swallowed and shook her head, _Nope, not River. Can't be River, why would River be there? _Anna questioned herself.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned skeptically, crossing her arms.

"River?" The Doctor asked the woman, basically telling her to get off. River looked up and caught sight of Anna, her eyes widening,

"Anna? My god, you're so young!" She exclaimed as she stood, then whirled around to look at the Byzantium. "Follow that ship."

"So I'm told," Anna muttered to herself, sticking her hands in her jeans' pockets.

..."Why the hell are we playing "Race cars" with a spaceship!?" Anna demanded, shrieking as the TARDIS shook. She held onto the console for dear life, trying not to fall.

"They've gone into Warp Drive!" River exclaimed, holding onto the Scanner as she pressed a few buttons, "We're losing them! Stay close!"

"I'm trying!" The Doctor snapped, pulling levers and twisting knobs.

"Use the stabilizers!" River told him, trying not to fall.

"There aren't stabilizers!" The Doctor protested, pulling more levers and twisting some...futuristic stuff. Anna growled, irritated, and shouted,

"For god's sake-_They're the blue levers!" _She snapped, reaching over and trying to grab them.

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue!"

"Yes they're blue," River told him, incredulous, "They're the blue stabilizers!" She reached over, closer to them then Anna was, and pulled them. The TARDIS stopped shaking, and River look at him, slightly breathless, "See?"

"Yeah, well, it's boring now, isn't?" He told her, slightly irritated, "They're boring-ers!" He grabbed onto the switch and shook it angrily, "They're _blue _boring-ers!" Anna sighed, face-palming. Amy moved over to the Doctor and questioned,

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?"

"You call _that _flying the _TARDIS_?" He questioned her seriously and laughed, "Ha!" The Doctor then moved over to the captain seat and sat down, sulking.

"Oh, joy, now he's sulking." Anna muttered to herself, "Childish."

"At least I embrace it!" He fired back, catching her comment. Anna shrugged, unimpressed.

"Okay," River spoke, "I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted he ship to its destination, and," She pressed a button, causing a "Ding" to echo throughout the TARDIS. She smiled at Amy and Anna, "parked us right alongside." Anna frowned when the TARDIS didn't do the "Whooshing and "Wheezing" noise that it usually does. She liked that noise, very good noise.

The Doctor looked at river incredulously.

"Parked us?" He asked as he stood, "We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her," River sounded so proud as she said that. The Doctor looked lost and confused,

"But it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?" River questioned as she moved the scanner over to the Doctor, Amy, and Anna. He looked back and forth between River, Amy, and Anna and said,

"You know, the..." He attempted to imitate the TARDIS noise, only to sound like a dying seal.

"It's not supposed to make that noise," River told him and accused, "_You _leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise-I love that noise." He replied back, rambling slightly. "Come along Pond, Anna, let's have a look." The Doctor headed towards the doors, only to have River call out,

"No, wait, environment checks!"

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right." The Doctor said, holding up a finger. Anna watched in amusement as he headed towards the doors, River reading from the scanner. "Environment checks," He opened the doors. He moved back in and said, "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt," River read aloud, "There's an atmosphere, early indications suggest-"

"We're on Alfava Matraxis," The Doctor started, looking at them, "the seventh planet of the Dundra system. Oxygen-rich atmosphere," Anna face-palmed, shaking her head as she tried to fight back a grin. River and Amy merely looked at the screen, surprised and slightly impressed as he said everything that was on the screen, "All toxins in the soft-bad, 11-hour day, and..." He poked his head back outside just as River and Amy turned their heads to look at him. He leaned back in and looked at them, "chances of rain later."

Anna snorted at the look on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the head-lights. River shook her head, looking at her and Amy, and said, "He thinks he's so hot when he does that."

Anna face-palmed, groaning, "River, please, _please _do not put that mental image in my head. He acts like a nine-year old."

"You'll get used to it, sweetie."

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy questioned River as the Doctor moved over and jumped up onto the console floor.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." Anna, remembering these next few lines, tried to hide a grin.

The Doctor sat down in his captain seat with a proud look on his face, his ego being stroked, "Well, yeah..." He smiled.

"It's a shame you were busy that day!" River told him, making Anna burst out laughing at the attack to his ego. "Remind me to thank Ella later."

"Speaking of her, why wasn't she with you?" The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow. River didn't look at him as she said,

"She _was _earlier, but she had to pop off for a bit. Might pop back later, you know how it is."

Anna felt her eyebrow twitch. Who. The Hell. Is. _Ella_!?

Okay, here's what she understands so far.

1) Ella and Eleven are apparently together, but that leaves another question. If Ella and Eleven are together, what about River?

2) Ell and Ten are, possible close, friends. So does that mean Ten and Rose were together, or Ten and Ella?

3) Ella obviously has something to do with Anna, considering no one will give her a straight answer of _who _she is.

4) Rory and Amy know Ella. Scratch that, lots of people know Ella.

5) Since Ella has something to do with her, no one will tell her and it is driving her _mad_!

Anna took a few breathes to calm herself down. _Okay, don't overreact. Calm it. Okay, I'm good. _Anna exhaled, sighing.

"Right then," River spoke, grabbing her shoes and purse off of the scanner, "Why did they land here?"

"They didn't land." The Doctor told her, standing.

"Sorry?" She asked as she walked to the doors. The Doctor, Amy, and Anna followed after her.

"You should've checked the Home Box," The Doctor told her, triumphant, "it crashed." Once River was out of the TARDIS, the Doctor closed the doors. After glancing briefly at the two girls, he marched back up to the console.

"Explain!" Amy ordered, walking after him. "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"Her name is River," Anna informed.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it," The Doctor explained, putting in coordinates for another place. "Off we go."

"What are you doing?" Amy questioned him.

"Leaving," He replied and pulled a lever. "She's got to where she wants to go, let's go to where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asked, leaning in close to him.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"'Cause she's the future, _our_," He gestured to himself and Anna, "future." Anna blinked in surprise and pointed to herself. Wait, what?

"Can you run away from that?" Amy inquired, curious.

"I can run away from anything I like." He told her, pressing a few more buttons, "Time is not the boss of me!" Amy seemed to realize something, pointing at the TARDIS doors,

"Hang on, is that planet out there?" Anna flinched. She was _really _hoping Amy wouldn't realize it... _Okay, plan B) Don't let Amy look into the Angel's eyes, though, knowing me with my bad habit of looking people and animals in the eyes, I'm gonna end up dead. Yippee. Okay, need to come up with a plan C. _

"Yes," He looked at her slightly exasperated, "Of _course _it's a planet."

"You promised me a _planet_," She told him, excitement growing as she held a fist up to her mouth, "Five minutes?" She pleaded. The Doctor look at her as if he was going to say "no", holding up his index finger, before pausing and giving in,

"Okay, _five _minutes! That's all! 'Cause I'm telling you now, that woman is not _dragging _me into anything!"

"You realize we're not going to be here for five minutes?" Anna deadpanned, looking up at him as Amy ran through the TARDIS doors, walking out. The Doctor gave her a slight look,

"Of course we're going to be here for five minutes, I said "Five minutes"."

"You also said five minutes to Amy and came out twelve years later," Anna pointed out, raising her eyebrows. She noticed the Doctor tense at that and he looked at her with a slight guilty look in his eyes. But Anna gained the feeling that it wasn't just Amy he left... "What? What happened?"

"Nothing, just, nothing. Come on, then. Before Pond wanders off to far." He ignored her question and ran over to the doors, walking out onto the planet. Anna huffed, before following along. They were greeted with the sight of the _Byzantium _crashed into a building, flames dancing everywhere.

"What caused it to crash?" River questioned the Doctor as he, Amy, and Anna walked up next to her. _Weeping Angels_, Anna thought, almost shuddering a the very _thought _of meeting them. Add to the fact that she was going to try to _prevent _Amy from getting her mind taken over by one-but Anna knew that she would most likely end up in Amy's place. She was just _that _bad. "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it," The Doctor told her, arms crossed behind his back. "According to the Home Box, the engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage," River told him. "I _did _warn them!"

"About what?'' He questioned her. River ignored him, continuing,

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan Temple," She told him, nodding. "Unoccupied for centuries."

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Amy questioned the Doctor, gesturing to herself, Anna, and River. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before saying, gesturing to each person in turn,

"Amy Pond and Annabel Johnson-Professor River Song." River gasped and stopped pressing buttons on a device of some sort.

"I'm going to be Professor someday am I?" She asked, excited, smiling, "How _exciting!"_ She laughed and turned back to what she was doing, while the Doctor winced at his slip up, "Spoilers!"_  
_

"But who is she, and how did she do that?" Amy questioned, leaning in closer to the Doctor. "She just left you a note in the museum!"

"Shh!" The Doctor hushed her.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum," River spoke, not paying them much attention. "The Home Box of category-four Starliner or, sooner or later, _him_. It's how he keeps score."

Amy laughed, "I _know!_"

"Hilarious, isn't it?" River asked her, smiling. Anna nodded in slight agreement,

"If you have Sexy, who can travel through both time and space, what would you need a museum for?" She ignored the strange looks she got at the nickname. The Doctor laughed humorlessly as he walked over.

"I'm nobody's taxi service," He told them, giving River a look, "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like-like _jumping _out of a space ship!"

"And you are _so _wrong," River replied. She pressed a few more buttons into her hand-held device and said, "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't _ever _die." The Doctor looked at her, attention caught. She smirked, "_Now _he's listening." She then held up the device to her and spoke into it, very much like one would a phone, "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash sight. Try and home in on my signal" She said as she wandered away from the three musketeers. After a moment, she stopped and raised the device up, calling, "Doctor! Can you sonic me!? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon!"

The Doctor reluctantly took out the sonic and pointed it at the device.

"Ooh, _Doctor_, you _soniced _her," Amy teased him, arms crossed as she leaned towards him. Anna groaned and face-palmed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, _please _do not put that mental image in my brain. He acts like a nine-year old."

"No more than you," He fired back, offended.

"We have a minute," River called over, pulling out a blue diary that looked similar to the TARDIS, "Shall we?" She walked over to the Doctor, opening the book and skimming through it, "What are we up to...Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy questioned, walking over to look inside it. The Doctor ordered instantly,

"Stay away from it." Anna responded,

"Spoilers Amy, don't read it."

"What is it though?" She questioned. Anna replied, highly sarcastic,

"Well, to me, it looks like a book. What about you?" Amy gave her an irritated glance and turned back to the Doctor, who replied,

"Her diary."

"_Our _diary," River corrected, smiling as she looked through the book.

"Her past..." He hesitated before grumbling, "_Our," _He gestured to him and Anna gain, "future."

"Wait, how does it involve me? What did I do?" Anna questioned confused, pointing at herself. River smiled at her, eyes glimmering with hidden knowledge,

"Because, sweetie, no matter where I go to or when, you're always there." Anna opened her mouth to ask something, but the Doctor cut her off,

"Time travel-we keep meeting in the wrong order. It's like with Anna, only much less complicated." He explained, causing Amy to nod. Anna frowned. _What? Am I the "Complicated Girl" now? Ooh! Can't wait to meet Clara! "Impossible Girl". _Her thoughts were cut off when four men appeared in a four little tornadoes of air and dust. One of the soldiers moved over to River.

"You promised me an _army_, Doctor Song." The man told her, sounding slightly cross. River replied easily,

"No, I promised you the _equivalent _of an army. This is the Doctor," She nodded towards the bow-tie wearing alien as he moved over. The man-Octavian if Anna remembered correctly- looked at him. The Doctor gave a quick salute, puffing out his cheeks slightly.

"Father Octavian, sir, Second Class," The man said, not British, and reached over, shaking the Doctor's hand. Anna grinned. "Twenty clerics at my command," Another American! Yes! _I can't wait to meet Jack either. Oh, so many people to meet, so little time and knowing my luck, I'll end up dead stopping Amy from getting Angel-fied. _"The troops are already in the drop ship and are landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation." He looked at the Doctor and questioned, "Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor," River began, smiling at the man, "What do you know of the Weeping Angels?" Anna tensed and the Doctor turned his gaze sharply onto to River, tense. Octavian then noticed Anna and sent River and looked, demanding,

"Doctor Song, why did you bring a mere child here despite knowing the threat?" Anna snapped, sending Octavian a slight glare,

"Hey, watch it! Just because I'm thirteen, it doesn't mean I'm a kid!"

* * *

"The angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship," Octavian informed them. "Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives." He pressed a few buttons on a device similar to the one River had, "According to this, behind the Cliff Face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple." Anna made a small noise of protest. Weeping Angels were bad enough, but now a catacomb maze? "We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then work our way up."

"Oh, good!" The Doctor exclaimed, smiling stupidly as he stared up at the catacombs. Octavian stared at him confused,

"Good, sir?"

"Catacomb, probably dark ones," He told Octavian and Anna had a little trouble identifying the sarcasm, "Dark catacombs-_great_."

"Technically I think it's called a "Maze of the Dead"." Octavian told him.

"You can stop whenever you like," The Doctor replied.

"Father Octavian!" A man called, causing Octavian to glance at the Doctor and say,

"Excuse me, sir." He walked away. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the box that was on the table. Amy moved over and leaned on the table, pointing out,

"You're letting people call you "Sir", you never do that." Amy then moved and sat down on the table, swinging her legs back and forth lightly, "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's bad, yeah?"

Anna nodded, "Yup, very bad. _But_, they're also the only Psychopath in the universe to kill you nicely." _And now I'm quoting Ten, oh, where has the Time gone? __  
_

Amy opened her mouth to ask what she meant by that, but was cut off by the Doctor who said, "Now, that's interesting." Anna and Amy looked at him in confusion only to blink in surprise when he looked at them, giving them looks, "What part of "Wait in the TARDIS 'till I tell you its safe" is so confusing?" He leaned in close to them, "Hmm?"

"The, "Wait in the TARDIS 'till I tell you its safe" part," Anna replied, frowning as she crossed her arms. Amy gave a small pout, and leaned to her right.

"Aww, are you all Mr. Grumpy-Face today?"

"A Weeping Angel, Amy," The Doctor began, not playing around, serious, "is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent lifeform evolution has ever produced and right now, one of them is trapped inside that wreckage, and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and _assuming_ I survive the radiation long enough and _assuming _the whole ship doesn't just blow up in my face, do something _incredibly _clever that I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

Amy and Anna were both silent. Anna stood their with her arms crossed and watched as Amy diverted her gaze to River, then the Doctor, asking bluntly, "Is River Song your wife?" The Doctor sighed, "'Cause she's someone from your future. And the way she talks to you-I've never seen anyone other than Ella do that. She's kinda like, you know, "Heel Boy". She's Mrs. Doctor from the Future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?"

Anna face-palmed, "Amy," The ginger looked at her curiously, and Anna fixed her with a pointed look, "How on _earth _would he even _know _if he ends up _married _to her, _considering _the fact, that that would be in his _future _and he hasn't actually _lived _it yet, nor did she tell him they were married or anything of the sort. So, therefore, it would be impossible for him to answer that, since he does not actually know. Understand?"

Amy pouted at her, "Fine, fine...Wait, you know, don't you?" Anna shrugged, "Is she?"

"Spoilers."

"Anna!" Amy complained, frowning.

"Yes." The Doctor said suddenly, causing them to look at him in surprise, "I amMr. Grumpy-Face today."

"Doctor! Doctor!" They heard River calling. He seemed to hang his head exasperatedly as Amy spoke,

"Oops. Her indoors!"

"Father Octavian!?" River called, still inside the trailer.

"Why do they call him father?" Amy questioned as they made their way over to the trailer. Anna opened her mouth to answer, but paused. _Something to do with a church? _

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics, it's the 51st Century, the church has moved on." The Doctor explained. They entered the trailer and Anna almost froze in fear, but she kept her eyes on the angel, despite all the people talking.

"What do you think?" River questioned them. Anna deadpanned bluntly,

"I think that the Angel is going to come out of the screen and kill us if at least one person doesn't keep an eye on it." River raised an eyebrow, but wisely decided to say nothing, instead continuing with what she was saying earlier.

"It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it while I was onboard. Sorry about the quality; It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yup, it's an angel. Hands covering its face." River cast a look to Anna, remembering what she said earlier.

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian questioned, frowning. The Doctor looked at him briefly, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall the screen was against.

"Uh, Once, on Earth, a long time ago." He replied, not really wanting to go into detail, "But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

Amy was confused, "But it's just a statue," She said, not understand how it could be so deadly. All you need to do was smash it.

"It's statue you when you see it, Amy," Anna began, sitting down but making sure her eyes never left the Angel. _Actually, since everyone else is looking at it, _Anna blinked and relaxed when she saw it didn't move. Anna continued, everyone listening, explaining as best as she could, "They're quantum-locked; They can't move so long as any living thing is looking at it-including another Angel. That's why they cover their eyes-their greatest strength is their greatest weakness. If _any _living thing is looking at it, it turns into stone. It's a, erm, defense mechanism. When you encounter one, don't blink. Trust me on this, _don't. Blink. _Because they move faster than you can believe-like lightning. They'll snap your neck and kill you straight on, or they'll zap you back into the past and feed off the life energy of the life you could've had." _I just mixed Eleven **and **Ten's speeches together...Oops. Oh, well._ Amy at least had the decency to look a _little _frightened.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor questioned River, talking about the Angel in the vault.

"Oh, pulled straight from the ruins of Razbhahan, end of Last Century. "It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time." Anna felt like face-palming again, but resisted.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," The Doctor replied easily, tense. Anna nodded in agreement-at least someone got it. Having already gotten the speech of the Angels' strengths and weaknesses, the Doctor walked out of the trailer, speaking rapidly, "The hyperdrive would've split open on impact. That whole ship is gonna be flooded with drive-burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost every living thing." His voice started to fade, Anna and Amy the only ones left in the trailer. After a few moments, they heard him shout, "Your like _rabbits_! I'll never get done saving you."

Anna snorted at that, but cracked a small grin. "So, Anna," Anna turned her head to look at Amy curiously, "how long have you known the Doctor?" The brunette blinked, not expecting such a question from Amy. She figured she knew, since, you know, she knew everything else.

"Uh..." Anna had to think about. "His tenth regeneration? He let a giant tarantula tear up my school, not that I'm complaining." Amy raised an eyebrow at that. "I guess I've known him for...Five, six days total?" Speaking of that, what month was it? She'll figure it out once she gets back to the TARDIS.

Amy's eyes widened, "Seriously? How old are you? Ten?"

"Thirteen!" Anna cried out, indignant. Why does everyone think she's younger than she actually is? Amy raised her hands up in defense,

"Sorry, sorry! You're just... younger than I've seen you." Anna looked at her curiously,

"Hold old was I when we first met?" Amy paused, contemplating on whether it was a question she could actually answer and not cause a paradox or enigma, and said,

"Fifteen." Anna grinned,

"Two years then? Well, then, Amelia Pond, I look forward to meeting you for the first time." They grinned at each other and Anna almost winced when she felt another intruder drill their way into her wall. The wall that was filled with cracks and holes, weakly built and bad at keeping intruders out, but strong enough to stand.

"It would be my honor, Annabel Johnson." She smirked, then stood, heading over to the door and watching as River told Doctor,

"Sweetie, I need you!" The Doctor mouthed to himself, confused as he looked around.

"Sweetie?" Oh!" He seemed to realize it.

"Anybody need me or Anna!?" Amy called out and Anna forgot to keep an eye on the Angel. "Nobody!?" Amy moved back and looked at the screen surprised, causing Anna to look at it and jump. The Angel lowered it's hands, turning it's head slightly to stare at them. Anna felt her blood run cold.

"Amy, keep your eyes on the screen." Amy didn't hear her however and headed over to the door, peeking her head out,

"Doctor Song!? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" She asked confused.

"No, just the four seconds," Anna heard River reply. Anna got up from her seat, staring-no, _glaring _at the Angel.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I'm gonna look away from you. I won't let you get inside her mind-"

"Anna?" Anna jumped at the hand on her shoulder and looked alarmed at Amy, only inhale sharply and look back at the screen, realizing her mistake. _Shit, shit, shit! Not good. _The Angel was now facing them, arms out to it's sides. "Why were you glaring at the screen?"

"'Cause!" She protested, pointing at the screen, "Look at it!" Her eyes started to sting slightly and Anna tried her best to look at the Angel's chest and not the face. 'Cause if she looked at it's face, she'd look at it's eyes...and Anna always looked people and animals in the eyes. Anna could already feel her eyes drifting upwards.

"What the-?" Amy muttered to herself and looked at the Angel, only to drift her eyes to the time loop in the bottom right corner.

Anna tried to wink one eye, then the other, multiple times, but along the way she must've blinked, 'cause before she knew it, Amy had gasped and the angel was even closer, a dark look of promise on it's face. She jumped, stepping backwards and tripping over her own feet. Anna shrieked as she landed on her butt, flinching. Amy and Anna were both brought to attention when the vault-door to the trailer closed, sealing and locking itself.

Anna quickly lifted her head, still on the ground, and kept her eyes on the Angel's chest, staring intently at it. Amy reached over, not looking away from the Angel, and grabbed the remote off the table, pointing it at the screen and trying to turn it off. The screen went black, but flickered right back on to the Angel. Amy tried this again three more times, but the result was always the same.

Amy put the remote back down, still looking at the Angel. Anna stood up, saying, "Amy, don't take your eyes of the Angel, got it? I'm gonna get the Doctor." She forgot that the door was dead-locked.

"But, your just a recording," Amy told the screen, causing Anna to pause and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"An image of an Angel becomes an Angel," She replied calmly, when in all honestly, she was freaking out. _Oh! Better idea_, "Okay, never mind! Unplugging it!" Anna ran over and knelt down, gripping onto the plug and pulling. "Unplug, already!" She grunted.

"It can't move, can it? It's just a recording." Amy looked down to Anna, expecting a reply, and watched as the girl fell on her back, the plug still plugged in. She looked back at the screen and gasped loudly, reeling backwards.

"Amy?" Anna questioned in confusion, only to look back at the screen and shriek, crawling backwards. "Okay, bad day, bad day, bad day-Doctor!" Anna shouted, running towards the door and trying to twist the wheel to open, "Doctor! Help! _Doctor!" _Anna was freaking out now. All you could see was the Angel's frowning face, with its blank eyes and dark look. "Doctor!" _  
_

Amy, after staring at the screen for a few moments, backed up and called out, "Doctor?" She moved over to try and help Anna open the airlock. Anna let out a small shout of protest as the Angel bared it's fangs at them, face formed into one of hate and hunger. Anna pressed herself against the wall, eyes wide as she stared at it, swallowing. "Doctor!" Amy shouted, louder now, as she pressed her side against the door. Her gaze never left the Angel. Anna felt her eyes watering and they started to sting. She knew she couldn't keep her eyes open for long.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted again, trying to open the door as she took her eyes away from the Angel.

Anna risked it. She blinked. And a small scream ripped it's way out of her throat. "_Doctor!" _

The Angel was _in _the room, although it looks similar to a hologram. Anna's gaze instantly grew up it's body and focused on it's eyes, only to have her flinch and looked down quickly at the chest, fear bubbling inside her. The Angel was closer now, fingers clawed and flexed, arms up in the air with it's fangs bared and eyes narrowed.

"Doctor! Doctor, it's in the room!" Amy cried out, pressing the code furiously and banging on the door, "_Doctor!" _

"Are you alright, what's happening!?" They heard the Doctor question on the other side of the door.

"Doctor!? Doctor, it's coming out of the television!" Amy replied, voice shaking slightly.

"Don't take your eyes off it!" The Doctor ordered and the sound of the sonic screwdriver pulsing made itself known. Anna cried out,

"What do you think I've been saying all this time!? Don't blink! Blink and your dead! Don't blink!" She shouted furiously, tears welling up in her eyes. It hurt to not blink. _Damn it, why did that stupid headache send me here!? _She swallowed, frightened.

"Keep looking! It can't get you if you keep your eyes on it!"

"Amy, Amy," Anna spoke, voice shaking slightly as she tried not to stare the Angel in the eyes, "Don't look at the chest. Look anywhere but the chest."

"Why, what happens if I look at it's chest?" Amy questioned, frightful, despite how ridiculous Anna was sounding.

"Something bad, something...horrible. Just _don't _look at the chest!" Anna risked casting a glance to Amy and blinking, seeing her gaze on the Angel's chest. Anna then turned her gaze back to the Angel, "Doctor!"

"Help me!" Amy shouted, scared out of her mind. Which was good, she'd be an idiot not to be scared.

"Can you turn it off?" They heard the Doctor question. Anna almost cursed at herself when she found herself staring into the Angel's eyes. "The screen, can you turn it off?"

"I tried!" Amy told him, pressing herself against the door as if it would keep her away from the Angel.

"It doesn't work, Doctor! I-I couldn't get the plug out!" Anna shouted, her breathing almost hitching in her throat.

"Try again, but don't take your eyes off the Angel!"

"We gathered that much!" Anna replied, sarcasm leaking through.

"I'm not!" Amy growled annoyed.

"If something moves, it'll move even faster!" The Doctor told them and there was the sound of something burning. "Don't even blink!"

"Why the hell would I blink!?" Anna snapped, hesitantly inching her way over to the table with the remote, staring into the Angel's eyes. _Don't get in my mind, please don't go into my mind, please don't... _She really hated that habit of hers. It was gonna be the end of her-She highly doubted the Doctor would care enough to send her tracking device or whatever that would beep whenever she was near an Angel... If the Angel even got in her mind. She would end up walking straight into one of the statues and getting her neck snapped. She winked slowly this time, but that seemed to only make her eyes sting more.

"I'm not _blinking_!" Amy growled, raising her voice, "Have you ever tried not _blinking_!?" Anna grabbed the remote and, after a moment's decision, handed it to Amy. She knew where the on/off button was. She and Anna backed up to the farthest wall and Amy pressed the button.

The Angel vanished and reappeared.

Amy shouted to the Doctor and River, "It just keeps switching back on!" Anna _really _wished she memorized what happened next.

"It's not _woorkiiing!" _Anna shouted, the last part taking on a slight musical note as she grew even more frantic. They were gonna die; No, Anna would die, Amy would live. "Do something already!" She snapped, raising a hand a wiping at one of her eyes. The tears were making it harder for her.

"Yeah, it's the Angel!"

"It's just a recording!" Amy called back, disbelieving.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel _is _an Angel." He paused during that sentence.

"Doctor," Amy began, trying to stop her voice from shaking, "What's it gonna do to us?"

"Just keep looking at it, don't stop looking!"

"Amy," Anna began, swallowing. "I'm gonna blink. After I say "Okay", you blink. Kay?" Amy nodded and Anna blinked, eyes feeling so much better. "Okay."

Amy blinked, "Okay. Now, tell me Doctor, tell me! Just tell me!"

"Amy, don't look at the yes! Look at the Angel, but don't look at the eyes!" Anna staring at the eyes grew even more intense.

"But Anna said not to look at the chest! She said something bad would happen if I looked at the chest! Why can't I look at the eyes!?"

"No!" It was River this time, who seemed to realize what Anna was trying to do, "_Don't _look at the chest, Amy, not the _chest_!"

"What-no the eye-Yes! No! Not the chest! Anywhere but the chest!" That was the Doctor.

_Leave it to the Doctor to catch on last, _Anna thought, swallowing. _The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. _She remembered and held back a flinch, realizing what she was doing. She tried, she really tried. She couldn't help it. It was always the eyes.

"Doctor, what did you say!?" Amy questioned, raising her voice.

"Don't look at the chest!"

"No, before that, the bit about images."

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel _is _an Angel!" River spoke. Anna remembered then.

"Amy, Amy, if we get out of this, I'm hugging you for your genius." _Willingly_. Anna added silently.

"Okay, hold this." Amy said, holding up the remote and pointing it at the screen. "One, two, three, four-!" She pressed the button and the screen turned off, taking the Angel along with it. Anna released the breathe she didn't realize she was holding and her legs gave out on her, sending her toppling to the floor. She looked at the ground in disbelief, and disgrace.

_I can't **believe **I... Damn it, why did I have to go and do that!? I got Amy out, but now I'm stuck with... _Anna could feel it. She could, that little feeling of something crawling in the back of her mind. She felt her eyes water and she reached up with her hands and rubbed them, blinking multiple times. _Why am I so weak? _She questioned herself.

The airlock door opened, the Doctor and River running in.

Amy gasped, breathless, "I froze it!" She exclaimed, looking around, relieved beyond belief, "There was this sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel anymore." The Doctor ripped out the plug and soniced it, looking back at Amy, then Anna. "That was good, yeah? That was good, wasn't it?"

"Better then me!" Anna told her, laughing breathlessly. "I was having a panic attack."

"Ah, don't say that, Anna, you did pretty good, too!" Amy tried to cheer up, sending her small smile, "We were pretty good."

Anna laughed nervously at that, running a hand down her face. _You were good, Amy, while I had to be a major screw up and look into it's eyes even though I got you to look away. I'm such a weakling. _Anna held back a sigh as she tried to stand, River helping her gain her balance, "Thanks..."

"River, hug them."

"Why?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor flipped his sonic over and looked at it, "'Cause I'm busy."

"I'm fine," Anna protested and backed up. "I don't need a hug," River seemed to ignore her as she hugged her and Amy,

"You're brilliant. The both of you."

"Thanks," Amy said, slightly proud, and looked at the Doctor, "Yeah, I kinda creamed it, didn't I?"

"Yep, totally." Anna said and attempted to break away from River. Hugs. Not her forte. River finally released them and Anna took a few steps back.

"So it was here?" River questioned the Doctor, "That was the Angel?"

"That was a projection of the Angel," The Doctor replied and stuck the sonic back into his jacket pocket. "It's reaching out, getting a good look at us."

"Oh, that's a lovely though," Anna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "No longer "Dormant" then?"

"No. No, it's not." The Doctor replied, slightly grim. The conversation was cut off by an explosion outside the trailer. The Doctor ran over to the door and looked outside for a moment, then back in with a slight grin, "Okay...Now it starts."

"Great," Anna muttered sarcastically, making sure no one else could hear her, "A forest full of angels..." She blinked a few times, her eye itching. Anna quickly reached up and rubbed at it, only to pause when she felt something gritty, like sand or dirt, rub against her hand. She pulled her hand away and blinked at it, fear raising through. Anna quickly closed her eyes, shutting the Angel off for a few moments, until she heard River call,

"Anna, you coming? The Doctor and Amy have already gone."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." She said, turning around and walking out.

* * *

Anna jumped down to join the Doctor, River, Amy, and the rest of the soldier and Octavian at the bottom, releasing the ladder. Anna stumbled for a few moments, before holding her hands out as she regained her balance.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor questioned, looking around.

"Grav Globe," Octavian ordered, causing a soldier to pull out an orb out of a bag and hand it to the Doctor. Amy questioned in confusion, shining a flashlight around as she look at the place,

"Where are we? What is this?"

"It's an Aplan Mortarium," River answered as Anna started to fiddle with her flashlight, turning it on and off a few times before leaving it on. "Sometimes called "The Maze of the Dead"."

Anna spoke loudly, clearly sarcastic, "Oh, that's lovely. "Maze of the Dead". I was so looking forward to that this morning when I was eating breakfast."

Amy sent Anna a strange look before asking, "What's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone-" The Doctor started and kicked the gravity globe high in the air, causing it to glow and shine light everywhere. You could see rows and rows and rows and rows of statues littering the place. "Ha,ha...The perfect hiding place."

"Well, I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian commented, flashing his light onto one of the statues. Anna swallowed, looking around the place nervously-_knowing _that each of these statues are Angels.

"A bit, yeah," The Doctor replied.

"A stone Angel on the loose among stone statues," Octavian spoke, flashing his light onto a another statue, observing it. "A lot harder than I prayed for."

"Sucks, don't it?" Anna asked him, flashing a light onto a statue and staring at it, ignoring that feeling of something crawling around in the back of her mind. Octavian didn't even spare her a glance. Anna shrugged, not really caring if he replied back or not, and turned her head to look at River as she spoke.

"A needle in a haystack."

"A needle that looks like hay," The Doctor started, rambling as he looked around him, "A hay-like needle of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, uh, statues." He paused and fixed his jacket, saying, "No, yours was fine."

"Right," Octavian started, "Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." Anna closed her eyes, despite the feeling of "Don't" that she knew was the Angel. She was going to hold it off for as long as she could, "One question-how do we fight it?"

"Smash it?" Anna suggested and opened her eyes, a strange feeling of relief hitting her when she did so, and watched as the Doctor look at her.

He shook his head, "No, no, no, you can't kill stone. Like I said, the statue is like an afterimage, the stone is impenetrable. You could knock it over or off a building, but it wouldn't break." Anna's mouth opened to say something, but she paused. _Okay then, that answers one question. _"We don't fight it. We find it and hope." He took off and Anna and Amy went after.

...

"Okay," Anna began, eyes darting around as she looked around the place, "I've had my fair share of haunted houses, but this place is just creepy."

"Spooky," Amy agreed, nodding. "You should've seen what my neighbor's did for Halloween once; Cobwebs and _real _spiders-everywhere." She then paused as if realizing something. She shook her head.

"Oh, lovely. Thanks, but I've had my fair share of spiders-specifically, giant ones." The Doctor almost looked back at her at that, but decided not to at the last minute. Anna gained a cold chill and shivered, crossing her arms and running her hands up and down them-mentally cursing at the Doctor for ripping up her jacket to grab the Home Box. "It's cold in here," She muttered to herself, frowning. It was so quiet you could hear the _drip-drip _of water. Anna paused, blinking her eyes a few times, before reaching a hand up to rub them furiously.

She paused at the gritty feeling of sand running through her fingers and down her hand. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her hand worriedly, trying not to freak out.

"Anna?" She heard Amy questioned and jumped. She looked wide eyed at her and River's looks of worry and confusion.

"You alright?" River asked her, frowning. Anna nodded quickly,

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. My contacts were just screwing with me, that's all." She laughed a little, but it was clearly and so _obviously _fake. She tried to change the subject and finding nothing, went with Amy's line, "What's a "Maze of the dead"?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds," River told her and Amy, who was listening curiously. "It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." Anna and Amy looked at her strangely, hardly believing that it wasn't "as bad as it sounds". River paused and looked back at them, nodding her head slightly as if to say "Scratch that". She relented, "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right, give me your arm."

She grabbed Amy's arm and pushed up her sleeve, holding up a syringe. Anna looked at it and noted the green liquid inside of it. She blinked.

"This won't hurt a bit," River told Amy and plunged a needle into her arm, causing her to gasp.

"Ow!"

"There, you see? I lied." She told her as she pushed the green liquid into her veins, "It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive-burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." She pulled the syringe away and Anna's eyes widened in alarm when she saw River pull out another. "Anna, arm."

"Um, no thanks-!" She cried out in pain and protest when River placed the needle in her skin.

"So, what's he like?" Amy questioned, looking at the Doctor. "In the future, I mean." She turned her gaze back to River, "'Cause you know him in the future, don't you?"

"The Doctor?" River questioned, pulling the syringe out from Anna's arm and placing it back into her little pouch. "Well, the Doctor's the Doctor."

"Oh, well, that's, um, very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

"Yes, we are." River said suddenly, flashing her light onto the Doctor. He pressed a few buttons into the device he was holding and asked,

"Sorry, what?" Anna sighed,

"Talking about you." She grinned at that though-River always had the best lines. Oh, hopefully she doesn't kill her later.

"I wasn't listening, I was busy." He replied. Anna grinned madly at the next part, listening as River said,

"Ah, the other way up." The Doctor leaned his back in surprise as he stared at the device, flipped it around, and looked at the three girls'. River raised her eyebrows as she looked at Anna and Amy.

"Yeah..." The Doctor muttered. Amy leaned towards River and whispered, stating,

"You're _so _his wife."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy." River said, shaking her head as she looked at the ginger, "This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep," Amy replied, looking the blonde dead in the eyes. Anna frowned thoughtfully to herself at that, but stayed silent. _Name of the Doctor...Damn, there really is now way to prevent River's death, is there? Well, technically she isn't really dead since she was saved into the Library's database, but... _

"You're good," River told her, flashing a light onto another row of statues, "I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."

The silence was broken by the sound of rapid gunfire, sending everyone running over to where the sound came from. They arrived to see bullets striking a statue and marring its face, only to stop not long after they arrived.

"Sorry," A soldier apologized, clearly both frightened and nervous about the whole situation. "Sorry, I thought...I thought it look at me." Anna frowned at Octavian's words and face.

"We know what the Angel looks like, is that the Angel?" He questioned, sending the man a look.

"No, sir..."

"No, sir, it is not!" Octavian snapped, "According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be _very _good, if we could all remain _calm _in the presence of decor." Anna frowned and walked towards them, shining her flashlight at them.

"Okay, Octavian, not be rude, but shush." She ignored the look she received in response and turned to the younger man-possibly early twenties. She managed a slight smile as she looked up at the man, "Okay, random person, what's your name?"

"Bob, uh-miss." Anna grinned like a cheshire cat at that.

"_Seriously_? Your name is "Bob"? That is _brilliant_! That-That is glorious, I've always wanted to meet someone named Bob." The Doctor seemed to walk over after he said his name, grinning madly.

"Ah, that's a _great_ name! I love Bob!" Anna felt him place a hand on her shoulder, but didn't comment about it.

"It's a sacred name," Octavian informed him and Anna, sending the child a slight irritated look, "We all have Sacred names."

"Sacred," Anna mused. "Anagram that and you get "scared"." Que another irritated look from Octavian-he really doesn't like her, does he?

"They're give to us in the service of the church." Octavian finished, slightly annoyed at the interruption and the accusation.

"Sacred Bob, more like scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor asked Bob, smiling slightly. Bob looked back and forth between the Doctor, Anna, and Octavian, before answering hesitantly,

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Ah, good! Scared keeps you fast." The Doctor told him, slapping him gently on the arm. "Anyone in the room who isn't scared is a moron." Anna snorted at that, grinning.

"Very, very true. Being scared keeps you alive-" She paused and thought about it for a minute, "Well, for the most part, anyway. Good luck, Bob! Bob, Bob, Bob," Anna mumbled to herself as she followed the Doctor as he walked away, "Really like that name." And Alonzo. _Allons-y Alonzo! _"Bob."

There was another silence, which Octavian broke, "We'll be moving into the Maze in two minutes!" He looked at Bob, "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

...

"Isn't there a chance that this lot's just gonna collapse?" Amy questioned as they headed through a cavern. Anna didn't know what else she _could _call it. "There's a whole _ship _up there!"

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River commented, looking around as she shined her flashlight onto some statues.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once." The Doctor told them, slightly distracted, "Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy questioned, causing Anna to shake her head.

"Nope! The Aplans literally have _two _heads."

"That book, at the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor questioned River, looking at the never ending rows of statues.

"Hang on," River told him and pulled the book out of a pouch that was strapped to her waist.

"Read it to me." He ordered.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves?" River read off, holding the book in front of her face, "What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The Time of Angels."

"Well, that's not very cryptic, now is it?" Anna asked, the feeling of something moving in her mind happening again.

The Doctor whirled around to look at her, pointing a flash light in her face. He stared at her intently, confused, "What did you say?"

Anna frowned confused, "I said, "Well, that's not very cryptic, now is it?" What did that have to do with anything?

"No, you said "Thirteen." Anna's eyes widened, both in fear, and in confusion. She shook her head,

"No, I didn't. You're hallucinating. Has your age finally caught up with you?" He stared at Anna for a few more moments, contemplating, before backing off.

"No...Maybe, possibly, I don't know." He rambled, before whirling back around and ordering, "Stay close to me."

"I'm not a kid!" She protested, note getting why he ordered that. Amy raised her eyesbrows at that.

"Not to sound like a know-it-all or anythin', but you're thirteen."

"Yeah, so? I'm a teenager, there's a difference." She argued, hurrying after the Doctor as he took off and stumbling over some rock. River smiled at her argument, listening as Amy said amused,

"You are such a child."

"I am _not_!"

"Anna, this way." Anna huffed to herself and moved closer to the Doctor, frowning in protest when he grabbed her hand-very much like a parent would do when he/she and their child were crossing the street. "Stay close." Anna bit her lip, puffing out her cheeks in frustration. The Doctor refused to release her hand though.

...

"Are we there yet?" Amy questioned, then complained, "It's a hell of a climb."

"Remind me to steal your jacket and break a glass case with it, and make sure you can't wear 'cause it's so torn up after." Anna told the Doctor bitterly, freezing. She was only wearing a T-shirt! Albeit, it _is _Captain America, but still... _Ironman and Loki are still my favorites though...Oh! And the Hulk and this is a really bad time to be thinking about this. __Twelve_. Anna blinked at that and paused, realizing everyone was looking at her, "I said "Twelve". Twelve is one of my favorite bands, you know? Got one of their songs stuck in my head-not that I necessarily remember the lyrics to, but oh, well." She laughed-clearly nervous.

"I suppose," Amy mumbled. River started to explain, changing the subject,

"The Maze is one six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species the Aplans," The Doctor commented as they walked, "We should visit them sometime."

"I thought they were all dead," Amy said confused.

"So is Virginia Woolf," The Doctor replied back, "I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful!" He started to explain, his grip seeming to tighten on Anna's hand. The girl frowned, but said nothing. "Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

Anna face-palmed, accidentally hitting herself in the head with the flashlight and closing her eyes. She seemed to tense and relax at the same time. She wanted to snap at them for being oblivious, but held herself back.

"Doctor," River spoke up, voice urgent and worried, "There's something. I don't know what it is-" Anna felt like shouting, "Finally" out into the sky-if there was one.

"Yeah, something's wrong." The Doctor agreed, flashing a light onto one of the nearest statues. "Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, _then _they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about?" He flashed a light onto Octavian, "But that's the church for you. Uh, no offense...Bishop." He poked him with the flashlight before pointing it at another statue.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's alright, Doctor." Octavian replied. They started to walk further into the maze, Octavian explaining, "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." He pointed Northeast.

Amy comment, "The church had a point if you think about it. The Divorces must've been _messy_." Anna made an "Ouch" noise at that.

"Too true, having to put up with the person you divorced _from_ for the rest of your remaining life? Jeez, think about all the arguments!" The Doctor paused, walking up to a statue-dragging Anna along with him- and flashed the light onto his face, a grave look of realization forming.

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Amy questioned, stopping and looking back at the Doctor and Anna. Anna finally allowed _some _form of fear to show on her face. River noticed the same thing the Doctor did, pointing her light at another statue.

"Oh." They started to look around them and Anna, having another moment of childish-ness, squeezed the Doctor's hand. Every single statue...

Anna felt the Doctor squeeze her hand comfortingly in response, just as he told River, "Exactly."

She looked at him with wide, horrified, eyes, "How could we not _notice _that?"

"Low-level perception filter or _maybe _we're _thick_." He growled through clenched teeth. Everyone but him, River, and Anna were confused.

Octavian started to ask, "What's wrong, sir-" But the Doctor cut him off, releasing Anna's hand and holding a finger in the air as he ordered,

"Nobody move! Nobody move! Everybody stay exactly where they are!" He looked around at everyone, Anna keeping her eyes on the Angel in front of them, "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in _terrible _danger."

"What danger?" Octavian questioned in confusion as he looked around him at the statues. He still didn't get it.

"The Aplans," River stated. Octavian continued to look around, dread starting to grow inside him.

"The Aplans?" He sounded urgent. Anna informed him, a hand reaching to grab the Doctor's sleeve, but pulling back when she realized what she was doing.

"The Aplans have two heads, Octavian."

"Yes, I get that, so?"

"So why don't the statues?" The Doctor questioned him, voice suddenly quiet and grave. He looked around quickly and shined his flashlight over to where Octavian and Amy were standing, "Everyone over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." Everyone moved over there quickly, the Doctor moving last and switching back and forth to looking behind him as he was walking backwards, and back to the statues in front of them. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches," The Doctor began once everyone was in place.

"Sir?" Octavian questioned, uncertain.

"Just do it," The Doctor replied, keeping an eye on the statues. They slowly did so-Anna more reluctant than the most. _Eleven. _"Okay, I'm gonna turn this one off too. Just for a moment." They were almost encased in complete darkness, if it were not for the Doctor's flashlight being the last one on.

"Are you sure about this?" River questioned, sending a brief look towards Anna who spoke. It took a moment for the Doctor to reply.

"No." And it went dark, before the Doctor turned it back on. Anna jumped back into River, who wrapped an arm around her.

The statues were now facing them, arms held out.

"Oh, my god." Amy gasped, eyes wide with fear. "They've moved." Everyone turned their flashlights back on quickly. Anna hurried after the Doctor the second he took off, Amy and the others quickly following, flashing their lights onto the Angels.

"Don't blink!" Anna shouted, running after the Doctor as she whirled around and flashed the light an Angel, who had it's hand reached out close to her face. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she moved away from it and looking around frantically, "Whatever you do, _don't blink!" _

_Nightmare come true. Lovely._ The Doctor slowed down when he neared an Angel that was on the ground, looking like it was about to grab his leg. He flashed his light on it, alarmed, "They're Angels! All of them!"

"They can't be!" River protested, looking at them.

"How do you think the Aplans died out, River?" Anna demanded, swallowing. "The Angels ate them."

"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor ordered, slowly moving past the Angel that was on the ground. Anna followed, much more slowly. They and the rest of the group found themselves staring at a patch of Angels, looking like they were climbing up to the cliff face. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. And they're coming after us."

"There was only the one Angel on the ship, just the one, I _swear_." River spoke quickly, alarmed and frightened.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy questioned, freaked out. Anna spoke, alarmed and annoyed,

"I already told you! The Aplan! How did they die out? The Angels ate them-technically."

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian commented. Anna rolled her eyes, _not _in a good mood.

"What do you expect, people haven't been here in what-centuries? They lost their buffet after eating it all." Anna felt slightly sick; What did the Aplans ever _do _to those Angels for them to deserve to get their necks snapped or zapped back into the past? Nothing, that's what.

"And they're not fast," Amy commented, looking at multiple statues, "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"Look at them," The Doctor said, walking up to a statue and waving his flashlight at it, "They're dying, loosing their form. They must have been down here centuries, starving."

"Losing their image?" Amy repeated, wanting an explanation.

"And their image is their power," He told her. Realization slowly hit him as he stood, "Power...Power!" He shouted, clapping his hands together and snapping his fingers."

"Doctor?"

He started to pace, excitement growing as he rambled, "Oh, don't you see!? All that radiation spilling out, that drive-burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident; It was a rescue mission for the Angels! We're in the middle of an army," He slowed down, realization hitting him like a cricket bat, "and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast," River said. Octavian activated the radio he had slung over the right side of his chest,

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please." There was a silence, "Any of you, come in!"

_"It's Bob, sir, sorry, sir." _Anna tensed at the voice.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

_"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." _Anna knew for a fact that it wasn't Bob. Bob would be freaking out about the death of his comrades, not sounding so apathetic about it-_especially _since the maze was full of statues. She felt sick thinking about it.

The Doctor took the radio from Octavian, saying, "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to-" The Doctor cut him off, not listening.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," The Doctor said, holding a finger up to shush Octavian, "Shut up."

_"I'm on my way up to you, sir." _Bob replied. Angel Bob. _"I'm homing in on your signal."_

"Ah, well done, Bob! Scared keeps you fast-I told you, didn't I?" He then questioned, "Bob, your friends-What did the Angel do to them?"

_"Snapped their necks, sir."_

"See, that's odd, that's not how the Angels kill." He rambled, confused, "They displace you in time. Unless they needed bodies or something." Octavian took the radio from the Doctor.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs?" Anna face-palmed, grounding her teeth together. "We may be able to initiate a rescue plan-"

"They're _dead_, Octavian! The Angels don't let you _live_!" Anna snapped, just as the Doctor ripped the radio away from him, shouting,

"Oh, don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive!" He almost paused, realizing Anna had said that, but continued, "Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

_"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." _Anna felt her blood run cold at that. Everyone looked at each other at that.

"What do you mean the Angel killed you, too?" The Doctor questioned.

_"Snapped my neck, sir."_ He replied. _"Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something." _

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" _Ten. _Anna actually heard herself say that-but to her, it was more like a whisper. She felt a small shiver run through her at the thought. _Calm down, calm down-eyes closed_. Anna closed her eyes for about five seconds before opening them again.

"_You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you." _The cave seemed to get even more quite then it already was, if that was possible. _"Sorry about the confusion." _

"So when you say you're on your way up to us," The Doctor began, but was cut off by Angel Bob.

"_It's the Angel that coming, sir, yes." _

"No way out." The Doctor stated, causing Octavian to say,

"Then we get out through the wreckage! Go!"

"Go, go, go! All of you, run!" The Doctor ordered, causing everyone to run.

"Doctor," Amy started, only to have him say quickly,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Just go!" Anna didn't move, hesitating as she looked back at him, "Anna, go!"

"Not without you." _Yup, I'm an idiot. But no way in hell am I leaving him here to get himself eaten by Angels. _She thought to herself, frowning.

"Anna, _go_!" He pointed after the group, but Anna stubbornly shook her head. He growled, _"Anna-" _

"No!" She fired back, glaring. He gave her a look before marching up to Octavian, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with him.

"Yeah, I called you an idiot, sorry, but here's no way we could have saved your men." He told him, apologizing.

Octavian fixed him with a look, "Yes, I know that, sir. And when you and your friend have," He gestured to Anna, also giving her the same look, "flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Anna glared at the man as he walked off.

"That wasn't his fault," She muttered, clenching her fists.

The Doctor was silent before holding up the communicator again, "Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

_"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring." _

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage-Thank you." He turned off the communicator and took off running, hand gripped tightly around Anna's wrist. He released it along the way and Anna tripped, shouting. The Doctor paused and whirled around, running back towards her. Anna latched her hand onto the railing that was stuck into the ground and stood, moving to let go-only to freeze. "Anna, come on! Run! Go, go, go!"

"I-" Anna began, looking down at her hand with wide eyes. _Stone. Damn it, this is what I get for trying to help people, isn't it? _She growled, frowning deeply as she tried to move her hand-her fingers, even her wrist didn't want to move. "I can't." The Doctor moved over, glancing at her skeptically and then at her hand, "Dude, I seriously _can't _move-Oh, my god." She inhaled sharply, breathing quickly becoming irregular. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. _I'm really going to die here, aren't I? I'm not his friend, I'm not Amy, he's not gonna try and save **me**._ "I'm gonna die here..."

"No your not! Why can't you move?" He demanded, looking the girl in the eyes. Anna looked at him incredulously, even though she knew it was the Angel playing tricks on her. The Angel seem stubborn, Anna figured that if she knew it was playing tricks on her, she'd be able to move her hand, but the Angel seem to not like that and was trying even harder.

"My hand, you idiot! My hand is stone, okay!?" She snapped, tears welling up in her eyes rather quickly. Anna squinted her eyes when he shined his flashlight in them.

"You looked into the eyes of the Angel, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it! I-I always look people in the eyes! I got-I got Amy not too, but my plan kind of backfired on me..."

"Listen to me, it's messing with your head-Your hand is _not _stone." He told her, looking her in the eyes. Anna cried out,

"I _know__! _I _know _it's not stone and for some reason I still can't move my hand and it still looks like stone and-and-" She cut herself off, realizing she was overreacting. She tried to calm herself, but failed miserably, "Just-Just go. Leave me here. Nobody'll care if I die anyway."

"Annabel Sierra-Elizabeth Johnson, don't you _dare _ever say that again!" The Doctor snapped, frowning deeply, "Your parents, remember your parents? Do you really think they'd want you to die like this?"

"How should I know-they're _dead_!" She snapped at him, the tears streaming down her face.

"Anna, trust me, they would not want you to go like this. Now, look at that hand. Your hand is _not _stone. You can move it."

"No, I _can't_!" She looked with alarm as the Doctor's flashlight flickered. She looked behind her with wide, red eyes. "Go already, damn it! Run! The-The Angels are-"

"I'm not leaving you, Anna. That Angel is gonna come, and it's gonna turn this light off, and there'll be nothing I can do to stop it." He grabbed both sides of her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "So do it. Concentrate. Do them a favor and live a happy life, don't die by Angels."

"I can't even move my fingers," She told him as she shook her head, crying. "Nobody cares about me, just go...I'm just some stupid kid, the Angel probably won't even devour me in the end. Just _run,_ already."

"Then I'm going to die with you," Anna look at him alarmed.

"What!? No! You-You have a future, I don't, so just leave already! Why are you being so _damn _persistent!?"

"Because you're my friend and I'm _not _leaving you, Anna. Move your hand!" He glanced behind her, looking at the Angels. Anna froze. _What? _"The Angels are coming-They'll kill the lights." His flashlight flickered and Anna glanced behind her fearfully. She could hear her heart pounding.

"You don't die here, Doctor, now _leave_! You don't even die when your supposed too," Anna was practically begging him to leave by now. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Especially to someone she considered a-Anna cut her thoughts off, glancing back at him and the Angels frantically, "Leave!"

"Time can be re-written Anna, you know it doesn't work like that." The lights flickered again and the Angels drew closer. Anna grew even more panicked,

"_Leave! _I'm not going to let you die! Not again!"

"Again?" The Doctor was confused for a brief moment and Anna bit out, squeezing her eyes shut, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to let another person die because of me...Not you. Not you, not you, just _leave_! _Please!_"

"Anna...Keep your eyes on it, don't blink." He ordered, talking about the Angels that were behind her.

"I said _leave!" _

"See, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you."

Anna stared frightfully at the Angel, and with her wet, stinging eyes, it was hard to keep them open, "Just leave, already you stupid alien! I'm not-I'm not letting you die! Especially since I-Since I consider you a **friend**!" Anna barely even noticed what she said, "Now _leave! _I'm not letting you die here with me-I'm now freaking _clingy_!"

"Yes, now move your hand!"

"The Angel won't let me! It-It's _stone_!"

"It's not stone."

"Just leave! Everyone here will die if you die 'cause you won't be there to save them and believe me-_neither _of us wants that to happen. _Now **go****!" **_

"Annabel Johnson," He Doctor began as the lights started to flicker dangerously, "You are brilliant, and I am really, really sorry." She felt him kiss the side of her head.

Anna swallowed, preparing herself for death and ignoring the pain in her chest when he said-knowing that the first person she actually considered a friend in two years was leaving her for dead. But it was for the better. Everyone would die without him. It had to be done. No one would miss her. She was just a stupid, useless orphan with no friends. Who would care?

"Yeah, I got it. Now go. I think I can face my death alone. I'm ready." She swallowed.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never! I'm sorry about this," Anna shrieked in alarm and pain when she felt his teeth dig into her hand. She raised her hand up and placed her hand on it, only make a disgusted face and wipe her hands on her jeans. "Ah! See, not stone!" He grabbed her wrist, "Now run!" He pushed her behind him.

"That was _disgusting_! I can't believe you _bit _me!" He glanced at her incredulously, exclaiming,

"Yeah, and your alive."

"I've got your saliva-_eww!" _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that.

"Yeah, and your alive!"

"It _hurts _you jerk!"

"Alive, all I'm saying. I really would have been a jerk if I _left _you, but did I? No. Now run!" Anna took off with the Doctor right behind, keeping an eye of the Angels.

"I'll get you for that! Your teeth are sharp!"

"Oh, shut up already!"

...

"Yeah, it's the Angels," The Doctor told the Clerics as he and Anna arrived. If you looked up, you could see the Byzantium ship crashed into the ceiling. "They're coming and they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian said, realization hitting him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Watson." Anna growled, still peeved about being _bitten_. "So, obviously, we have to go somewhere else. Doctor, any ideas?"

"Working on it," He told her. A cleric exclaimed, pointing his light at an entrance,

"There are two more incoming!" River walked up to the Doctor, asking,

"Any suggestions?"

_Nine_, Anna thought. She realized something, _Hold on, I'm not counting down every minute-I'm counting down every **three **minutes! Okay, lucky me. _

She missed the look the Doctor sent and listened as Octavian said, "They're advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out." Anna growled at River's words, narrowing her eyes as she tried to recall the episode.

"There's always a way out, you just have to look for it..." She caught sight of her gun and frowned, recognition showing in her eyes. The Doctor shoots something, but what?

"No pressure," River said, shining her light on the Doctor, nervous, "But this is when you usually have a _really _good idea." The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, repeating,

"There's always a way out. There's always a way out..." They were encased in darkness for a moment and Anna almost shrieked when a piece of cloth scratched against her skin, only to realize it was a person. The light turned back on a few seconds later and the Angels were barricading the exits. "There's always a way out." He shined his flashlight onto some of the Angels.

_"Doctor, can I speak to the Doctor, please?" _Angel Bob spoke from the Communicator. The Doctor grabbed it from his pocket and held it up to his mouth asking,

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

_"Your power will not last much longer."_ Angel Bob informed him. _"And the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." _

"Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor demanded, frowning.

_"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." _Angel Bob replied.

"Which is?" The Doctor inquired.

_"I died in fear." _Anna tensed, eyes still slightly red.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor questioned, raising his eyebrows.

_"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone." _Angel Bob told him, making everyone silent, _"You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." _

Anna frowned at that.

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River confused.

"They're trying to him angry..." She replied, knowing that was bad. Anna had to agree. If there was one thing you didn't want, that was an angry Time Lord called the Doctor after you.

_"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." _

"Well, then, the Angels have made their second mistake," The Doctor replied, eyes slightly watery, "because I'm not gonna let that pass. I'm sorry your dead Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

_"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." _Angel Bob said in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm trapped, and you know what?" Anna almost flinched-she could _feel _the anger radiating off of him. "Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great, big mistake in it! A great, big, _whopping _mistake!"

_"What mistake, sir?" _

The Doctor whirled around to look at Amy, "Trust me?"

She nodded, "Yeah." He looked at River,

"Trust me?"

She smiled, "Always." He turned to the Clerics,

"You lot, trust me?"

A cleric look at the Angels and back to Bishop, informing, "Sir, two more incoming!" Octavian looked at the Doctor and nodded.

"We have faith, sir." Anna tensed when he turned to her, looking at her intensely. Anna knew, she _knew _this was the moment where she had to decide if she trusted the Doctor. _Trusted _him to get them out of this, _trusted _him to be there. _Trusted _him as a friend. She swallowed, her amber eyes locking with his stormy green.

"Anna," He started and the girl felt her breathing hitch in her throat. He was asking slowly, allowing her to prepare herself for her answer. "Do you trust me?"

She swallowed, hesitant and uncertain. Could she really trust the Doctor? Could she really throw down the walls, however weak they were, and let him in? Could she really trust him not to betray her after she calls him a friend?

Anna looked around the room, everyone looking at her expectantly, then back at the Doctor.

"Sir, more angels!" A Cleric spoke.

They locked eyes, and Anna knew she would have to. She knew she did. She swallowed.

"Yeah," Her voice was quite, but he heard her. "I suppose I do."

River smiled, knowing how important this moment was.

The Doctor grinned madly at Anna and clapped his hands together, "Great!" He turned to Octavian, "Now give your gun." Octavian took it off and handed it to him, "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do," He jumped for an example, "Jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian questioned.

"Just jump-High as you can," The Doctor told him. "Come on! Leap of faith, Bishop! On my signal!"

"What signal?"

"When he shoots!" Anna cried out, irritated at all the questions.

Angel Bob spoke up as the Doctor pointed the gun at the Gravity Globe that hung in the air, _"Sorry, sir. Can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we've made?"_

"Oh, big, big, mistake. _Really _huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never _ever _put in a trap." He told him, calm on the outside, but furious on the inside. Anna swallowed, tensing as she readied herself to jump.

_"And what would that be, sir?" _Angel Bob questioned, not understanding the danger he put him and the other Angels in for angering the Doctor. Everyone looked at him as he said one word, one small, two-letter would that would strike fear into the Angels hearts if they had any.

"Me." He shot the Gravity globe and Anna jumped, feeling herself rocketing towards the ceiling at lightning speed.


	10. Flesh and Stone

**Please don't kill me. Please, don't. 'Cause if you do, then I won't be able to continue writing this and then you'll all be grieving or something and then I'll have to spend years trying to find a way back from the dead. ANYWAY, grapejuice101 made a Polyvore poster for this. **

**It's at www. polyvore cgi/set?id=134381137 only without spaces. Should go check it out,**

**Fun fact: Anna tends to over think things sometimes, so she notices a lot of things that aren't really there. But she is rather observant and DOES pay attention. Anna's family also did a lot of charity work.**

_**"Always the quiet one, yet so outspoken, but always forgotten, and always seen." **_

_Poem's we hear, _

_but the writing's not clear_

_The words all around,_

_but there isn't a sound_

_I can only see,_

_when you're talking to me_

_Yet despite being free,_

_I can only scream._

"Up! Look up!" Anna barely registered the Doctor's voice and grunted when she felt someone pull her onto her feet. She blinked a few times and lifted her head, locking eyes with the Doctor before he released her and moved away. River questioned her and Amy,

"You okay?"

"What happened?" Amy asked in confusion, a hand to her head. Anna made a face, feeling a headache coming on after the fall-er, rocket boost.

"Well, I mean, we _obviously_ didn't just jump and get flown up towards the ceiling!" Anna snapped, giving a ginger an irritable look. Amy scowled, looking slight offended.

"I meant "_Where_ are we"?"

The Doctor took it upon himself to answer, looking up at the ceiling, "Up, up, look up!" He sounded slightly frantic as he told them to do so. Anna paused before doing as he said, freezing at the sight of the Angels glaring at them with outstretched hands.

"Exactly where we were," River replied to Amy. She shook her head with wide eyes as she stared at the Angels.

"No, we're not."

The Doctor headed over to the redhead, looking at her and ordering, "Move your feet." She stepped back and the Doctor knelt down, sonicing the hatch that was on the Byzantium. We jumped and we're on the ship...Makes sense.

"Doctor, Anna, what am I looking at!? _Explain_!"

"We're on the _Byzantium_, for Pete's sake!" Anna snapped, rubbing her temples on her head with her hands. "The ship crashed but the power was still on, which means the gravity is on. We jumped and we flew up here!"

"Well, technically we fell," The Doctor corrected, raising his screwdriver up as he stood next to her and Amy, "The Artificial gravity was still on- so, up we jumped and down we fell." He jumped to prove his point, "Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraught and here we are!" He knelt back down beside the hatch and started to sonic it again.

"Doctor..." Octavian began, sounding slightly frightened, "The statues...they look more like Angels now." Anna paused, the voice whispering in her ears like static.

_"Eight."_ She had tensed, a shiver passing through her body as her blood ran cold. She was scared. More scared now than she was when she was facing off the Daleks with the Doctor and even more scared than when she nearly died from blood loss. But this fear could never compare to the fear she felt in the accident.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage," The Doctor explained, sending a brief glance of worry towards Anna who seemed not to notice. He continued, "draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army."

"An army of Weeping Angels..." Anna whispered softly, before attempting to hide her fear as she stood up straight and lifted her chin proudly. She hardened her face as she glared at the Angels. She jumped when a lightbulb beside her exploded just as the Doctor opened the hatch, leading into a corridor in the ship. "The lights!"

"They're taking them out-Look at them. Look at the Angels." The Doctor ordered as he pointed at the Angels with his screwdriver before messing with the Hatch controls again. Once he was done, he swung his legs over into the corridor, sitting on the edge, "Into the ship now, _quickly_, all of you!"

"But how?" Amy questioned and shouted in alarm when he jumped into the corridor, about to fall to his doom, "Doctor!"

Anna resisted the urge to grin when she saw him standing on the sideways floor, perfectly fine.

"It's just a corridor!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, "The gravity orientates to the floor!" He gestured the ceiling and then knelt down to the floor, proving his point. He then said, "Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels_-move_, move, move!"

Anna, not wasting any time, rushed over to the hatch and sat down in a similar fashion to how the Doctor did, saying, "Don't have to tell me twice-_whoa_!" She shouted as she jumped in, letting out a small shout when she was suddenly lurched sideways so she could stand properly in the corridor on the floor. She ran over to the Doctor, watching as he worked on a control panel.

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" She heard Octavian order. She saw him run over with his men, pausing to ask the Doctor, "The Angels...presumably they can jump, too?" The Doctor stopped sonicing the panel, causing the hatch to close.

"They're here, now." He replied, a solemn look on his face, "In the dark, we're finished." An alarm sounded in the corridor, causing everyone to turn their head to watch a metal door slide and closing the exit to the corridor. He and Octavian ran towards the door, Octavian shouting,

"This whole place is a death trap!"

"No, it's a time bomb!" The Doctor argued, pressing his hands against the metal door. He turned around, correcting himself, "Well, uh, it's a death trap _and_ a time bomb and _now_ it's a dead end. Nobody _panic_." Multiple bangs and sounds of angered pounding echoed on the other side of the hatch on the other side of the corridor, causing everyone to look at the closed hatch, "Oh, just me then." The Doctor pointed at the metal door behind him with his screwdriver, not looking at it, "What's through there?"

"Secondary-flight deck," River responded instantly.

Amy started to panic a little, "Okay, so we've all basically ran up the side of a chimney, yeah? So, what if the gravity fails?"

Anna paused, paling a little as she grew a little sick in the stomach, _I knew I was going to die...but why? Why did the Doctor stay with me back there? Why did he help me...?_ Why did he help her, despite of how she was-_who_ she was? She wasn't Amy, she wasn't River, she definitely wasn't Rose or Ella...So why? She was just some sarcastic, slightly callous little girl who brings along death. She was _Anna_. Why did he keep her around? Why didn't he just leave her to the vampires, to the Daleks...To the _Angels_? Why did he even save her from the Racnoss?

She didn't want to think it-she didn't want to believe it, but... Her amber gaze traveled over to the Doctor, staring at him intently with a frown on her face, _Can he really consider me a friend? Can I really trust him?_ She didn't know. She told him she did earlier, even though she had little choice in that situation, but she just didn't know.

The Doctor cut Anna out of her thoughts, staring at Amy intently as he said, "I've thought about that," He moved back to the door.

"And?" Amy demanded.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths," He told her, pointing at her with his index finger as he stood up straight, "See? I've thought about it." Anna groaned, saying sarcastically,

"Oh, _great,_ death by Angels is totally the way I've always wanted to go."

"Anna, _not now_!" The Doctor exclaimed and moved his hands along the metal door, declaring, "Ah, the security protocols are still alive! There's no way to override them; it's impossible!"

"How impossible?" River questioned, messing with the wires in another control panel.

The Doctor responded easily, "Two minutes." Anna let out a sigh of relief, rubbing the temples on her head, attempting to ease her headache.

_"Seven."_ She felt her lips move as the voice whispered in her ear. The Doctor paused and whirled his around to stare at Anna worriedly.

"No, two minutes-I said two minutes-why'd you say "seven"?"

"Seven Seconds of Summer!" She blurted, raising her hands in the air in defense, eyebrows raising, "Had one of their songs stuck in my head! My-My mother used to listen to them all the time." That part was true, at least. Her mother loved that band. He frowned at her, observing her for a moment until the lights started to turn dim.

Octavian explained, "The Hull is breached and the power's failing." Fear ran through Anna as the room went completely dark. She let out a small scream when something grabbed her arms and pulled her against their chest, farther away from the direction of the closed hatch.

"Anna!"

"Doctor!"

"What's happening!?" The hatch opened, revealing an Angel's clawed hand.

"Sir, incoming!" A soldier warned and Anna felt the person release her, just as the green light from the sonic glowed in the room as the Doctor started to sonic something.

"Doctor, lights!" Amy cried out, causing Anna to realize that the person who grabbed her was the Doctor. She pressed herself against the door as she stared frightfully at the Angel that was now staring at them; as if doing so would allow her to back away from the Angel and give her some form of protection.

The light flickered on for a moment and Anna inhaled sharply, holding her breath. The lights turned off again for a few second before back, more Angels appearing half-way through the hatch. They flickered off again and when they turned on, four Angels were already inside the ship.

"We're going to die..." Anna whispered to herself, terrified. She felt someone grip her hand and, despite knowing she really shouldn't have, looked up to see Amy looking with wide eyes at the Angels.

"Annie, don't say that; the Doctor will get us through this."

"I never said anything." She replied, trying to calm herself as stared at the Angels.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at their eyes; not their eyes, anywhere but the eyes." Amy looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was saying this when earlier everyone said to not look at their chest. "I've isolated the lighting grid-they can't drain the power now." He moved back to the metal door, gently pushing Anna towards Amy to get her out of the way.

"Good work, Doctor." Octavian complimented, causing the Doctor to turn around and nod.

"Yes, good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good that you like it so far..."

"So far?" Anna demanded, nearly glaring at the man as she wanted an explanation. She watched as he moved over to another control panel, opening it and messing with it.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good, fine, do it." Octavian told him, causing the Doctor to walkaway and towards the Angels worriedly.

"Including the lights. All of them." Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and out of habit she tried to clench her fists, accidentally squeezing Amy's hand. She paused, realizing what she just did, "I'll need to turn out the lights."

She looked at Amy who merely squeezed her hand back, just as frightened. Everyone looked at the Doctor as the tension in the room grew.

Octavian questioned, not liking the way that things were turning out, "How long for?"

"A fraction of a second; maybe longer." He ran a hand over his face, throwing his screwdriver in the air and catching it, "Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?" Octavian questioned, causing Anna to snap angrily at him.

"Oh, no, of course it wouldn't take longer! I mean, we're totally not surrounded by a bunch of Weeping Angels that want to kill us, trapped in a crashed ship that's filled to the brim with radiation, and practically running for our lives-_of course_ it'll take longer you dumbass!"

"Annabel!" River exclaimed, looking at the girl in shock. Octavian's face hardened, but he refused to turn his gaze away from the Angels.

"Anna,_ language_-But she's right. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship," The Doctor agreed, before exclaiming in angered frustration, "There isn't a _manual_ for this!" He ran back over to the vault door, clearly rushed and panicked.

"Doctor," Amy began as she watched him, "We lost the torches! We'll be in _total_ darkness!" He stood up, sonic screwdriver in his hand, as he told her quickly.

"No other way."

Anna grew silent, trying to calm herself and her stupid fears. Death was always going to be coming for her; she was ready to accept it ten minutes ago, but now her mind was screaming at her. Telling her to figure out a way to live. She was panicking so much that she couldn't remember what was supposed to happen-what should happen. She tried to hide her weakness, to build up that cracked wall that she had made for herself-she tried to make it sturdy and complete, but it never worked... She was just too _there_. _Stay strong, don't show fear. Do **not **show your fear._ It was pointless, though she knew; she had already shown fear in this game of death.

"Bishop!" The Doctor said suddenly, as suddenly as he had told Amy that there was no other way to get out, and walked over to him.

"Doctor Song" Octavian cut in, causing River to stop messing with the panel controls and to turn around to look at him, back pressed against the wall, "I've lost good clerics today. You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him."

"What about that girl?" Anna looked up in surprise, not expecting him to address her.

"I absolutely trust her."

"They're not a pair of _madmen_, then?"

River's face was completely blank, despite the hilarity of such a serious question, and replied with the same urgent and panicked tone, "I absolutely trust them." There was only one difference, and that difference was the firmness of her voice. The Doctor grinned at Octavian when he said,

"Excuse me." Anna ignored the conversation between River and Octavian, briefly remembering what it was about, and instead focused her attention on the Time Lord in front of her that was focusing on the door. It was a good two minutes before Octavian said, "Okay Doctor, we got your back."

"Bless you, Bishop." The Doctor replied. He then took an object from Amy-Anna wasn't quite sure what it was, exactly, and watched as the Clerics all got into their combat positions, readying their guns.

She spoke, breaking her silent streak, "You realize you can't kill them, right?"

"We can slow them down," Octavian replied in a stone hard voice, focused on his task as he aimed a gun at an angel. "That is all we need for the Doctor to get the door open; May God have mercy on us."

Anna bit her lip, furrowing her brows as she held back a scowl. There was no God-if "God" had existed then she would've died in place of her parents. She wouldn't have been cast out from everywhere because of a car crash, her "friends" wouldn't have left her...She wouldn't be attempting to block people out...

"As soon as the lights go out-continuous fire. Full spread over the Hostiles," Octavian continued to order, already in his stance, "Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shotgun protocol; we don't have bullets to waste."

Anna realized she was being silent again, but refused to make any action to speak.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release," The Doctor told the ginger. "Spin it clockwise four turns."

She nodded at him, "Got it." She made to turn to the wheel, raising her hands to grip it, but paused when Anna spoke loudly.

"_Six._" The red-head stared at the brunette in confusion and worry. Anna had been counting from thirteen and hasn't seemed to stop for a while now.

"Sorry?" She asked in confusion, only to have the Doctor run over within a few seconds and kneel down in front of her, grabbing her by the sides of her face as he stared her dead in the eye.

"Anna, Anna, tell me-what _happened_? Why are you counting down?" Alarm flashed through her eyes and the Doctor caught it, though acted like he didn't notice when she denied,

"I'm not!" She couldn't think of a good excuse this time. She was too busy trying to rebuild her walls and waiting for the outcome of what could happen once the lights turned off. "Why on earth would I be counting down?"

"You've been counting down the very moment we entered the maze," He told her, frowning deeply as he looked her into the eyes-trying to see if the Angel in her mind was causing any of this, "The Angel-The Angel's making you do this, but why? Why is it making you count down? What could it possibly want?"

"I don't know," She lied easily, refusing to show weakness. She had to be strong, "I just...I just like counting, I highly doubt the Angel has anything to do with it." Frowning at her, he said nothing until Octavian ordered,

"Doctor!" Gaining a rushed look he quickly stood and moved back over to the panel, sonicing it. Amy sent Anna a look, worried for her younger friend.

"Annie, are you sure-?"

"I'm _fine_," Anna cut off, pressing herself against the wall in an attempt to shield herself.

"Ready!" The Doctor told them. Octavian nodded briefly.

"On my count then," He said, sweat beading down the sides of his face as he stared at the Angels. He swallowed, unable to ignore the fear that penetrated him, "May God be with us all. Three...two...one..."

All hell broke loose. Anna let out a scream when bullets ricochet all over the room, hitting and bouncing off the angels and hitting against the walls, ricocheting all over again. It was completely dark, with the occasion flash of light from the bullets being fired from the guns and causing the room to light up for about two second before it went dark again. The lights came just long enough for them to see how close the Angels have gotten and that caused fear to strike through Anna. She shouted and fell to her knees, bringing her hands up and covering her ears in alarm, frightened. She couldn't believe what was happening to her-why this was happening to her.

She didn't ask for this. She didn't want to be a "Time Child" or whatever it was everyone was calling. She agreed to travel with Ten on a whim, but that didn't mean that she wanted to get excruciating migraines and black out every time she popped off to somewhere.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she _did_ ask for it. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she stepped into that brilliant and beautiful blue box called the TARDIS. She knew she would have to face life-threatening adventures, she knew she'd be facing Daleks and Cybermen and fish-vampires and hell, even the Weeping Angels right now.

She just didn't want to accept the fact that came with the terms of agreement.

For why would one travel with someone they don't even know, unless they trusted them?

And she did. As much as she hates to admit it, Anna did trust the Doctor. She knew it from the very start that she trusted him-she was just scared. Scared that he would leave her and abandon her like everyone else...She didn't want to be alone and it hurt when she thought of another friend leaving her to rot. She also knew that she didn't want to die here, nor did she want anyone else to die, at least, because of her...

"It's opening, it's working!" She heard Amy shout in the darkness.

"Fall back!" The Doctor screamed, causing some of the clerics to stop shooting. She felt someone grab her and pulled her to her feet, dragging her with them and into the doorway. "Hurry!"

"Come on, miss!" It was a cleric...Pedro, she thinks? She wasn't sure, but she allowed him to pull her away from the Angels and towards safety. The Doctor was the last to pass through and he quickly closed the door behind him, sealing it shut before running over to the next one. Quickly sonicing the door open, everyone ran in. Pedro had released her hand and she took the opportunity to wait for the Doctor.

"Hurry it up, Doc'!" He didn't argue with the nickname, merely running through the door as it closed behind him, barely grazing the hems of his tweed jacket. He ran over to the control desk, at leas that was what Anna thought it was, that looked like it was to be commandeered by three people. He sat down in the white, comfy-looking chair with Amy, River, and Anna all gathered around him.

The brunette froze when a clicking, turning sound echoed around the room. She looked up at a door, watching the vault-wheels turn in alarm.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. They watched in confusion and surprise when Bishop walked over to the door and knelt down, placing a device of some sort on the door. "What are you doing?" She questioned. The vault-wheel stopped turning, the light on the device turning red.

He looked at them and explained, "Magnetized the door. Nothing can turn that wheel now," He assured them. Anna was unconvinced, as proven by the displeased look on her face.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked, a humorless smile on his face as he pressed a few buttons. Octavian looked slight put-down, only to look at the wheel in horror when it started to move, the rhythm of the wheel turning being Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Dear _God_." He said, utterly horrified by the strength of those beasts.

"Now he gets it!"

"Now you're gettin' it!" The two paused, the Doctor and Anna looking at each other in surprise before grinning. He continued, "You've bought us time though-that's good!" He stood up and walked over to another part of the desk, grabbing a wire-like thing, "I am _good_ with time." He headed back to the middle section of the desk and started to fiddle with the buttons.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, looking at another door wheel that was turning.

"Octavian, the doors!" Anna shouted, practically demanding that he do something about it.

"Seal that door!" Octavian ordered Pedro, causing him to pull out a magnetizer device and place it against the wall, "Seal it now!" Pedro pointed the gun at the door the moment the light turned red.

"We're surrounded!" River told them, looking at a screen on the desk.

"Seal it! Seal that door!" Octavian told Phillip, causing the man to walk over and for the same thing before pointing a gun at it. Octavian then looked at the Doctor, asking, "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes max," The Doctor replied.

"Five?" Amy questioned, trying not to panic.

"We need another way out of here," River told them, causing Anna to roll her eyes sarcastically.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Anna!" Amy scolded, though slightly amused.

"There isn't one," Octavian told them only, to be cut off by Anna.

"There's always a way out," Anna continued, ignoring the ginger. The Doctor nodded in agreement,

"Of course there is! This is a Galaxy Class ship, foes for years between planet-falls." He snapped his fingers, whirling around as he walked back towards the control desk, "So, what do they need?" He asked everyone, placing his hands on and gripping the cushioned chair as he eyes them all curiously, slight panic in his eyes. River turned, gasping with eyes wide-realization forming on her features.

"Of course!" The Doctor beamed, snapping his fingers and pointing at her.

Anna was confused, thinking of all the possibilities before it hit her-along with her memory. Smacking herself in the forehead, she cried out, "Of course! Damn it, I feel stupid now."

"Language, Anna."

"Don't care." She fired back, Amy looking back and forth between the three of them in confusion.

"Of course", what? What do they need?" She demanded, eyes darting from one to the other.

Octavian spoke, not answering, "Can we get in there?" The Doctor turned around, looking at the huge wall behind them.

"Well, it's a sealed unit," He explained, walking towards it, "But they must've installed it somehow!" Pressing his hands and sides against the door, he rested his ear against to hear outside the door-listening intently as he traced the wall with his hands, "This whole wall should slide up-there's clamps!" He quickly pushed a giant barrel of some sort out of the way, leaning down to remove the clamps, "Release the clamps!" He said as he pulled out his screwdriver, sonicing the clamps.

Amy was still confused, "What's through there, what do they need?" River looked at her, messing with some of the controls on the desk, and explained,

"They need to breathe."

Watching the wall slide up, Anna felt her eyes grow wide in slight surprise. The forest was beautiful. Completely gorgeous.

Amy gasped as she walked up next to the Doctor, her eyes growing wide, "That's...That's a-"

"That's an Oxygen factory," River told her, hands on her hips with a smirk plastered onto her face.

Amy exclaimed incredulously, unable to believe it, "It's a forest!" River nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it's a forest."

"Really?" Anna questioned as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I hadn't noticed."

"It's an Oxygen factory," River continued ignoring the brunette. The Doctor added,

"And if we're lucky, an escape route."

Amy let out a breathless chuckle, hardly believing what was in front of her eyes, "This is amazing."

Anna opened her mouth to comment, but what came out was completely different, "_Five._" She wasn't even able to blink before hands roughly gripped her shoulders and she was staring into a pair of worried eyes.

"What are you counting down, Anna?" The girl shrugged, ignoring the immense pounding in her head and rubbed her fingers together, irritated at the sweat that was strangely starting to form. Was it just her, or was it getting hotter in here? _I don't feel very good..._ Swallowing, the girl shook her head.

"How-How should _I_ know?" Frowning deeply, his grip on her shoulders tightened gently before he released her, standing up straight and looking around,

"Is there another exit!?" He questioned, before ordering, "Scan the architecture! We don't have time to get lost in there!"

"On it!" Octavian spoke, already heading out into the forest, "Stay where you are until I've checked the RAD levels!"

Amy leaned closer to the Doctor, smiling widely in happy disbelief, "But a forest on a spaceship?" She watched as the Doctor walked out into the forest to stand next to Octavian, but not before ordering,

"Anna; stay with River!"

"But-"

"No questions! Stay!" Growling in frustration, the brunette clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to beat the alien senseless. Huffing, she stormed over to stand next to River who looked down at her in amusement, "Trees-plus technology!"

River asked, a small and sad smile on her face, "This is extremely early for you, isn't it?"

Growling, the girl crossed her arms and ignored the feeling she was getting as the temperature in the room grew slightly warmer, "How the hell should I know? Ask him; he knows everything and still won't tell me a god damn thing!" Seriously, was it so hard for a simple explanation? He says he will tell her-but he doesn't, hadn't yet. He won't even tell her who _Ella_ is!

"-a forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze." She heard the Doctor say. Muttering irritably underneath her breath, she said,

"Jerk keeps acting like I'll get kidnapped or something-what's _wrong_ with him?"

She felt River's hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped at the comfort the touch brought along with it-the motherly comfort, "He's just worried about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt-he might not ever say it, Anna, but the Doctor was a father once. Now, right now in your current timeline, thinks of you as a daughter."

Anna didn't know how to reply to that. Her brain didn't, but her mouth seemed to think otherwise as the words left a bitter and sour taste on her tongue, "I stopped being a daughter two years ago. Don't tell me what he thinks of me." Brushing the blonde's hand off her shoulder, River looked at the girl with hurt and understanding in her eyes.

Anna didn't know what to think of the combination. Who is ever hurt by someone, but understands why they were hurt? Anna doesn't even know herself. All she knows is that she was supposed to be killed in her parents place for being a "Time Child" and that aliens were after her. Something of the sort, anyway.

"Doctor, there's an exit, on the far end of the spaceship into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian informed.

The dark haired alien nodded, "Good, that's where we need to go!" He said, casting a brief worried look in Anna's direction.

"Plotting a safe path, now." He informed, the Doctor slowly heading towards River and Anna.

"Quick as you like." He replied, pulling out his screwdriver once he stopped in front of Anna and scanned her, frowning deeply as pain flashed in his eyes. "Anna, how are you feeling? Tell me-tell me _exactly_ how you are feeling right now."

"...Minus the fact that we're surrounded by Angels and trapped on a ship and our only exit is the forest, I think I'm good."

"No, no, Anna-" He knelt in front of her again, "Tell me. Tell how you feel. Good, bad,_ ick_, _blegh_, _ew_, cranky, irritable-what?" Despite the nauseating feeling that was starting to form along with the headache, she opened her mouth to tell him she felt fine only to be cut off by Angel Bob.

_"Doctor?"_ He asked,_ "Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob, here, sir."_ The Doctor quickly pulled out the receiver, moving over to sit in the cushioned white chair.

"Ah, there you are, Angel Bob!" He greeted, crossing his legs as he spun in the chair, "How's life? _Sorry_, bad subject." He apologized, though not sounding very sorry at all. Anna rolled her eyes and widened them, seeing everything tinted in a light gray.

Was the Angel screwing with her vision?

_"The Angels are wondering on what you hope to achieve."_ Bob informed him.

"Achieve?" The Doctor questioned, turning in his chair, "We're not hoping to achieve anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest...How's things with you?"

_"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we'll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, the whole world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."_

Anna couldn't help but comment, "Well, aren't you just some sick twisted bastard?" Though, despite it, Anna could only wonder how it must have felt to be Bob when he died. She wondered that about all the other clerics as well.

Raising his eyebrows, the Doctor looked back at Anna and Amy with a small grin as he said, "Well, we've got comfy chairs; did I mention?"

_"We have no need of comfy chairs."_

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Anna couldn't help but face-palm at the Doctor's next sentence as he chuckled.

"I made him say "Comfy chairs"."

Amy laughed, smiling at the Doctor with that lovey-dovey look in her eyes that Anna saw her parents get a lot when they were around each other when they were alive, and made a grossed out face, "Um_, Four!"_ She paused, realizing she said something completely different to what she wanted. She flinched when she felt all the eyes on her, the Doctor lunging out of the chair and onto his feet quickly, face hard and eyes dark.

"Okay, _Bob_, enough chat. Here's what I want to know; _what_ have you done to Annabel?"

"There's something in her eyes."

"You're not talking about the Time Vortex-you can't be. What is it?" Anna grew confused; Time Vortex? She had a Time Vortex in her eyes? Anna felt lightheaded, the colors in her vision darkening and turning black, grey, and white. His voice grew harsh, demanding, "_What's in her eyes?"_

_"We are."_ Squeezing her eyes shut, Anna bit out in frustration, shouting at the Angel,

"Shut up! Just _shut up!_" Anna blinked, suddenly very dizzy and weak as her legs gave out on her.

"Anna!"

"Annabel-"

"Annie?"

River was already kneeling down beside her, lifting the girl up onto her lap and pressing a hand against her forehead. Her eyes widened in fear, "You're burning up!" Sweat was beading down Anna's face, the milky white now a sickly pale. The Doctor knelt down, brushing the bangs out of Anna's face gently as he frowned worriedly, before raising a hand to her right eye and pulling the eyelid up with his thumb, horrified at the sight he saw.

Inside her amber eyes, a constellation forming in the middle of space surrounded by planets and stars, golden wisps floating around space, was a Weeping Angel staring straight at him. Removing his thumb, he could only stare helplessly at the pale and sickly form of Anna, a mere child, who was getting sicker and sicker by the moment.

"I don't-I don't feel very good..."

Grounding his teeth together, he growled, "Of course not, you're dying!"

"Doctor!" River gasped, sending him a dark look. He rolled his eyes, sarcasm rolling off his tongue like a second language,

"Oh, yes, because lying's going to make her feel all better!"

Amy tried to be helpful, adding in something she noticed, "She's counting?"

He nodded, staring gravely at Anna as he tried to figure out how to fix this, "She's been counting down from thirteen...every three minutes she counts down, and has been since we entered this maze."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He truly didn't and it was killing him. If he knew he could save her. She was dying and he didn't know how to save her. He couldn't let her die, especially when she still had a whole future ahead of her-he knew she had a future ahead of her.

"What's she counting down too?" Amy questioned, slightly fearful for the child. "Counting down to _what_?"

"I don't _know_." He growled, nearly snapping at the poor redhead. Amy blinked, taken aback and surprised.

River, who was scanning Anna's vital signs with her hand-held device, "Doctor, she's got at least another eleven minutes."

It was at least two minutes before someone spoke.

Anna, who was practically being cradled by River and watched by the Doctor intently, muttered to herself, "Numbers..."

"What was that?" River questioned in confusion.

The Doctor blinked, "Numbers? What numbers, Anna?"

"They always pop up...thirteen, elev-eleven,_ three_..." She seemed to pale as she said that.

"Numbers, numbers, numbers, you never stop mentioning the numbers-how often do these numbers pop up-No! Wait, unimportant. Stop talking, brain thinking-hush!" He snapped, running his hands through his hair in frustration as he set the receiver down.

He never got the silence he wanted, however as, Angel Bob spoke,_ "We shall take her. We shall take the "Time Child" away from you. We'll take all of you. We shall have dominion over all of Time and Space."_

Putting on a calm facade, the Doctor grabbed the receive and said, "Get a life, _Bob_. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship but nowhere near that much."

_"With respect, sir, there's much more power on this ship than you yet to understand."_ Shivering when a cold chill ran down Anna's spine, she buried her face into River's shoulders as a painful screaming echoed around the room. Wrapping her arms protectively around the young teen, River cried out in horror,

"Dear, god, what is it!?"

Pounding noises made themselves known as the screeching continued, Octavian looking around and declaring, "They're back."

_"It's hard to put it in your terms, Dr. Song,"_ Angel Bob started, talking from the receiver,_ "But as best as I understand it...the Angels are laughing."_

The Doctor was quiet, calm as he lifted the receiver to his mouth as he stared unblinkingly in front of him, "Laughing?" He asked, deathly calm.

_"Because you haven't noticed, sir. The Doctor and the Time Child in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."_

"Doctor-"

"No, wait!" The Doctor cut Octavian off, standing up as the tension grew thickly into the room. He stood up, taking a few small steps forward before stopping, completely silent as he listened. "There's something I've..." He trailed off, the sound reaching his ears frighteningly familiar. Slowly turning around, his eyes locked onto the giant glowing crack that resided on the wall behind them. Running over, the Doctor grabbed onto one of the rolling crates and pushed it in front of him as he neared the crack.

Amy ran over to him, exclaiming, "Doctor, that's-that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl!"

"Yes..."

The room started to shake and Anna let out a small whimper, feeling weaker and sicker by the second.

Octavian growled as he ordered "Okay, that's enough-we're moving out!"

"Agreed," River said as she knelt to lift Anna up, gingerly placing the girl in her arms, "Doctor?"

"Yeah, fine."

"What are you doing!?" The blonde demanded as she watched the male brunette stand and pull out his sonic screwdriver.

"Be right with you," He said as he started to sonic the crack in the wall.

River told him with a firm voice, "We're not leaving without you."

"Oh, yes you are!" He told her, frowning even though they couldn't see it, "Bishop?"

"Ms. Pond! Dr. Song, now! Bring the child with you!" Grounding her teeth together in frustration, River situated the child that lay in her arms as she took off with Amy behind her, the ginger shouting,

"Doctor, come on!"

They ran out into the woods, out of the ship and away from the Doctor and any current danger. Slowing down to a walk, River looked down in worry when Anna let out a groan, a small whimper escaping her lips. Her skin was a horrible shade of white, her lips lightly tinted blue as her face grew soaked in sweat. Her hair stuck to her skin and she seemed to keep shivering despite the humidity of the climate.

"Anna, are you alright?" She questioned, despite knowing the answer to the question. Blinking, the girl attempted to focus on River-everything in her vision completely gray and white now as the tears watered in her eyes.

"I...I don't-_two_." It hurt. It hurt so much. She could feel the Angel crawling in her mind and forcing the words out of her throat, as if it were gripping at her vocal chords and lungs. It was getting harder to breathe.

Quickly moving over to a log, River set the sickly girl down and took out her device, scanning the child. Face paling considerably, River felt a small shiver of fear go down her spine. "Six minutes..."

Amy looked at her with wide eyes, before demanding of River, "Six minutes 'till what?"

"Do I have to say it?" Amy seemed to turn a little green and teary eyed.

"She-She can't, though. I know her. She hasn't met-she hasn't met _me_ yet. She hasn't lived through all that...She can't_ die_ here-she _can't!_" The redhead quickly knelt down, "Annie, come on-stay with us!"

The girl mumbled something, paining her to even speak.

Amy didn't hear and asked in confusion, "What?"

"Eyes..." Her voice was raspy and when she blinked, she felt something wet fall down on her face. _No..._ "close...my eyes..."

"What, why?"

River, seeming to realize what Anna was trying to tell them, leaned over and without any hesitation closed the shaking girl's eyes. She seemed to relax almost instantly, the scans on the device beeping and showing her heart race return to normal. She exclaimed, "She's stabilizing!"

"Dr. Song, we can't stay here," Octavian finally spoke after River's declaration, "we have to keep moving. The girl has stabilized; we have no need to stay."

"We wait for the Doctor!" River told him, checking to make sure that the med-scanner stayed on Anna's arm. The brunette wondered briefly when she had put it on her, but didn't question. She wasn't thinking too well at the moment anyway. Her breathing slowly started to become less shallow, her tears staining her cheeks._ I won't die...I'm not gonna die._ She had no idea when she had started to think that way, but right now all Anna wanted to do was to get out alive. It was strange-a few minutes ago Anna was ready for death, about to accept it, and now she refused to die. Heh, that's what she gets for being a Human.

Taking a few steps towards the blonde professor, Octavian growled, "Our job is to make sure that the wreckage is safe and to neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved-"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough for him to get everyone else home." River snapped, brushing a few strands of hair out of Anna's face before continuing to make sure that everything else was alright, "And trust me, that's _not_ easy. Now, if he's dead back there, Ella will never forgive me, nor I myself. Now, if he's alive, I'll never forgive him."

Turning his head, Octavian glanced up at something. River resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she said, catching sight of Amy's amused but confused look,

"And Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." He sounded amused and rather surprised.

"I hate you." The Doctor grinned, clearly amused by her response, and replied with the same thing he told Anna once before,

"No, you don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." He informed, jumping off of the log he was standing on and made his way over to Anna.

"We need visual contact on every line of the approach," Bishop ordered his clerics.

The Doctor questioned in confusion, noticing something, "Why are her eyes closed?"

River shook her head, "She told me to close them-I don't know how, but it made her stabilize." She then growled at him, furious, "How did you get past them?"

"Found a crack in a wall and told them it was the end of the universe." He replied. Amy rolled her eyes and asked, looking at the Doctor,

"What was it?"

"The end of the Universe," He stated and reached over to grab the med-scanner from River, "Let's have a look then, shall we?"

"What wrong with her?" Amy questioned, worried. "She was dying, now she's fine-what's wrong with her?"

Anna could feel it prodding at the back of her mind, urging her to open her eyes. She could hear the Doctor talk to himself,

"Right, Anna, Anna, Anna-what's the matter with little Annabel? Something is in her mind, what does that mean, "There's something in her mind"? It could mean anything; does it mean anything?"

"Anna, you're going to be alright...The Doctor will fix this." Amy whispered gently to the girl, "Don't worry."

"Why should I worry?"

"Okay, you two, let him think." River told them.

The Doctor stood up, thoughts running at a billion miles per hour, "What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long-"

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" A cleric cut him off.

"And here!"

"Keep visual contact," Octavian ordered, "Do not let it move."

The Doctor stopped pacing as he rubbed his hands together. Turning around, he walked back over to where Anna was laying. He slapped himself on the head a few times, "Come on, come on, come on-wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen, and-and..."

Anna tried to calm her racing heart, scared out of her mind.

Amy suggested, "An image of an Angel is an Angel?"

"A living mental image in a living Human mind." The Doctor spoke, nodding, "We stare at them to stop them getting closer," He sat down next to Amy, in front of River, "We don't even blink, and that is _exactly_ what they want! Because, as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside-there's an _Angel_ in her _mind_!" He exclaimed before clamping a hand over his mouth, horrified at what he just said. He didn't mean for Anna to hear that.

Forcing her eyes open, Anna could only stare at the monochrome world that lay before her, the Angel "laughing" in her head, "Doctor...I want-I want to-I'm..." Biting her lip, she could feel the stinging pain in her eyes that signaled tears, "I'm..." She didn't want to admit it.

"I know, Anna, I know..." She felt him place a hand on her should and squeeze it comfortingly for a moment. "Now shut up for a moment."

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, not expecting that. She sent him a look, to which he ignored.

"Amy, shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting-what's that about?" He asked no one as he stood back up. Pulling out the receiver, he spoke, "Bob, why are they making her count?" He demanded, pacing again.

_"To make her afraid, sir."_

"Okay, but why, what for?"

_"For **fun**, sir."_ Anna could feel the chills run through her body as she shivered, feeling incredibly cold at the moment.

Frowning deeply, the Doctor growled in frustration and anger, clutching the receiver tightly as he made a strangling motion with his hands before screaming and throwing the receiver into the ground harshly.

"My eyes, close my eyes...I can't-I don't want to..."

"Doctor, explain!" Amelia demanded, needing to know what was happening to the poor girl.

"Inside her head, in the vision centers of her brain, there's an Angel." He started to explain as he moved back over to Anna, "It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside her mind, and the angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming..." He trailed off, looking up at River with a horrified look in his eyes, "to shut her off..."

"Close-Close my eyes..." As she said that, it felt like a hand at gripped her throat, trying to prevent her from speaking. "Do-Doc-eye-" She gasped, face turning even paler as her eyes became red and puffy.

"Your eyes...If it was a real screen, we'd pull the plug, we'd kill the power! We'd stop breathing, we'd suffocate out lung-" Shutting up after realizing they should've listened to her in the first place, "Anna, close your eyes!"

"It won't-won't-" Inhaling sharply, the girl could feel the tears stream down her cheeks, "let me..."

"That means the Angel is afraid, do it! Come on, close your eyes!"

"I can't..." She tried, but it feels like something was holding them open. Realizing that she wasn't, the Doctor growled and reached over, placing a hand over her eyes and closing them.

Beeping came from the Med-Scanner for a moment before it stopped, "She's normalizing," Anna heard River say. "You did it!"

She heard the Doctor breathe a sigh of relief.

Whispering softly, Anna could barely hear her own voice, "It'll make me open them again..."

The Doctor was about to tell her something, when a cleric interrupted, fear clear in his voice, "Sir? Two more incoming!"

"Three more over here!"

Amy spoke, "How is she?"

"Still weak," River replied as she took the med-scanner off of Anna, "It's dangerous to move her."

"Can she open her eyes, now?"

"Anna, listen to me," Anna lifted her head up in the direction of where the Doctor's voice was coming from, "If you open your eyes now, for more than three minutes, you're dead."

"I haven't finished my count down, I should still have six."

"Anna, do not-I repeat, do _not_ open your eyes. No matter what the circumstance is, do _not_ open your eyes."

"But-"

"Annabel, listen to me. I am not losing you here. Remember your _parents_," Anna froze and tensed, "they wouldn't _want_ this. They wouldn't want you to die here. You haven't lived, yet. I know you love them, and I know it hurts...but do them that one little thing, yeah? Stay _alive_ for them."

Biting her lip, the girl frowned and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _Damn him..._ Anna was egoistical, vain, and self-confident, but even she knew when to not to argue. Even if she ignored that sometimes...and continued...Why does he keep bring them up!?

"Stop talking like you know them..."

"I only know them because you told me about them, Anna. Because you _will_ tell me about them, in the future. And you can't do that if you're dead." She was tempted to open her eyes to see his face and what expression he had, but she resisted. "The Angels is still inside, you Anna," He continued, "We haven't stopped it, we just sort of.._.paused_ it."

"Then she's still in danger?" Amy questioned in confusion. Anna tensed uncomfortably at the hand that placed itself on her left arm, rubbing it in an attempt to be comforting.

It was obviously female, and too large to be Amy's, so it had to be River's.

"Doctor," Octavian began, "We're too exposed here, we have to move on."

The Doctor started to ramble, "We're too exposed everywhere and Anna can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan."

"Since when did you have a plan?" Anna questioned in slight annoyance. She wasn't a little kid! She can handle herself...

River asked, "There's a plan?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking." He continued and Anna winced, making a face, at the loudness of his voice, "Right! Father, you and your clerics are gonna stay here and look after Anna! If _anything_ happens to her, I'll hold _every single one of you_ responsible-_twice_. River, Amy, we're going to go and find the Primary Flight Deck, which is...Quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're gonna stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Annabel."

"Wait-why can't I go with you!?" Anna was ticked off. Sure, she was currently blind-and unable to see because she'll die if she opens her eyes, but she can handle herself! She grounded her teeth together in frustration and clenched her fists, "I'm not totally useless!"

The Doctor seemed to not hear her as River questioned, "How?"

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress, respect the thing! Moving out!"

"Doctor, I'm coming with you." Anna heard Octavian say. She was really starting to get annoyed with having to recognize people by their voices. "My Clerics will look after Miss Johnson, these clerics are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you." The Doctor told him.

"I don't care. Where Dr. Song goes, I go."

"What? Are you two engaged or something?"

Anna couldn't help but comment in heavy sarcasm, "No, they're totally married, Doctor!"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." She heard Octavian say and she could almost imagine him giving her a cold look. "Marco! You're in charge until I get back!"

"Sir!"

"Doctor, wait!" She heard Amy shout after the Doctor, and Anna felt like banging her head against something in irritation. She was just sitting there, doing nothing! "I want to stay with Annie."

"Amy-"

"Doctor, please. She's my best friend-I may not be hers in her...time line...but I can't let something happen to her! She hasn't even met me yet!"

"In case you haven't noticed, ginger," Anna called over, turning her head in the direction of the voices as she leaned over and pressed a hand against the bark of the log, "I'm talking to you right now!"

"I meant-I meant as a little girl...You haven't met that me yet."

"Ah, so you're finally catching onto the whole "Timey-Whimey" thing, eh? Good for you."

"Annie!" Anna sighed and shook her head, waving her hand at the direction she thought the red head be in,

"It's fine, go with the Doctor. I don't even need these goofballs! I can handle myself-" She was more than surprised when she heard leave crunching, symbolizing running, and a pair of hands gripping her biceps tightly.

"Annabel! _Stop it!_ Stop _saying_ that! You say that all the time and lock yourself away-let someone _help_ you for once! You're not weak because you're _scared,_ you're weak because you keep _hiding_! Being strong isn't about hiding your fears or your emotions or just your feelings! Being strong is about _facing_ your fears and being able to accept them and be who you are! Stop this, _now!_ I'm staying with you and that's final! I refuse to let something happen to you, a'ight?"

The brunette wanted to open her eyes and stare at Amy's expression, but was glad that she was unable, for she feared that Amy would be able to see right through her, like she is now... Swallowing, she turned her head and muttered, "Whatever...Your loss." The grip on her arms loosened. Anna then growled, turning head in a random direction to hopefully glare at Octavian, "And why can't I come!?"

"You'd slow us down, Miss Johnson!"

"Not to sound nice, but you'd really quicken my pace!" She knows she basically took Amy's line and edited it, but she really didn't care at this point. She heard some shifting and blinked at the sudden attack of warmth at her side, an arm wrapping around her and pulling her into a chest comfortingly.

"You'll be safer here, Anna. We can't protect you on the move."

"I told you; I don't need protecting." She frowned, "Why can't you all understand that?"

"Anna..." She felt the grip on her arm tighten, and knew that the Doctor was trying to tell her something, "Anna, please, just this once...trust in someone. Trust in me. I'm not like those people, I won't leave you. I'll be back, promise."

She muttered under her breathe, feeling her bangs fall into her face, "That's what they all say..."

"Anna, am I "They"? Do I even look like a "They"?"

She snorted, "I don't know, I'm blind, remember?"

"Anna.."

"Okay, no, you don't. There, happy?" She tried to ignore the feeling of comfort he was giving her, not wanting to trust this man more than she already allowed herself too. "Either way, that isn't very convincing considering the fact that the always say stuff like that."

"But I always come back, don't I? Not to mention that I look absolutely nothing like a "they". Can you imagine if there was more than one of me? The entire universe would explode."

"How frightening that would be," She joked lightly, feeling her eyes sting again. "I'm...I don't want too, but you make it hard not too..."

"Anna, I'll be back, promise. Please, start trusting me more." She felt him kiss the side of her head and move, standing up, "Good luck, everyone, behave! Do _not _let that girl open her eyes! And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Anna, Amy, later," She felt him ruffle her hair and figured he did the same with Amy, "River, going to need your computer!"

"Yeah, later!" Amy called, while Anna shouted in slight annoyance,

"Don't kill each other while you're gone!" With no reply, she sighed and propped her elbows on her knees, placing her chin on the palms of her hands, "Fun...Try to be nice and I nearly die; well, that's what happens when you're me, I guess...Damn Angel, hope you're happy."

Even the Angel didn't scratch or pull at her head.

"Anna, I'm going to talk to one of the soldiers for a minute, ai'ght?"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun." The teen sighed before sitting up straight, drumming her fingers on her lap in boredom. Warm hands placed themselves on top of hers and the girl raised her head up in surprise, eyes nearly opening but being forced closed when one of the hands moved and covered her eyes.

"Anna, _don't_ open your eyes. You need to start trusting me, it's never been more important."

"Doctor? We just had this conversation, nimrod. Besides, I...I can't. You'll leave, like everyone else. You'll leave me to rot in the dust of that dirty old house on Twenty-Third Downing Street."

"No, I wouldn't. The fact that you're still travelling with me, an entire regeneration after the one you met first, and that he knew you, shows that I don't leave you. I won't leave you, Anna. Promise."

"People _always_ promise! And those people always break them!" Her eyes started to sting and she bit her lip, trying to hold back the sob that wanted to break through. "Just-Just..._Why_? Why do you keep saving me? Why won't you just let me die? I'm just-I'm just some_ stupid_ orphan with no family...I-I don't get-you shouldn't-_why_?"

She felt him brush some hair out of her face and kiss her forehead in a friendly manner, saying, "I'm your friend, Anna...I refuse to let you go. I refuse to let you die."

"I-I don't have..."

She could almost see him smile at her as he said, "Then consider me your first, Anna. I'm your friend, and there's nothing you can do to prevent me from being so. Trust me, that's all I ask. I don't always tell the truth, but if I did, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"If you don't always tell the truth, then how do I know that you're-that you're not lying right now?"

"Ask me. Next time you see me, whatever version, ask me. Ask as many times as you want; my answer will always be "yes"."

"This is-This is highly cliche..."

"And slight cheesy?"

"Maybe..."

"I said it once before, Anna, and I'll say it again. People cry not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for far too long. Remember that? You have to remember." She felt him grip the side of her head before kissing her forehead one last time. She called, feeling him start to vanish,

"You-You'll come back. She-She remembers-You'll come back."

"I know...Trust me, Anna." And with that, she was fairly certain he was gone. There was a tense silence for quite a while, at least ten minutes in Anna's mind, before she snapped,

"What the hell is going on?"

"The Angels are still grouping." Pedro answered.

"You getting this, too?" Marco asked.

"What's going on with the lights?" Anna heard Amy question.

"The trees, yeah?"

"What's wrong with the trees?" Anna demanded. Weren't the Angels taking the lights out or something?

"Here too, sir." Pedro spoke. "They're ripping the treeborgs apart."

"And here!" Another man exclaimed, "They're taking out the lights!"

"Oh, fun!" Anna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes from underneath her eyelids, "Anyone have a flashlight? Seriously, though, what's happening?"

"It's the trees, miss. The trees are goin' out."

"Angels advancing, sir!"

"Over here, again!"

"What-where are they!? What's going on!?"

"Anna, I'm here-" She heard Amy speak and felt arms wrap around her, "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"Weapons primed, combat distance five feet."

Anna squealed, alarmed, "Guns aren't gonna affect the Angels! They're made of _stone_, damn it!"

"This isn't going to turn out good..."

"Keep your positions and miss, keep your eyes shut! Wait..." There was a silence and Anna was slightly surprised that there was no gun fire. That was when she realized the light must have turned up. "The ship's not on fire, is it?"

"It can't be-the compressors would've taken care of it." Pedro, Anna thinks, spoke. "Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?"

"I-I don't know..." Amy sounded shocked.

Phillip, Anna finally remembered his name, spoke, "This side's clear, too, sir."

"The Angels are all gone!" Amy exclaimed, most likely looking around. "Anna, the Angels have gone!"

"I know, I heard."

Marco said, "There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're runnin'."

"Running from _what_?" Amy asked, unable to make out what the light was.

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a better look at that."

Anna exclaimed, alarmed, "What, no! You realize that if the Angels are running away from it, its deadly, right!?"

She heard running and realized they were ignoring her.

"No! Stop it, get back here! You damn_ idiots_-stop it! Come back!" She started to stand, but Amy pulled her back down,

"It'll be alright...Hopefully."

After a few minutes, Anna cursing at herself mentally, Marco spoke, "It's like... I don't know. A curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird...sick."

"And you all think it scared the Angels?" Amy questioned.

"Don't think, I know." Anna grumbled to herself, hurt at her intelligence being questioned.

"What could scare those things?" Pedro asked, disgust in his voice.

"It's the same shape..." Anna heard Amy say in shock and horror, "It's the crack in my wall. It's following me! How can it be_ following_ me!?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...It's just the same shape.."

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?"

"Go for it."

"No!" Anna shouted before growling in frustration, "Why won't any of you_ listen_ to me!? Remember Crispin and Phillip? Think! Why haven't they come back yet!?"

"Whose Crispin and Phillip?" Marco questioned. Amy asked in confusion,

"The other two men you sent to look at the light."

"I never sent any other person to look at the light, ma'am."

"Yes you _did_, I _heard_ you! Phillip and Crispin." Anna felt like banging her head against a wall.

_Why does nobody ever listen to me!? _

"Crispin and Who?"

"Crispin and Phillip, you dumbass! You sent them to look at the light, they got touched by it, and now they never existed in the first place!" Anna snapped, glaring at what she thought the direction of the man with her eyes closed.

"Anna, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission. I promise you."

Amy tried to convince him, "No, we heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them?"

"This is why you should've listened to me!"

"Anna's right, something happened. I don't know what, but now you can't even remember."

"Pedro?"

Anna let out a scream of frustration and ran her hands through her hair furiously, scratching at her head, "I give up, damn it! Amy, _stop it,_ it's no use! He doesn't even remember Pedro who he sent _five freaking minutes_ ago!"

"Who's Pedro?"

"Something's happening! Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him!" Anna decided to stay quiet, giving up on convincing him that there were other people here.

"There never was a Pedro. There was only ever the three of us here."

"No, there was six of us, _why_ can't you_ remembe_r?"

"Listen, listen, I need to get a closer look at that...light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

"No, you can't, you_ mustn't_!"

"You're gonna die." Anna stated bluntly, not holding back the truth.

"Here, spare communicator," She heard Marco say, "I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"You won't. Because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you!"

"See, listen to Amy! Don't walk to your damn death, moron!"

"There weren't any _others_!"

"There won't be any _you_ if you go back there!"

There was a small hesitating moment before Marco said, "Two minutes. I promise." There was the crunching of leaves and Anna realized he must have left.

"Please, just listen to me!" Amy screamed and Anna clenched her fists together, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

_Why is it every time I try to save someone, they end up dead?_

"Hello? Are you there?" Anna heard Amy asked Marco from the receiver. "Hello? Hello?"

_"I'm here. I'm fine Quite close to it, now." _Marco told her. Anna ground her teeth together.

"Then come back-come back now, please." Amy begged.

_"It's weird lookin' at it. Feels really..."_ He trailed off, the communicator going silent. It made a few static noises before everything went completely and totally silent.

"Really, what? Hello?" Amy questioned, her voice growing more insistent, "Really, "what"?"

"It's pointless, Amy, he isn't there. He doesn't even exist anymore." Anna spoke, voice completely monotone. Odd, before she was crying when someone died and she couldn't save them, and now she's monotone...

At the feel of something moist on her face she realized she really was crying, silently.

"Please, say you're there! Hello! Hello? Hello!?"

Anna snapped, turning her head towards the direction of Amy's voice, "Shut up! He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it! Okay!? He's-He's dead and he's-he's not coming back." She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm herself, feeling fear bubble its way up in her stomach.

_"Amy? Amy, is that you? How's Anna?" _

"Doctor?"

_"Where are you? Are the clerics with you?" _

"They've gone," Amy replied, "There was a light and-and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."

_"No, they wouldn't...Anna, Amy, I am **so **sorry, I should have never left you two there." _

"Well, what do we do, now?"

"Make a bonfire and roast smores?" Anna asked sarcastically. The Doctor, surprisingly, heard her.

_"Of course not. You two come to us. Primary Flight Deck on the other end of the forest. Anna, Amy will be your eyes." _

"Oi, don't I get a say in this?" Amy asked in slight irritation that she was being told what to do-even if she was going to be doing so without being told.

_"Turn on the spot." _

"What?" Anna asked in confusion, standing.

_"Just do it, Amy! Turn on the spot! When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound." _Anna winced at the whirring noise in the air, especially when it became high-pitched._ "Amy, you and Anna have to move **now**. There's time energy spilling out of that crack. You two have to stay ahead of it!" _

Anna felt Amy grip her arm and pull her over to her. The brunette stumbled before catching her balance. "This way..."

"In case you haven't noticed, Doc', the Angels are practically surrounding us!" She remembered his slip up in Vampire Venice and frowned, biting her lip before admitting reluctantly, "...I'm scared, Doctor, okay? I'm scared."

There was a moment of silence in which she got no reply.

_"I know, and I am so sorry. I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." _

_"_What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asked and Anna was glad that he didn't offer fake sympathies.

His voice hardened, growling,_ "Just keep moving!" _

"Tell me!"

_"If the Time Energy catches up to you, then you'll have never been** born**! It will erase **every moment **of your **existence**! You will **never** have **lived **at all." _Amy stopped walking, causing Anna to pause. _"Now, make sure Anna keeps her eyes shut and...and keep moving." _

Amy tugged on Anna's arm, causing the girl to follow hesitantly as she took a few cautious steps on the ground to prevent herself from hitting a root and falling.

"Come on, Annie..."

_"Amy, listen to me. I'm sending you a bit of software to your communicator. It'll beep if there's something in your way." _As he said that, Amy stopped walking as she inhaled sharply. Anna tugged her arm slightly from Amy to draw her attention.

"Amy, what is it? What's wrong?"

_"Just maneuver until the beeping stops. Amy, you are Anna's eyes, this is only a precaution. Because, Amy, Anna, this is **important**-the forest is full of Angels. __I'm sorry...but, Anna...you're going to have to walk like you can see." _And there it was. The words that made Anna's blood run cold.

"You..." The brunette started but paused. She swallowed, "Right, Amy...we can do this."

_"Just keep moving...please." _They walked for a few more moments before a noise "Hummed" and the communicator started to beep slowly.

"What was that?" Anna questioned in confusion.

Amy had stopped walking again.

_"It's a warning...There are angels 'round you now." _

"Okay...Annie, let's go." She tugged the girl behind her as she said, walking, "I can see you-you can't move so long as I can see you.

_"Anna, I know this is going to be hard on you, but you got Amy there to help you...I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running. Right now, they're not that interested in you. They'll assume that you can see them and their instincts will kick in. Anna, all you have to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes...Walk like you can see." _

Anna swallowed, thinking for a moment, before saying, "On one condition, Doctor...When-When we get back to the TARDIS...make me another omelette?"

She could hear a small, disheartened chuckle on the other end of the line, _"Y-Yeah, 'course..." _She nodded.

"Good."

_"Neither of you are moving! You have to do this! **Now.**"_ She heard him pound on something in frustration as he shouted, **_"You have to do this!" _ **Anna felt Amy push her in front of her, gripping her shoulders, as she maneuvered the girl between the Angels-the communicator beeping irregularly. Anna stepped uncertainly over her own feet and nearly froze when the beeping sped up. Forcing herself to move, she felt Amy place the communicator in her hands and leaned back as she awkwardly moved.

"This way, Annie." She heard Amy say with a shaky voice, knowing she was scared as well.

Fear crawled its way up Anna's spin and she felt her eyes sting as the tears from before stained her cheeks. Resisting the urge to hold her hands out in front of her to watch where she was watching, she muttered, "You can't move. I can see you and you can't move." The beeping sped up again and Anna lifted a leg up and moved forward, stumbling as she nearly tripped, "Shit! I'm okay!"

"Anna? I can see you! You can't move!" The angels must've moved. "You can't move-" Amy was abruptly cut off and Anna whirled around, alarmed.

"Amy? Amy, are you there? Where'd you go-" The brunette shouted as she stepped back and tripped over her own feet, landing harshly on the ground. She dropped the Communicator, "Amy! Amy-Doctor! Doctor, Amy!" She heard the crackling noise of stones moving and felt herself start to cry uncontrollably, "D-Doctor!" She was scared. Amy was gone and the Doctor wasn't going to save the day. He left her. He left her to rot and die at the hands of an Angel. "Where-Where are you!" She fumbled, crawling backwards when her hand hit something. Grabbing the communicator and cried out, pressing what felt like the right button, "_Doctor! Help-!" _She screamed the loudest she had ever done in that moment when a hand touched her shoulder.

A flash of light blurred in her vision and she felt something wrap around her, tears falling down her face, "Don't open your eyes!"

The voice rang in her mind as familiar and the girl felt her body go limp, falling against the woman as she shook, _trembling_, "R-River? Is-Is that you?" Moving her hands around for a few moments, it took at least two minutes before she finally managed to grip onto the woman's sleeves and bury her face in her shoulder. "I-I-I-I thought I-...Amy-She-"

"I grabbed her like I did with you-I'm just glad I got the teleporter working in time again after I grabbed her. You're on the Flight Deck, both the Doctor and Amy are here. See, Doctor? Told you I could get it working."

"D-Doctor? Doctor?"

"River Song, I could _Bloody Kiss_ you!"

"Yeah, well, I'll leave that job to Ella." Anna could only imagine the odd look that Doctor gave River at that moment.

"Anna, how're you feeling?" Anna removed her face from River's shoulder and turned head towards the direction his voice came from, confused.

"I'm-I'm fine, fine...I'm fine...Just...in shock right now. I'll-I'll get out of it soon."

Beeping went off around the ship and River questioned in confusion, "What's that?"

"The Angel's are draining the last of the ship's power," The Doctor informed her, "which means-The shield's going to release..."

Anna heard Amy gasp.

The Doctor spoke, "Angel Bob, I presume?"

"The Time field is coming," Angel Bob spoke, "It will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you all-running away." He replied in sarcasm, "What can I _do _for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if the Time Child throws herself into it, it will close and the Angels will be saved."

Knowing the Doctor was about to say something extremely rude, Anna cut in knowing who the Angels were referencing too, "Yeah, and what if I say "no" and point and laugh at you and watch as you die screaming?" They all probably gave her looks, but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Your friends will also be saved," Angel Bob told her. Anna snorted at that.

"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble, poker-face, but I don't have friends."

"You will throw yourself into the rupture."

"Nope, no can do, sorry. Just not in the mood, if you catch my drift."

"Anna!" The Doctor snapped, causing the girl to turn her head in confusion,

"What?"

"No antagonizing the Angels!"

"They're antagonizing me!"

Angel Bob interrupted emotionless, "The Doctor could also throw himself into the rupture. The Angels say that the Time Child would be more preferable. They say they will not be picky."

Anna snapped, pissed, "Shut up! What's the big deal with the whole "Time Child" thing anyway? What did I ever do!?"

"I traveled in time," River began, moving up to stand next to the Doctor, "I'm a complicated time-space event, too. Throw me in, instead."

"Oh, be serious," The Doctor replied amused, "compared to me and Anna, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every single one of them to amount to either one of us, so get a grip."

Realizing what he meant, Anna fumbled about before grabbing onto a pole. Sitting down, She wrapped both her arms and legs around it to be certain that she wouldn't fall to her impending doom.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this-"

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're _not _going to die here!"

"No, I mean it! River, Anna, Amy; _get a_ _grip!_" He ordered.

River gasped, "Oh, you genius!"

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself and/or the Time Child now."

"Thing is, _Bob_, the angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it, and you know what?" The Doctor asked, victory evident in the air, "I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the _gravity _of the situation." Anna tried not to laugh, "Or to put it in another way, Angels.."

Anna heard River tell Amy and herself, "Hold on tight, and don't either of let go-for _anything_."

"_Night-Night." _

Anna couldn't help but add with a laugh, "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Gravity let loose and Anna felt herself start to be pulled into the air, the Angels all falling into the crack.

* * *

"Why do they keep giving me this blanket?" Anna questioned, blinking up at the Doctor in confusion. The exact _second _she was able to see again, she took in the sight of every color she could name and _see_, in color. Not monochrome black and white. She could see _color_. Needless o say she was in a good mood. "I'm not cold-I don't need a blanket, why are they giving me this blanket?"

The Doctor blinked at her in confusion, "It's for shock."

"I'm not-I'm not in shock."

"Well, I'm not."

Amy groaned, leaning her head back as she looked up at the sky in annoyance, "Gah! Bruised _everywhere_."

"Me too," The Doctor agreed. Anna snorted,

"At least you didn't bang your head against a _metal _wall while you were holding on for dear life. I nearly lost my grip!"

"Wait, Doc...The Angel in my head is gone, now right?" Anna wanted to be sure.

"Yeah...I kept saying, "The Angels all fell into the time-field, the Angel in your mind never existed"..." He poked her in the forehead, "It can harm you know." Scowling, she smacked his hand away. She then remembered something and stood, slapping the Doctor roughly in the arm. He cried out in protest, reaching up and rubbing the sore spot, "What was that for!?"

"For leaving me with the Angels, you jerk! You said you wouldn't leave me and you did!"

"I came back for you."

"River came back-"

"I had her go get you." Anna opened her mouth for argument, but found she had no comeback, "That hurt! You didn't have to slap me!"

Unable to think of a response, she remembered something she watched in _Sherlock_ and said, "I'm in shock. I'm-I'm taking out my shock, I'm crazy-don't listen to me-I'm in shock; See! I got a blanket, I'm in shock! I got a...shock blanket."

Amy snickered at the girl's reply. She then asked in confusion, "Why didn't those guys on the ship remember each other, while Annie and I did?"

"You're a Time Traveler now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe," The Doctor told her. Anna nodded.

"Unless it's your personal history, then you're screwed."

"Forever. Good, isn't it?" Amy laughed at them, smiling. The mood grew serious again and she asked, "And the crack? Is that gone, too?"

The Doctor nodded slowly, "Yeah. For now. But the explosion that caused it still happening...Somewhere out there." He looked out into the distance, "Somewhere in time..." Anna sighed and shook her head, following after the solemn Doctor as he headed over to River, who was in handcuffs and surrounded by more clerics.

There was a silence before River smiled at the Doctor and Anna, saying, "You two, me, _handcuffs_." She raised her hands to show them the devices, "Must it always end this way?" The two adults chuckled while Anna shook her, a small smile on her lips.

"Really, River, really?"

"You know you love me, sweetie."

"I wonder, sometimes." River smiled at the girl. The Doctor quickly leaned over and asked,

"What now?"

"The Prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second." She explained, "I might've done enough to earn a pardon this time." She shrugged, "We'll see."

The Doctor turned around, a frown on his face, "Octavian said you killed a man." River's smile formed into a frown, a sad look in her eyes as she stared at the Doctor.

"Yes, I did."

"A good man."

"A very good man," River replied, swallowing. She continued, "The best man I've ever known. His girlfriend almost killed me in retaliation." She smiled, "Then we had drinks, talked about it-it was a good day. Then we danced."

Neither Anna nor the Doctor knew how to reply.

He merely asked, "Who?" River laughed.

'It's a long story, Doctor. Can't be told; it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well," She winked at him with a cheeky smile, "except for this one. You'll see me quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

The Doctor was highly amused as he said, "The Pandorica-ha!" Smiling in high amusement, he moved closer to River and whispered in her ear, "That's a fairy tale." She laughed again.

"Oh, Doctor, aren't we all?" She then told him, "I'll see you there. I remember it well, and Anna?"

The girl perked up at her name being mentioned, locking her eyes with River's blue, "Don't grieve. He doesn't like to see you sad." Anna was more than confused at her statement.

"Um, yeah...Okay."

Amy walked up, also wearing a shock blanket, "Bye, River." River smiled at Amy, a loving look in her eyes and a small admiration,

"Goodbye, Amy." There was a beeping noise and River smiled, "Oh, looks like there's my ride!"

Raising his head up, he looked at the blonde and asked, "Can I trust you, River Song?" She smiled brightly at him, amusement clear in her eyes.

"If you like." She laughed again, those familiar blue eyes shining with that mass of curly blonde hair, "But where's the fun in that?"

Anna so desperately wanted to ask if she was there at the night of the accident, the woman just ringing bells in her head, but wisely decided not too.

She watched as River vanished in a column of sand and winced at the harsh pounding in her head.

"Annie?"

"Anna-It's time."

"I-I realized that, dumbass!" The brunette snapped as she placed a hand on her head, squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm never-I'm never gonna get a break, am I?"

She felt hands place themselves on her shoulders and lifted her head to lock eyes with the Doctor's, nothing but apology inside them, "Not for a long, long time...I'm sorry. But, the next time you see me, I won't know you."

"Oh, that's a nice thought-" The girl gasped, lurching forward and nearly slamming her head against the Doctor's as electricity bolted through her and was enveloped in a bright white light.

The shock blanket had fallen to the ground and the Doctor wore a sad look on his old face.

Anna awoke to someone shaking her gently, crying out in worry, "-kay? Are you okay? Come on, sweetie, wake up. Doctor, what's wrong with her?"

"She's unconscious-That's impossible," Anna groaned at the high-pitch whirring noise that hit her ears, "She's Human. She's Human with regeneration energy inside of her...That's not possible."

"Sh, Doctor! Look, she's wakin' up!" Her eyes opened and she blearily look at the person's face that was right up in her eyes, staring into a pair of Hazel brown eyes. Once her vision cleared she looked in alarm at the worried face of Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. Rose gently smiled at her, asking, "Are you alright? What happened to ya?"

"I-I'm fine..." Turning her head, she caught sight of the Ninth Doctor and the earth in the background, realizing just _what _episode she was on. "But I don't think the Earth is..."

Annabel Johnson was at the End of the World.


End file.
